


复仇者联盟之无尽未来

by chaibaiding



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 132,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaibaiding/pseuds/chaibaiding
Summary: 续复联3，主锤基+全员，正剧向





	1. 序

　　  
　　Loki褪去幻化的奥丁外形，恢复成自己的样貌，步入那个幽暗的洞穴。  
　　  
　　洞中的水潭散发出森森寒气。水波撞击石壁的回声犹如鬼魅，正在嘲笑着他这位不速之客。  
　　  
　　Loki对着水潭轻声念了几句咒语，然后朗声说道：  
　　  
　　“我，Loki，阿斯加德之主，诡计之神，前来向命运三女神请教一些问题。”  
　　  
　　池中的水面忽然开始剧烈波动，水潭深处传来一阵笑声：“你才不是阿斯加德之主，你只是欺骗了世人。”  
　　  
　　“我的身份与我的问题无关。”  
　　  
　　“诡计之神，你应该知晓，向命运女神提问必须付出代价。”  
　　  
　　Loki摊开手掌，一块泛着蓝色幽光的宇宙魔方赫然出现。  
　　  
　　“无限宝石是宇宙中最强大的能量源，即便只是一点，应该也足以完成交易了。”  
　　  
　　“原来是空间宝石持有者，有意思。”水潭深处的笑声逐渐靠近，“那么，诡计之神，你想知道什么？”  
　　  
　　“灭霸。”Loki逐字逐句道，“我想知道能击败他的方法。”  
　　  
　


	2. 心形草

　　战后的瓦坎达满目疮痍。  
　　  
　　原本美丽的大地覆上了厚厚一层尘土，时刻提醒着人们数天前发生的那惨烈一幕。  
　　  
　　半数的生灵都化作了灰烬，连瓦坎达最强大的国王都未能幸免。这个伫立在非洲大草原上的高科技国家一时间陷入了前所未有的恐慌与动荡之中。  
　　  
　　幸存下来的苏睿公主和女将军奥克耶强忍着悲痛，与剩余的侍卫队成员们一起努力进行着战后的重建工作。  
　　  
　　然而建筑上的损坏其实不值一提，真正难以愈合的是人们精神上的伤痛。凄厉的哭泣声和哀嚎声遍布着每一个角落，却没有任何人能对他们进行安慰和治疗，所有人都仿佛被困在一个永无止境的噩梦中。  
　　  
　　Thor利用暴风战斧的能量开启彩虹桥去了泰坦星，想在那里寻找灭霸的踪迹未果，却意外带回了重伤的托尼和一个名叫星云的外星女孩。他们给众人带来了银河护卫队、蜘蛛侠和奇异博士阵亡的消息。  
　　  
　　“我很高兴你没事，托尼。”瓦坎达的治疗室里，史蒂夫诚恳地对着久未谋面的托尼说道。  
　　  
　　“可是那孩子死了……”托尼眼含热泪，“他说他不想死，可他在我的怀里化成了灰，还有斯特兰奇……为什么只有我活着……”  
　　  
　　“托尼……”史蒂夫想不出任何可以安抚人心的话语。巴基、幻视、旺达、猎鹰——他们也同样一个个地死在他眼前，成了这些天他挥之不去的梦魇。  
　　  
　　战败的代价过于惨痛，超出了所有人的承受范围。  
　　  
　　Thor在格鲁特消失的那片空地上找到了火箭。自从得知彼得和卡魔拉他们全都死亡的消息后，一向话痨的浣熊也变得沉默寡言，只是成天在这片空地上发呆。  
　　  
　　“我想我终于能理解你的感受了……”火箭对着坐到他身边的Thor喃喃道，“我的家人们……也一个都不剩了。一无所有的感觉，原来是这样的……”  
　　  
　　Thor紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发。  
　　  
　　被银河护卫队救下的时候，他其实并没有什么实感。理智告诉他，Loki死了，一半阿斯加德人都死了，但自己的潜意识中却始终在抗拒着这个事实。巨大的割裂感让他觉得自己似乎时刻游走在崩溃的边缘，他和星爵一行人打打闹闹，不停拌嘴，甚至想开走他们的飞船，只是为了让自己没有时间闲下来，去感受那仿佛已经失掉一半的灵魂。  
　　  
　　直到在前往矮人星的途中，他那颗空空荡荡的心才逐渐有了痛感，如同开始发作的慢性毒药，一点一点地侵蚀着他的心脏和意识，让他痛得几乎无法呼吸。  
　　  
　　他想起自己曾在阿斯加德的飞船上对Loki说过，他想给Loki一个抱抱，但他没有那样做。因为那时的Thor以为，他和Loki还有很多很多的时间。  
　　  
　　若是那时的他知道，Loki之后会那样惨死在自己眼前；若是他知道，最后他抱着的只能是Loki冰冷的尸体；若是他知道，他甚至没有足够的时间来给他的兄弟哀悼，他当时一定会毫不犹豫地兑现自己的诺言。  
　　  
　　Loki在死前宣称自己是奥丁之子，并献上了自己永恒的忠诚。直到看见Loki那个诀别的眼神包含的内容时，Thor才明白，他们两个之间到底错过了多少。  
　　  
　　排山倒海般的悲痛和自责向Thor袭来，让他痛苦不堪。Thor觉得自己脚下仿佛有个黑洞，一直企图将他拉扯进无底深渊。他不得不用复仇的信念将之填满，才能让自己不发疯。  
　　  
　　他看似冷静地制定着作战计划，并以承受恒星之力为代价拼死拉开矮人星的熔炉。每一个举动，他都没有一丝迟疑。因为Thor知道，除了这条性命，自己已经什么都不剩下。若不能杀了灭霸，那么他的生命也将毫无意义。  
　　  
　　复仇，成了他活下去的唯一动力。  
　　  
　　可谁能想到，他那赌上一切、贯穿灭霸心脏的一斧，竟没能杀了对方。灭霸终究还是集齐了所有的无限宝石，打出了那个响指，消灭了宇宙中一半的生命，而后不知所踪。  
　　  
　　“I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again.”  
　　  
　　这是Loki交出魔方前，对Thor说的话。  
　　  
　　他的语气是那样坚定。可是现在，Thor连一丝希望都看不到。除了用尽余生追查灭霸的下落，并亲手杀了他，Thor没有任何的未来。  
　　  
　　Loki，你的保证呢？  
　　  
　　哦，对了，他怎么忘了，Loki本就是个小骗子。他的话怎么能信呢？  
　　  
　　Thor自嘲地笑了笑，却感觉到脸上有泪水划过，他不得不再次抬手将之擦拭干净。  
　　  
　　“我们去苏睿公主那儿看看吧。”他拍了拍火箭的肩膀，“她现在一定很需要帮助。”  
　　  
　　提查拉死后，瓦坎达群龙无首。防御机制在战争中受到了不小的破坏，而存活下来的一半人民也急需安抚。重振整个王国的重任一下子落在了这位年轻公主身上。她这几日来一直不眠不休，周转于国民和研究室之间，让人几乎忘了她其实还只是个十几岁的小姑娘。  
　　  
　　Thor和火箭刚到苏睿的研究所门口，就听到里面传来了争执声。  
　　  
　　“再让我试一次吧，奥克耶，求你了！”  
　　  
　　“不成，你真的不能再试药了，公主。这药对你的身体造成的负担太大，你已经承受不住了。”英武的女将军强忍着泪水，“瓦坎达现在非常需要你，你不能再倒下。”  
　　  
　　“可这是最新型的药，也许会管用。”  
　　  
　　“我说不行就是不行！”  
　　  
　　“发生什么事了？”Thor和火箭一起走上前。  
　　  
　　他看到苏睿手里正握着一瓶试剂，里面装着一种泛着淡淡紫色光芒的液体。  
　　  
　　奥克耶见到Thor，向其微微点头以示敬意。Thor在大战中以一己之力击退千军，虽然最终未能逆转结局，但始终是瓦坎达的恩人。  
　　  
　　“这是瓦坎达传统的草药——心形草的制剂，历代国王都是喝了这个才得到了黑豹的力量。”苏睿轻轻摸着手里的小瓶子，“另外，它还有一个功效，就是能让喝下它的人到达先人之境，与血亲的灵魂对话。”  
　　  
　　“你……想见你的哥哥吗？”  
　　  
　　苏睿点点头，眼泪不争气地流了下来：“我不知道该怎么办。真正的心形草已经被我的堂兄克尔芒戈烧光了，这只是我根据灰烬中的成分提取研制出来的试剂，可是不管我怎么调整配方，就是没办法去到先人之境，见不到哥哥，我是不是还不够努力……”  
　　  
　　“你已经做得很好了。”奥克耶轻轻拍了拍苏睿的背。  
　　  
　　“如果可以的话……”Thor注视着那瓶试剂，“让我来试试吧。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”在场所有人包括火箭都吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“可是，心形草从来没给瓦坎达以外的人用过。”奥克耶说道。  
　　  
　　“等等，也许这个办法可行。”苏睿忽然眼睛一亮，“都这个时候了，也没必要再区分什么外人不外人了，何况，这本来就不是真正的心形草，只是我做的仿制品。”  
　　  
　　“可是公主……”  
　　  
　　“奥克耶，我答应你，如果这次不成功……我就死心。”  
　　  
　　奥克耶看了看苏睿，又看了看Thor坚定的神情，几度欲言又止，但最终只得默许。  
　　  
　　火箭在一边对Thor摊了摊手：“可你不是阿斯加德人吗？你确定这玩意儿对你管用吗？”  
　　  
　　“无论如何，总是值得一试，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor按照瓦坎达的传统，躺在石室的土地上，一点一点被灌下了紫色的液体。  
　　  
　　对阿斯加德人来说，先人之境就是瓦尔哈拉。  
　　  
　　他想去那儿，去见见奥丁和弗丽嘉。  
　　  
　　然后，他要向他们忏悔。  
　　  
　　对不起，我没有保护好阿斯加德人民。  
　　  
　　对不起，我没有保护好Loki……  
　　  
　　他还想问问他们，Loki是否也去了英灵殿，他在那儿过得好不好。  
　　  
　　Thor觉得自己的眼皮越来越沉，身体却越来越轻，仿佛逐渐离开了地面，飘向云端。  
　　  
　　当他再次睁开眼的时候，面前出现了一段长长的白色阶梯，而在那之上是一座气势宏伟的宫殿，门口伫立着好几座栩栩如生的战士雕像。纯白的石柱与墙面的金饰相映生辉，庄严肃穆，就和Thor曾在阿斯加德典籍中读到过的一模一样。  
　　  
　　这里就是瓦尔哈拉？他成功了吗？  
　　  
　　Thor尚在疑惑之时，身后传来了那个深埋在他记忆深处、以为再也不会听到的声音。  
　　  
　　“Hello, brother.”  
　　  
　　


	3. 灵魂体Loki

　　“Loki……”Thor有些难以置信地望着眼前的人。

　　“我本来以为，我们还要花很长时间才能见面呢，哥哥。”

　　此刻的Loki衣着整洁、优雅，微笑着望着Thor，似乎又变成了那个自信而又智计无双的邪神，全没有了死亡时的那种凄惨狼狈。

　　看着仿佛被石化了的Thor，Loki耸耸肩：“你没有什么话要跟我说吗？”

　　“我……”Thor一下子只觉得有千言万语堵在胸口，却又不知从何说起，“Loki……你为什么会在这儿？”

　　“你不想见到我吗？”

　　“当然不是！”Thor几乎是脱口而出，天知道他有多想念这个小混蛋！“可是苏睿公主说服下心形草只能见到先祖和血亲，你……”

　　Thor还没说完，就忽然觉得脑海中有什么地方灵光一闪。

　　“不对，这里不是瓦尔哈拉！Loki，这里是你的幻境对不对？！你其实没有死是不是？！”

　　他迅速地走向Loki，想要抓住他，却眼睁睁地看着自己本想按在对方肩上的手穿过了他的身体。可同时Loki的身上并没有出现任何魔法的迹象，也就是说，这并不是Loki变出来的幻影。

　　“好吧，你说对了一半。”Loki叹了一口气，“这里确实不是瓦尔哈拉。但是，我是真的死了，哥哥。你现在见到的，只是我的灵魂。”

　　“不，这不可能。”Thor的语气急促了起来，“如果你真的死了，怎么可能不在瓦尔哈拉？如果这里不是瓦尔哈拉，这里又是哪里？Loki，你到底在哪里？”

　　Loki没有马上回答，两人身边的幻境却逐渐褪去，展露出原本的真实形态。

　　Thor惊讶地发现这个地方异常眼熟，是一间石室。他回过头，发现自己的躯体正躺在石室中央的红沙地上，而旁边苏睿公主和火箭正在紧张地关注着情况。

　　“我就在你身边，哥哥。”

　　“这究竟是怎么回事？”Thor觉得自己快被搞懵了。

　　“Thor，虽然你一向不太喜欢魔法课，但那个法术你至少应该听过。”Loki顿了顿，“让神族死后灵魂不升入瓦尔哈拉的办法。”

　　Thor觉得自己的心沉了下去，一个不好的想法在他脑海中形成。他清楚地记得，那时Loki唤出了浩克，并一下子扑了过来，将自己拉出了灭霸的攻击范围，甚至连宇宙魔方都没顾上。可在那之后，Loki忽然消失在了暗处，至少失踪了一分多钟的时间。而Thor当时被乌木喉束缚住了行动，又得关注着浩克和海姆达尔那边的局势，并没有留意到Loki的动向。

　　可现在，如果他的想法是正确的话，那么Loki当时……

　　Thor觉得自己有些控制不住地颤抖起来：“Loki，在浩克和灭霸缠斗的那段时间，你究竟去了哪里……你该不会……”

　　“那个咒语要花的时间确实有些长，不过我还是成功了。”Loki无奈地低头笑笑，“你猜的没错，哥哥，我……诅咒了自己的灵魂。”

　　根据阿斯加德的传说，凡是死去的神族，其灵魂死后必会升入瓦尔哈拉，只有一种情况例外——就是灵魂受到了神明的诅咒。那样的话，这个灵魂将永远无法去往英灵世界，只能在人世间游荡徘徊，直到灵魂的力量耗尽为止。

　　“你到底为什么要这样做？！”Thor觉得自己简直快疯了，“那时你为什么要去送死？你明知道那样子的偷袭根本伤不了灭霸！他当时已经拿到了空间宝石，如果你没有激怒他，也许你可以活下来……”

　　“不，哥哥，你错了，灭霸一开始就没有打算留我们活口。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我在他身边那么长时间，又怎么可能不清楚他的目的？”Loki苦笑，“无论在哪里，灭霸的风格一向是杀一半留一半。当他放走瓦尔基里他们那一半人的飞船时，我就知道，我们这边的人是活不了了。而且，当时他已经从山达尔星得到了力量宝石，即便他不亲自动手杀了我们，也会用宝石直接毁掉飞船。”

　　事实证明，灭霸最后也确实那样做了。

　　“可即便如此，你又为何要诅咒自己的灵魂？”

　　“因为只有被诅咒的灵魂，才能最大程度地调用精神力量，而只有这样，我才可以确保能在飞船爆炸的时候救你。但……我必须在那之前死去。”

　　那时的Loki被灭霸紧扼住咽喉，他拼尽全力对灭霸吐出了那几个字：“You……will never be……a god……”

　　然后，他感觉到自己的生命力被一点点地剥离，最后随着颈骨的断裂而被彻底掐断。

　　当灵魂离开肉体的时候，他看到自己的尸体被灭霸像丢垃圾一样丢在Thor的面前。他看到Thor眼中的痛不欲生，他看到Thor吐着血向他的尸体缓缓爬去，然后伏在他心脏的位置哭着喊他的名字。

　　他很想回应Thor，可他已经做不到了，也没有那个时间。飞船已经在力量宝石的作用下开始爆炸。Loki穷尽毕生所学，飞快地催动着精神力量，将其调用到极致，而后自周身布开一张无形的防御网，将Thor包裹进其中。

　　就在他刚好完成的时候，飞船彻底炸开，Thor在强烈的冲击下昏了过去，而Loki也感觉到自己的灵魂几乎差点要散开。好在最终凭着九届最强魔法师的意志力和精神力，他总算将Thor保了下来。

　　由于耗费了大量的灵魂力量，Loki的灵魂必须进入短暂的休眠。在他陷入沉睡前，他看到不远处有一艘小飞船正朝着他们赶来，应该是收到了阿斯加德飞船之前发出的求救信号。

　　“必须让他们知道，这里有人还活着。”看着周围的飞船残骸和尸体，Loki这样想着。于是，他耗尽最后一点精神力量，将Thor的身躯推向了那艘小飞船，并让自己的灵魂寄宿在Thor的右眼中。

　　听完这一切的Thor陷入了震惊，良久说不出一句话来。现在他才终于明白，自己为什么会在那场爆炸中活下来，而身上甚至连点严重的外伤都没有。他没有想到，Loki主动放弃自己的性命，甚至不惜诅咒自己的灵魂，只是为了替他争取一线生机。而当时火箭给他的那只右眼之所以不管用，怕是因为Loki那时正沉睡在那里的缘故。

　　“你该感到高兴，哥哥。至少这次我没有背叛你，也没有骗你。”

　　“我倒宁可是你骗我。”Thor痛苦地扶着额头，“为什么要救我……我宁愿和你一起死了……”

　　“不，Thor。”Loki注视着他，“只有你活着，我们才有胜利的机会。”

　　Thor疑惑地看着他。

　　“你真当我在假扮奥丁的那几年，什么都没做？我比你们任何一个人都更了解灭霸，我知道这一天迟早会到来。所以，我去请教了命运三女神。”

　　“你去了幻视水潭？”

　　“正是。而她们告诉我，要击败灭霸，你的存活是必要条件。”

　　Loki的灵魂再次苏醒的时候，正是Thor拉开矮人星熔炉之时。搞清楚Thor正在干什么的他差点给吓得魂飞魄散。

　　“你疯了吗？！你在干什么？！”Loki的灵魂朝着Thor怒吼，可后者一点都听不到。

　　Loki想再次张开防御网却已经来不及了，他只能眼睁睁地看着堪比恒星能量的射线贯穿Thor的身体，将之烧灼得皮开肉绽。可Thor依然死死地拉着手闸，直到耗尽全部力量，奄奄一息地从熔炉口坠落。

　　“你个疯子，疯子……”Loki迅速跟到了Thor的身边，他只能尽力集中精神，为Thor展开一些治疗魔法。可惜刚刚恢复好的那一点灵魂力量对于Thor严重的烧伤来说实在是杯水车薪。

　　拜托了，谁来救救他……

　　Loki看到一只毛茸茸的生物从飞船上跳下来，来到Thor身边；又看到一个格鲁特人砍断自己的手臂，为Thor拼死锻造成的新武器制作了锤柄。这把专属于国王的武器恢复了Thor体内的力量，总算让他的伤势好转过来。

　　而Loki也意外发现，自己的灵魂力量竟可以与这把武器产生共鸣，所以在那之后，他便一直寄居在暴风斧上。

　　他亲眼目睹Thor是如何像天神一般降临在瓦坎达的战场，利用万钧雷霆之力将那些外星生物打得溃不成军。

　　他为Thor感到骄傲，即便后者看不到。

　　“原来是这样。”Thor苦笑着，“可惜，我们已经战败了……灭霸得到了所有的无限宝石，宇宙中的一半生命都已经消亡。这是我的错，我当时……应该瞄准灭霸的头……”

　　“不，Thor，别自责，这一切都是命运使然罢了。”Loki用安抚的语气说道，“而且，他们未必是真的死了。”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“命运女神还告诉我一件事。被无限宝石所杀的人，其灵魂会被困在灵魂宝石中。”Loki望向苏睿，“这个小姑娘让你喝下的那瓶试剂还不足以让她抵达先人之境，但能让你暂时魂魄离体，所以我们才能在这里谈话。不过，即便她研制成功了，怕是也不能得偿所愿。”

　　“Loki，你是说，那些消失的人，还有可能回来？”

　　“只要释放了灵魂宝石中的灵魂，再结合另外几颗宝石的力量，结局未必不可逆转。”

　　Thor还想问些什么，却感觉到自己的灵魂体有些异样，仿佛被什么拉扯着一般，感觉越来越重。

　　“看来药效快消失了。”

　　Thor忽然感觉有些慌张：“Loki，我醒来后还能见到你吗？”

　　“你的灵魂回到身体之后，就看不见我了。”

　　望着几乎要急红了双眼的Thor，Loki轻笑一声：“不过，也不是完全无法联系。”

　　他走上前去，将手轻轻放在他的额头，念动了一个咒语。

　　“这是我的灵魂印记，有了它我们就可以进行精神联结，当你触摸暴风斧的时候，就可以听见我的声音。”Loki在Thor的耳边低语，“I will always be by your side, brother.”

　　


	4. 斯特兰奇的讯息

　　瓦坎达的议事厅里，所有幸存下来的复仇者们围坐在一起，对Thor带来的消息深表震惊。

　　“所以你的意思是说……”班纳不安地搓了搓手，“你见到了Loki的灵魂？他告诉你那些消失的人都被困在灵魂宝石里？”

　　“没错。我喝了苏睿公主的药，暂时进入了魂魄离体的状态，所以见到了他。原来这些日子，他一直都在我身边，就在暴风斧上。”Thor轻轻举起手上的武器，露出一个宽慰的笑容。

　　众人互相对视了几眼，脸上的表情均有些复杂。

　　“呃，Thor，不是我们不相信你，只是我听说苏睿公主的药还处在实验阶段，你能确定这是药的效力吗？还是你的某种幻觉？”娜塔莎皱眉问道。

　　Thor这几天的状态她都看在眼里。虽然在Thor降临瓦坎达之前，他们已有将近三年未见，但她还是能明显地感觉出Thor的异常。

　　听班纳说，Thor在诸神黄昏中失去了家园，又在无限战争中失去了Loki。在他把斧子劈进灭霸胸膛的那一刻，Thor简直有如复仇之神，浑身充满了愤怒和暴戾。而在他得知自己复仇失败后，又陷入了深深的自责，认为宇宙一半生灵的消亡都是自己的责任。

　　悲伤、愤怒、焦虑、自责，当这种种的负面情绪都汇集到一处时，即便是神也未必可以承受。

　　另外，尽管娜塔莎对Loki的印象仅停留在数年前的那场纽约大战，但她知道Thor与Loki之间有着上千年的情分和纠葛。班纳称在诸神黄昏后，他俩已经和好如初，那么Loki的死对于Thor的打击无疑是巨大的。因此，她有充分的理由怀疑Thor此刻的精神状况。

　　“我说的都是真的！”Thor对众人的态度有些不满，“Loki就寄宿在我的暴风斧上，只要我拿着它，就可以听到Loki的声音。”

　　“呃……可是我们听不到，对吧？”

　　“是的。可他真的在这里！”Thor凑近斧子，低声说道，“Loki，随便做点什么，让他们相信我。”

　　这个举动在这个场合实在是有些说不出的诡异，而更糟糕的是，斧子上竟然连一点回音都没有。

　　“Loki？Loki！”Thor开始有些着急，轻轻敲了敲暴风斧，“Loki，回答我！”

　　房内依然静默一片。Thor抬头看了看众人，只见班纳和娜塔莎正用一种怜悯又担忧的神色望着他。

　　“不，你们听我说，这一定是……”

　　“我相信他！”一旁的苏睿公主终于听不下去，“这是我研制的药，我有信心！”

　　“可是……”

　　“我也愿意相信Thor。”大伤初愈的托尼也开口道，“反正无论如何，我们都是要去找灭霸算账的。如果他们的灵魂真的在那儿，一切可以恢复如初，对我们而言又有什么坏处呢？难道还会有比现在更糟糕的局面吗？”

　　史蒂夫点点头：“托尼说的没错，至少我们现在有个希望。但问题是，我们不知道灭霸去了哪里，就算想夺回宝石也无从下手……”

　　“不，灭霸不是我们现在该担心的问题。”

　　史蒂夫话音未落，众人眼前的空间就出现了一个魔法通道，一个穿着法师布袍的胖汉出现在大家眼前。

　　“王？”

　　“我来替至尊法师向诸位传递讯息。”

　　“斯特兰奇？他……他不是……？”

　　王从怀中取出一块手掌大小、表面光滑扁平的灰色石头，放在桌子中央。

　　“这是‘思念之石’，卡玛塔奇的秘宝，修为高深的法师可以将自己的意识储存其中。斯特兰奇在泰坦星看过了那一千四百多万种的结局之后，就将自己的一缕神识注入进去，并偷偷让一个分身带来给我，叮嘱我在宇宙一半生灵消失后交给诸位。”

　　复仇者们看着王催动法力，解开了思念之石上的封印。石头表面隐隐泛出流光，斯特兰奇的影像缓缓显现，如同全息投影一般出现在众人眼前。

　　“各位，如果你们能看到这个影像，那就证明灭霸已经打出了响指，而包括我在内的宇宙一半生灵已经消失。”斯特兰奇的影像平静地说着，“不过，各位不必太过悲伤，因为这一切并非终局，而只是一个必然的经过——包括泰坦星上那个失败了的作战计划。”

　　当时在泰坦星上，托尼他们执行了星爵的方案，集合了众人之力暂时制服了灭霸，试图将无限手套从他手上摘下来。可惜在就差一点的时候，星爵意外得知灭霸杀死了卡魔拉，从而失控暴走，将灭霸打醒，导致最后功亏一篑。

　　“我当然预见到了星爵的行动，但我根本没打算制止，因为要通往最终的胜利，让灭霸集齐宝石、打出响指是必然的。”斯特兰奇继续说道，“我知道这听上去很不可思议。但灭霸并不是我们唯一的敌人。在我见到的那14000605种未来中，我们有很多次都摘下了手套，甚至击败了灭霸，但在那之后，会发生更为可怕的事……”

　　“具体的情况，恕我无法向各位透露。否则会破坏因果规律，造成严重后果。但是，请大家相信，现在的局面才是唯一的解决途径。只是过程会有些艰辛，因为我们必须重新集齐无限宝石。”

　　“重新集齐宝石？可现在的宝石不是都在灭霸手上吗？”一旁的火箭终于忍不住插嘴，似乎是忘了眼前的斯特兰奇只是个影像。

　　“灭霸现在所在的位置，没有无限宝石就不能抵达。所以，你们是无法从他手上夺得宝石的。”似乎是知道众人的疑虑一般，斯特兰奇顿了顿，“但是，我们目前所处的宇宙并不是唯一的存在。时间与空间，存在着无限多个分支，而这些分支，就是所谓的平行宇宙。这种平行并不是数学意义上的二维平行，而是由同一个节点产生的不同结果。也就是说，过去我们面临的每一个选择，都会因选项的不同而分裂成多个宇宙，而这些宇宙之间是互相独立的。”

　　“我的天啊！能不能说些我听得懂的。”火箭扶着额头，自暴自弃地瘫坐在椅子上。

　　班纳推了推眼镜：“这听上去倒有些像是量子物理学的理论。”

　　“总之，你们需要在各个不同的平行宇宙之间穿越，取得不同的无限宝石，这是不让时空产生悖论的最好办法。至于穿越的方法和需要前往的时间节点，很快会有人来向你们说明。”斯特兰奇的影像开始变得有些模糊，“各位，请记住，一切只需顺其自然就好，该出现的人和事，时机到了自然会出现在你们眼前。”

　　斯特兰奇的影像彻底消失，思念之石又恢复了原样。王将石头收了起来。

　　议事厅里的一众人面面相觑，还在消化斯特兰奇带来的信息。

　　但Thor却匆匆退了出去，因为有一件更让他感到焦灼的事情——Loki没有回应他的呼唤。他不知道是不是那个精神联结出了什么问题，又或者——

　　“看来那个二流法师还是有些本事的，当然很大一部分是由于时间宝石的缘故。”

　　Thor还在心里盘点着各种可能性，脑海中却忽然清晰地响起了那个小捣蛋鬼的声音。

　　“Loki！”Thor有些生气地吼道，“刚才你为什么不回应我？！”

　　“哦，你知道我和复仇者之间有些过节，我可不愿意在他们面前搞些装神弄鬼的玩意儿。”

　　“就算是这样，你也该和我说一声。”Thor颓然在一张椅子上坐下，“你明知道我看不到你，如果你不回应我，我会担心。刚才我还以为……”

　　“以为什么？以为我的灵魂消失了吗？”

　　Thor默默地垂下头：“关于这方面的事，你一向比我清楚。但被诅咒的灵魂的下场，我还是有所了解的。Loki，你老实告诉我，你的灵魂力量还能支持多久？”

　　“承受了飞船爆炸后，我的灵魂力量原本所剩无几，但暴风斧铸成后，我可以感觉到我的力量有所恢复，所以我想暂时还不用担心。”

　　“真的？”

　　“真的。”

　　“那么，假如我们按斯特兰奇所说的，集齐了所有的无限宝石，你能回来吗？”

　　“我不知道，哥哥。”Loki发出一声轻微叹息，“命运女神从不昭示神的结局，所以她们并没有告诉我这个。”

　　“好吧，那么只要有一丝可能性，我就要去赌赌看。”

　　“可是在那之前，我也可能会彻底消失。”Loki用平淡的语气说道，“所以也许我们现在应该少联系，这样你就可以尽快适应我不在你身边的日子……”

　　“No！”Thor粗暴地打断了Loki的喋喋不休，“我不会让那样的事发生，你想都别想！”

　　“我只是想让你做好最坏的打算，哥哥。何况，上一次你以为我死了的时候，也过得挺不错的不是吗。”

　　“过得不错？！我为了你的假死，放弃了王位，选择自我放逐，跟简分了手，弄了个怀念你的纹身，踏遍九届九死一生地寻找无限宝石的下落，只是为了减轻一些痛苦。如果这样叫过得不错，哦是啊，我过得还真不错！”Thor忿忿道。

　　Loki一时失语，他没想到那次假死对Thor造成的伤害远超他的想象。

　　“Loki，我们经历了那么多事，好不容易才和好如初。”Thor的语气变得无奈又沉痛，“我只剩下你了，所以……别再让我一无所有。”

　　“Thor，你并不是一无所有的，别忘了瓦尔基里那里还有一半的阿斯加德人，他们还在等着他们的王回去。”

　　“如果他们知道，他们的王连自己的人民和兄弟的仇都报不了，我又有什么资格再当他们的王？”Thor轻笑一声，“而且，Loki，你不一样，没有人可以替代你。”

　　Loki想起了Thor的那句“I thought the world of you”，那是他第一次意识到自己在Thor心目中的分量。而那句话也成了他最终选择回到Thor身边的重要原因。两人的羁绊早已深埋在双方的骨血里，很难说清楚他们之间究竟是谁离不开谁。

　　看着眼前面带沧桑的Thor，Loki忽然开始怀念起当年继位大典时那个还有些鲁莽冲动、却意气风发的哥哥。他曾是个不吝笑容的爽朗汉子，是九届最为耀眼的光芒，但现在却只能被深沉的悲痛和愤怒环绕。这一路走来，Thor实在背负了太多，承受了太多。Loki实在不忍心再看他成为一个悲哀的孤神。

　　“Loki？Loki你还在吗？”Thor不知Loki内心所想，见后者没了声音，不由又开始焦急起来。

　　“……I'm here.”

　　


	5. 童年记忆

　　“抱歉，小辣椒，我想我可能要再过一阵才能回纽约。”托尼看着眼前的通讯影像，尽量让自己的声音保持平静，“瓦坎达的科技很让我着迷，正好我的战甲损坏了，也许我可以在这里尝试开发新型……”  
　　  
　　“托尼，我已经什么都听说了。”对面的小辣椒含泪打断了他，“我很了解你，你一定觉得那孩子……是你的责任。”  
　　  
　　托尼没有接话，凝重的表情和微微颤抖的双手却暴露了他内心的震动。  
　　  
　　“托尼，听着，你不必把所有的责任都揽到自己身上。你不是神，不能预知一切。”  
　　  
　　托尼沉默了好一会儿，才终于点点头：“小辣椒，对不起，我们的婚礼……也许要延期了……”  
　　  
　　“没关系，反正现在也没多少宾客好来参加了。”小辣椒想让自己的语气听上去愉快些，没想到眼泪却先掉了下来，“我听说尼克和希尔也……消失了，现在的纽约——不，整个世界都是一片混乱。”  
　　  
　　这几天通过瓦坎达的通信设施，托尼他们已经了解到世界各地的情况。半数人口的突然消失造成了全球交通瘫痪，密集的车祸和坠落事件引发了多处崩塌和火灾，然而消防机构也因为人员数量的骤减而应顾不暇，连一向坚挺的政府机构也近乎失效。大量商店被洗劫一空，航空公司和机场也全部停止运作。对于这个世界来说，这无疑是一场史无前例的灾难。  
　　  
　　“我在纽约很好，你不用担心。我也知道我无法阻止你去做想做的事，但你得答应我一件事。”小辣椒擦干了眼泪，“无论你要做什么，最后都得好好活着。”  
　　  
　　“……我会的。”托尼想起了斯特兰奇的话，“我想我的性命之所以会被留下，一定有它的意义。”  
　　  
　　关掉通讯器的托尼坐在椅子上发呆，直到班纳走进会议室。  
　　  
　　“跟未婚妻通完话了？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”托尼转向他，“你呢？跟咱们的绿色大宝宝的问题解决了吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”班纳看上去有些泄气，“我试了好几次，可是浩克就是不愿意出来，我也不知是怎么了。”  
　　  
　　“说起来，我一直有个问题。你以前并不能和浩克共享记忆，可你掉在纽约的时候，怎么会记得Thor他们飞船上发生的事呢？”  
　　  
　　“这也是我百思不解的地方。自从索科维亚那件事后我一直都是浩克形态，在一个叫萨卡的星球上呆了两年，直到遇到Thor。那时我还以为浩克会占据我身体的主导权。但在阿斯加德经历了诸神黄昏后，我似乎开始有了一些属于浩克的记忆。”  
　　  
　　“你能记得浩克做的事？”  
　　  
　　“是的。在阿斯加德飞船上的时候，我一直都是浩克。灭霸来袭的那天，是Loki先发现了异常，因为他认识灭霸的飞船。另外，我还听到他和Thor的谈话，才知道原来当年的纽约大战，灭霸才是真正的幕后推手。”  
　　  
　　当年纽约大战之后，Thor很快就把Loki逮回阿斯加德接受审判。当时复仇者联盟及神盾局都以为那是Loki一人所为，现在想来才觉得有诸多不合理之处，比如身为阿斯加德皇子的Loki到底是在哪里得到的外星军队，以及那镶嵌着心灵宝石的权杖究竟是何人所赐予。要是当时就能察觉到灭霸的存在的话……  
　　  
　　“Loki当时非常恐惧，他让我——也就是浩克先躲在暗处不要出来，然后又打算安排其他阿斯加德平民逃走。可惜灭霸来得太快，他手上又有力量宝石，所以很快就控制住了所有人。”  
　　  
　　“我记得Thor说过灭霸杀了他一半人。”  
　　  
　　“哦是的，他放走了一半人，任由他们坐着另一艘小飞船逃走。当时我还觉得很不可思议，现在我明白缘由了。”班纳说道，“不过，剩下的那一半就没有那么幸运了。他们被黑暗教团屠杀，Thor也被灭霸重伤，用来胁迫Loki交出空间宝石。”  
　　  
　　“当时你一直在暗处？”  
　　  
　　“因为Loki对浩克下了个咒语，只有解咒的时候才能摆脱束缚。也许当时Loki认为浩克是他们最后的杀手锏，所以他在向灭霸献出宝石的时候解了咒。只可惜……谁也没想到连浩克都打不过灭霸。”  
　　  
　　“你认为这就是浩克不愿意出来的原因吗？”  
　　  
　　“我不清楚。”班纳摇摇头，“浩克被打晕后，被海姆达尔传送回了地球，掉到了斯特兰奇的纽约圣所，这是我对那艘飞船最后的记忆。那时我还以为Thor死了呢，没想到他竟然活了下来。”  
　　  
　　班纳还记得诸神黄昏后，飞船上的Thor终于登基成为阿斯加德的君主，打算引领剩余的阿斯加德人民开始新生活。那时的他虽然刚刚失去家园，但至少还是充满了希望，与之后降临在瓦坎达时的状态简直是天壤之别。后者的力量强大得让他震惊，犹如天神临世，但班纳却觉得那时的Thor更像是一头受伤了的野兽，充满了绝望及孤注一掷。  
　　  
　　后来他才知道，Loki死了。只有Loki的死亡才能对Thor造成这样的重创。  
　　  
　　他希望Thor所说的关于Loki的灵魂的事是真的，至少那对Thor来说会是一种莫大的安慰。事实上，这几天Thor的心情的确好了很多，至少不是随时会失控的状态。  
　　  
　　另一边的卧室里，不知道自己已经成为谈论话题的Thor正在休息。  
　　  
　　自从被银河护卫队救下后，他就几乎没有睡过一个好觉，急于复仇的焦虑感让他觉得睡眠是一种奢侈。而后对于没能杀掉灭霸的自责更是让他没法合眼。直到见到Loki的灵魂，他的情绪才稍有平复。但即便如此，他的睡眠质量还是差劲透顶。  
　　  
　　Loki在一边看着皱着眉头、甚至身体还有些微微发抖的兄长，深知他睡得并不安稳。  
　　  
　　他没有告诉Thor，那个精神联结还有另一个功能，就是可以在他睡觉时窥探他的梦境。所以，Loki施展法力，直接进入了Thor此刻的精神世界。  
　　  
　　Loki看到了一片着火的废墟，那是被毁掉的阿斯加德。而后画面一转，着火的家园又变成了着火的难民船，地面上还躺着无数具尸体，凄惨无比。  
　　  
　　而Thor——或者说他此刻的意识，正被无数铁条束缚着，无助地看着这一切。  
　　  
　　“为什么……你没有保护我们？”地面上，海姆达尔的“尸体”忽然转过头对Thor说道，“你本该引领我们开始新生活，却把我们引向了地狱！”  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　Thor还没能来得及回答，眼前的景象又开始出现变化。Loki惊讶地发现那是自己死去时的场景，灭霸正掐着他的脖子，将他提了起来，丢到Thor的面前。  
　　  
　　“这次可不会复活了。”灭霸冷酷地嘲讽。  
　　  
　　“不！！！”Thor的意识拼命挣扎着，但却始终无力摆脱束缚。  
　　  
　　Loki感知到Thor此刻的情绪充满了愤怒、绝望和无力，随之而来的则是巨大的悲伤和自责。  
　　  
　　“对不起……对不起……”Thor虽然无法开口，但其心声却通过精神联结清清楚楚地传递给了Loki。  
　　  
　　“这些日子，你就是用这样的画面和梦境一遍遍折磨自己的吗？Thor？”Loki叹了口气，“真是笨蛋。把魔方带出阿斯加德分明是我的过失。”  
　　  
　　他低声念了几句咒语，在精神联结的位置催动法力，四周的画面如同水纹般扩散开来，一点点被替换成别的景象。  
　　  
　　这是阿斯加德宫殿的后花园。永远温暖如春的气候让这里长满了各种鲜艳的花朵和奇形植物。  
　　  
　　“Loki，陪我来练剑吧！”年幼的Thor得意地挥舞着手里的木剑，“这是我照着壁画里女武神的武器做的，好看吧？”  
　　  
　　“我不练，反正我总是打不过你。”同样年幼的Loki眼皮都没抬，依旧翻着手上的魔法书。  
　　  
　　“唔，那我们来玩捉迷藏？”  
　　  
　　“捉迷藏？”  
　　  
　　Thor拼命点头。  
　　  
　　“好吧，那你来捉我，如果一小时内找到我就算你赢。”  
　　  
　　“一言为定！”  
　　  
　　Thor闭眼数数，再睁开眼时Loki早就不见踪影。  
　　  
　　他在花园里四处探寻Loki的踪迹，但一无所获。他甚至还把见到的每一条蛇都捉了起来，但没有一条是Loki变的。  
　　  
　　Thor在花园的角落里看到了Sif。  
　　  
　　“Sif，你看见Loki了吗？”  
　　  
　　Sif抿嘴一笑，指了指花园深处。Thor按照她的指示在里面兜了半天圈子，然而直到时限过去也没找到Loki。  
　　  
　　“Loki你在哪儿？”Thor大声呼喊着。  
　　  
　　“Sif”再次出现在他眼前，逐渐褪去幻化的外形，变成了Loki。  
　　  
　　“原来这次你变成了Sif。”  
　　  
　　“Thor，你怎么每次都会被这招骗到……”  
　　  
　　Loki还没说完，就被Thor扑倒在地。  
　　  
　　“喂，时间已经过了，现在再抓到我可不算了。”  
　　  
　　“但是，我总算找到你啦！”  
　　  
　　花园里传来两个小男孩开心的笑声。这不是Loki捏造的幻象，而是Thor记忆深处对于两人儿时的美好回忆。  
　　  
　　Loki退出Thor的精神世界，看到后者的神情逐渐平静下来，身体也不再发抖。  
　　  
　　“做个好梦，Thor。”


	6. 皮姆博士的噩耗

　　Thor醒来的时候觉得自己的精神比之前好了很多。他习惯性地先去摸了摸暴风战斧：“Loki？”

　　“我在这儿。”Loki的声音响起，“睡得怎么样，brother？”

　　“好极了。”Thor露出一个欣慰的笑容，“我梦见了我们小时候。”

　　“哦？”Loki故意使用了疑问的语气，似乎并不打算告诉Thor他替换梦境的事。

　　“还记得我们小时候玩捉迷藏吗？你变成了Sif的那次？那天我可真的被你骗到了，在花园里转了好久。”

　　“谁让你每次都会中招。”

　　“也许下次我还会梦到你变成蛇捅我。”

　　“还有我把你变成青蛙的那次。”

　　“哦，是啊，哈哈，那次你实在有点过分，跳着走路可不好玩。”

　　“我倒觉得那好笑极了。”Loki愉快地说道，“你在萨卡星跟班纳他们数落我的罪状的时候，怎么没把这条加进去？”

　　“那可不行，那样丢脸的就是我了，肯定会被班纳和瓦尔基里他们嘲笑很久。”

　　Thor笑了起来，随后又像是想起了什么，唇边的笑容逐渐隐去：“Loki，也许当时，你该留在萨卡星。要不是我那时说了些多余的话，也许你现在也不会死……”

　　“别傻了，Thor。”眼看Thor又要陷入自责的情绪，Loki忍不住打断了他，“我回来是自愿的，就算再重来一千次我也会做出同样的选择。再说如果没有我去制造诸神黄昏的话，阿斯加德可能早就已经毁在我们姐姐手里了，哪儿还有灭霸什么事。至少我们现在还有一半人，还有希望。”

　　“你说得对。”Thor苦笑一声，握着斧柄的手却微颤，“But I miss you，Loki。”

　　“……我就在你身边。”

　　“可我还是很想见你，也许我该再喝一次苏睿公主的药。”

　　“那药对你的身体只能起效一次，你知道的，Thor，你是个神。”

　　Thor叹气：“是啊，我是个神……”

　　“Hey, Thor，你醒了吗？那个史塔克说有事要和我们商量，让我们都去会议室集合。”兄弟俩的谈话被突如其来的声音打断，火箭一蹦一跳地出现在门口，“我想那可能跟穿越平行宇宙的事有关，不过我还是觉得这太惊人了，我们真的有办法穿越到别的宇宙去……”

　　火箭还没说完，就感觉自己被人顺着耳朵提溜了起来：“嗷嗷！好疼！什么东西？！”

　　“Loki，快别闹了。”

　　火箭又觉得自己从半空中被直接丢了下来，差点摔一屁股蹲。他险险站住，然后迅速拔枪对准身后，却发现那里空无一人。

　　“这只狸猫的毛倒挺好摸的。正好阿斯加德没有宠物，我看不如……”

　　“Loki，他不是狸猫，他是兔子。”

　　“Loki？那不是你那死去的弟弟的名字吗？他的鬼魂真的在这里？”火箭一时惊讶，竟也没追究他们对自己物种的误解。

　　“我早说了，你们不信而已。”Thor站起身，“我们这就去会议室吧。”

　　瓦坎达会议室中，史蒂夫、娜塔莎、班纳、罗德等一众人已经到齐，一起望着会议室中央的托尼·史塔克。后者看上去有些疲倦，但眼神却异常坚定。

　　“这几天，我和班纳还有苏睿一起研究了斯特兰奇所说的穿越平行宇宙的可行性。目前来说，只有两种办法。第一，是利用无限宝石的强大能力。但我们都知道，这个方案现在不具备可操作性，而且宝石是我们此行的目的而非手段。”

　　“那第二种呢？”

　　“第二种办法，是利用量子领域。”班纳开口道，“当人类被缩小到亚原子级别，就可以突破时间与空间的限制，也就具备了穿越到其它世界的条件。”

　　“我们曾经见过可以使用这种技术的人。”托尼说着，看了史蒂夫一眼。

　　“你是说，‘蚁人’斯科特·朗？”

　　“蚁人战服原本属于汉克·皮姆博士，他早在40多年前就研发出了皮姆粒子，是目前世界上唯一掌握了这种技术的专家，关于量子领域的事，没有人比他更清楚了。要实现平行世界的穿越，就一定要得到他的帮助。”托尼顿了顿，“但是，他和斯塔克之间有些过节，这些年一直不愿意跟我们有任何往来。”

　　“我可以试着帮你联系斯科特，看看他有没有什么办法。”史蒂夫说道。

　　“谢谢。”托尼向史蒂夫微微点了点头。

　　“托尼，虽然我已经有两年没在地球了，但据我所知，量子领域技术还处于初级阶段，实施起来会有非常大的危险性。”

　　“是的，如果贸然使用这种技术，我们可能会迷失在量子世界，再也无法回来。要完全自如地掌握穿梭时空的方法，也许要花上好几年的时间。但无论如何，这是我们唯一的出路，不管要付出什么样的代价，要花多久，我都要试一试。”

　　“斯特兰奇说很快会有人来跟我们说明穿越时空的事，那会是汉克·皮姆博士吗？”罗德问道。

　　“我不知道，我也不知道那人何时会出现，但我不想这样干等下去。”

　　“呃……托尼……”娜塔莎的视线从手机屏幕上离开，担忧地望着托尼，似乎是刚刚接到了什么消息。

　　“发生什么事了，Nat？”

　　“皮姆博士……也在灭霸的响指中消失了。”

　　“你说什么？！”

　　娜塔莎按了几个键，将手机连接到会议室的投影设备，一则新闻画面很快出现在众人眼前。虽然目前世界仍处于一片混乱，但还是有媒体在努力播报着各地的信息。

　　“……对于各地伤亡情况的统计工作仍在进行中，以下是最新消息：原皮姆科技公司掌门人汉克·皮姆博士确认在此次事件中丧生。据称，当时皮姆博士的研究所中有多人目击了皮姆博士的消失，其消失方式和过程与世界各地所报告的消失事件一致，另外，该研究所中还有数人下落不明。本台将对本次事件进行进一步的跟踪报道……”

　　整个会议室鸦雀无声，托尼提出的方案就这样被扼杀在摇篮中，众人刚刚才燃起的那一丝希望也被无情熄灭。

　　“也许……我们还有别的办法。”良久的沉默后，班纳是第一个开口的，“别忘了斯特兰奇的话，他指的人可能不是皮姆博士。”

　　“可皮姆博士是这个领域最顶尖的专家，除他之外还有谁……”

　　“我指的确实不是皮姆博士。”

　　众人眼前，魔法通道缓缓显现，一个意想不到的人出现在大家面前，正是斯特兰奇。只是这一次，不是思念之石的投影，而是真实存在的实体。

　　“怎么回事？Loki，你不是说他被困在灵魂宝石里了吗？”Thor低声问道。

　　“这只是个实体分身，我亲爱的哥哥。”Loki平静地回答，“不过，他脖子上的那个倒是真的。”

　　Thor经他提醒，才发现眼前的斯特兰奇脖子上正挂着阿戈摩托之眼，时间宝石正在其中散发着柔和的光芒。

　　“斯特兰奇？还有时间宝石？这怎么可能？！”托尼惊叹。

　　“我不是本体，我是斯特兰奇来自过去的一个分身。”

　　“来自过去？”

　　“哦，是的，准确的说，我的本体现在仍在泰坦星上，戴着假宝石跟灭霸作战。”

　　托尼回忆起了泰坦星上发生的事，与灭霸作战时，斯特兰奇确实没有使用过时间宝石的力量，而后被灭霸识破他戴着的是假的阿戈摩托之眼。当时托尼以为他是为了保护宝石才将它藏了起来，可现在看来……

　　“斯特兰奇，你为什么要这么做？”

　　“因为我必须用时间宝石的力量穿越到另一条时间线上的未来，给你们带个人回来。”斯特兰奇扫了一眼众人，“不过，我没法在这里停留太久，也无法将时间宝石留在这里，因为我要回到本来的时间线，将真正的宝石交给灭霸换你的性命，托尼。要是我计算得没错的话，这会儿你应该已经被灭霸捅了一刀了。”

　　那时灭霸发现斯特兰奇的假宝石后，便将他击晕了过去，托尼以为斯特兰奇丧失了战斗能力，所以迅速接手与灭霸缠斗了一段时间，结果身负重伤，甚至差点儿丧命，所幸被醒过来的斯特兰奇及时阻止，用时间宝石换了他的性命。

　　“所以那只是个障眼法？你利用我引开灭霸注意力的那段时间，派分身使用真宝石穿越到了未来。”

　　“正是如此，托尼。”斯特兰奇笑笑。

　　“你们当魔法师的都有这个爱好吗？”Thor见状在一边低声询问Loki，“利用别人引开敌人的注意力，然后搞小动作什么的。”

　　“是他学我！”Loki忿忿的声音让Thor有些捧腹。

　　斯特兰奇的分身似乎并没注意到Thor这边的动静，继续说道：“正如我所说，托尼，这是唯一的办法。我知道你们现在有满肚子疑问，可惜我没有时间详细跟你们解释，但你们可以问问他，所有的来龙去脉，没有人比他更清楚了。”

　　斯特兰奇说完，身形稍侧，似乎是在礼让什么人。

　　一个人影很快从魔法通道中走了出来，在场所有人无不大吃一惊。

　　因为，那是另一个托尼·史塔克。

　　


	7. 第二个史塔克

　　斯特兰奇很快就消失在闭合的魔法通道之后，只留下另一个托尼·史塔克面对众人。

　　然而，这个史塔克与大家所熟知的那个有着明显的不同。他看上去更为老态，发梢已有些花白，眉眼间也添了不少皱纹。更重要的是，他的眼神中饱含悲苦和沧桑，似乎有着极为痛苦的经历。

　　另外，他的手中还提着一个小箱子，不知里面装了什么。

　　老托尼用一种怀念的眼神看了一圈室内的众人，最后停留在托尼身上，开口说道：“托尼，我就是你，另一条时间线上，五年后的你。”

　　托尼惊讶得说不出话来，用不解的眼神看着眼前另一个自己。

　　“我想我该从两个世界的差异开始解释。”老托尼说道，“在我的那个世界，斯特兰奇没有看到未来的那些结局，所以当我们在泰坦星上执行星爵的计划的时候，他让彼得阻止了失控的星爵，而我们也成功摘下了无限手套。”

　　看到仍沉浸在震惊中的众人，老托尼打开了手提箱的第一层，从中取出一个装置：“也许你们想亲眼看看当时的经过。”

　　“这是B.A.R.F.？！”

　　“不错，这是我——或者说你发明的B.A.R.F.装置，可以再现我们的记忆。”

　　老托尼带来的这个装置比托尼现在所制造的那个更为小巧，也更具科技感，显然是经过了改良。老托尼稍一操作，会议室的景象就立刻发生了变化，当日的那一幕被重现在众人眼前。

　　在被废弃的泰坦星遗迹上，斯特兰奇正用魔法绳索拼命拉扯着灭霸的右手，毁灭者正困住他的腿；螳螂女骑在灭霸头上，努力用自己的能力搅乱着他的意识；而托尼和小蜘蛛正使尽浑身力气打算摘下灭霸左手上的无限手套。

　　星爵站在灭霸面前，从星云口中得知了卡魔拉死亡的噩耗。

　　“告诉我，你没有杀死卡魔拉对不对？！”他朝着灭霸怒吼。

　　“我……必须这么做。”神志不清的灭霸嘶哑地吐出几个字。

　　星爵不可置信地摇了摇头，随即转变成暴怒，抬手就朝灭霸脸上揍去：“不！你没有杀了她！你没有！”

　　“糟糕！他失控了！”

　　“奎尔！快住手！你会把他打醒的！”

　　斯特兰奇情急之下不由喊了一声：“彼得，快用你的蛛丝！”

　　正在拉手套的彼得闻言忙腾出一只手来，用新战服上的蛛丝发射器朝星爵射去。毫无防备的星爵被瞬间击飞，并被蛛丝牢牢缠住，螳螂女趁机加强了干扰，总算没有把灭霸惊醒。

　　与此同时，“嗵”地一声，彼得和托尼二人也终于将无限手套拉了下来。

　　“快！我支撑不住了！”螳螂女喊道。

　　“Mantis，我让你放手的时候你就马上放。”斯特兰奇收回了魔法绳索，随后立即在灭霸身后造出一个魔法空间，“放！”

　　螳螂女迅速地收了手，从灭霸肩上跳下，而意识还未完全恢复的灭霸被吸入了身后的空间。斯特兰奇立刻收势，魔法空间被彻底关闭。

　　用尽全力的众人一个个倒在地上气喘吁吁。

　　“我们……赢了？”彼得小心翼翼地问道。

　　“我把他困在了镜像空间。”斯特兰奇喘息着，“就算是灭霸，没有了无限手套，一时半会儿也出不来了。”

　　“耶！”彼得欢呼着从地上爬起，“我们赢了！我们战胜了灭霸！”

　　“快放开我！我要杀了灭霸！我要宰了他！”星爵不甘地吼着，声音中充满了悲痛和绝望。他身后的星云默默垂下了头，似乎正在为卡魔拉的死哀悼。

　　彼得指了指地上的手套：“这个，我们该怎么处理？”

　　他话音刚落，不可思议的一幕发生了——无限手套上的灵魂宝石忽然亮了起来，从里面传来了一个女人的声音：“……不……不能……出来！”

　　“卡魔拉？！”星爵似乎认出了那个声音，“卡魔拉是你吗？！”

　　他挣扎得厉害，彼得替他解开了蛛丝。星爵飞快地冲过去捧起了手套。

　　“卡魔拉，发生什么事了？你在宝石里吗？”

　　星爵数次呼唤，依然无法确定自己的声音有没有传进宝石里，只听到那个酷似卡魔拉的声音发出了绝望的哭声和悲鸣：“不能让它出来！别——”

　　她话还没有说完，空间宝石又忽然亮起，将星爵甩飞出去，而无限手套也由于空间宝石的力量而瞬间消失。

　　“怎么回事？手套去哪儿了？”

　　泰坦星上的一众人面面相觑，对刚才发生的一切完全没有反应过来。回忆的画面也在此处停止。

　　一阵令人窒息的沉默后，火箭忽然跳了起来，冲老托尼问道：“这到底是什么情况？刚刚那个声音是卡魔拉吧？”

　　“如此看来，她的灵魂可能真的被困在宝石里了。”娜塔莎若有所思，“就跟Thor告诉我们的一样。”

　　众人不由把视线都转向Thor。如果这个消息是真的，那么不但证明了Loki灵魂的存在，消失的众人也许也真的有办法回来。

　　“等等，卡魔拉说的那个‘它’是什么？”在角落里的星云冷冷地出声。跟Thor和托尼一起回瓦坎达后，她一直不怎么跟人接触，只偶尔跟火箭说几句，有时众人几乎要忘了她的存在。此刻关系到卡魔拉，她终于表现出关心的态度。

　　“那个时候，我们谁都不知道。”老托尼苦笑，“星爵认定卡魔拉没死，执意要去寻找无限手套，带回灵魂宝石，所以和银河护卫队的成员一起出发了。而我、斯特兰奇还有彼得则回到了地球，并把打败灭霸的消息传递给了所有人。那时大家都以为没事了。”

　　“那……后来呢？”

　　“我再次收到星爵的消息，已是一年以后。”老托尼沉默了一会儿，继续说道，“那是我与NASA合作开发的一个项目，旨在扩大接收外星生命讯号的范围，但万万没想到，第一个收到的会是那样的讯息。”

　　众人眼前的画面一转，变成了一个录像投影，正对着屏幕的是星爵惨白的脸色和绝望的神情：“……致任何可以接收到这个讯息的人，我的名字是Peter Quill，来自银河护卫队。”

　　他的声音有些发颤，似乎刚刚体验过一场极度恐惧：“我无法确认我目前的位置，但如果你能看到这条讯息，请立刻撤离这个宇宙！我再重复一遍，请立刻撤离这个宇宙！灵魂宝石中的‘那个东西’已被释放，它会吞噬掉一切！无论你在哪个星球，无论你是什么物种，都难逃此劫！已经有一小部分宇宙因此发生了崩塌，请立刻撤离！”

　　录影画面就此中断。

　　“根据我们后来对这段视频讯息的解码，它的发送日期是我们收到它的半年前。也就是说——”老托尼停顿了一下，“就在我们分别的半年后，银河护卫队全军覆没了……”

　　火箭在一旁错愕不已，再也说不出话来。

　　“虽然情况看上去很严重，但这段视频能给我们的讯息依然不够多。而弗瑞那边此时传来了消息，有人告诉他，宇宙在可观测到的范围内发生了不明原因的坍缩，许多星球和生命就像是被卷进了黑洞一样消失不见，而且按照其速度恐怕在几年之内就会影响地球。”老托尼继续说道，“因此，复仇者们被重新集结起来，共同商讨对策。我和皮姆博士的合作也在那时候开始。”

　　“你和皮姆博士合作了？”托尼有些惊讶。

　　“是的，为了找出可以穿越宇宙，拯救生命的方法。”

　　“通过量子领域？”

　　“是的，我们花了四年时间，终于完成了。”

　　老托尼打开了手提箱的第二层，里面是好几套类似手环的装置——金属圆盘上有着一个交叉标识，其下是黑色绑带，可以轻松套在手上。

　　“这套装置可以帮我们定点穿越量子领域而不致迷失。”

　　“你们有尝试使用它吗？”

　　“没有。”老托尼沉默许久，才终于摇摇头，“因为……已经来不及了。”  
　　


	8. 湮灭的宇宙

　　“当‘那个东西’开始袭击地球的时候，我和皮姆博士的研究已经到了尾声，无法进行转移。”老托尼触摸着箱子中的装置，随即又轻握成拳，“斯特兰奇曾经使用魔法布下防御法阵，但在那种力量面前，即便是时间宝石也不堪一击。纽约圣所沦陷后，整个地球也开始被逐渐吞噬，为了保护我们的研究，所有复仇者们又聚集到了一起……”

　　通过B.A.R.F.投射的影像再次发生转变，这次出现的画面的惨烈程度超乎了所有人的想象。

　　天空、建筑、街道、公园，甚至人类——众人所熟知的纽约街景看上去就像是一张被火点着的照片，正被一股黑暗能量缓缓侵吞。所有被卷入黑暗的物质都仿佛进入了黑洞，再也找不到踪影。

　　那股黑暗如同一头永不满足的野兽，持续朝着纽约中央的复仇者大厦逼近。

　　旺达、幻视、提查拉、史蒂夫、巴基、娜塔莎等人聚集在大厦前，分站成几排。

　　“听好了，各位，托尼他们的研究已经到了最后关头，这是宇宙唯一的希望。所以，我们必须为他们争取时间！”史蒂夫在前排发令，“即便是以我们的性命为代价！”

　　所有人的脸上都带着背水一战的决绝。提查拉似乎带来了瓦坎达的防御武器，此刻已经全部支起，在大厦周围形成了一道能量防御墙；旺达站在中间，用自己的力量制造了第二道防护层；而幻视则站在最后，作为仅剩的一颗无限宝石的持有者，成为最后的防线。

　　交织着几种力量的防御屏障将复仇者大厦牢牢包裹，静待着黑暗来临。

　　当黑暗力量接触到防御屏障的那一刻，其推进速度有所放缓。然而无论是哪种力量，被黑暗吞掉都只是时间问题。

　　屏障中的众人不断地向后退去，旺达和幻视更是拼命用自己的力量加固着防护罩。但仅过了半个小时，他们就被逼到了门口。

　　“已经不能再退了，托尼他们还没好吗？”旺达的力量已经有些透支。她喘着气，额上出现了一层薄汗。

　　“还差一点，时间还不够。”史蒂夫看着周围的复仇者们。瓦坎达的武器已经悉数被毁，防护罩的力量被不断减弱，目前只靠着旺达和幻视的力量在苦苦支撑。但对手过于强大，两人显然也支持不了太久。

　　“每当它吞噬掉一个强大的个体或足够的能量时，它的行进速度就会慢一点。”

　　想到此处，他在原地站定。

　　“史蒂夫，你干什么？”娜塔莎惊讶地问道。

　　“让‘它’吞了我，可以争取一点时间。”史蒂夫目光坚定，“这是最后的办法了，娜塔莎。”

　　“我和你一起。”巴基走到史蒂夫旁边，后者拍了拍他的肩，两人会心一笑。

　　“呼。”娜塔莎呼出一口气，“早猜到最后会是这样。既然如此，我也来吧。”

　　似乎是被这几个人感染，山姆、提查拉等人也一一加入。早在战斗开始前，他们就都已将生死置之度外。如果这是为了保存最后的希望而必须付出的代价，他们愿意牺牲。

　　就在这时，天空忽然劈过一道闪电，一股强大的能量波自天而降，从中缓缓显出一个人影。

　　“Thor？！”史蒂夫和娜塔莎看上去十分惊喜。

　　“好久不见了。”Thor微微朝他们点了点头，“可惜，没什么时间叙旧。”

　　他手握暴风战斧，使出全力召唤雷电。巨大的闪电自他的周身延展出来，然后汇集成一股，朝着黑暗能量劈去。

　　Thor看上去比降临瓦坎达那时更加强大，也更为决绝。他不要命地释放着自己的力量，雷电能量的灌注竟一度使黑暗力量的推进停滞不前。

　　然而，所有的一切都只是暂时的。Thor耗尽了全身的力量，也只是多拖延了十几分钟，而旺达和幻视也早已力竭。黑暗朝着众人逼近，再没有了阻碍。可Thor竟没有一点要退去的意思。

　　“Thor，你快走吧！不必为了我们搭上性命。”

　　“这是整个宇宙的浩劫，没人能逃得了。与其苟活着，不如和我的战友们死在一起。”Thor坦然地笑笑，目光中露出一丝怀念，“早在五年前我就该这么做了，可惜命运让我活到了现在。如今，我也终于可以解脱了。”

　　当黑暗包裹住Thor的时候，他的脸上并没有痛苦，反而多了一些释然。在最后彻底消失前，Thor的嘴皮动了动，似乎说了些什么。其他人对此并没有在意，唯独精神感知力比别人更为敏感的魂体Loki察觉到了其内容。

　　“Loki……”那个世界的Thor死前，念着的是自己的名字。

　　那条时间线上的Thor，一直沉浸在失去他的痛苦中吗？那么，他有感觉到他的存在吗？

　　不安与悲戚爬上Loki心头，让他情不自禁地想抓牢身边真实存在的那个哥哥，直到他发现自己根本没法触碰到他。

　　老托尼的回忆仍在继续。复仇者大厦前的战力已经全军覆没，黑暗侵入了大厦内部。老托尼和皮姆博士、班纳、彼得等人围在控制台前，进行着最后的调试。时间是如此的宝贵，他们甚至都不能分出一秒去为刚刚牺牲的战友们哀悼。

　　“史塔克先生，还剩最后3%!!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)了(MISSING)！”明显已经成熟许多的彼得身着工作服喊道。

　　“还要5分钟，不，3分钟就可以完成了！”

　　黑暗侵袭的速度开始加快，从大门蔓延到工作室内的装置。

　　“糟了！不能让它靠近控制器！”身手敏捷的彼得在惊呼出声的同时翻身越过控制台，扑向已经完成的控制器成品，然后立刻回身将其掷向托尼的方向。

　　黑暗在同一时间侵蚀了他的双腿，让他再也无法挪动半步。彼得重重地跌在地上。

　　被彻底吞噬的前一刻，他用饱含歉意又带着些许惊惶的声音朝老托尼说道：“对不起，史塔克先生。”

　　“不……”

　　“托尼，你得集中精神。”

　　皮姆博士的话让老托尼收回了理智，他拼命控制着自己的情绪，咬着牙让自己的注意力集中到手头的工作上，不去想刚才发生的事。

　　班纳被吞噬的时候，整个进程已经完成了99%!!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)，(MISSING)一半工作室已经没入黑暗。只剩老托尼和皮姆博士二人在进行最后的工作。

　　显示器上的进度终于变成100%!!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)!(MISSING)，(MISSING)正式完成的量子领域穿越装置被推出台面。仅剩的一条智能机械臂将它们装入一个手提箱。

　　“皮姆博……”老托尼还来不及把话说完，就被皮姆博士连同箱子一起推到了工作室深处。当他爬起身的时候才发现，黑暗已经附上了皮姆博士的后背，朝他的全身侵袭。

　　“你是最后的希望，托尼。”皮姆博士的面容随着这句话彻底淹没在深不见底黑暗之中。

　　整个工作室只剩下老托尼一人。他抓着手提箱，似乎不知道自己该去往何处。

　　一个熟悉的光圈自虚空之中显现，斯特兰奇出现在画面中。

　　“你好，托尼，我是来自另一个世界的斯特兰奇。”

　　无需过多的言语，老托尼似乎就得知了他的来意。他和斯特兰奇一起消失在魔法通道中。

　　“这就是我来到这里之前发生的全部，也是我会在这里的缘由。”

　　B.A.R.F.的投影已经消失，然而众人似乎还沉浸在震撼中，整个会议室安静得吓人。

　　史蒂夫是第一个开口的：“所以……那就是我们在另一条时间线上的结局？”

　　“是的。我所在的宇宙……已经湮灭了。我是唯一活下来的那个。”

　　“那个黑暗到底是什么东西？如果我们当时打赢了灭霸，就会发生这样可怕的事吗？”

　　“那东西，我们称呼它为‘混沌（Chaos）’。它是宇宙神明‘湮没’的无限分身之一，在创世之初，就被封印在灵魂宝石里。它是超越所有物质的存在，在每个多元宇宙里都有投影。如果灵魂宝石离开沃米尔，又没有足够强大的人来驾驭宝石力量的话，其中的‘混沌’力量就会觉醒。而一旦‘混沌’被释放，其所在宇宙的一切‘现实’就会被吞噬……就像你们看到的那样。”

　　“所以我们才不能打败灭霸？因为他是唯一可以驾驭灵魂宝石力量的人？”

　　“至少当时来说是这样。虽然这个世界看上去因为灭霸的缘故失去了一半生灵，但事实上，这才是我们唯一的转机。在这个世界，灵魂宝石目前仍在灭霸手上，而‘混沌’也还没有被释放出来。”

　　“照这么说，我们有办法打败‘混沌’？”

　　“只要它还在灵魂宝石中，其力量就会受到牵制，我们就有战胜它的机会。但前提是我们可以动用另外五颗宝石的力量，抵达灵魂世界。”

　　“难怪斯特兰奇让我们去其它的时间线收集宝石……”班纳低声嘀咕，“那么，现在我们已经有了穿越装置，是不是就可以正式开始了？”

　　“不，还差一些条件。”

　　“什么条件？”

　　“目前唯一有过穿越量子领域经验的——‘蚁人’斯科特·朗，以及……”老托尼迟疑了一下，“另一个可以驾驭宝石力量的人。”

　　“斯科特那边倒是好办，可是驾驭宝石……有这个能力的人都已经……”

　　能够使用时间宝石的斯特兰奇已经消失，能够使用心灵宝石的幻视也已身死。而当初集合全队之力才勉强扛下力量宝石惊人力量的银河护卫队，现在也只剩下火箭一人。

　　“Loki，你认为现在的我能控制无限宝石吗？”Thor轻声询问着。

　　“哥哥，你本身的力量十分强大，甚至可以抗衡无限宝石，但要想控制它们，并非强大就可以，那需要对能量的精准把控。我持有空间宝石那么久，也不敢轻易动用它的力量。”

　　“好吧，看来那个人不会是我了。”

　　“别忘了斯特兰奇的话。”娜塔莎突然说道，“‘该出现的人和事，时机到了自然会出现在我们面前’，也许他指的不止是另一个托尼的到来。”

　　“说得对。我们现在该考虑的，是怎么做，而不是有多少困难。”托尼如梦初醒，“我们要先找到斯科特，对穿越装置进行测试，然后好好规划一下需要前往的时间点。”

　　众人纷纷表示赞同。

　　史蒂夫从桌子前站了起来，郑重道：“伙伴们，看来我们是时候回纽约了。”

　　


	9. 神秘来客

　　和苏睿公主她们道别后，众人借着Thor开启的彩虹桥回到了纽约。

　　找到斯科特·朗并没有费他们多少功夫，因为他主动出现在了复仇者大厦，并且还带来了另一个意想不到的人。

　　“克林特？！”

　　“鹰眼？！”

　　眼前的这个克林特外表上与大家所熟知的形象有所不同。他将头发剃成了圆寸，戴着墨镜，并且穿着及膝的高帮靴及武道服。这副行头让众人差点没认出来。

　　“我已经不是‘鹰眼’了。”克林特取下墨镜，露出有些疲惫的面容，“那只是我在神盾局的代号。内战结束后，我去了日本，我现在的称号是‘浪人’。”

　　“克林特，你的家人怎么样了？”娜塔莎小心翼翼地问道。内战结束后的一段时间，她和克林特还联系过几次，得知他和家人去了海外，并打算从此隐居，不再插手任何与政府相关的事务。而现在他出现在这里，就说明出现了让他不得不复出的情况。

　　果然，克林特闻言沉下脸来：“我妻子……也和那些人一样，消失了。所以我回到了纽约，因为我知道这里一定有人清楚为什么会发生这种见鬼的事！”

　　“我和克林特是前两天才碰上的。我们试着找过弗瑞，可是后来得知他也消失了。然后我们想找你们，结果你们都在瓦坎达。要不是现在交通还没有恢复，我们现在一定在赶去瓦坎达的路上。”斯科特似乎有些激动。

　　“你们两个先别着急，我们会把所有的事情都告诉你们。”

　　“恐怕你们还得先解释一下，为什么这里会有两个托尼？！”克林特惊愕地看着同时站在复仇者队伍里的两个史塔克，“见鬼，这个世界到底发生了什么？！”

　　“这已经不只是这个世界的事了，克林特。”

　　众人把灭霸来袭的目的、经过，以及老托尼的突然出现、平行宇宙、量子领域等情报一五一十地告知了二人。

　　“这么说来……”斯科特看着箱子中的穿越装置，“这项技术最后还是完成了？并且可以同时作用在多个人身上？”

　　“是的，这是刚刚完成的成品。可惜还没有机会进行试验。”老托尼盯着他，“目前你是唯一领略过这种技术的人，我们需要你的帮助。”

　　“前不久为了解决‘幽灵’事件，我和黄蜂女的确曾经使用过它一次。但和你带来的这个装置相比，那只能算个雏形。”斯科特说道，“不过，我还是很惊讶，皮姆博士居然会跟你联手？”

　　“在整个宇宙都面临灭顶之灾的时候，没有什么个人恩怨是放不下的。”老托尼意有所指地看了托尼和史蒂夫一眼，“一切都是为了宇宙的生灵。”

　　“好吧，我可以留下来帮忙，但也许得花点时间。”

　　研究方面的事情，Thor帮不上忙，他和娜塔莎、克林特等人一起退出了研究室。

　　“我想拿回我的武器。”克林特说道，“这次的事情看上去很复杂，还是我的老伙计用着顺手。”

　　“你是说你的弓箭？它们在哪儿？”娜塔莎瞥了一眼克林特，他的腰间此刻悬挂着一把长刀，看上去就像个武士。

　　“内战之后被没收了，不过后来被弗瑞转移了出来，现在应该在他那儿。”

　　“可是弗瑞已经……”

　　“弗瑞在靠近新泽西州的地界有一个秘密基地，我想克林特的武器很可能在那儿。”史蒂夫说。

　　“托尼他们那边至少要花一两天时间，我们现在可以去把武器取回来。”

　　“我和你们一起去吧。”Thor加入了他们的谈话，“我已经有两年多没回来了，想出去走走。”

　　于是，克林特、娜塔莎、史蒂夫还有Thor一起向托尼借了辆三排座的SUV，朝着史蒂夫所说的地点出发。由于Thor的身材过于高大，所以一个人坐在后排。

　　天色已经完全暗了下来，只有一轮明月悬挂高空。刚经历大劫的纽约才初步恢复秩序，公路上只有稀稀拉拉几辆抢险用的运输车。

　　Thor看着车窗外飞驰而过的路灯，格外沉默。

　　“算起来，我也是六年没来过中庭了。”Loki的声音在他脑海中响起。

　　“上次你来的时候，可是惹出了大乱子。”Thor从思绪中回过神，习惯性地想转过头跟Loki对话，才想起自己现在根本看不到他，不由连声音也低沉了下去：“不过我知道，你当时是受了灭霸的指使。”

　　“也不全然是这样。你知道的，哥哥，除了你之外，我不会替任何人心甘情愿地卖命。所以当时我一直只是灭霸的盟友，而不是部下。我之所以会来中庭，还有另一个理由。”Loki停顿了一下，“我想知道你为什么对中庭如此垂青。如果能统治它，我也许可以有跟你平起平坐的资格……”

　　“Loki，你真是个傻瓜……”

　　“我确实是傻瓜。”Loki轻笑了一声，“我还曾担心回中庭后要怎么面对复仇者们。现在这样也好，至少你不必为了我跟他们起冲突。”

　　“Loki……”Thor觉得自己的心被人揪了起来，但又不知该说些什么，只得紧紧握着手中的暴风斧，握到连指尖都开始发白。

　　“Thor，你在跟谁说话？”坐在副驾驶座的克林特看了一眼后视镜，发现Thor正在“自言自语”，不由感到有些奇怪，“我怎么听到了Loki的名字？”

　　“他确实是在跟Loki说话。”

　　“你说什么？！”

　　“冷静点，克林特。这说来话长了，史蒂夫，你跟他解释一下吧，我在开车。”

　　史蒂夫无奈只得把Loki灵魂的事说了一遍。克林特几次转过头看着Thor，吃惊地睁大了双眼。

　　“棒极了！所以我今天看到了两个托尼，他们告诉我过两天要穿越到别的世界，而现在我又和Loki的灵魂坐在一辆车上！”

　　“克林特，Loki有句话让我告诉你。”Thor忽然抬头道。

　　“什么？”

　　“对不起。”

　　克林特沉默了。

　　汽车继续在公路上飞驰，很快就来到了史蒂夫所说的地点。这里有几幢破旧的平房，看上去是由废弃的仓库改建而成。由于附近的供电所失火的关系，这里的电力还未恢复。

　　娜塔莎歪了歪头：“真是失策，早知道该白天来的。”

　　“既然来了，我们还是找找吧，反正也带了手电筒。”

　　“你知道克林特的弓箭放在哪儿吗？”

　　“不太清楚，但一定在这几幢房子里，要不我们分头找吧，这样快一点。”

　　众人正打算分工，Loki忽然语气严肃地出声，“等一等！Thor，我感觉到这里还有其他人。”

　　“什么？真的吗？”

　　“没错，就在你右手边的房子里，只有一个人。”

　　“怎么回事？Thor？”

　　“Loki说这里还有其他人。”

　　另外三人不由吃了一惊。

　　“史蒂夫，还有别人知道这地方吗？”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头：“这个地方是弗瑞用了很多年的私人基地，除了极其信任的人之外，从没有向其他人透露过，非常机密。”

　　“也许是九头蛇的人，我们小心些。”

　　“我打头阵，你们见机行事。”Thor说完就照着Loki指引的方向，走进了那幢建筑物。

　　由于背着月光，屋内光线极为昏暗，好在Thor黑暗中视物的能力很强。这里大概是个两百多平米的仓库，四处堆放着一些杂物，有半人多高。

　　Thor屏住呼吸，一边悄悄地挪步，一边转头查看着各个角落。

　　忽然，窗口边闪过一道人影！

　　“什么人在那儿？！”Thor大喝一声，同时用暴风斧释放了一道闪电过去。但他很快就吃了一惊，因为放出的闪电就如同泥牛入海一般失去了踪迹。

　　由于不想造成过大的破坏，Thor特地控制了力道，但那种程度的力量应该至少会引起小规模的震动，绝不可能像这样悄无声息。

　　“小心些，哥哥！这人好像有吸收能量的能力！”

　　Loki话音刚落，黑暗中就射来一道能量光束，擦着Thor的身体而过，在他旁边的墙上留下一道焦黑的痕迹。

　　对方似乎是故意打偏，趁着Thor躲避的功夫，闪身掠出了门外。然而此人刚一出门，就遭到了早已埋伏在门边的娜塔莎等三人的夹击。

　　娜塔莎和史蒂夫一左一右，凭借高超的体术和对方缠斗起来。娜塔莎踩着一边的箱子腾空跃起，一个回旋踢被对方堪堪避过，那人猛一回身，又朝史蒂夫攻击，却被盾牌挡了回来。

　　看到盾牌，对方的攻击似乎出现了迟疑，克林特趁此机会，利用刀鞘朝其下盘击打过去，又被那人跃起避过。

　　娜塔莎打算趁其落地不备时将其彻底击倒，却很快发现了不对劲的地方——那人并没有落地，而是稳稳地浮在了空中。

　　“闪电，还有盾牌……原来你们是复仇者。”对方的声音从空中悠悠传来，竟然是个女人。

　　而后，那道人影缓缓自空中降落。借着月光，一行人终于看清了她的样貌。那人有着一头金色长卷发，穿着三色紧身制服，轮廓分明的五官透出一丝坚毅。而她的制服胸口有一个显眼的八角星标志。

　　“我是收到了弗瑞的讯息赶来的。”她说，“我的名字叫卡萝·丹弗斯，你们也可以叫我‘惊奇队长’。”

　　


	10. 惊奇队长的能力

　　“人生真是充满了惊喜，是吧？”克林特有些自嘲地说着。

　　他们一行人已经从弗瑞的秘密基地取回了武器，但复仇者大厦里的众人显然对他们带回来的新面孔更感兴趣。

　　“你说你认识弗瑞？”托尼打量着卡萝。

　　“老相识了。”

　　即便卡萝这么说，史蒂夫眼中的怀疑却并未打消。如今是非常时期，在他们身边突然出现一个陌生人很让他不安。现在他们正打算穿越到别的宇宙，如果卡萝是九头蛇或是灭霸的人，那后果不堪设想。

　　“我们也和弗瑞共事很多年了，可从来没听说过你。”他这样说着。

　　卡萝对史蒂夫怀疑的态度却并不在意：“那已经是二十多年前的事了，那时我还是个空军飞行员。我不是神盾局的人，这些年我也并不在地球，弗瑞没告诉你们也很正常。”

　　“你是说你一直都在外太空？”

　　“是的，我在克里星。”

　　“克里星？！”火箭惊叹，“罗南所在的那个克里星？”

　　“哦？没想到这里也有知道罗南的人。”卡萝微微一笑，“这些年克里星一直处于跟斯科鲁人的战争中。但就像你们知道的那样，宇宙中的一半生灵都消失了，克里星也是如此。就在那时我收到了弗瑞的讯息。”

　　卡萝取出一个老旧的小型电子设备，看上去就像是90年代的那种传呼机。但随着科技的进步，地球上的寻呼台早都关闭了，这个东西更像是神盾局秘密研发的间谍设备。

　　此刻那台传呼机的显示屏上只有一行字：“Fury: Help!”

　　可光凭这一点，似乎也说明不了什么。复仇者们互相看了一眼，都在推测卡萝这番话的可信度。

　　“在我的那条时间线，弗瑞确实提到过，他有个老朋友在克里星。”老托尼说道，“也是那个人最初通知弗瑞关于宇宙坍缩的消息，我想那个人应该就是你。”

　　娜塔莎皱眉：“好吧，卡萝小姐，就算你说的都是真的，弗瑞又为什么要联系你？地球并不是第一次遇到危机了，为什么他以前从未想过找你帮忙？”

　　“因为他一直都很信任‘复仇者联盟’。这些年我们有过几次联系，他说他组建了一个由超级英雄组成的队伍，还跟我描述了一下你们大致的样貌，因此我在仓库时才能认出你们。”卡萝回答道，“不过，这次的危机非同小可，已经扩大到整个宇宙，即便是你们也很难应付，弗瑞应该是想调用一切可用的力量。”

　　“这么说来，你应该拥有很强的力量？”

　　“哦，她当然有。”在一旁听了半天的Thor终于能插上话，“就连我的攻击都对她无效。”

　　“什么？！”

　　众人这才真正震惊了。

　　在场的人里至少有一半亲眼见过Thor在瓦坎达战场是如何大显神威，那种天神级别的力量至今回想起来都让人咋舌。若是连Thor的攻击都对惊奇队长无效，那她的实力是强悍到了何种地步？！

　　“她可以吸收我攻击中的能量。”Thor继续补充着，“还会飞。”

　　“吸收能量？”托尼似乎是想起了什么，立刻走到卡萝面前问道：“我能见识一下吗？卡萝小姐？”

　　“请便。”

　　为了不损坏实验器械，一行人转移到了托尼的训练场。

　　托尼启动了纳米能量核，让机械战甲包裹住右臂。但在他用掌心炮对准卡萝时，却有些犹豫。

　　“你确定你真的可以吗？我可不想被人说我欺负女人。”

　　卡萝大笑了几声：“尽管来吧。”

　　托尼想了想，还是调小了力道，朝卡萝的方向发射了能量光束。

　　卡萝没逃没躲，也没使用任何武器，而是直接用身体接下了能量攻击。光束接触到她身体的那一刻就如同水遇到了海绵，被完全吸收，一点都没剩下。

　　所有人都被这景象惊呆了。托尼虽不像Thor那样拥有神力，但他的能量炮的威力连外星军队都十分忌惮，这个惊奇队长不但用身体硬接下来，看上去甚至还轻轻松松一点事都没有。

　　“那么，被你吸收的能量去哪儿了？”

　　“它们会转化成我自己的能量。”卡萝举起右手，握成拳头，对着托尼旁边的墙壁：“我倒是可以展示，但就怕你这墙壁不够牢固。”

　　“没事，你尽管打，反正这里也经常坏。”

　　托尼话音刚落，卡萝的拳头就直接发射出一道激光，将墙壁轰了个大窟窿。速度和威力看上去竟比托尼的能量炮更强。

　　“我可以吸收任何属性、任何种类的能量。”

　　“好吧，那你如何实现飞行？”

　　卡萝收回拳头，头微微上仰，如同变魔术一般缓缓浮上空中，在训练场里自由飞翔。

　　众人已经吃惊到说不出话来。

　　复仇者中拥有飞行能力的人不少，如托尼、Thor、山姆等，但他们全都需要借助装备的外力。即便是幻视这样的人工智能，也要通过心灵宝石才能实现反重力浮空。而惊奇队长竟然可以完全凭肉身飞行。

　　“哥哥，她好像真的比你还厉害。”Loki打趣地说道，“你没有锤子可飞不了。”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　Loki在Thor的耳边笑个不停。

　　卡萝在训练场飞了一圈，然后在原处落地。

　　“测试结束了吗？”

　　托尼这才回过神：“呃，是、是的，结束了。太完美了。”

　　“托尼，你为什么要测试卡萝的能力？”史蒂夫看出托尼的这场测试似乎有什么别的含义。

　　“还记得我们说过，我们需要一个强大到可以驾驭宝石的人吗？”老托尼帮忙答道，“我想卡萝就是我们要找的人。”

　　众人恍然大悟，的确，从刚才卡萝展示出的力量来看，她完全有能力驾驭无限宝石。火箭尤其有感触。想当初他们对付罗南时，倾尽了整个银河护卫队的力量才勉强扛下力量宝石的冲击而不致灰飞烟灭，若是这个可以无限吸收能量的惊奇队长，说不定可以拿宝石玩抛接球。

　　“那么，托尼，你们这边的实验怎么样了？”

　　“基本已经没问题了，快的话明天就可以……”

　　“嘿，兄弟们，让我喘口气好吗？”斯科特不满地探出头来，他看上去十分疲惫，“要是让我带队的话至少得先让我恢复体力，我可不想再被困在量子领域了。”

　　“不错，斯科特的状态必须调整好，而且要前往的时间点也要安排一下。”老托尼对众人说道，“关于这一点，我们已经有了一个计划，但今天太晚了，明早我们会在实验室向各位说明。”

　　众人依言回到了各自的房间。

　　虽然一天内发生了很多事，但Thor却觉得这是无限战争后难得平静的夜晚。他望着玻璃窗外纽约的夜景，若有所思。

　　“看样子，马上就能穿越到别的宇宙了，紧张吗，哥哥？”

　　“当然不，你知道我是为了什么才坚持到现在的。”

　　“……”

　　“Loki，我想见你。”Thor轻声说着，“我希望你能活生生地回到我身边。然后我们去找瓦尔基里他们，我们一起重建阿斯加德……”

　　Loki沉默了很久没说话，半晌才轻叹一句：“我也希望有那一天。”

　　“一定会有的。”Thor的声音不大，语气却异常坚定。

　　房间内静默一片，一人一魂却很享受这样互相陪伴的时光。

　　“说起来，哥哥，若是能回到过去，你有什么想改变的事吗？”

　　“太多了。”

　　“说吧，我听着。”

　　“比如，那次在彩虹桥上，我绝对不会让你放手；比如，在阿斯加德的地牢里，我会告诉你，我永远不会放弃你；再比如……”Thor的声音有些沙哑，“在那艘飞船上，我会给你那个拥抱。Loki，别忘了，我还欠你一个拥抱。”

　　“……我不会忘的。”

　　“那么，你就得活着回到我身边。”Thor笑着说道，目中却有泪光闪现。

　　那天晚上，Thor花了很久才入睡。

　　Loki站在一旁看着他的呼吸逐渐平稳，然后才低声说道：“可是啊，哥哥，你欠我的可不止一个拥抱。”

　　随后，他俯下身，在Thor的唇上轻轻印上一个吻。

　　


	11. 量子领域

　　Thor来到实验室的时候，发现人差不多都已经到齐了。大家都一副整装待发的样子，围着中间的两个托尼。

　　“你们似乎都已经准备好了。”老托尼说道，“不过在真正出发之前，我有必要先向各位说明一下量子领域究竟是什么，以及我们将会怎样穿越。”

　　班纳看了看眼前一模一样的两张脸：“托尼，我想你们俩现在同时出现在这里，就已经充分证明量子叠加态宇宙的存在了。”

　　“量子叠加态？”众人不解。

　　“班纳说的不错，举个最简单的例子。比如说我今天早上起来，打算换身衣服出门，而衣柜里有一黑一白两件T恤，我穿上其中任意一件的概率是50%，那么此时穿着黑色T恤的我和穿着白色T恤的我就处于量子叠加态。”

　　“所以我们现在所做的，就是相当于穿着黑色T恤前往穿着白色T恤的那个宇宙，就像你来到我们这个宇宙一样？”

　　“比喻得好，真不愧是娜塔莎。不过，我当初来到这里是借助了斯特兰奇和时间宝石的力量，而这一次，我们能依靠的只有量子领域。”老托尼停下来，看了斯科特一眼，“当人类缩小到只有亚原子级别时，就能观测到额外的维度空间，而这个空间里存在着通往各个叠加态平行宇宙的秘密。关于这一点，我想斯科特比任何人都清楚。”

　　斯科特会心地接过话头：“是啊，毕竟我曾到过那里两次。”

　　“什么？！”

　　“第一次还是在三年前，不过我不太记得那时的事了。但就在来到这里不久前，我又被困在量子领域一次。”

　　托尼上去安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀，向众人解释道：“就是灭霸打了响指的那会儿。由于量子穿越装置需要有人在外协助操作，所以皮姆博士的消失导致斯科特一度迷失在量子领域。”

　　“不过，这倒是让我有了一些意外发现。”斯科特继续说道，“当我不断接近量子领域的核心时，我发现周遭的空间被分裂成无限多个，每一个都是一个独立的宇宙，就像一个个气泡一样。但在某些时间点，这些气泡会出现一些缺口，或者说对外的通道。”

　　班纳思索了一会儿：“你是说，我们可以利用这些通道进行穿越？”

　　“没错。”

　　“可我们不知道这些通道出现的具体时机啊？”

　　“不，它们有一个规律。”斯科特严肃道，“每当那个宇宙中有人激发了无限宝石的力量，那个宇宙就会出现缺口。”

　　老托尼看了一圈室内众人：“所以，我想大家应该都明白了。我们需要前往的时间点，就是有人使用了无限宝石的时刻。”

　　“好吧，我大致上懂了，但我还有一个问题。”克林特问道，“假如我们穿越后遇到另一个宇宙的自己怎么办？难道也要像这样长篇大论地解释一番吗？”

　　克林特的担心不无道理，毕竟他们这群人已经经历了太多事，位于“过去”的自己可能无法完全理解，贸然出现在其面前恐怕会引起不必要的误会和冲突。

　　“关于这一点，大家不必担心。”老托尼再次打开装着量子穿越装置的箱子，“这套装置，可以使各位在穿越后，与其它宇宙的自己产生‘量子纠缠’状态。”

　　“什么叫‘量子纠缠’状态？”

　　斯科特呼了一口气：“要说科学原理的话，解释起来会比较麻烦，总之，其效果就类似于‘鬼上身’。”

　　“没错，量子纠缠状态可以让你们暂时掌握另一个宇宙的自己的身体支配权，这样可以避免两个自己同时出现带来的麻烦。不过，为了保险起见，每个场景能达到量子纠缠状态的人越多越好，这样可以避免穿帮，而我们的行动的成功率也会更高。”

　　Loki听到这里，似乎是想到了什么，凑到Thor身边低声说道：“哥哥，帮我问问他们，灵魂状态的人是否也能进行‘量子纠缠’？”

　　“Loki，你想干什么？”Thor有些吃惊。

　　“没什么，只是如果成功的话，你就能见到实体的我了，而且说不定我还能帮你们一些忙，难道你不想试试吗？”

　　“我……”

　　Thor必须承认，Loki的提议很让他心动。

　　这些日子他想见他都快想疯了，即便明知道他在身边，可是这种看不见也摸不着的相处模式实在是让他无比烦躁。

　　要是可以用双眼看见他，可以用双手触碰到他……

　　“Thor，怎么回事？”

　　Thor向众人传达了一下Loki的疑问。

　　“呃，理论上倒是可行，可我们从未试验过……”

　　“可行就行了。”Loki飞快地说着，“那就这么办吧。”

　　“Loki，你能保证没事吗？我是说你的灵魂力量……”

　　Thor再怎么想见Loki，也不愿意再让他承担哪怕一丝一毫的风险。

　　“放心吧，哥哥，这方面我还是有分寸的。我保证，要是有什么异常，我立刻中止就是。”

　　“你得向奥丁之名起誓。”

　　“好吧，我向奥丁之名起誓。”

　　众人看着这旁若无人的兄弟俩，皆是一头黑线。

　　史蒂夫轻咳了两声，继续问道：“那么，托尼，具体的人员安排你有计划了吗？我们是兵分几路还是一起行动？”

　　“原本我是打算分头行动的，但是量子领域的情况我们毕竟不熟悉，需要斯科特领路，所以还是一个个来比较好。”

　　“好吧，那么我们该从哪儿开始？”

　　“我想从把握最大的时间点着手。这里的很多人应该都记得，那个出现了两颗宝石、同时也是在场人数最多的时刻。”

　　大家互相看了一眼，然后异口同声地说出了同一个答案：“纽约大战。”

　　对于大部分人来说，那是一切的开始。

　　Loki的入侵直接促成了复仇者联盟的成立，他所遗留下的权杖和外星军队的残骸也引发了后续的一系列事件。

　　而现在，初代的复仇者元老们，甚至Loki，都站在同一阵线，为了共同的目标而努力。

　　“命运真是个奇妙的东西。”已经穿戴上量子穿越设备的克林特如此感叹着。

　　作为曾参与过纽约大战的人，Thor和史蒂夫、娜塔莎、班纳一样，也马上将装置戴好，甚至还替Loki在暴风斧上绑了一个。

　　“托尼，你的装置呢？”史蒂夫有些不解地看着两手空空的托尼。

　　“量子通道装置需要有人在外操控，所以这次我不能和你们一起去了。”

　　“我和你们一起。”戴好装置的老托尼出现在众人眼前，“对于这套设备的操作，我比你们任何人都熟悉，第一次穿越的话还是有个应急人员比较好。”

　　娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“好吧。可那对于你来说已经是十一年前发生的事了吧？”

　　“放心吧，我的记忆清晰如昨。”

　　“大家都准备好了吧？”斯科特走上前来，“有件事得先说好，量子通道能开启的时间有限。到点了托尼就会强制我们回到这里，所以我们得在时限内完成任务。”

　　“明白。我们这次的任务是带回空间宝石和心灵宝石，对吧？”

　　“没错，时限是三小时。要是大家都准备好了，就给我一个手势。”

　　所有人都给出了OK的手势。

　　“3、2、1——”托尼深呼吸了一口气，按下了操作按钮。

　　那一瞬间，Thor忽然体验到了强烈的失重感，仿佛被什么人扔进了宇宙深处。他感觉自己的身体在不断缩小，周遭原本熟悉的世界开始变得模糊不清，只留下一道道光影。

　　他紧握着暴风斧，大声问道：“Loki，你没事吧？”

　　“嗯，我没事，哥哥。”耳边清晰地传来Loki的声音，让Thor放心了不少。

　　这种仿若高速飙车的感觉并没有持续太久，大约只过了几分钟，Thor就觉得自己好像忽然进入了静止状态，而在他眼前的是从未见过的景象。

　　空间被割裂成无数个区域，这些区域呈现出不同的曲面形态和色彩，既诡异又艳丽。有些区域还时不时会出现一些光点或黑洞。

　　斯科特领着众人朝着某个区域的光点前进，他的声音透过设备上的通讯器传了过来：“各位，我们即将进入另一个宇宙了！”

　　进入光点的那一刹那，Loki感觉到一阵猛烈冲击，这和当年掉下彩虹桥落入时空黑洞、以及替Thor挡下力量宝石攻击时十分相似。

　　持续的冲击让他几乎无法保持清醒的意识，他觉得眼前越来越黑，只能紧紧抓着暴风斧，希望自己的灵魂不要被冲散掉。

　　这样的情况不知持续了多久，那阵冲击才终于停止。Loki觉得自己的脑袋开始恢复清醒，但整个身体却传来剧烈的疼痛。

　　咦？身体？

　　他慢慢睁开眼睛，眼前是史塔克大厦熟悉的天花板，但此刻似乎遭到了一定程度的破坏。

　　Loki稍微转动了一下头部，发现自己正躺在一个人形的瓦砾堆里。

　　他终于知道这股熟悉感从何而来了。

　　这正是六年前纽约大战时，他被浩克当成沙包一阵摔打后，动弹不得的时刻。

　　该死的，为什么偏偏是这个时候！哪怕稍微早一点，他也可以避开那个绿色的大家伙。

　　Loki将意识凝聚在手掌，施展了一个治疗魔法，让自己可以勉强站起来。

　　他看了看自己的双手，然后轻轻拍了拍胸口和手臂。虽然只是暂时的，但这种重新拥有身体的感觉真是太棒了！

　　Loki还沉浸在重获身躯的喜悦中，墙面的破洞处忽然飞速掠来一个人影，正是Thor。

　　他望着眼前的Loki，有一瞬间的愣神。

　　此时的Thor还是六年前的模样——一头金色垂肩长发，穿着银色战甲，手中正握着妙尔尼尔。当然，右眼也是完好无缺的。

　　唯一不同的是，当年他看着Loki的眼神里，是失望、不满、愤怒和痛心，而现在，却只有惊惶、焦急、以及看见他那一瞬间的惊喜。

　　于是Loki知道，Thor也成功进入了“量子纠缠”状态。

　　Loki想起此刻的自己正满面伤痕、灰头土脸。毕竟是时隔多日的“重逢”，他并不太想让Thor看到自己如此狼狈的样子。

　　不过算了，反正更糟糕的状况Thor也见过了。

　　“Hey, brother.”Loki咧嘴打了个招呼，想让氛围变得轻松愉快些，“总算这趟还比较顺利，只是这时间点实在是……”

　　他话还没说完，忽然觉得自己被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　Thor将妙尔尼尔丢在地上，用双手紧箍着他的身躯。

　　“Loki……我终于可以碰到你了。”Thor的语调有些发抖，声音中夹杂着尚未平复的喘息，“我刚才感应不到你。不知道是不是穿越影响了暴风斧上的精神联结，无论我怎么呼唤你，你都没有回话，我快急死了！”

　　Loki听闻此言，尝试感应了一下精神联结，果然没有任何回应。

　　“看来在这里我们没法用精神联结通话。”

　　“没关系，反正现在我能看到你，我不会让你离开我身边！”

　　“咳咳。”

　　一声低咳传来，Thor终于松开怀抱朝来人望去，原来是娜塔莎。

　　此刻她正顶着一头火红的头发，微笑望着两人打趣道：“Thor，要是我六年前看到的是这副场景，我肯定得把你也抓起来。”

　　


	12. 愤怒的浩克

　　娜塔莎找到Thor和Loki没多久，老托尼、史蒂夫和克林特也赶了过来。

　　他们看着重获身躯的Loki，气氛一时有些微妙的尴尬。

　　Loki的心一沉，全身肌肉也不由自主地紧绷起来。

　　这些年他虽然已经有所改变，也对入侵纽约的事情心怀愧疚，但复仇者们并不清楚这些。

　　之前他们看不到他便也罢了，可现在自己又重新出现在他们眼前，还正是当年纽约大战后的场合，怕是一个不小心又会引发众人的怒火。

　　Thor似乎也想到了这一点，身子一侧，将Loki护在自己身后：“听着，各位……”

　　“行了，我们不是来找麻烦的。”穿着破旧铠甲的老托尼默默翻了个白眼，“别忘了，我们现在有更重要的事要做。”

　　克林特瞥了一眼Loki:“老实说，我确实没法轻易相信Loki，不过这次，我同意让他和我们并肩作战，反正我会盯着他，不会给他任何使坏的机会。”

　　“哦，放心吧，亲爱的克林特。”邪神露出了招牌笑容，“我们现在的利害关系是一致的，我保证这次绝对会是你们的盟友。再说，我也不可能再背叛Thor了。”

　　“是的，他……”Thor用深邃的目光看了他一眼，“他发过誓。”

　　“Loki的事回头再说，我们现在有个迫在眉睫的问题。”老托尼皱眉，“我们来的这个时间点不太凑巧，Loki的权杖和宇宙魔方已经被神盾局控制起来了，想要取走会有些麻烦。”

　　“我记得宇宙魔方后来是交给了Thor，作为让他带Loki回仙宫之用，而Loki的权杖被神盾局转移走做研究了。”娜塔莎沉思道。

　　“不错，要是我记得没错，转移工作就发生在大约两个小时之后。我们的时间很有限，必须在这两个小时之内拿到权杖。斯科特现在应该在外面盯着神盾局的动向。”

　　“说起这个，班纳呢？”

　　众人互相看了看，确实从刚才开始就没看到班纳的身影。

　　“我用通讯器叫他也没反应。”

　　“等等，我记得这个时间点的班纳还是浩克形态吧？浩克会使用通讯器吗？”

　　几人还在讨论，地面忽然“咣咣”一阵震动，好像有什么东西在敲击着大楼的墙面。

　　很快，一个巨大的身影就出现在破洞处，正是爬墙上来的浩克。

　　绿色的大块头扫视了一圈众人，最后将视线停留在Loki身上，愤怒地喘着粗气。

　　Loki被他瞪得一激灵，情不自禁地又往Thor身后缩了缩，同时心里却有些纳闷：奇怪，在阿斯加德飞船上的时候，明明自己已经可以和这个大家伙勉强和平相处了，可眼前这个浩克看见他时怎么还是六年前那副咬牙切齿的样子？

　　“嘿，班纳，我们正说起你呢。”史蒂夫走上前，“你也成功了吗？原本我还在担心你无法变成浩克的话能不能进入量子纠缠状态呢。”

　　浩克先是一愣，随后双眸逐渐染上一片怒色。

　　“班纳？”

　　娜塔莎似乎察觉到了什么，连忙出声提醒道：“史蒂夫，最好离他远一点，班纳……浩克他好像不太对劲！”

　　与此同时，众人的量子通讯器中传来了班纳有些迷茫的声音：“嘿，伙计们，我刚刚晕过去了，你们现在在哪儿？在史塔克大厦吗？我现在赶过来。”

　　“该死！”克林特迅速摆出了防御阵势，“班纳没有进入量子纠缠态！这个是六年前的浩克！”

　　浩克看见众人一副戒备的神情，似乎更加愤怒，仰天咆哮了一声，踩着大步“蹬蹬”地就朝众人冲了过来。

　　“糟了！快散开！”

　　众人赶紧寻找掩体躲避，浩克停住身形，直接挥拳锤击地面，打得一阵地动山摇，天花板上的装饰噼里啪啦地往下掉。

　　“娜塔莎，你快想想办法！”克林特朝着另一边大吼，“唱一唱那个‘太阳下山’的歌怎么样？”

　　娜塔莎无奈地大喊：“多谢你的信任，克林特，但我得提醒你，那是‘三年后’的事，那歌对现在的浩克一点作用都没有！”

　　Thor搂着Loki躲在吧台后，但看形势这里也支撑不了太久。

　　“再这样下去整个楼面都会被他砸塌了。”

　　“Loki，你先躲好，我得把他引到外面去。”

　　在场的人里，要说在战力上能与浩克匹敌的，恐怕也只有Thor了。浩克还在屋子中间乱砸，忽然从吧台后飞出一个人影，挥着锤子将之击退了几步。

　　Thor站在浩克面前，一脸凛然道：“喂，要打架的话就找我！”

　　这波仇恨拉得似乎很有效果，浩克果然不再砸地，直接朝Thor冲了过来。

　　Thor虽然是六年前的形态，但其内在却是觉醒之后的雷神，对力量有着精准的把控能力，更何况他与浩克曾数次交手，熟知对方的攻击方式，因此此刻与六年前的浩克周旋起来倒也游刃有余。

　　浩克见自己奈何不了Thor，更是烦躁不堪，动作中也开始出现破绽。

　　Thor找准机会，在浩克背对墙洞的那一刹那，以雷霆速度挥锤击出，与浩克一起飞出了屋外。

　　浩克庞大的绿色身躯重重地摔在地面上。他爬起身，发出一声响破天际的怒吼，刚想去找Thor继续打，身后传来的惊呼声却引起了他的注意。

　　那正是闻讯赶来的班纳。他没料到自己会与浩克撞个正着。

　　浩克的眼神中有一瞬间的疑惑，但很快，刚才与Thor打架的吃瘪感就爬上他的心头，他将这份怒火转移到了眼前的班纳身上，一把掐住对方的脖子提了起来。

　　“喂，你……住手！”Thor看到这一场景，似乎是想到了什么不好的回忆，一时间竟有些动弹不得。

　　班纳在浩克手中奋力挣扎：“听着，浩克，我们……谈谈……？”

　　浩克却半点没有停下来的意思，他不知道为什么会在这里看到本应与自己共享一个身体的班纳，但他认为只要现在班纳死了，自己就可以取而代之。

　　班纳觉得自己的眼前越来越黑，耳边还有浩克震耳欲聋的嘶吼。

　　“你……还不愿意出来吗？”

　　这句话，他是对着自己体内的浩克说的。在班纳的意识陷入黑暗前，他仿佛在脑海中看到了浩克略显悲伤的脸。

　　看着已然晕过去的班纳，浩克的动作出现了一丝迟疑，就在这时，他的身后忽然飞来一个圆盘，击中了他的后背，让他的身躯急剧缩成蚂蚁大小。班纳也顺势倒在了地上。

　　丢圆盘的人正是斯科特。他将缩小的浩克放进一个特制的盒子里。

　　“这个控制不了浩克太久。”他说，“我们得抓紧时间。”

　　托尼和史蒂夫等人此时也赶了过来。众人看着昏迷的班纳一脸担忧。

　　“班纳他没事吧？”

　　Loki稍微检查了一下班纳的状况：“放心吧，只是被掐晕了，没有生命危险。”

　　他看了看还愣在一边的Thor，不由有些担忧地走上前：“你怎么了，哥哥？”

　　“刚才的画面让我想起了……”

　　Thor没能说下去，但Loki一下子明白了他的意思——浩克掐着班纳的画面让他想起了灭霸掐死自己的场景。

　　他安慰地拍了拍Thor的后背，低声说道：“我就在这里，brother。”

　　Thor一把揽过Loki，像抓着什么宝贝似的紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，直抓得Loki有些生疼。要不是顾忌人多，Loki暗中拼命抗拒，他毫不怀疑Thor又会把他按进自己的怀里。

　　老托尼见此情形，心中默默叹了口气。看Thor这样子，怕不是和当年的自己一样，患上了PTSD。

　　万幸的是，此刻的他还有Loki在身边。

　　而在他原本所在的那个宇宙，Thor在无限战争之后的那状态，他已经不忍心去回想。

　　


	13. Loki的魔法

　　“我们得找个隐蔽点的地方商量下一步的计划。”史蒂夫背起了还在昏迷中的班纳，“毕竟神盾局的人随时都有可能找来。”  
　　  
　　众人在街边找到一家快餐店，却发现里面的装饰异常熟悉。  
　　  
　　“天啊！这不是那家土耳其烤肉店吗？”  
　　  
　　“呃，别说了，我好不容易才忘了那个味道……”克林特迅速皱起了眉头，“它比我当年在科特迪瓦执行任务时吃过的暴晒三天的死鹿肉还难吃！”  
　　  
　　几人纷纷点头赞同，只有Thor表示不解：“这烤肉有这么差么？我觉得挺好吃的啊，是吧，Loki？”  
　　  
　　他刚问出口，就意识到自己说错话了。  
　　  
　　果然，Loki一脸忿忿：“我哪知道，我当时被你们关在厕所里！”  
　　  
　　“呃……”  
　　  
　　“烤肉的事就先放一放吧。”老托尼把桌上的餐牌推到一边，似乎是想避开什么不好的回忆，“斯科特，神盾局那边的动向如何？”  
　　  
　　“宇宙魔方正在弗瑞那里安装隔离罩，等待下一步的处置。”  
　　  
　　“好，这个交给我。”Thor搓了搓手。在原本的时间线里，就是他说服弗瑞让他将Loki和宇宙魔方带回仙宫。  
　　  
　　“至于Loki的权杖，已经被转移到基地的地下室里。那里现在由神盾局的重兵看守，一个半小时后就会有直升机过来把它运到华盛顿总部。”斯科特看了看老托尼，“我刚才尝试进入，但权杖被能量防护罩保护起来了，用的是史塔克科技，凭我的力量没法带出来。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，看样子该我出马了。”老托尼说道，“那么，就由我和斯科特去基地偷出Loki的权杖，Thor去跟弗瑞斡旋……”  
　　  
　　他还没说完，众人的耳边忽然传来了弗瑞的声音：“好了，复仇者们，请立刻把Loki押送到基地接受审讯。”  
　　  
　　这声音不是从他们带来的量子通讯器里传来的，而是来自原本神盾局给他们的通讯装置。  
　　  
　　“什么？怎么会这么快？我记得当时至少过了一个多小时才让我们转移Loki。”  
　　  
　　“别忘了，这里是平行宇宙，与我们原来的世界会有些微妙的差别。”  
　　  
　　“可是这么一来托尼的任务要怎么办？如果一会儿弗瑞看不见他，他会起疑吧？”  
　　  
　　“还不止托尼，就算他们成功将权杖偷出，神盾局也会立刻发觉，到时候如果Thor这边还没有拿到魔方，我们的处境就会相当不利。”  
　　  
　　众人七嘴八舌地议论着，一直在旁边安静听着的Loki忽然插嘴道：“关于这个，我倒是有个办法。”  
　　  
　　他不顾其他人略显讶异的眼神，从旁边的瓦砾堆里随便捡了根铁管，低声念动咒语，手中的铁管瞬间就变成了大家所熟悉的权杖。  
　　  
　　“虽然这只是个幻影，不过拿来当替换用的冒牌货是绝对够了。”  
　　  
　　Thor开心地看着Loki使用魔法，自从黑暗世界一战后，除了分身幻影，他似乎已经很久没有亲眼看过Loki的魔法了，这让此刻的他颇为怀念，满眼都写着“我弟真棒”。  
　　  
　　“那么，托尼这边要怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“这也不难。”Loki嘴角微微上扬，“在场的诸位里，不是有一个本不该在这个时间点出现的人吗？”  
　　  
　　众人纷纷把目光投向了斯科特。  
　　  
　　“确实，现在这个时间点上的我应该还在牢里，不过……”斯科特灵光一闪，忽然明白了Loki的意思，“你是说……要让我假扮成托尼？”  
　　  
　　“为了避免麻烦，现在也只有这个办法了。”  
　　  
　　Loki的手指略微一动，斯科特就从头到脚变成了托尼的样子，外表上完全看不出差别。  
　　  
　　“嘿，你们猜怎么着？我现在已经很习惯有两张托尼的脸同时出现在眼前的感觉了。”克林特笑道。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫转头看着老托尼：“可是这么一来，你就只能自己去执行任务了。”  
　　  
　　“这也无妨。”  
　　  
　　斯科特取出两个圆盘交给老托尼：“这个可以让物品快速变小，我想你一定用得上它。”  
　　  
　　他将其中一个贴在Loki手中的权杖上，权杖立刻缩成了别针大小。  
　　  
　　“好极了，多谢。”老托尼将圆盘和权杖收好，“一会儿你们去见弗瑞的时候，我会假扮成神盾局的人混进地下室。”  
　　  
　　“如果是那样的话，你最好也变个装，不然很容易露馅。”斯科特依然表示担心，“那里的兵力都穿着特种作战衣，还有冲锋枪。”  
　　  
　　“哦，我记得那套装束。”Loki说话间，已经将老托尼变了个模样。  
　　  
　　“对，没错！就是这套！”  
　　  
　　“看样子问题都解决了吧？”  
　　  
　　“不，还有一个问题。”娜塔莎担忧地看着仍躺在椅子上昏迷的班纳，“布鲁斯他还没有醒，怎么会昏迷了这么久？Loki，你确定他没事吗？”  
　　  
　　Loki似乎也觉得有些奇怪，他将掌心贴上班纳的额头，试图进入他的意识。片刻后，他却有些惊讶地移开了手掌。  
　　  
　　“奇怪。”  
　　  
　　Thor不由走上前：“怎么了，Loki？”  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯似乎陷入了深层意识，连我都读取不了。”  
　　  
　　


	14. 绿殇觉醒

　　班纳在自己的意识深处见到浩克的时候，内心是有些惊讶的。这是他第一次“亲眼”看见后者。　　

　　绿色的大块头正坐在椅子上，一副闷闷不乐的样子。

　　起初班纳还以为两人会有些冲突，没想到浩克只是瞥了他一眼便扭过头去，从鼻孔里“哼”了一声。

　　“好吧，看样子我们真的得谈谈了。”

　　班纳并不擅长应付小孩子，或是有着小孩子心性的大个子，但他还是小心翼翼地坐到了浩克身边。

　　“浩克，你最近为什么不愿意出来？”班纳略微仰起头，“我刚才差点就死了。”

　　“哼！”浩克扭过身，仍是不愿搭理他。

　　班纳只得换个法子试探：“好吧，我得承认你在萨卡星占据了我的身体两年之久，让我有些不愉快，但我从没想过再也不让你出来。”

　　“……”

　　“或者，是因为灭霸吗？因为他打败了你，所以你失去了自信？”

　　浩克听到灭霸的名字，表情忽然变得狰狞。他从椅子上跳起来，发出愤怒的吼声。

　　“好了，好了，我明白了。”班纳急忙安抚，“既然你对他感到愤怒，为什么回到地球的时候你不愿出来？如果当时你在的话，也许我们……”

　　“地球不喜欢浩克！”

　　班纳的话被浩克粗暴地打断。浩克终于愿意转身直视着他，但绿色大个子眼中露出的受伤情绪却让班纳怔了怔。

　　“什么？”

　　浩克沉默了半晌，调低了声音再次说道：“地球喜欢班纳，不喜欢浩克。”

　　属于浩克的记忆片段一个个浮现在班纳的脑海——人类惊恐的眼神、媒体无情的指责、军队炮火的攻击。

　　它们没法伤害浩克的身体，却可以伤了他的心，以至于索科维亚大战后，浩克情愿驾驶着昆式飞机前往宇宙的未知之地，也不想继续留在地球。

　　“原来，你是因为这个才不愿意出来……”

　　终于知道了浩克的心结所在，班纳舒了一口气。但要怎么安抚这个大个子，却是个技术活。

　　“听着，浩克。我曾经也很畏惧你，或者说能变成你的我自己。”班纳一本正经地说道，“因为你暴躁易怒，破坏力极强，一不小心就会酿成大错。所以为了不伤害到身边的人类，我不得不放弃原有的一切，隐姓埋名远走他乡。”

　　“哼啊！”浩克怒吼着，似乎是被班纳的话戳到了痛处。

　　班纳不理会浩克的反应，继续道：“但是后来我明白了，破坏力并不总是坏事，它同样也可以用来帮助地球，比如复仇者联盟。你的能力对于复仇者、对于整个地球来说都是不可或缺的。”

　　浩克安静了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着班纳。

　　“没有你的话我根本不会成为复仇者，不会一次次地挽救地球于水火之中，更不会认识托尼、娜塔莎这些朋友。从这点来说，我得感激你，浩克。”

　　“朋友……”浩克垂下了头，“浩克也想要朋友。”

　　“你有很多朋友。”班纳笑了笑，“娜塔莎、Thor，他们都是你的朋友。甚至在阿斯加德飞船上，连Loki都算是你朋友了，忘了吗？”

　　浩克抬头看着班纳，眼神尚有犹疑，但已添了些光彩。

　　“还有托尼、史蒂夫他们，其实都愿意当你的朋友。当然……”班纳诚恳地看着浩克的眼睛，“我也是你的朋友。”

　　“班纳是朋友……”

　　“浩克，你不是令人畏惧的怪物，你可以成为保护地球的英雄。”班纳向浩克伸出自己的手掌，“我们要做的，是要找到一种可以自由控制力量的方法。这点光凭我一个人是做不到的，我需要你的帮忙。”

　　浩克想了一会儿，也递出了自己的手。

　　“浩克，愿意。”

　　班纳与浩克手掌相接的那一刹那，两人的记忆与意识终于完全相融。

 

　　“我真的要戴这个？”Loki把弄着手上的口枷，语气十分不满，“我六年前已经戴过一回了，这简直是耻辱。”

　　Thor怕Loki生气，在一旁抓耳挠腮，拼命不停地安抚：“只是一小会儿，弟弟，我保证。我们只需要应付一下这个世界的弗瑞，等托尼得手了我们就走。”　　

　　“你有没有想过，等我们离开后，这个世界的我们要怎么办？没了空间宝石，我们就回不了阿斯加德了，至少得等到彩虹桥修复了才行。”　

　　“呃……”Thor还真忘了这一点。　　

　　“也就是说，这个世界的我们可能至少还得在地球上呆上好几个月。我这会儿可是地球的头号战犯，也许他们会把我关在暗无天日的地方，想尽办法折磨我。”　　

　　“我不会让他们这么做的！”Thor脱口而出，随后才意识到好像有哪里不对，改口道：“我是说，这个世界的我不会让他们这么做的。”　　

　　“你能确定吗？”Loki扬起眉毛，“别忘了，这个时间点的你应该很恨我。”　

　　“Loki……”　　

　　“别误会，哥哥，我不是怕接受惩罚。事实上，从我接受灭霸的权杖的那一刻起，我就知道失败的后果。”Loki说，“我只是觉得有些感慨，如果当年的我们能像现在这样，也许后来的很多事情都不会发生。”　　

　　“人总是需要一些时间成长的，Loki。”　　

　　“是这样没错。不过既然我们来了这么一遭，也许可以留下一些提示。”　

　　“你说的对。”Thor被Loki这么一提醒，开始认真思考他的建议，“也许我们可以留下字条什么的，告诉他们之后会发生的事。”　　

　　“不，那样的话会天下大乱的。”Loki摇了摇头，“但我可以告诉神盾局关于灭霸的事。虽然我们带走宝石后灭霸没办法打出响指了，但他可能还会干点儿别的什么，让地球有个防范也好。”　　

　　Thor仔细想了想，觉得Loki说得十分有道理。　　

　　“另外，这也可以作为给这个世界的我滞留地球后减刑的筹码。当然，在那之前我们还得演一场戏，确保神盾局相信宝石的失踪与我无关。”

　　Thor听Loki滔滔不绝地说着自己的计划，再次感叹自己这个弟弟是多么足智多谋。他还在想着如何把宝石带回去，Loki却已经将这个世界的他们的后路都想好了。　　

　　娜塔莎出现在门口：“嘿，我不想打扰你们兄弟二人谈心，但弗瑞已经带着神盾局的人来了，你们准备好了吗？”　　

　　“走吧，哥哥。”Loki朝Thor笑了笑，主动戴上了口枷和手铐。　　

　　Thor拽着Loki的胳膊，和史蒂夫、克林特，以及由斯科特假扮的托尼一起来到了神盾局的临时基地。而真正的托尼则伪装成神盾局特种兵的样子，混入了队伍走在他们身后。　　

　　大战刚过，神盾局显然还没有余裕来清点人数和损失，这给老托尼的伪装工作降低了不少难度。　　

　　弗瑞背着手，表情严肃地直视着走过来的一行人。　　

　　“班纳和娜塔莎呢？”　

　　“班纳变身回来的时候脱力晕过去了，娜塔莎正在照顾他。他们会稍晚些过来。”史蒂夫一本正经地答道。　　

　　他给人的感觉一向可靠，因此弗瑞轻易便相信了这个说辞，随即把视线转到Loki身上。　　

　　“根据联邦法案，战犯Loki必须接受审判。”　　

　　“他会接受审判的，但不是在地球。”Thor上前一步，“Loki必须跟我回阿斯加德。”　　

　　“我可以认为你是在提出引渡请求吗？”　　

　　“就算是吧。另外，宇宙魔方我也要带回去。”　　

　　弗瑞的脸沉了沉：“Thor，你的要求未免有些强人所难了。宇宙魔方属于地球。”　　

　　“不，宇宙魔方本该在阿斯加德，它会来地球完全是一个意外。而且，它具有的能量你们根本无法想象，更无法驾驭，甚至可能引来杀身之祸。”　　

　　“此话怎讲？”　　

　　Thor转头看了Loki一眼，两人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。　　

　　“事实上，Loki已经跟我说了，这次纽约袭击的背后，还有其它宇宙生命的存在，Loki他是受人指使。”　　

　　“你说什么？！”弗瑞这才真正惊讶了，他的视线在Thor和Loki身上来回游移，“Thor，你能确保他说的是真的吗？”　　

　　“是的。我可以用阿斯加德王子之名担保。”　　

　　弗瑞沉思片刻，下命令道：“把Loki押到审讯室，我要亲自审问他。”　　

　　几个全副武装的特种兵迅速包围了Loki，老托尼也混在其中，走在最后一个。　

　　审讯室和放着权杖的房间在同一层。当队伍走到视线死角的时候，老托尼利用量子装置迅速将自己变小，并穿过重重守卫，从门缝里溜进了权杖所在的房间。　　

　　Loki的权杖被安置在屋子中央的陈列台上，四周被一层浅红色的能量防护罩包裹。无论什么东西触碰到防护罩，就会立刻触发警报。　　

　　老托尼查看了一下防护罩旁边的操作装置，露出了一个无奈的笑容。　　

　　这确实算是史塔克科技没错，因为这东西的原型是他高中时打发时间做出来的密码保护装置，从技术上来说并不算多么高明，但在不知道正确密码的情况下，只能利用暴力穷举法进行破解。这需要花上一点时间，而现在他们最宝贵的就是时间。　　

　　“听着，伙计们，我这里需要至少十五分钟。”老托尼对着通讯器轻声说道，“你们得帮我拖住弗瑞。”　　

　　此刻弗瑞已经坐到了审讯室Loki的对面。他让Loki取下了口枷，厉色道：“你最好别耍什么花样。”　　

　　“当然不会。”Loki的嘴角勾起一个微笑，“我可是真心诚意来提醒你们的。”　　

　　他似乎完全不在意自己阶下囚的身份，无论什么时候都能保持优雅，这让弗瑞觉得愈发讨厌。　　

　　“你最好是能提供一些有价值的东西，不然就算阿斯加德提出引渡条约，我也会先收拾你一顿……”　

　　他还没说完，身上的手机就响了起来。弗瑞只得接起电话：“希尔，什么事？”　

　　几秒过后，他的表情由不耐烦变得有些惊讶：“转移权杖的人已经来了？怎么这么快？不是还有一个小时吗？……好了，我知道了，那些老家伙就是不肯放心！”　　

　　弗瑞兀自抱怨着，没有注意到身边那几人的表情皆是一变，连Loki都收敛起了笑容。　　

　　老托尼那边还需要时间，可神盾局总部那边居然提前派人来交接权杖，这突发情况可谓糟糕至极！　　

　　审讯室外的克林特悄无声息地退到了远离人群的地方，然后迅速朝基地门口走去，打算查看一下情况。他一边走一边用通讯器联系上了老托尼。　　

　　“托尼，你最好快一点，总部的人已经来了。”　　

　　“我还需要十分钟，他们到哪儿了？”　　

　　片刻后，通讯器中传来了克林特无奈又低沉的声音：“……门口。”　　

　　来不及了！　　

　　老托尼看着眼前破解装置上还在不断跳跃的数字。　　

　　他要脱身很容易，但任务却会就此失败，难道大家折腾了这么久，只能这样放弃了吗？　　

　　“无论是谁，只要再帮我拖延几分钟就好，拜托了！”　　

　　正当众人无比焦灼之际，耳边忽然传来一阵响彻天际的熟悉吼声。　

　　“是浩克！”　　

　　不光是复仇者们，基地的所有人都大吃一惊。　　

　　史蒂夫转头看着斯科特，后者却略微摇了摇头，示意浩克不是从他这里跑出去的。　　

　　那么……？　

　　此时的克林特瞪大了双眼，惊讶地看着眼前的大块头，以及随之赶来的娜塔莎。　　

　　“娜塔莎，这是怎么回事？”　　

　　“是班纳。”娜塔莎笑着说，“他又能变成浩克了。”　　

　　两人眼见浩克轻松举起了一辆神盾局总部的汽车，确保里面无人后，随手将之丢了出去。然而，比起以往浩克愤怒乱砸的攻击方式，这个浩克的行动似乎意外的有条理。他看似在不停破坏，实际上却是在妨碍总部的人朝基地靠近。　　

　　“该死，为什么浩克在这里！”总部的人颇有些惊惶地大喊着，有几个甚至已经拔出了枪，朝浩克射击。　　

　　这些子弹对浩克来说当然不值一提，他一边怒吼着一边朝这些人逼近。　　

　　面对愤怒的绿巨人，那些人并没能坚持多久，只得暂时撤退。　　

　　浩克的出现为老托尼争取到了时间，屏幕上的数字停止了跳动，破解装置终于将能量防护罩解锁。　　

　　他片刻也没有耽搁，立刻取下权杖，将之缩小，并把假权杖放了上去。然后，他又缩小了自己的身体，原路溜了出来。　　

　　“任务成功了！”　　

　　老托尼的话让所有人都松了一口气。而浩克也忽然停止了攻击，朝着另一个方向跑走。克林特和娜塔莎迅速跟了上去。　

　　只见浩克跑到了不会被神盾局追踪到的地方，然后转过身定定地看着二人。　　

　　“任务成功了就好。”　　

　　浩克如此清晰有逻辑的发言让克林特吓了一跳。　　

　　“你……你是班纳？还是浩克？”　　

　　“我既是班纳，也是浩克。”绿色的大块头回答，“现在的我，是‘绿殇’形态。”


	15. 谈判

　　“报告！目标已经远离基地！安全警报解除！”  
　　  
　　“收到了。”  
　　  
　　弗瑞挂掉电话，又朝旁边的房间望了一眼。  
　　  
　　在收到浩克袭击的消息的时候，他就隐约觉得事情没那么单纯。他担心这又是Loki或是其他什么人的调虎离山之计，因此也没出去增援，而是立刻来到了这个房间。  
　　  
　　如今，看到权杖还安然无恙地摆在屋子里，他才稍微放下了心，又回到了关押着邪神的审讯室。  
　　  
　　“这次真不关我的事。”Loki微笑着看着折回来的弗瑞，似乎一眼就看穿了他的想法。  
　　  
　　“你觉得你的话有信用吗？”弗瑞依然没好气地瞪着他，“更别说，你背后还有个主使者。”  
　　  
　　“如果是他的话，才不屑用这种伎俩。要是他亲自攻打进来，这里没有任何人是他的对手。”  
　　  
　　弗瑞沉下了脸，将双手支在桌子上，身子微微前倾，用略带威胁地语气说道：“你最好把你知道的一切都一五一十地说出来。”  
　　  
　　“可以，但我有个条件。”Loki看上去完全不在乎弗瑞的威胁，“让我们带走宇宙魔方。”  
　　  
　　“你觉得你还有资格谈条件？！”  
　　  
　　“我没有，但我的哥哥Thor有。我想你们不会愿意得罪一个阿斯加德天神。更何况，这对地球来说也是百利而无一害。我知道你们看中魔方的力量，但若你们知道它会带来怎样的后果，就会明白把这东西留在身边并不是一个好主意。”  
　　  
　　弗瑞靠上椅背，并没有马上答话。  
　　  
　　其实在经历纽约大战后，他早已认识到宇宙魔方是个烫手山芋，其中蕴藏的力量恐怕会让不少类似Loki这样的外星生命觊觎。即便地球有复仇者联盟这样的守护者，也未必次次都可以应付，多一事不如少一事。  
　　  
　　不过，既然眼下宇宙魔方还有让Loki开口的价值，他势必得利用这点多套点情报出来。  
　　  
　　“先把你知道的说出来，我再决定。”  
　　  
　　Loki看到弗瑞的眼神，知道谈判已经成功。他的嘴角露出一个不易被人察觉的微笑，随后便说出了关于灭霸的一切——从他的目的、黑暗教团的存在、到无限宝石的功用，直听得弗瑞的眉头越皱越紧。  
　　  
　　“这太荒谬了！”  
　　  
　　“但你知道我说的是真的。我的权杖也是他赐予的。”Loki说道，“灭霸他是个不折不扣的疯子，还是个强大到可怕的疯子。”  
　　  
　　“按你的意思，只要把宇宙魔方送走，就能避开这个疯子？”  
　　  
　　“这我可不敢保证。毕竟，现在另外几颗宝石在哪儿，谁也不知道。”为免引起混乱，Loki只能说出“此刻的Loki”可以知道的情报，“但是，这至少可以给地球降低一些风险。”  
　　  
　　“从一个刚入侵过地球的人嘴里听到这话真是讽刺。”  
　　  
　　“你可以把这个当成我的赎罪。”Loki说到这里，朝旁边的单面玻璃看了一眼，他知道Thor正在那后面看着他，“不管你愿不愿意相信，我对入侵地球这件事深表后悔。”  
　　  
　　弗瑞不以为然地嗤笑了一声，另一边的Thor却不由自主地握紧了拳头。  
　　  
　　“万一，我是说万一，灭霸来袭的话，也许我可以帮上一点忙，毕竟我是这里最了解他的人。”  
　　  
　　“作为一个即将被引渡回阿斯加德的人，你打算怎么帮忙？”  
　　  
　　“未来的事谁都说不准，而且恕我直言，以现在的复仇者联盟的战力，根本不足以与灭霸抗衡，你需要尽可能多地招募人手。”  
　　  
　　弗瑞站起身，在屋子里踱步思索许久，然后开门走了出去。  
　　  
　　他看了一眼站在外面的Thor，转头对希尔吩咐道：“宇宙魔方的隔离装置应该已经完成了，把它带过来。另外，替Thor办理一下引渡Loki的交接手续。”  
　　  
　　“长官，你真的要让Thor把魔方和Loki都带回去？”希尔担忧地皱起了眉头，“议会那些人不会同意的。”  
　　  
　　“那些老家伙就让我来应付。”弗瑞不屑道，“那些能下令对平民区发射核弹的家伙根本无法对前  
　　  
　　线的情况作出正确的判断。我会跟他们解释清楚，一切责任我来承担。”  
　　  
　　“多谢！”Thor走上前，感激地看着弗瑞。  
　　  
　　弗瑞朝他点了点头，和希尔一起转身离去。同时Loki也从审讯室里被押了出来。  
　　  
　　“把他交给我就行了。”Thor从守卫那里接过Loki，意味深长地看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　Loki乖乖地任由Thor牵着，直到两人的通讯器里传来克林特的声音：“Thor，Loki，你们那儿怎么样了？我们已经和托尼汇合了，距离量子通道的开启时间还剩半个小时，在那之前我们得在喷泉那儿集合。”  
　　  
　　“弗瑞已经答应把魔方交给我们了。”Loki一边看着不远处神盾局的守卫们，一边低声说道，“不过，我还得请各位再帮我一个忙。”  
　　  
　　大战刚过，纽约的市民们显然还没有出来散步的闲情逸致，大部分人都在清理自己生活区域周围的瓦砾堆，或是修补房子。原本人潮涌动的中央公园此刻空空荡荡。  
　　  
　　不过，为了保险起见，神盾局还是在距离中央喷泉三百米的地方拉起了警戒线，禁止任何无关人士进入——因为雷神Thor即将使用宇宙魔方的力量，把纽约大战的罪魁祸首Loki带回阿斯加德。  
　　  
　　Thor一手拿着装着魔方的装置，一手抓着Loki的臂膀，像六年前一样，一步步地走向位于中央公园的毕士达喷泉。  
　　  
　　Loki戴着口枷和镣铐，默默地走在他身旁。  
　　  
　　而复联的众人则紧跟着这对神兄弟。  
　　  
　　他们的身上还穿着破损的战服。这个世界在纽约大战之后的事件都提前了，这让他们没有时间换上便服，不过好在结果还是一样的。  
　　  
　　Thor走到指定地点，将装置另一边的把手递给Loki。  
　　  
　　“准备好了？”  
　　  
　　Loki抬眸，用眼神回答了Thor。  
　　  
　　然而，正当他打算抓住把手时，一阵突如其来的强风忽然阻止了他。  
　　  
　　这场怪风的强度堪比风暴，其中还夹杂着碎石块和铁片，一个不留神就有可能受伤。  
　　  
　　复联的众人不得不抓着身边的栏杆以保持平衡。Thor和Loki也被吹散。  
　　  
　　与此同时，众人头顶忽然出现了一个大型圆环状的飞船，如同从虚空之中浮现一般。  
　　  
　　“那是什么东西？！”  
　　  
　　不远处的神盾局特工们觉得事情不妙，纷纷进入警戒状态。  
　　  
　　很快，从那圆环下方投出了一道光影，一个人影显现其中，并缓缓降落到Loki眼前。  
　　  
　　“灭霸大人就知道你会把事情搞砸。”那人用优雅却又冷酷的语调对Loki说着。  
　　  
　　他的身躯瘦长，穿着宛若修士的袍服，举手投足之间甚至还有些贵气。但那灰白的脸色，花白的须发，和满布沟壑的脸庞却怎么看都不像一个人类。  
　　  
　　神盾局的众人不明所以，而在场曾参加过无限战争的复仇者们却一眼认出了这个怪人的身份——灭霸手下黑曜教团的主力之一，乌木喉。  
　　  
　　


	16. 诡计之神

　　面对乌木喉的突然出现，Loki的眉眼间闪过一丝紧张之色。他现在戴着口枷和镣铐，根本无法施展魔法，怕是难有一战之力。  
　　  
　　“无能之辈。”乌木喉鄙夷地看着他，“我可不是来找你的。”  
　　  
　　他轻轻一挥手掌，Loki的身体就像是被一只无形的拳头击飞了出去，撞到了栏杆上，而后便一动不动，看上去竟像是失去了意识。  
　　  
　　Thor神色一凛，刚打算上前查看情况，乌木喉的身影就忽然闪现至他眼前：“阿斯加德人，把你手里的空间宝石交出来。”  
　　  
　　“休想！”  
　　  
　　Thor将手里的妙尔尼尔朝乌木喉投掷过去，却被对方轻易避过。  
　　  
　　“雕虫小技。”  
　　  
　　乌木喉抬起手掌，然后猛一握紧，刚才地面上被刮来的那些飞沙走石和警戒线就齐齐朝Thor飞去，竟是要将他团团困住。  
　　  
　　Thor赶忙接住飞回来的妙尔尼尔，直接飞上空中，逃出了包围圈。  
　　  
　　乌木喉的念动力他已经领教过一次，这次可不想再吃同样的亏。他落到地面，暗自蓄力，将锤子举至半空。原本晴朗的天空忽然乌云密布，而后数道灼目闪电从雷云中降下，朝乌木喉劈去。  
　　  
　　乌木喉又是轻巧避过，然而他还未定住身形，身后一道光炮又击打过来。他回头一看，竟是老托尼穿着破损的战甲发射了掌心炮。  
　　  
　　“还有我呢！”乌木喉刚转过头想看看说话的人是谁，一个高速旋转的盾状物体就飞至眼前。他急转身形，却还是被盾擦到了右臂。  
　　  
　　乌木喉的脸上浮现出痛苦之色，而此时Thor的第二波闪电又再次袭来。在Thor、老托尼和史蒂夫的三重夹击下，乌木喉竟开始渐渐不支。  
　　  
　　就在史蒂夫的大盾即将击中乌木喉要害之际，一柄长枪忽然呼啸而至，将盾牌弹了开去。  
　　  
　　又有三个人影自圆环飞船的投影下显现。一个身材异常高大健硕、面如犀牛，双手持环状能量斧；一个全身黑袍，面若死神，手执长柄利刃；还有一个是身材窈窕的女人，但她头上的犄角和血红的双目让她全身都散发着危险的气息。刚才的长枪便是她投出的。  
　　  
　　众人打量间，她已将长枪收了回来，对着乌木喉嘲讽道：“看样子，你还是需要我们的帮忙啊。”  
　　  
　　这几个人对在场的人来说当然也不陌生，他们是黑曜教团的另外几名成员——黑矮星、亡刃将军、和暗夜比邻星。  
　　  
　　克林特握紧了手中的长弓，对着一旁的娜塔莎问道：“这几个就是你们说的那些人？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”娜塔莎转过头朝他微笑，“想试试身手吗？”  
　　  
　　“求之不得。”  
　　  
　　克林特自背后的箭筒中迅速抽出几支特制箭支，搭在弓上发射出去。那些箭支竟像是认得路一般，分别朝着那三个外星侵略者疾驰而去。  
　　  
　　此时，一直在旁观战的班纳也大吼一声，皮肤开始呈现绿色，身形也不断扩大，变成了浩克。  
　　  
　　对面暗夜比邻星等三人挡开了克林特的箭支，正式投入战局，乌木喉的压力骤减，准备开始反击。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫一边与敌人周旋，一边冷静地朝复仇者们喊道：“浩克，黑矮星就由你来对付！娜塔莎和克林特拖住暗夜比邻星。Thor尽量干扰乌木喉，不要让他的念动力扰乱战局！托尼负责支援！至于亡刃将军就交给我！”  
　　  
　　众人根据史蒂夫的战略，迅速地找好了自己的位置，将黑曜教团四人逐渐分化开来，形成四个小型战场。若是任一复仇者落入下风，托尼就会立刻进行支援。  
　　  
　　原本以在场几个复仇者的实力，未必可以敌得过黑曜教团的联手，但史蒂夫根据几人的长处均衡分配，布局得当，使得复仇者们与黑曜教团也可以平分秋色，一时打得难分难解。  
　　  
　　与此同时，远处的神盾局特工们似乎也终于反应过来，纷纷想上去进行援助，却被一股无形的能量墙拦住，连急忙赶来的弗瑞也无计可施。  
　　  
　　“该死的！”弗瑞又急又气地爆了粗口，“他们一定是来抢宇宙魔方的！”  
　　  
　　“可我们没法进去，怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“附近的无人机都在待命吗？！快把这场战斗记录下来！”  
　　  
　　神盾局的无人机接到指示，纷纷出动，将黑曜教团与复仇者联盟的战斗用影像的方式一一拍摄下来。  
　　  
　　数分钟后，原本在战局中四处支援的老托尼忽然眼神一变，朝几个复仇者大喊道：“伙计们，时间要到了！”  
　　  
　　几人心里明白，他指的是量子通道的开启时间要到了，届时他们将失去对现有身体的控制，回到原本的世界。  
　　  
　　忽然，乌木喉似乎是已被彻底激怒，整个人爆发出惊人的战力，念动力也大大增强，连旁边的娜塔莎等人都受到了影响。  
　　  
　　众人动作出现破绽，黑曜教团没有放过这个机会，直接使出浑身解数反攻。战局一时出现了逆转，复联众人渐渐被压制。  
　　  
　　终于，Thor被乌木喉牵制住，又被亡刃将军的长刀击中手臂。他没能抓紧，让宇宙魔方装置脱手飞了出去，被乌木喉稳稳接在手中。  
　　  
　　“没想到这些地球人这么难缠，花的时间比预想的要久。”  
　　  
　　“我们还是先回去向灭霸大人复命。”  
　　  
　　几人带着魔方，从投影回到了圆环飞船，直到飞船也逐渐消失在天空，仿佛从不曾出现过一样。一切似乎已经恢复如初，而此刻复仇者们却一个个倒在地上，动弹不得。  
　　  
　　他们并不是受伤了，只是量子通道已经开启。他们无法再控制身体。  
　　  
　　Loki闭着眼，感受着意识逐渐剥离身体。这种感觉他已经体验过一次，但这次却让他有些失落。他与Thor好不容易才能以真身重逢，可这时光实在是太短暂了。  
　　  
　　“你是什么人？”  
　　  
　　冥冥中似乎有熟悉的声音传来。  
　　  
　　Loki勾了勾嘴角。那是这个世界原本的自己的灵魂，现在他要夺回身体的控制权了。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，发现眼前有一道洞口，里面似乎有些亮光。  
　　  
　　这是传说中的灵魂通道。阿斯加德的魔法书上说，当两个灵魂相遇时，如果出现灵魂通道，那就可以给对方留下一些足以影响对方一生的灵魂刻印。  
　　  
　　这是难得的机会，该给另一个自己留下些什么呢？  
　　  
　　Loki原打算将自己在纽约大战之后的记忆留给他，但很快又否决了这个提案。  
　　  
　　最终，他只对着灵魂通道留下了一句话。  
　　  
　　“记住。”他说，“You love Thor.”  
　　  
　　众人自量子通道中冲出，脱离了通道那一瞬间的失重感让几人一时头脑空白，直到另一头的托尼朝他们打趣：“欢迎回来，各位，时空旅行还愉快吗？”  
　　  
　　“要不是交通工具过分刺激了，还是挺不错的。”克林特从地上爬了起来。然后是斯科特、娜塔莎、史蒂夫、老托尼、已经恢复如初的班纳。  
　　  
　　最后是Thor。他朝着身边的空地看了一眼，脸又开始沉下来。  
　　  
　　“都这么久了，还没有习惯吗？”  
　　  
　　回到原本的世界后，灵魂联结又开始发挥作用，Loki那有些故作轻松的声音又在他的脑海中响起。  
　　  
　　“我永远不可能习惯这个。”  
　　  
　　复仇者们回头看了看只剩下“一个人”的神兄弟，表情都有些感慨。  
　　  
　　“说实话，这次任务能成功，Loki帮了很大的忙。”克林特弹了弹手里的弓，然后看了眼Thor身边的空位，“多谢了。”  
　　  
　　“不错，尤其是最后和黑曜教团的战斗。”史蒂夫说道，“要不是Loki之前再三说明，我根本看不出那都是魔法制造出来的幻象。”  
　　  
　　从乌木喉现身开始，所有的一切都是Loki刻意用魔法营造出的假象。在他和Thor前往中央公园之前，就通过量子通讯器告知了众人他的计划。  
　　  
　　“如果那个世界的灭霸发现自己无法集齐宝石，那么按他的个性，最有可能的结果就是开始亲手屠杀宇宙生命。而黑曜教团是他的主要战力，如果能提前知道他们的战斗方式和特点，那么地球的胜算将会大大提升。”  
　　  
　　“不止如此，有了黑曜教团这么一出，那边的神盾局就不会再怀疑宇宙魔方的去向。”老托尼一边说着，一边取出Loki的权杖：“而被我换掉的那柄权杖应该很快就会被九头蛇盗走，到时候可以把事情都推到他们身上。这样一来，我们的这次介入就不会造成过分的混乱。不得不说，Loki的策略真的很高明。”  
　　  
　　“我只是不想让那里的中庭人认为宇宙魔方的遗失又是我捣的鬼……不，好像还是我捣的鬼。”  
　　  
　　Loki在Thor耳边说着，让后者露出一个微笑。  
　　  
　　众人对Loki的夸赞让Thor的心情好了不少。他从不怀疑Loki的魔法能力，毕竟那可是连奥丁和海姆达尔的神目都能蒙蔽的九届顶级法术，更何况是地球。  
　　  
　　“那么，现在真正的宇宙魔方在哪里呢？”托尼问道。  
　　  
　　Thor走上前，从怀中取出一个大约一寸左右的装置，并用斯科特给的圆盘陡然放大。  
　　  
　　一个管状容器横陈在众人眼前，而宇宙魔方正在其中散发着幽蓝光芒。  
　　  
　　


	17. 来自瓦坎达的好消息

　　“好了，接下来该去取哪颗宝石？”  
　　  
　　“先别急，各位。”托尼边说边在一旁的电脑上飞快地敲下一连串字符，“下一个该前往的地点还需要演算。不过我们可以先想想那几颗宝石什么时候曾被使用过，到时也可以有个准备。”  
　　  
　　“灵魂宝石暂且不提，时间宝石一直在斯特兰奇手上。”史蒂夫思索着，“至于现实宝石和力量宝石，我印象中在灭霸来袭前，它们从未在地球上出现过。”  
　　  
　　“不，现实宝石……曾出现过一次，只不过很快就被我带回了阿斯加德。”Thor似乎是想起了什么，声音有些沙哑。  
　　  
　　那时女科学家简·福斯特使用相位仪误入了埋藏以太粒子——也就是现实宝石的禁地，并意外成了其容器。发现了这一点的Thor立刻把她带回了阿斯加德接受治疗。  
　　  
　　Loki在一旁看到Thor的表情，有些寂寞地扯了扯嘴角，一边别过头去，不知在想些什么。只可惜没人能看到这一幕。  
　　  
　　“后来，现实宝石被带到了黑暗世界。”Thor继续说着，“要说它曾被使用的时刻，应该就是黑暗精灵的首领马勒基斯打算利用它毁灭九届的那段时间。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，我猜那个时间点前后应该就是我们接下来要去的位置了。”  
　　  
　　“但那时在场的人，现在在这个屋里的，只有我和Loki。”  
　　  
　　“反正我也得帮你们引路，也许我可以帮忙。”斯科特提议道。  
　　  
　　Thor摇摇头：“不，黑暗世界的战斗牵涉到高次元能量冲击，这对地球人来说太危险了。而且如果不出意外的话，那个世界的简也会在场，要是她发现你的存在，恐怕会引起不必要的混乱。”

　　“呃，好吧。”斯科特耸了耸肩，“那我就把你们送到那个宇宙的入口。反正你们现在也知道穿越量子领域是怎么回事了。”  
　　  
　　“多谢。”Thor笑笑，“至于力量宝石，应该一直在山达尔星。灭霸袭击阿斯加德飞船前一周，就血洗了山达尔星，并从那里得到了宝石。”  
　　  
　　“是的，是我们交给他们的。”火箭难过地垂下了头，连耳朵都耷拉下来，“我们与罗南战斗时，为了不让宝石落地毁灭山达尔星，整个银河护卫队共同扛下了宝石的力量，并消灭了罗南，之后就把宝石交给了新星军团。没想到，最后山达尔星还是因此被毁。连我的家人也……”  
　　  
　　Thor安慰地拍了拍火箭的肩膀。  
　　  
　　被火箭的情绪所感染，实验室里的气氛一时有些凝重，大家又再次回想起了那些惨烈的场景。  
　　  
　　“他们一定能回来的。”托尼低声道，不知是在安慰众人还是自言自语，“所有人，都会回来的。”  
　　  
　　视频通讯器发出的提示声将众人从感伤的情绪中拉了出来，一袭白色连衣裙、面带微笑的苏睿公主出现在镜头前。看四周的环境，她似乎是在自己的研究室里。

　　“诸位，多日不见了。”

　　“苏睿公主？！”

　　“我知道大家这些天一直在为集齐宝石的事奔波，很遗憾不能跟你们一起并肩作战。”

　　“请别这样说，你还有重振瓦坎达的重任在身。”史蒂夫说道，“瓦坎达现在如何了？”

　　“有奥克耶和姆巴库帮我，情况已经比之前稳定许多了。母后的精神也好了些。多谢挂心。”苏睿微笑，“不过，我这次还有另一个好消息要告诉你们。”

　　她侧了侧身，退到镜头一边。只见镜头中央有一个一人多高的容器正缓缓抬起。而当容器打开的那一刹那，几乎所有在实验室的人都惊呼出声——

　　“幻视？！”

　　不同于被灭霸残杀后那毫无生气的灰白残躯，眼前这个幻视身躯完整，纹理材质看上去竟比之前更加高级，脸庞也有了色泽，仿佛只是睡着了一般。

　　“我利用基莫由珠和瓦坎达的振金科技重塑了幻视的身躯。经过多日的测试调整，这具身体已经初步恢复了机能。”

　　“恢复了机能？！”托尼惊叹，“你的意思是……幻视能活过来？！”

　　“是的，而且，还有个更好的消息。”苏睿笑盈盈，“之前虽然未能将心灵宝石和幻视成功分离，但存储于宝石中的幻视的记忆数据被复制了下来，接下来只要将数据转移到新的载体，并和这副身躯相融，就能让原本的幻视彻底复活。”

　　“苏睿公主，这真的能办到吗？！”史蒂夫激动得声音都在发抖。

　　“是的，其实无限战争之后我就在着手这件事了，只是之前没有确实的把握，所以没有告诉你们，免得空欢喜一场。但现在，我的把握已经有九成以上，成功只是时间问题。”

　　“太好了！”

　　托尼的实验室里爆发出一阵欢呼，每个人都仿佛被注射了一针强心剂，激动到难以自持。连一向不轻易表露情绪的娜塔莎都捂起了嘴，双眸有泪光浮现。

　　在这个时间点，幻视能复活的消息不但告诉了众人他们即将有一位战友回归，更重要的是，它还带来了所有人现在最急需的东西——希望。

　　它就像从乌云之中朝废墟投射去的第一缕阳光，一扫无限战争后众人心中多日来的阴霾，让大家略微放松紧绷的神经的同时又生出了无穷的动力。

　　“你听到了吗？Loki？”Thor的声音也添上了几分哽咽，“幻视可以复活。我相信，你也一定可以回到我身边！”

　　Loki跟幻视不熟，本来对众人的心情没法感同身受。但此刻Thor强烈的情绪却影响了他。他望着Thor，感动地笑了笑，低声说了句：

　　“是的，哥哥。”

　　


	18. 重返黑暗世界

　　苏睿公主带来的好消息让众人渡过了心情相对轻松的一晚。但没有人因此懈怠，因为每个人都知道，要想彻底取得胜利，让世界恢复如初，他们还有很多事要做。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，当众人聚集在实验室时，显示屏上已经出现了一行数字。  
　　  
　　“下一个要前往的时间点坐标已经出来了。”老托尼宣布着，随后将视线转向Thor，“是现实宝石。”  
　　  
　　Thor了然地点点头：“我已经准备好了。至于——”  
　　  
　　“我也准备好了，哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“……Loki也准备好了。”  
　　  
　　托尼将两个量子穿越装置递给Thor。  
　　  
　　“那么就按之前所说的，由我送你们到那个宇宙的入口。”已换上蚁人战服的斯科特说道，“如果有什么不妥，我会立刻通知托尼把你们送出来。”  
　　  
　　“多谢了。”Thor紧握着暴风战斧，和斯科特一起站到了量子通道入口，等待托尼的倒计时。  
　　  
　　有了前一次的经验，这次的穿越不再那么惊心动魄。在斯科特为他们指明方向后，经过短暂的眩晕，Thor和Loki就清醒了过来。  
　　  
　　他们的周遭一片昏暗，只隐约可见荒漠和乱石。这里似乎是一片永不见天日的不毛之地，而他们的身下有什么物体正载着他们快速飞行——是一艘小飞艇。  
　　  
　　他们已经身在黑暗世界，正在前往马勒基斯的所在地。  
　　  
　　“哈哈，又是这样。”Loki低声轻笑着，声音中却有些许无奈和悲戚，“为什么每次都不能再早一点？”  
　　  
　　“Loki……”  
　　  
　　Thor知道他此刻所想，如果他们来到的时间点能再早些，说不定就能及时阻止黑暗魔兵的入侵，救下他们的母亲弗丽嘉的性命，那一直是Loki最深的遗憾和心结。  
　　  
　　他如何不明白，他这个在旁人口中“奸诈、狡猾、冷酷、邪恶”的弟弟其实有着相当柔软脆弱的一面，而他的所作所为也无非是为了求得一份认同。  
　　  
　　作为仙宫少数几个真心对Loki好的人之一，弗丽嘉给予了他真正的关爱和温情，甚至将自己的魔法倾囊相授，因此Loki对弗丽嘉的感情也非比寻常。

　　Thor伸出手，刚想安慰Loki，眼角的余光就瞥见了躺在飞艇另一端的人影——那是简·福斯特。

　　由于成为了以太粒子的容器，她的生命能量正在逐渐流逝，因此不时会陷入昏睡。

　　Loki也看到了简，片刻的沉默后，他换上了一副轻松的口吻和笑容，朝着一旁的Thor问道：“想念她吗？哥哥？”

　　Thor不得不承认，在看到简的那一刻，他是挺开心的。但那只是与多年未见的老友重逢的一种喜悦，就跟见到托尼和史蒂夫的时候一样。

　　除此之外，就再没有别的了。没有震撼，没有悸动，更没有想要旧情复炽的欲望。

　　这份平静连Thor自己都觉得惊讶。而此刻他才意识到，在他迄今为止1500多年的生命中，似乎只有一个人可以轻易撩拨他的情绪，带给他最强烈的情感刺激，无论是惊喜、感动、愤怒，抑或是悲伤。

　　而现在，那个人正在他身边喋喋不休：“如果你还喜欢她，也许你可以试着再去找她。我是说，回到我们原本的宇宙之后。她也许活过了那个响指，此刻正孤立无援。在那种情况下，如果你出现在她面前，我敢保证你们一定能复合。没有女人能拒绝这个。更何况，你现在是阿斯加德的王，是拯救地球的英雄，还是个真正的神。”

　　Thor咬了咬牙，勉强自己压下心中的不快，沉声说道：“上次我们在这艘飞艇上的时候，你可不是这么说的。”

　　“没错，可是现在情况不同了，哥哥。”Loki紧盯着Thor，“阿斯加德需要一个王后，来安抚民众的情绪……甚至是一个继承人。”

　　“我现在没有心情考虑这个。”Thor不满地撇过头，“你的事就够让我操心的了。”

　　“你不会操心太久的。”Loki又看了一眼还在昏睡的简，“不过，简·福斯特的寿命确实是个问题。那对于你来说实在是太短暂了，你该选择一个可以陪伴你一生的伴侣。如果可以的话，考虑一下希芙怎么样？或是瓦尔基里也不错……”

　　Loki还没说完，就感觉自己突然被Thor抓着领口粗暴地按在了飞艇边沿上，导致发言也被强行打断。

　　“你什么意思？！”Thor的眼神和语气中隐含着怒火，以及一丝痛心。

　　他终于知道自己的不快从何而来。Loki的话似乎是在暗示着——他随时都在准备离开他。

　　“我只是在说……”Loki的喉头动了动，“你该为自己考虑考虑了，哥哥。”

　　“考虑？！我现在能思考的只有一件事，就是怎么让你回来！”Thor情不自禁地吼出了声，“我不想要什么伴侣和王后，我只想让你回到我身边！听明白了吗？！别忘了，你才刚刚答应过我！”

　　“哦，我确实是这么希望的。”Loki的唇边露出一个无奈的笑容，眼中浮上一层水气，“但我之前就说过，你该做好最坏的打算。我们能不能打败灭霸，宝石能不能复原一切，未来究竟如何，你我都不清楚。如果最后事情并不像我们想象的那样顺利，那么，被诅咒的灵魂只有一个下场……”

　　“我也说过，我不会让那样的事发生！”Thor抓着Loki衣领的手因为激动而在不停打颤，“你给我听好了，Loki，我之所以能坚持到现在，完全是为了你。我不管你是诡计之神还是什么也好，如果你敢随便放弃，说话不算话，就永远别想再让我原谅你！”

　　Loki因为Thor这番话怔了半晌，而后又忽然笑道：“现在跟那天的情况真像，看来无论如何，我们都会在这艘飞船上吵架。”

　　“你别想岔开话题……”

　　“你们两个……在吵什么？”

　　飞船另一头传来有些虚弱的声音，简醒了。

　　为了避免露出破绽，引起这个时空的混乱，Thor只得松开了抓着Loki的手。

　　“你感觉如何，简？”他问候着，一边礼貌地将简扶了起来。

　　“还是老样子。”持续的乏力让简忽略了他动作中的那份疏离感，“没有力气，头晕。”

　　“只要让以太粒子离开身体就没事了。”

　　简拽了拽身上的披风：“一会儿见到马勒基斯的时候，我们该怎么做？”

　　“马勒基斯想要的是你身上的以太粒子，所以他一定会先把这个取出来，我们可以以此为饵。”此刻的Loki已经完全恢复成了那个诡计之神，“但他身边的那个魔兵非常难缠，我们需要一个万无一失的计划。”

　　“如果你的计划是拿自己的性命去赌，那就免谈！”Thor似乎仍然余怒未消，没好气地瞪着Loki。

　　简看了看两人，心中不由升起一丝奇怪的情绪。

　　她知道纽约那件事后，Thor对Loki的态度一直都十分冷淡，尤其在弗丽嘉死后，两人的关系更是降到了冰点。这次Thor会把Loki带出来，完全是因为只有他才知道黑暗世界的入口而已。

　　但现在，虽然Thor看上去还是对Loki感到很愤怒，可无论是两人之间那种微妙的氛围，还是Thor看着Loki的眼神，都好像不太一样了。

　　至少和他们上船前的感觉完全不一样。


	19. 临时计划

　　Thor平复了一下自己的情绪，然后郑重地对Loki说道：“我们一会儿还是实行原计划。你先制造一个魔法幻象，让马勒基斯以为你背叛了我。等他把简身上的以太粒子取走，你就和简一起躲得远远的，不许再插手。”  
　　  
　　“我没听错吧？哥哥？”Loki挑了挑眉，“你是想一个人对付马勒基斯和诅咒战士？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　“你应该领教过他们的实力，现在的你根本不是他们的对手。”  
　　  
　　“那是‘过去’的我。”Thor一字一顿地强调，“但是‘现在’的我可不一样。”  
　　  
　　Loki当然明白Thor的意思。此刻的他已经经历了诸神黄昏和无限战争，彻底觉醒了雷神之力，面对马勒基斯和诅咒战士时的胜算自然大大提升。

　　但即便如此，多个人始终多份力量。在Loki的认知中，Thor不是那么好战贪功的人，而且凭自己的能力也绝不会给他扯后腿，他为什么那么坚决地不让自己参战？  
　　  
　　“你是不是忘了我们此行的目的？”Loki试探着问道。  
　　  
　　Thor紧握着妙尔尼尔的锤柄，沉默不言，似乎并不打算解答Loki的疑惑。  
　　  
　　他知道自己的这个计划看上去很鲁莽。若只是为了取回现实宝石，他和Loki完全可以按着原来的路线再走一遍——两人合力演一出戏，蒙蔽马勒基斯救下简；然后Loki以自己的半条命为代价消灭诅咒战士，最后再由他战胜马勒基斯。之后只要再把以太粒子收集起来带回原世界即可。  
　　  
　　时间上他们还很宽裕，也不会遇到什么太大的阻挠。怎么看这都是最省事的方法，若是随意更改计划，反倒会导致不可控的情况出现。  
　　  
　　然而Thor却依然不愿意那样做，因为他不想看见Loki再受一次伤，即便他知道那不会要了Loki的命。  
　　  
　　他只是痛恨那种无力感——眼睁睁地看着重要的人在自己眼前受到伤害、消失、甚至死去，而自己却束手无策。这种感觉他实在体验过太多次了，已经够了。  
　　  
　　Thor不是个能藏住心事的人，Loki看着他，心中猜到了个大概，唇边不由露出了一个无奈的笑容。他这个笨蛋哥哥大概是忘了，自己早就已经死了，而这副临时的躯体即便再被捅个窟窿也不会有什么影响，既不能让他复生，也不会让这个世界的Loki死去。也就是说，Thor的那点儿坚持根本没有任何实际的意义。  
　　  
　　但Loki却无法忽视无奈背后涌起的那份感动。他不得不承认，他很享受、甚至贪恋Thor在意着他的这种感觉。  
　　  
　　飞船朝着黑暗世界的中心疾驰而去，一座造型古怪、漆黑庞大的太空舰艇在前方若隐若现。  
　　  
　　“我们到了。”  
　　  
　　三人从小飞船上跳下，趴在岩石后头观察前方的情况。

　　“准备好了吗？”Thor像过去那样问道。只是这一次，他注视着的不再是简，而是Loki。

　　“我一向都有所准备。”Loki微笑，“而且我还有个更好的计划。”

　　

　　当Thor和Loki出现在黑暗精灵们的面前时，他们就像曾经经历过的那样，合伙演了一出戏。

　　Loki掏出匕首捅了Thor一刀，将他踢下斜坡，并在他想要取回妙尔尼尔之际“砍断”了他的手。然后，他将追过来的简一把推到了马勒基斯面前。

　　“我是洛基，来自约顿海姆！”他大声朝对方宣布着，“我给你们送来了大礼！作为回报，我想要看着阿斯加德化为灰烬！”

　　事实上，这个用来取信于马勒基斯的“愿望”日后倒是会成真呢。Loki有些自嘲地想着，脸上的表情却看不出任何破绽。

　　马勒基斯狐疑地看着三人。他身边的诅咒战士在他的耳边低语着些什么。

　　诅咒战士之前在地牢见过Loki，甚至得到了他的一点儿“帮助”，因此此刻他毫不怀疑Loki与阿斯加德是不死不休的敌对关系。

　　马勒基斯听闻此言，表情有所放松。他走上前低头看了倒地的Thor一眼，见他的手臂果真已被砍断，再也无法驾驭妙尔尼尔，所谓的雷神——奥丁之子已经不足为惧。

　　因此，他不再理会Thor，而是转向了他最想得到的猎物。

　　他隔空将简的身体抬起，并利用自己的力量缓缓抽出了藏在她体内的以太。

　　细小的粒子从简的七窍中游离而出，逐渐汇聚成一股股如血液般的暗流。在这风沙漫天的昏暗之地，此情此景有一种说不出的妖冶诡异。

　　当以太粒子被彻底剥离时，简的身体也从半空中掉下。

　　马勒基斯贪婪地望着在手上涌动的血红色暗流，似乎是立刻想将其吞下。

　　“Loki！就是现在了！”

　　即便Thor不说，Loki也知道下一步的行动。在Thor的尾音落下之时，他已经解除了对方身上的幻象。

　　Thor的身躯恢复完好，只是这一次，他没有使用妙尔尼尔，而是直接释放了最强大的雷神之力。

　　他的周身和双目遍布雷光，原本昏暗的云层之中也降下无数闪电，强烈灼目的光芒将黑暗世界映照得如同白昼。

　　大量的黑暗精灵被雷电击中，还来不及发出惨叫便被打得四分五裂。

　　而最为庞大的那股电流却朝着马勒基斯手上的以太粒子袭去。那种速度实在太快，几乎是在电光石火之间就把原本还在不停涌动的以太击打成了无数细小碎片。

　　“还没结束呢！”

　　有过经验的Thor知道，光凭雷电的力量是无法摧毁以太——也就是现实宝石的。

　　那些碎片很快又会凝聚成新的实体，只是会比上次需要更多的时间——而他争取的正是那点时间。

　　当马勒基斯和诅咒战士回过神的时候，周围已经变得空无一物，他们甚至互相看不见对方。

　　“怎么回事？！”

　　面对这种场景，连强大至极的诅咒战士都变得有些惊惶无措。他不停地回顾四周，但除了飞沙走石之外，他看不到任何人，似乎刚刚发生的一切都消失在了尘土中。

　　他更不知道，此刻的Thor却正在他的面前盯着他。

　　这可是九届最强法师的幻术，Thor一边想着，一边逼近诅咒战士，不费吹灰之力就夺下了他腰上的两颗空间手雷，启动了其中一颗之后再丢回他身上。

　　当诅咒战士意识到发生了什么的时候已无回天之力，炸裂的手雷所爆发出的力量迅速将他的身体切割进不同的空间。任他再如何强悍、再如何刀枪不入，也无法在身躯碎裂的情况下幸存。

　　Thor看着痛苦嚎叫的诅咒战士，心中竟涌上一丝快感和喜悦。这一次，他总算不用牺牲Loki，就可以手刃仇人。

　　而这都要归功于Loki这个出其不意、攻其不备的计划。他利用Thor击溃以太粒子、马勒基斯分神的那短暂一瞬制造出了幻象，将三人的身形隐藏起来，并阻隔了马勒基斯和诅咒战士之间的联系。这样，他们就可以轻松地对其采用各个击破的战略。

　　Thor握着另一颗手雷，正打算在马勒基斯身上如法炮制，周边却忽然一阵地动山摇。

　　这不像是普通地震，反倒像是周身空间正在被什么力量撞击。

　　就在此时，Thor和Loki的量子通讯器中传来了斯科特断断续续的声音：“怎么回事？Thor！Loki！你们那里发生什么了？！”

　　“我不知道！”Thor勉力维持着平衡，“我刚刚引爆了一颗空间手雷，就变成这样了。”

　　“好吧，虽然我不知道那是什么，但是你们似乎引发了空间结构失衡，这个世界的量子通道正在急剧缩小！你们得赶紧出来！不然你们就再也回不来了！”

　　Thor心中一凛，他回头望向一旁的Loki，只见后者脸上出其的镇定，朝着通讯器问道：“我们还剩多少时间？”

　　“按量子通道的缩小速度，你们剩下的时间不超过5分钟！”

　　在强烈的震动下，Loki的魔法被强行打断，几人的身形又再度显现。

　　地上的无数以太碎片此刻已经再度集起，汇聚成暗红色的能量。而马勒基斯也终于回过神来。他看了看三人，很快就搞清了状况。于是，他迅速转头望向以太的方向。

　　糟了！Thor心中暗道不妙。

　　若是此刻让马勒基斯吞了以太，他已经没有足够的时间与之战斗，更别提带回现实宝石。

　　“Loki，我们走吧，这次的任务……”

　　“不，还没到绝望的时候，哥哥。”Loki的眼神意外的坚定，“只是，我们的计划可能需要临时变更一下了。”

　　Loki处于离以太最近的位置，在Thor还没搞清他要干什么的时候，只见他飞快地纵身跃向以太的方向，同时在口中不停地念动着什么咒语。而那些暗红色能量似乎像是受到什么召唤一般，疾速朝Loki的方向流去。

　　“什么？！”马勒基斯惊愕不已。

　　再度找到宿主的红色粒子们狂舞着进入Loki的身体，将他原本就白皙的脸映衬得更加苍白，眉宇间也显出痛苦的神色。

　　“Loki！！你疯了吗？！！”

　　Thor又急又惊又痛。之前简作为以太容器时之所以能勉强无事，是因为那时以太粒子还处于静止状态；而如果像Loki现在这样，将激活了的以太纳入体内，其生命力恐怕很快就会被抽干，这种行为无异于自杀。

　　“Loki！不！！！”

　　


	20. 来自阿斯加德

　　跃动的以太粒子很快就被Loki全部吸入体内。他感觉到身体里有一股强大的能量在四处冲撞，并且在不断抽取着他的生命力。  
　　  
　　Loki的脸此刻白得吓人，脑袋一阵阵地发晕，视线也变得越来越模糊，身躯摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　Thor急得立刻就想要冲过去，却被对方大声喝止。  
　　  
　　“别过来！Thor！”Loki强忍着痛苦大吼着，“相信我，我需要一点时间，你得帮我拦着马勒基斯！”  
　　  
　　“愚蠢的约顿海姆人。”马勒基斯在一旁冷笑，用看待小丑的眼光看着Loki，“你可没有本座这样强大的力量，强行使用以太只会害死你自己。”  
　　  
　　因为剧烈的疼痛，Loki的额头上已经冒出了冷汗，但听闻此言的他却勉力扯出了一个笑容：“那……可不一定！”  
　　  
　　他的眼前此刻已经空白一片，甚至连其余几感也在逐渐丧失。因此他索性闭上眼睛，集中精神对抗着以太粒子的侵袭。  
　　  
　　以太粒子就是现实宝石，也是他们此行的目的。然而流体的现实宝石太难驾驭，他们不可能直接将这种形态的宝石带回去。  
　　  
　　原本他们可以等待与马勒基斯的战斗结束，再慢慢用容器将其收集起来。可现在量子通道即将关闭，他和Thor已经没有足够的时间。因此Loki只能兵行险着，强行将以太粒子纳入体内，尝试将它凝炼成实体。  
　　  
　　在宇宙流浪的那段时间，他曾听灭霸说过，要驾驭宝石，除了强大的体魄外，更重要的是意志力和精神力。Loki作为魔法师，在这方面的天赋无与伦比。因此当年灭霸才会把镶有心灵宝石的权杖交给他，让他去侵略地球。  
　　  
　　而除此之外，Loki还有另一张底牌，就是他身上流淌着的约顿海姆之血。  
　　  
　　约顿海姆族人有着彪悍到恐怖的生命力和复原能力。即便是吸入了活跃状态的以太粒子，也不至于会马上因为生命力衰竭而亡，从而可以争取到一些时间。  
　　  
　　这个曾被他痛恨、甚至唾弃的血统，如今却成了逆转胜败的关键。  
　　  
　　用自己的身体与以太粒子对抗，这无疑是一场豪赌，但Loki相信他能赢。  
　　  
　　他咬紧牙关，将自己的精神力发挥到极致，感知着体内以太粒子的一切动向，并在它们所经之处利用自己的精神力量筑起一道道壁垒。  
　　  
　　这个过程看似简单，但实施起来却一点儿也不轻松，每当以太粒子与自己的力量发生冲撞时，他的身体就会产生被凌迟般的痛苦。  
　　  
　　他无法再维持站立，只能半跪在地面上，用双手死死抠入地上的尘土。那种宛如细胞都被撕裂的剧烈疼痛让他好几次都差点晕死过去，但最终还是被他硬挺了下来。  
　　  
　　由于力量使用过度，Loki无法再维持阿斯加德人的外貌。他身上的皮肤开始变成蓝色，露出了属于约顿海姆族的纹路，双目也变得赤红一片。  
　　  
　　在他强大的意志力的支撑下，约顿海姆天生带有寒气的力量竟让不停骚动的以太粒子行动越来越迟缓，并且逐渐平静下来。  
　　  
　　马勒基斯眼看形势不对，刚想上前阻挠Loki，却立刻被一道强大的雷电挡住去路。  
　　  
　　Thor紧握着妙尔尼尔，眼底一片晦暗。  
　　  
　　他看到Loki的样子就知道他正在经受多大的痛苦。

　　记得在原来的世界，Loki曾半开玩笑地说道，要是吸纳了以太力量的人是他该多好。  
　　  
　　那时Thor还在跟他吵架，对这句话的反应颇不以为然，更没有想过如果成真了自己会是个什么感受。  
　　  
　　然而现在他知道了。  
　　  
　　如果说之前简作为容器是让他有些心疼、有些怜惜的话，那么Loki此时的状态就好像是用最锋利的武器在他的心头刺了无数刀，又在那些伤口上抹上了最毒的毒药，让他流血不止、无法愈合。  
　　  
　　在他漫长的生命中，曾经历过无数战斗，也受过不计其数的伤，然而所有那些伤加起来似乎都不及此刻的万分之一。  
　　  
　　他巴不得正在承受折磨的人是他，他愿意付出一切代价来减轻Loki所受的伤害。  
　　  
　　然而以上这些他统统做不到，他所能做的只有眼睁睁地看着Loki痛苦而已。  
　　  
　　为什么每一次都是这样？  
　　  
　　Thor的心中充斥着愤怒、烦闷、暴躁。他身上的每一个细胞似乎都在叫嚣着，让他想咆哮、想战斗。而眼前的马勒基斯正是最好的发泄对象。  
　　  
　　滚滚雷电自云层中奔腾而下，裹挟着尘土朝着马勒基斯劈去，所经之处的地面几乎立刻被烧成了焦土。方圆数里都被这样的雷云覆盖，大有灭世之势。  
　　  
　　即便是马勒基斯这样的古老精灵族的首领，见此情形也不免生出了几分忌惮。他步步后退，并不停施展能量罩躲避着雷电的攻击，看上去狼狈不堪。  
　　  
　　在Thor和马勒基斯战斗的功夫，Loki体内的以太粒子终于彻底安分了下来，并且按着他的意志，听话地朝着他右手掌心集中。  
　　  
　　一缕缕暗红色能量粒子流在他掌心逐渐凝结成一个椭圆形的实体。  
　　  
　　与此同时，马勒基斯也被一道雷电劈中，跪倒在地面上。正当他准备起身再战时，却惊讶地发现自己的双腿竟变成了泡沫，很快消失无踪。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你……”  
　　  
　　Thor惊讶地回过头，发现Loki已经恢复成了阿斯加德人的形态。他站起身，踉踉跄跄地走过来。而在他的掌心，一颗红色宝石正闪着妖艳的光芒。  
　　  
　　“不可能……”马勒基斯瞪大了双眼，“你这个约顿海姆人怎么可能懂得使用以太。”  
　　  
　　“约顿海姆人？不，你错了……”Loki喘息着，指尖微动，“我……来自阿斯加德。”  
　　  
　　他的话音刚落，马勒基斯的身躯就彻底变成了泡沫。

　　现实宝石的光芒暗淡了下去，Loki也随之脚下一软。Thor一个箭步冲过去，接住了他倒下的身躯。  
　　  
　　Loki露出一个虚弱的微笑。他摊开手掌，用最后一点力量在现实宝石外包裹上一层冰晶，放入Thor的怀中。那层冰晶似乎被Loki施了特殊咒语，上面的寒气不会对Thor产生任何伤害。  
　　  
　　Thor紧抱着Loki的身躯，注视着他苍白的脸，心口痛得仿佛要滴出血来。  
　　  
　　这样的情景并没有持续太久。因为时间关系，斯科特启动了强制装置，将两人带出了量子通道。  
　　  
　　“嘿，你们这么快就回来了！”守在通道旁的托尼迅速地迎了上来，“斯科特好像启动了强制功能，你们在那里遇到什么事了吗……”  
　　  
　　然而他很快就住了嘴。实验室的每一个人都能看出来，此刻Thor身上的气息几乎跟降临瓦坎达时一模一样——暴戾、悲伤、混乱。与其说是雷神，不如说更像是死神。  
　　  
　　Thor看了一眼实验室的众人，什么话也没说，只是从怀中取出包裹着冰晶的现实宝石，握着它愣了片刻之后才将它放到托尼身旁的特制容器里。  
　　  
　　“我需要休息一下。”  
　　  
　　他留下这句话便头也不回地离开了实验室，只留下一众人面面相觑。  
　　  
　　“他这是怎么了？”火箭从椅子上蹦了下来，“为什么脸黑得跟锅底一样？谁得罪他了？”  
　　  
　　所有人都有此疑问，于是纷纷转头望向最后一个从通道里出来的斯科特。  
　　  
　　斯科特撇嘴耸了耸肩，表示自己也不知情，只能向众人解释他所知道的客观事实：“那个世界的空间结构出现失衡，引发了量子通道的崩塌，他和Loki差点出不来，所以我才启动了强制系统。说实话，我还以为这次的任务要失败了。”  
　　  
　　“可他们不还是把宝石带回来了嘛。话说回来，这外面裹着的是什么玩意儿？”火箭好奇地用手指戳了戳外层的冰晶，但立马就缩了回来，“嗷嗷！好冰！他刚才是怎么把它拿出来的？！”  
　　  
　　回到房间的Thor依旧是一言不发，甚至没有和往常一样立刻与Loki展开交流。整个房间环绕着低气压，连灵魂状态的Loki都能明显感觉出不适。  
　　  
　　“嘿，Thor，我没事……”Loki小心翼翼地说着。  
　　  
　　其实并不是完全没事，刚才凝炼宝石时他的精神力量消耗过大，导致现在灵魂力量也有所削弱。虽然还不至于有什么太过严重的后果，但看Thor此刻的状态，他是万万不敢实话实说的。  
　　  
　　只见Thor拧紧的眉头略微松了松，但依旧沉默不言。  
　　  
　　Loki当他是在为自己的擅作主张生气，只好继续解释道：“那个世界的我也会没事的，我保证。吸纳以太粒子前我评估过自己的身体状况，有了充分的把握才会行动。毕竟我也不能害死那个世界的自己。”

　　这些倒是真的。他本来还想像上次一样，给那个世界的自己安排一条妥善的后路，可惜出现了突发情况，只能就此作罢。不过按他的性格，就他们离开时的那种状态，那边的Loki多半会顺势再装一次死。

　　“约顿海姆族的人有很强的复原能力，就算是那种状态，多躺一会儿也就没事了。当年我被当胸捅了一刀都没死，就是这个道理，那可不是我的幻象。”  
　　  
　　他不说最后那句倒还好，一说出口，似乎又戳到了Thor的痛点，后者看上去反而比之前更加不高兴了。  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧，我承认事前没跟你说明是我不对。”Loki的语气充满了无奈，“但当时我们只剩下5分钟，我没有时间一一解释。而且毕竟我们的目的是取回现实宝石，事急从权嘛。”  
　　  
　　是啊，事急从权。Thor当然明白这个道理。他也知道Loki之所以这样拼命，完全是为了他。就算他再怎么心如刀割，也没有立场去责备Loki什么。  
　　  
　　但正因为如此，他才更加痛恨自己的无力。或者说，他从头到尾介意的都是这一点。  
　　  
　　七年前，他从一个勇武自大的莽夫变成了有担当的阿斯加德大皇子，但最终却只能眼看着Loki从彩虹桥上坠落。  
　　  
　　五年前，他征伐九届，成了奥丁当之无愧的继承人，却没能阻止母亲弗丽嘉的死亡，甚至还得亲眼看着利刃刺穿Loki的胸膛。  
　　  
　　那之后，他放弃了王位，遍历九届，力战火巨人苏尔特尔，试图找出阻止诸神黄昏的方法。最终虽然救出了人民，但栖息了千百年的家园终究还是付之一炬。  
　　  
　　那时他体内的雷神力量终于觉醒，并在飞船上登基为王。他本以为可以带领人民和Loki一起过上全新的生活，结果却只能眼睁睁看着灭霸屠戮了自己的半数子民，并当着他的面杀死了Loki。

　　他拼上了性命锻造出暴风战斧，在瓦坎达用它贯穿了灭霸的心脏，结果却还是没能杀了他，导致宇宙半数生灵湮灭。

　　而这一次，他以为自己至少可以护住Loki，没想到最终却得看着他承受比上一次更大的痛苦。

　　明明自己的力量越来越强大，眼界越来越广博，可命运似乎永远都在愚弄他。

　　这份挫败感在他的心中埋下了恐惧和隐忧，并且终于在目睹Loki吸收以太粒子的那一刻达到顶峰。

　　他开始害怕，自己即使拼尽全力，也无法达到想要的结局。

　　他怕自己就算获得再强大的力量，也无法守护自己真正想守护的东西。

　　所以，在Loki说出那些丧气话时，他才会如此愤怒。他不明白Loki怎么能如此轻描淡写地对待这些让自己恐惧到极点的事。

　　“喂，Thor，你有在听我说话吗？”Thor的默不作声让Loki觉得很不安，他用Thor根本看不到的手掌在他眼前晃了晃。

　　“Loki……”长时间的沉默过后，Thor终于出了声，“我们在一起生活了一千多年，除了吵架的那几年，你一直都在我身边。”

　　Loki愣住了，似乎是不明白Thor想要说什么。

　　“但是……”Thor哑着嗓子继续道，“我却好像从来都抓不住你。”

　　“……”

　　“如果你有自己的想法，我会尊重它。但只有一件事，你得答应我。”Thor望着身旁的空位，“别让我再失去你一次，好吗？”

　　


	21. 星云的“建议”

　　那天晚上，Loki意外的沉默。他与Thor的谈话不了了之，直到最后也没法给出任何正面承诺。

　　Thor知道他在担忧什么，因此也不勉强他，只是侧躺在床上，任自己的思绪飘回到几百年前。

　　那一次他们在埃尔夫海姆与精灵族的流寇作战。原本他们占据着绝对优势，但那时的Thor太过冒进，单枪匹马闯入了那些流寇的地盘——迷雾森林，然后便顺理成章中了敌人的埋伏。

　　不过，Thor的闯入也吸引了敌军大部分的火力。在那种情况下，如果Loki带领其他人从另一条路迂回绕到敌军后方进行突袭，他们就可以马上取得胜利。只是Thor可能会因为独力难支而受重伤。

　　让所有人惊讶的是，一向足智多谋的Loki竟放弃了这个可以说是稳赢的计划，反而冒着巨大风险潜入森林，施展魔法迷惑住敌人，然后全力将Thor救了出来。

　　那时希芙和霍根等人都认为Loki只是想出风头，只有Thor知道，他是为了能让自己少吃点苦头。

　　虽然他从小就在Thor身上施展过不计其数的恶作剧，虽然他吵着嚷着要抢Thor的王位，虽然他们曾争吵、斗气、大打出手、以至于一度分道扬镳，但在真正的生死关头，Loki却从不曾辜负过他。

　　他在黑暗世界里拼死相救；他放弃萨卡星的自由生活，跟他一起回去对战海拉；甚至最后还赔上了自己的性命，诅咒了自己的灵魂，只为保全他。

　　一想到这里，Thor就觉得自己的心被割成一片片，疼得他几乎喘不过气来。

　　原本他才应该是那个保护者，可事实上，一次次被拯救的人却是他自己。

　　Thor迫切地希望自己能为Loki做些什么，他每一分每一秒都在渴望能将Loki带回人世。

　　可正如Loki所说，如今前路未卜。也许除了被困在灵魂世界的斯特兰奇之外，谁也不知道未来是什么样。

　　他所能做的，只有和其他复仇者们一起尽快集齐宝石，让一切回到正轨。

　　这些乱七八糟的思绪占据着Thor的脑海，让他直到后半夜才沉沉睡去，因此第二天便起得比平常晚些。

　　当他赶到实验室的时候，可以明显感觉出屋内气氛有些凝重，大家似乎遇到了什么难题，都在皱眉思索。

　　“哦，Thor，你来了。”娜塔莎看见他，这才展露出一个笑容，“我们知道你昨天很累，想让你好好休息一下，所以就没特意叫你起来。”

　　“发生什么事了吗？”

　　“下一个要去取的，是力量宝石。”托尼指了指显示屏上的坐标，“只是……呃……现在我们遇到了一点儿麻烦。”

　　他望向一边的火箭。Thor顺着他的视线看过去，只见火箭正垂着头坐在椅子上，脚爪子有一下没一下地蹭着地面，看上去沮丧得很。

　　“力量宝石比较特殊，在灭霸来临前从未在地球上出现过。我们知道的人中，唯一和它有过接触的就是银河护卫队。根据火箭之前所说，力量宝石能量被激发的时候银河护卫队全员都在场，但现在的话……”

　　托尼似乎是顾忌火箭的情绪，在这里稍微停顿了一下，然后继续说道：“总之，能进入‘量子纠缠’状态的人不够多，也就意味着任务难度会大大增加。如果只有火箭一个人去，怕是很难在那边的银护队成员不知情的情况下取走宝石，但我们要是一起去的话，那就更不自然了。”

　　Thor点点头，表示理解托尼的说法。确实，现在在场的人里，曾直接接触过力量宝石的，只有火箭一人，可仅凭他的力量，恐怕很难将宝石顺利带回来。而且对于这一屋子大半的地球人来说，山达尔星毕竟是位于外太空、具有高度文明的外星星球，在对其不熟悉的情况下，即便跟去也只会越帮越忙。

　　但这样一来，该怎么完成任务，带回宝石？

　　“干嘛非得进入什么‘量子纠缠’状态？”

　　众人一筹莫展之时，一个听上去冷冰冰的女声忽然从实验室的一角传来。大家纷纷朝那个角落看去，才发现那是星云——那个蓝皮肤的机械人女孩。之前她太过特立独行，几乎不怎么出现，因此好些人都差点忘了还有她的存在。

　　此刻，星云并不理会旁人的目光，径直走到火箭跟前，继续用那个冷冰冰的语调说道：“在那之后，力量宝石是交给了山达尔星的新星军团吧？”

　　“是啊，那又怎么了？”火箭有些疑惑地望着她。

　　星云冷哼了一声：“既然如此，那再从新星军团手里把宝石抢回来不就行了？”

　　“什么？你是说……”

　　“我是说，根本没必要和那个世界的银河护卫队碰面，直接等事情解决后抢回宝石才是最有效的方法。”

　　作为灭霸曾经的手下，星云很早就学会了冷血无情、杀伐果断。在她的概念里，什么仁义道德统统都是狗屁，想要什么直接动手去抢便是。

　　武力才是最好的谈判筹码，谁拳头硬谁就有主导权。这是她在无数次的浴血奋战中悟出的生存哲学。

　　之前几次她看着众人一通折腾，但总算是带回了宝石，便也没说什么。可现在这些人竟然为了如此无聊的理由浪费时间，便是她不能忍的了。

　　众人起初皆被星云这个大胆的“提议”吓到，一时无言以对。但转念一想，她的办法虽然简单粗暴，可在目前的情况下，好像还真是唯一可行的方法。

　　“可是……”火箭张嘴愣了半天，然后终于反应过来，“新星军团的战力那么强，防御工事那么严密……”

　　“战力强？防御工事严密？”星云的语气透露着不屑，“别忘了，一个罗南就能让他们倾巢出动；而那时还没有得到宝石的灭霸就能毁灭他们整个星球。”

　　她的话虽然刻薄，但说的却是事实，让人无从反驳。

　　“可那毕竟是罗南和灭霸，他们可不是等闲人物，如果是我的话，可做不到一个人跟整个新星军团抗衡啊。”

　　“我跟你一起去。”星云迅速说道，“而且，也不光只有我们两个。”

　　她将目光转向了一旁那个还没怎么出过声、但却没人敢忽视的女人——惊奇队长卡萝尔·丹弗斯。

　　“你说你来自克里星。”星云紧盯着她，“那么，你一定对山达尔星有所了解。”

　　“你说的不错。”卡萝尔毫不畏惧地迎向她的目光，“我当然了解山达尔星。你们所说的那个时间点，克里帝国刚刚与山达尔星签订了和平协议。这件事我有帮忙从中推动。”

　　“那就行了，我见过你施展力量，凭你的实力，根本不必畏惧什么新星军团。”

　　“就算如此，我的身份也不便与山达尔星的军队产生正面冲突。如果你觉得我的力量能对你们有所帮助，我愿意帮忙。但除非万不得已，否则我绝不会对对方使用武力，这是我的条件。”卡萝尔的语气虽然平淡，但言谈间却有一股从容不迫的威严。

　　“只要能达到目的，随你。”星云冷笑一声，随即又将视线转向Thor的方向，“还有你，你是阿斯加德人，肯定也对山达尔星知之甚详。再加上你的力量也足够强大，我想应该会是个理想队友。”

　　她就这么自顾自地点评着，似乎完全没把对方的意愿纳入考虑范围。

　　

　　“这听上去会是很有趣的一趟行动。不过，我有一件事需要确认。”Thor一边用拇指轻轻摩挲着暴风战斧，一边朝老托尼那边问道，“如果不进入‘量子纠缠态’进行穿越，会对Loki有什么不好的影响吗？”

　　在一旁保持了半天安静的魂体Loki听闻此言，不由吃惊地看向Thor。他没想到Thor唯一的顾虑竟然是这个。

　　“根据之前两次穿越得到的数据，穿越本身并不会对他的灵魂能量造成什么损害。”老托尼笃定地回答道。

　　“好的。那么……”Thor转头看着星云，“我加入。”

　


	22. 变装

　　“等等，你们不是这就要过去吧？”看着Thor和星云一副跃跃欲试的样子，火箭急忙上前阻止，“就算要从新星军团那里拿回宝石，也不一定要用抢的吧？那个世界的我和奎尔他们才刚把宝石交给人家，转眼就又去打劫，不是很奇怪吗？”

　　星云鄙夷地看了他一眼：“我没记错的话，这样的事你以前可没少干。”

　　“嘿！那也得考虑后果，如果新星军团发现抢宝石的是我，肯定会去找那边的银河护卫队的麻烦，那样的话卡魔拉他们也会受牵连。”

　　听到卡魔拉的名字，星云终于有些动容。

　　“浣熊说得不错，我们还是应该尽量避免正面冲突。”卡萝尔说道，“还有，别忘了我们的约定。”

　　“哼，那你们想怎么样？”

　　“我想我们可以先试着把宝石偷出来。如果不用惊动任何人那就最好。”

　　“噢，偷东西，这个我擅长！”火箭抱着双臂得意地笑了笑，仿佛在说什么值得骄傲的光辉事迹，“以前我和格鲁特一起的时候可干过不少轰动一时的大案子！”

　　卡萝尔扯了扯嘴角，继续说道：“不过，那样的话我们需要改变一下装扮。我曾和新星军团的人打过照面，他们中也许有能认出我的人。”

　　火箭使劲地点了点头：“那我肯定也需要。还有星云，她之前和罗南一伙的时候也跟新星军团发生过冲突。”

　　“哼！”星云从鼻子里哼了一声，也不知算是赞成还是反对。

　　然后，所有人都把目光投向了Thor。

　　“呃……”Thor不由挠了挠头，“我好像去山达尔星谈过一个什么贸易协定，不过那是几百年前的事了，记不太清楚了。”

　　“哦，你当然记不清楚了。”Loki在一边揶揄着，“那天你在山达尔星的接风宴上喝得酩酊大醉，第二天怎么叫都叫不醒，最后是我帮你完成的贸易谈判。”

　　众人不知道Loki说了些什么，只看见Thor一下子涨红了脸。

　　“呃……那我还需要变装吗？”

　　“当然需要。”Loki果断地回答，“山达尔星的情报系统十分发达，对于你这位奥丁之子，他们肯定有很详尽的资料。为了避免给阿斯加德惹麻烦，你也最好改头换面一下。”

　　“好，那我也变装。”Thor点点头，无条件地信任着Loki的建议。

　　眼见众人已达成一致，火箭不由问道：“那我们现在该去哪里准备变装道具？”

　　“别忘了你们现在可是在复仇者大厦，这里可什么都有。”娜塔莎调皮地冲着托尼眨了眨眼睛，“对吧，托尼·史塔克先生？”

　　托尼翻了个白眼：“不错，25楼有个更衣室，里面有各种衣服和变装道具。”

　　“等等，为什么这里会有这些？”班纳好奇地插入了谈话，“难不成你还有扮特工的癖好？”

　　“得了吧，你知道，这里的人越来越多了，所以我想有时候可以搞个……化妆舞会什么的。”

　　“你是嫌我们这群人平时穿得还不够奇怪吗？”罗德打趣道。

　　“正因为平时的形象太单调了，才想来点不一样的。我是说，难道你们不想看看史蒂夫扮成大力水手，克林特扮成兔八哥，娜塔莎扮成吸血鬼的样子吗？”

　　众人听闻此言，纷纷看向对方，想象着别人穿上奇装异服的滑稽场面。

　　只有史蒂夫一头雾水地左右张望，然后疑惑地问道：“谁是大力水手？”

　　

　　虽然托尼说25楼是“更衣室”，但事实上它占据了一整个楼面。火箭刚出电梯就被眼前宽广的空间和琳琅满目的服饰吓了一跳。

　　只见两边高达十米的壁橱里放满了各种款式、规格和颜色的衣物。从常服、礼服到万圣节服装一应俱全，连首饰、鞋、领结等配饰也是应有尽有，其中还不乏各种限量版的顶级奢侈品。其数量之多、种类之全怕是连纽约最好的百货公司也不能与之相提并论。

　　“真不愧是有钱人！”火箭赞叹着。

　　一个女性AI的声音在房间中响起：“尊贵的复仇者们，请移步试衣间，使用智能系统挑选衣物。您所选中的物品将会立刻送到试衣间以供更换。”

　　她话音刚落，前方四个房间门上就亮起了蓝灯，表示可以进入。

　　“我们只有半小时。”星云沉声道，“别浪费时间。”

　　说着她便往最右边的房间走去。

　　“她真不可爱。”火箭一边说着，一边走到右手第二间。

　　Thor则进入了左手边第一间试衣室。只见偌大的房间里放置着一个智能控制台，上面正显示着不同的服饰，看上去应该就是AI所说的智能系统。

　　Loki在一旁看着Thor飞快地划拉着屏幕挑选衣服，内心颇为挣扎。他深知Thor的品味一向一言难尽，此刻玩心又起，要是没有他帮忙，最后还不知道会穿成个什么样，但另一方面，他又不忍心打断Thor难得才能露出的些许笑容。

　　在Loki纠结的时候，Thor似乎已经选好了一件衣服。他刚按下确认键数秒，房间另一边的墙壁上就打开了一个缺口，一条端着托盘的机械臂从中伸出，而托盘上放着的正是Thor刚刚选择的服饰。

　　“这件怎么样，弟弟？”Thor换好了衣服，得意地对着身边的空气说道。

　　那是一件橙红色的运动套装，只有领口的部分是草绿色。

　　“你看起来就像一根巨大的胡萝卜。”Loki毫不客气地点评道。

　　Thor看上去并没有因为Loki刻薄的评价而生气，继续展示着他的下一个穿搭尝试：“那这件呢？”

　　那是一件黑色燕尾服，礼服领口和裤腿上绣满了浮夸的花饰，上面还镶着足以亮瞎人眼的碎钻。

　　“棒极了！你要是想一落地就引起新星军团的注意，你就这么穿！”

　　“唔……”Thor似乎终于被Loki打击得有些沮丧，但没过两秒又像发现新大陆一般兴奋地喊道，“哦哦，这件一定可以！”

　　他飞快地按下了一个键。很快，机械臂又送来一件朋克风皮衣，上面铺满了各种金属搭扣和链子，下摆被缝制成了流苏，肩膀处甚至还有极富侵略性的突出尖角。

　　“我的天啊，老哥！”Loki觉得自己现在要是还有身体的话，额头的青筋一定在突突地跳，“你对‘变装’这个词到底有什么误解！”

　　“Loki，你知道我一向不擅长这个。”Thor将手中的皮衣扔回盘子里，语气也低沉了下来，似乎是陷入了什么回忆，“过去这种时候，一向是你帮我选的。”

　　阿斯加德并没有万圣节或者化装舞会之类的活动，但出于战斗或是出席不同场合的需要，还是有必要不时地更替服装。

　　Thor一向只喜欢穿战服，对于此道一窍不通。因此从记事开始，他就一直让Loki帮忙挑选衣服。后者在服装上有着卓尔不群的品味，连宫中负责服饰的侍官都赶不上。而每次Loki选出来的衣服也总是大方得体，值得称道——除非他想搞恶作剧。

　　Loki叹了一口气，随后说道：“那么，这次也让我来吧。”

　　Thor在Loki的指点下，在数以万计的服装列表中选择着合适的衣物。

　　“这次的任务是要潜入新星军团总部偷取力量宝石。如果一开始就引起他们的注意，被他们的监控系统进行定向扫描，那就不妙了。”Loki说，“那个系统可不是靠变装就能瞒天过海的，所以在那之前，你们穿得越普通越好。”

　　Thor很快就换上了一身蓝色无袖上衣和墨色护腕，下着黑色紧身裤及浅咖色过膝绑腿，腰部还裹了一圈皮革短护甲，最后又披上了一件米色套头披风，看上去就像个流浪的武者。这样的人在山达尔星并不鲜见，而且这样一来，他手中握着的暴风战斧看上去也毫无违和感。

　　Thor穿着Loki为他挑选的衣服，满意地走出了更衣室，然后发现其他三人也差不多同时走了出来。

　　火箭挑了一件黑色短大衣和一双深色小皮靴，将自己裹得严严实实，又戴了一顶灰色宽檐帽好遮住自己的耳朵。

　　星云则是选了一件红色紧身衣，看上去依然是战斗装束。但让人意外的是，她还戴了一头深蓝色假发，并且不知道用什么办法遮盖了脸上的机械合成痕迹。要不是那一如既往冷酷的眼神，众人简直要认不出来。

　　而卡萝尔也已经换下三色战服，取而代之的是一件白色背心和浅绿色卫衣，以及一顶灰色鸭舌帽。

　　“你现在看上去就像个普通的地球女孩。”Thor说道。

　　“我本来就是。”卡萝尔露出一个微笑，用手压低了帽檐，“那么，现在我们可以朝另一个宇宙的山达尔星进发了。”

　　


	23. 消失的力量宝石

　　对于已经有过两次穿越经验的Thor来说，再次进行量子穿越已是轻车熟路。但对火箭来说却是破天荒头一遭。  
　　  
　　他那裹着黑色大衣的身子刚冲出量子通道就忍不住兴奋地大喊：“哇哦！这真是太刺激了！真该让奎尔和格鲁特也来试试这个！”  
　　  
　　在他身后，惊奇队长和星云也相继走出了通道。两人并没有对刚才穿越的过程做出任何评价，只是目光闪烁，各怀心事。  
　　  
　　“山达尔星……”卡萝尔再次正了正帽檐，“我也是有阵子没来了。”  
　　  
　　他们降落的地点似乎是山达尔星都市的某个偏僻角落，所以没有任何人注意到这四位突然出现的不速之客。  
　　  
　　“力量宝石一定被保存在新星军团总部里。”星云说道，“我们必须先赶到那里去。”  
　　  
　　“看样子我们来的还真是地方。”火箭指了指不远处的一幢建筑，“它就在那儿。”  
　　  
　　在山达尔星，没有任何人会认错新星军团总部的大楼。作为这个星球的最高权力机构，它的总部是这里最高大最显眼的建筑，位于都市的中央，外观上还有一个巨大的多芒星标志，如同一个钢铁堡垒。  
　　  
　　从现在他们所在的位置走过去，最多也只需要十五分钟的时间。  
　　  
　　“我们现在要做的就是潜入他们的大楼，然后到达储藏宝石的房间把……”火箭忽然停止了他喋喋不休的计划，张着嘴怔怔地看着大楼外围的廊桥处。  
　　  
　　虽然尚有些距离，但还是可以清晰地看到，廊桥上有一行人正在向尽头的一艘飞船走去。这一行人中，有一个身穿红色夹克的高大男子，一个身材窈窕、红色长发的绿皮肤女性，一个身上有着暗红花纹的魁梧光头，还有一个捧着一株小树苗的、跟自己长得一模一样的浣熊。  
　　  
　　银河护卫队……  
　　  
　　他们似乎是刚刚与新星军团道别，打算坐上飞船开始新的星际旅行。  
　　  
　　火箭看着另一个世界的家人们，目光中流露出无限的怀念，直到有人轻轻按了按他的脑袋。他转过头，发现那是Thor。  
　　  
　　“他们会回来的。”Thor的目光平视着前方，似乎不光是在宽慰火箭，更是在鼓励自己。  
　　  
　　“所以，我们该如何接近力量宝石的所在地？”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔的声音将火箭的思绪拉了回来。他强迫自己不再去看那已经离地而起的飞船，将注意力集中到他们将要进行的事情上。  
　　  
　　“据我所知，新星军团总部的大楼固若金汤。”卡萝尔晃了晃手上的量子设备，“就算我们能通过这个缩小身体潜入他们的大门，恐怕也很难直接把宝石偷出来。像力量宝石这样贵重至极的物品，一定会被保管在守卫最为森严的地方，而且周围一定有能量保护罩，只有最高指挥官才能进行生物解锁。”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是，我们还必须得绑架山达尔星的最高指挥官？”Thor皱了皱眉，“这可难办了，我听说山达尔星现在的首脑是个很厉害的女人。”  
　　  
　　“是的。伊拉妮·雷尔指挥官。她手段卓绝、雷厉风行，在促成山达尔星与克里星的和平协议中起了很大的作用。”卡萝尔的语气中满是钦佩。  
　　  
　　“这么说来，我们这边的任务难度可不低啊。”  
　　  
　　“考虑那么多干什么。”星云握紧了手里的短刀，“要我说，不如直接打进去更好！”  
　　  
　　“嘿，嘿，星云，你先冷静一点。既然是我提出的这个计划，我当然有所准备。”火箭摊了摊手，“正如刚才卡萝尔所说，我们可以缩小身体进入新星军团的大楼，然后我们要做的，就是引起一场骚动。”  
　　  
　　“骚动？”  
　　  
　　“没错。我们可以兵分两路，我和星云先潜入监控室待命，Thor和卡萝尔则前往存放力量宝石的地方。凭你们的本事，撂倒几个守卫应该不成问题。”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔托着下巴思索道：“如果是那样的话，恐怕整个总部大楼都会进入警戒状态。”  
　　  
　　“正是如此。然后——”火箭说着在大衣口袋里掏了掏，取出一个方形装置，“我会凭这个让他们的监控设备暂时关闭，你和Thor就可以在那里伺机而动。”  
　　  
　　“我懂了。”卡萝尔点点头，“如果有人潜入，监控设备又失灵，雷尔指挥官一定会首先来查看力量宝石的情况。这就跟失火时，人一定会优先保护自己最重要的东西是一样的道理。”  
　　  
　　“跟聪明人聊天就是愉快。”火箭得意地笑着，“等雷尔指挥官打开宝库的那一瞬间，就是你们行动的时刻。虽然可能会发生一些小规模冲突，也对雷尔指挥官有些抱歉，但总比让整个宇宙毁灭好。”  
　　  
　　“要不是因为这里存放着力量宝石，整个山达尔星也不会被毁。”星云的语气不带一丝感情。但大家都明白她话里的意思——遗失力量宝石对山达尔星来说并不是坏事。  
　　  
　　“等你们一得手，我和星云就马上来跟你们会合，然后立刻离开这里。我们已经进行了变装，监控记录也会被我毁掉，应该不会给这个世界的我们惹什么麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“唔……Loki，你觉得这个计划怎么样？”Thor朝着身边问道。  
　　  
　　“嗯，虽然还有些不可控的风险，但眼下也不失为一个好办法。”  
　　  
　　“好，那就这么定了！”Thor微笑着一击掌，然后搓了搓手。  
　　  
　　惊奇队长和星云也表示了赞同。于是，一行人便立刻往新星军团总部的方向赶去。  
　　  
　　由于几个人的变装，一路上他们倒也没有太过惹眼，只有几个不长眼的异星男子对着星云吹了几声口哨，很快就被后者的眼刀杀了回去。  
　　  
　　他们一直走到新星军团的守备范围附近，才躲到树丛后进行观察。  
　　  
　　一群身穿高科技铠甲，头戴钢铁头盔的士兵正在总部大楼前来回巡逻。从远处看不清头盔下他们的表情，但挺拔的身形和一丝不苟的巡逻路线无不展露着他们的训练有素。一般人确实很难通过如此严密的防御进入大楼内部。  
　　  
　　“我想是时候了。”  
　　  
　　随着火箭的话音落下，四人启动了量子设备，将自己的身躯缩小成虫子的大小。  
　　  
　　就算新星军团的人再怎么恪尽职守，也绝想不到四个潜入者正在他们的脚下穿行。当然，这对Thor一行人来说也不算什么愉快的体验，短短的一段距离对此刻的他们来说异常遥远，还得时刻提防着脑袋上随时可能落下的大脚。  
　　  
　　为了避免危险，同时节约一点时间，Thor将火箭放到了自己肩头。  
　　  
　　“嘿，多谢了！我可不想被当成蚂蚁踩死！”  
　　  
　　他们最终花了十几分钟才跑到了原本短短几步就可以到的大门口，而接缝处刚好可以让他们钻进去。  
　　  
　　“看来比想象的要顺利。”  
　　  
　　四人暂时退到了一个安全的位置，观察着新星军团总部大楼里来来往往的人群。他们无一不穿着军团的制服，神情严肃，各自履行着自己的职责。一切看上去井井有条。  
　　  
　　“是时候分头行动了。火箭，你知道监控室和存放宝石的位置吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，是的，当然。监控室就在这里的地下三层，而存放宝石的位置，我想很可能在这幢建筑的最顶层，也就是20楼的宝库内。而最高指挥官的办公室在18层。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么会知道得这么详细？”卡萝尔有些惊讶，“我来过山达尔星几次，都没能了解这里的详情。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，我可是拥有23次越狱经历的宇宙大盗，迅速弄清一个地方的基本结构可是我的职业素养。”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔对火箭的答案有些哭笑不得，只得继续说道：“不过，我们暂时没法恢复到正常体型，20层楼对于我们来说太遥远了，我们必须搭电梯上去。”  
　　  
　　几人不约而同地望向不远处电梯的方向，有一些军团的人正在使用上行电梯。而一旁竖着一块立牌，上面写道：“下行电梯维护中，欲通往地下室请使用右前方的楼梯，谢谢合作！”  
　　  
　　“真背！”火箭啐了一口，“看来我和星云只能走楼梯——不对，是爬楼梯下去了。”  
　　  
　　“既然已经决定了，就行动吧。”星云似乎不打算再浪费一分一秒，“你们两个最好也快点，不然等下一个乘电梯的人可不知要等到什么时候。”  
　　  
　　星云说完就和火箭直奔楼梯的方向而去，卡萝尔和Thor则立刻赶到了电梯门口，趁着还没关门的功夫溜了进去。  
　　  
　　他们的运气不错，正在乘电梯的这个女性士官打算到17楼，距离他们的目的地不算太远。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔看着面板上跳动的数字，又看了看电梯的天花板，忽然对着一旁的Thor说道：“比起爬楼梯，我想我们有更快的办法上去。”  
　　  
　　由于体型的关系，他们的谈话在普通人耳朵里根本是微不可闻。  
　　  
　　“你是说飞行吧。”Thor正想着同样的事，“确实我们两个都能飞，但我若是使用暴风战斧的话，恐怕会引发雷电。”  
　　  
　　“我可不会。”卡萝尔笑道，随即拉起Thor的手臂腾空而起，直接飞到了天花板上的通风口处。  
　　  
　　他们穿过通风口，来到了电梯井内。此时电梯也刚好停到17楼。  
　　  
　　刚才的女性士官下了电梯，显然完全没有发现刚才的动静。  
　　  
　　“好了，就这么一鼓作气飞到20楼吧。”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔还没等Thor发表意见，就再次架着他一路往上飞去，直到最顶层才停下来，从门缝中钻了出来。  
　　  
　　对于一般人而言，Thor的体形也算是庞然大物级别了，但此刻拖着他飞了三层楼的卡萝尔却丝毫看不出有什么疲惫。  
　　  
　　Loki在Thor的耳边放声大笑：“哈哈哈，哥哥，这个女人连力气都这么大，看样子你又输了。刚才你的脸色比当年被人发现你打扮成女武神的样子时更有趣。”  
　　  
　　“不许提这茬！”Thor的脸有些微红。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔似乎没有在意这对兄弟的拌嘴，只是密切关注着前方。  
　　  
　　只见一道紧闭的大门外，一队穿着同样铠甲和头盔的士兵整齐地站成两排，守卫着门内的东西。  
　　  
　　“十个人。”卡萝尔沉声道，“他们是新星军团最精锐的士兵，力量宝石一定是放在这里。”  
　　  
　　此时，两人的量子通讯器内传来火箭气喘吁吁的声音：“我和星云已经到地下2层了，你们那里怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“我们已经到达顶层了。”  
　　  
　　“这么快？！”火箭有些咋舌，“好吧，那就按照刚刚说的行动吧，我们很快就能到监控室了。”  
　　  
　　Thor和卡萝尔交换了一个眼神，然后启动了手上的设备，迅速恢复到正常体型。  
　　  
　　守在门外的士兵立刻就发现了异常：“你们是从哪里来的？！”  
　　  
　　其中有几个已经举起了武器，不过Thor当然不会给他们开枪的机会，立刻释放了一道闪电过去，直烫得他们将武器脱手，卡萝尔则抓住机会冲向几人，对准要害将他们击晕。  
　　  
　　两人都很好地控制了力道，既不会伤人性命，又能确保他们不会在任务完成前醒来。  
　　  
　　“有侵入者！”一个士兵迅速朝着衣领上的通讯器大喊着，他还没喊出第二句，就被卡萝尔一个飞踢踢晕了过去。并且从他的身上掉下一张卡片。  
　　  
　　Thor和卡萝尔迅速解决了另外几人，但由于警报已经发出，整个大楼恐怕很快就会进入警戒状态。  
　　  
　　“我们必须再次缩小，等待雷尔指挥官的到来了。”Thor这么说着，一边看向卡萝尔，却发现她盯着那张卡片。  
　　  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　  
　　“似乎是打开这道大门的钥匙。”  
　　  
　　“这么说来，我们根本不需要等到雷尔指挥官来？”  
　　  
　　“不，我想这只是外层的门，里面一定还有别的防护措施。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，那我们直接去里面等……”  
　　  
　　Thor的话还没说完，通讯器里就又传来了火箭的声音，只是这一次，他听上去非常紧张。  
　　  
　　“Thor，卡萝尔，你们还在20层吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，我们刚刚解决这里的士兵，正等着你关闭监控呢。”  
　　  
　　“听我说！”火箭几乎掩盖不住声音中的慌乱，“我和星云到监控室的时候，这里的监控人员已经被杀了！某些地点的监控也被破坏了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”Thor和卡萝尔吃惊地望向对方，几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。  
　　  
　　“也就是说，可能有人已经捷足先登了！”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔没有迟疑，立刻用自己手中的卡片打开了金属大门。里面果然又是一个小间，正中央有一个极富科技感的圆柱形贮存空间，看上去是用来放置什么贵重物品的。  
　　  
　　但此刻，它却空空如也。  
　　  
　　力量宝石已经被偷了！  
　　  
　　可是到底是谁？  
　　  
　　“听着，Thor，卡萝尔，你们现在的处境非常不利，必须马上逃出来！”  
　　  
　　Thor和卡萝尔确实是这么想的，可惜已经来不及了。因为门口已经出现了一队新星军团的士兵，用带有束缚效果的光线枪对着他们，让他们无法动弹。这是新星军团独有的武器。  
　　  
　　“就是他们，袭击了雷尔指挥官，偷走了力量宝石！”为首的一个胖将领忿忿道，“立刻对这两人实施逮捕！”  
　　  
　　


	24. Loki的推理

　　新星军团的光线枪虽然能束缚人的行动，但并不会阻碍对方开口。卡萝尔见几个士兵正打算围过来逮捕他们，立刻出声道：“请等一等！力量宝石并不是我们偷走的，我们到这里时它已经不见了。”  
　　  
　　“看看你们脚下躺倒一地的士兵！你觉得我会相信你们？！”那为首的胖将领怒道。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔认出此人是新星军团的行政长官罗曼·戴，也是雷尔指挥官的副手。他们曾经打过照面，对方大概一时没认出她，但此刻显然也不是攀交情的好时候。  
　　  
　　双方正在紧张对峙之时，Thor听到耳旁传来了Loki的声音：“Thor，这件事太古怪了。你现在按我所说的，跟那个长官谈判，看看能不能套到一些有用的信息。”  
　　  
　　Thor微微应声，随即便按照Loki的指示，朝罗曼长官喊道：“对于我们私自闯入的事，我们很抱歉，之后也可以说明原因。但你对我们的两项指控显然是不成立的。首先，如您所见，我们身上根本没有宝石，显然它在我们到达这里之前已经不在了。如果是我们偷走的宝石，我们根本没有必要回到这里。第二，我们根本没有见过雷尔指挥官，不知道您所谓的袭击一说从何而来？”  
　　  
　　“呵，你们以为我会随便被几句花言巧语蒙骗吗？”罗曼似乎丝毫没有因为Thor的话产生迟疑，“是雷尔指挥官亲口指证你们，说一个穿着普通服饰的女孩，和一个穿着米色披风的武者袭击了她，并劫走了她刚刚从宝库取出来的、装有力量宝石的灵球，然后又往宝库去了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”这下卡萝尔、Thor、甚至连Loki都大吃了一惊。  
　　  
　　“你们身上没有灵球，也许是因为你们已经把它藏在了某个地方，又或许你们还有共犯。我也不清楚你们折回宝库的目的，也许你们还打算偷走其它东西。不过，现在这些都无关紧要。”罗曼道，“只要把你们抓起来慢慢审问就行了！”  
　　  
　　他似乎不打算再与Thor他们多作口舌上的纠缠，下令让士兵们围了上来。  
　　  
　　“Thor，你们现在不能被捕，必须逃出这里把事情弄清楚，否则这黑锅你们怕是背定了！”  
　　  
　　就算Loki不提醒，Thor也正打算这么做，他运起神力，让自己的周身遍布雷电，轻松便阻隔了光线枪的束缚。  
　　  
　　“看来，一场冲突还是在所难免。”一旁的卡萝尔轻叹，也不再伪装。她本来就有吸收能量的能力，光线枪对她其实根本毫无作用。只见她双目如电，整个人被一股光芒笼罩，随即和Thor一起挥起拳头就向对方冲去。  
　　  
　　对面的新星军团士兵们万万没想到，两个看上去马上就该束手就擒的现行犯竟会忽然变作两道光球袭来。首当其冲的几人被强大的能量轰倒在地，其中夹杂的雷电又带有麻痹效果，让人动弹不得。包围圈立刻便被打出了一个缺口，就连罗曼自己都被能量带起的劲风扫到了墙上。  
　　  
　　他心道不妙，懊悔自己太过轻敌。凭这两人的实力，恐怕能让这里的人全军覆没。  
　　  
　　不过，对方似乎并没有要取他们性命的意思，冲出包围圈后，那两道光球就朝着电梯口的方向飞去。  
　　  
　　“追！”  
　　  
　　剩余的士兵们纷纷受命朝着电梯口的方向追去，但经过转角时，所有人都懵了，因为那两道光球彻底消失在了走道之中，仿佛从没来过一样，而电梯此刻还在下层，他们不可能是搭电梯逃走的。  
　　  
　　这么短的时间，他们是怎么消失不见的？  
　　  
　　“这两人的身份绝不简单！”罗曼咬牙道，“立刻启动一级警戒！对大楼内部进行全面搜捕！还有，开启能量防御层，严禁任何人出入，就算是只虫子也不能让它飞出去！”  
　　  
　　Thor和卡萝尔当然没有消失，他们此刻已缩小了身躯，在电梯口看着有些茫然的士兵们。  
　　  
　　“新星军团的能量防御层密度非常强。”卡萝尔说道，“罗曼说的连虫子都不能飞出去，就是字面上的意思。”  
　　  
　　“总之，我们先去跟小兔子和星云会合，然后再想办法。”  
　　  
　　他们此刻正位于最方便快捷的通道入口处。只见两人双双跳下了电梯井，直朝着最底层坠去，并避开了中途上来的电梯。  
　　  
　　在重力的作用下，他们到达目的地的速度显然比上升时要快得多。当然，在即将接触到地面的时候，卡萝尔还是拉着Thor缓冲了一下，再缓缓降落。  
　　  
　　找到监控室并没有花费他们多大力气。这层楼面就这么一个房间，就在电梯口右手边不远处，而火箭正在门口朝他们招手：“嘿，Thor，卡萝尔，这儿！”  
　　  
　　新星军团的士兵们还没有搜捕到这儿来，因此此处还算安全。不过那恐怕只是暂时的。  
　　  
　　“我和星云没敢变成正常大小，我们刚到这儿时就这样了……”  
　　  
　　火箭一边说着，一边面带惊恐地指了指房间内部。  
　　  
　　这间极为宽敞的房间墙上布满了监控屏幕，此刻有一大半已经黑屏，而从剩下的屏幕可以看出，整个总部大楼已经因为刚才20层的动静彻底进入了警戒状态，士兵们正在逐层进行搜捕。  
　　  
　　但比起这个，更惹人注意的是屏幕前的两张座椅。上面本坐着两个穿着军团制服的士官，应该是监控人员，但此刻已经变成了尸体。  
　　  
　　一个被割断了颈动脉，维持坐着的姿势倒在面前的监控操作盘上；另一个似乎是被利器刺中心脏，仰面倒在座椅上。他的尸体睁大着双眼，一脸的不可置信，看上去颇为恐怖。两人的伤口处还在汨汨流出鲜血，这让火箭不愿意继续靠近。  
　　  
　　“手法干脆利落，一刀毙命，应该是暗杀的老手。”星云用平静的语气说道，“两人应该是差不多同一时间死亡，而从流血情况来看，被杀的时间应该就是在我们到达这里前不久。”  
　　  
　　“我想，杀死两位监控员的，和抢走灵球的应该是同一个人。”卡萝尔思索道。  
　　  
　　对方的目的显然和他们一样，也是力量宝石，但是手段却残忍太多。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你怎么看？”Thor直接问道。  
　　  
　　事到如今，整个事件的发展简直一团乱。解谜破案并不是Thor擅长的领域，但他知道Loki精于此道。  
　　  
　　在他们小时候，每逢阿斯加德节日，弗丽嘉总会在仙宫给孩子们设下一些谜题，最快找出答案的人就会有奖赏，比如糖果、糕点、或是其他国度送来的小礼物。  
　　  
　　每到这个时候，Thor总会第一时间找Loki组队，因为他知道Loki是他们这些孩子中最聪明最擅长解答谜题的。而事实证明，他们确实都是每次最早得到奖励的。  
　　  
　　因此，“一有疑难杂症就找Loki”就成了Thor从小到大的习惯，甚至包括去黑暗世界那次。  
　　  
　　Loki并没有马上接话，而是在四处看了一圈，然后说道：“新星军团的总部大楼虽然没有他们自己标榜的那么牢不可摧，但也不是随便什么人都可以进出的。”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我刚才看了下，这一层的电梯口有特殊装置，只有达到一定等级的人才有资格进来。”  
　　  
　　Thor向其他人转达了一下Loki观察到的现象，火箭也表示了赞同：“没错，我们刚在楼梯的入口也看到了同样的装置，好在我们现在的身形能让我们从缝里钻进来。如果是一般人，恐怕没法强制进入。”  
　　  
　　“我不认为对方有和我们一样可以控制身体大小的装置。这就意味着杀手是外部潜入者的可能性不大。”Loki继续说道，“也就是说，对方恐怕就是新星军团里的人，职级还不低。”  
　　  
　　所有听到这个推论都倒吸了一口凉气，但又觉得合情合理。如果是外部人员，在这个总部大楼的层层壁垒下，恐怕很难不被人发现。但这么一来，现在这幢大楼中除他们之外的任何人都有可能是心怀叵测的杀手。  
　　  
　　“可是Loki，我们到底该怎么找出那个人？”  
　　  
　　“刚才那位长官不是说了一句很有意思的话吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是说，雷尔指挥官亲口指证我和卡萝尔偷走力量宝石的事？”Thor皱皱眉，“会不会是对方冒充我们，然后袭击了雷尔指挥官？”  
　　  
　　“不，这是第一个矛盾点。从刚才那位长官的话来看，雷尔指挥官被袭击应该是你们到达20层前不久的事，可你们是到达20层之后才现出的身形，时间对不上。而且，别忘了我们是刚从另一个平行宇宙穿越过来，你们身上的衣物也都是为了变装临时选的，就算对方再怎么高明，也不可能准备充分到这个地步。”  
　　  
　　“所以你的意思是……雷尔指挥官在撒谎？”  
　　  
　　“正是。”  
　　  
　　“可这没道理啊。”Thor有些吃惊，“她可是被尊为‘诺瓦至尊’的新星军团最高领袖，为什么要做这样的事？而且，我们到这里之后根本没有和她碰过面，她是从哪里看到我们的？”  
　　  
　　“关于第二个问题，你可以先问一下旁边这只狸猫，被关闭的监控能否恢复？”  
　　  
　　“我刚才已经试过了。”听见Thor的转达，火箭立刻说道，“但监控似乎是被最高级别的账号权限关闭的，而且有数据遭到了删除，凭我的仪器破解不了。”  
　　  
　　“最高级别的账号权限？那恐怕只有一个组织的首脑才能拥有。”卡萝尔道。  
　　  
　　“我想，除了监控室之外，在最高指挥官办公室也有办法调阅监控画面。在你和卡萝尔击晕士兵的时刻，对方恰好看到了这一幕，于是就索性把偷走宝石的事嫁祸到你们头上，并且删除了相关监控数据，来个死无对证。”  
　　  
　　“所以你的意思是说……”Thor舔了舔嘴唇，“杀害了这两个监控人员，盗走力量宝石并嫁祸给我们的人，是雷尔指挥官？”  
　　  
　　“可以说是，也可以说不是。”Loki的语气让Thor觉得他一定对故弄玄虚这件事乐在其中，“至少在这个监控室杀人的时候不是。毕竟如果一个星球的最高领袖突然来到监控室，反而会引起相关人员的警觉，至少，他们死时不太可能是这样坐着的姿势。从现场情况看来，刺杀他们的应该是一个他们很熟悉的、能在其面前保持自然的人。”  
　　  
　　“哈？”  
　　  
　　“而且，别忘了你刚才的第一个问题，同时也是第二个矛盾点。”Loki说道，“作为山达尔星的最高权力者，诺瓦至尊确实没必要做这样的事，也根本没必要偷走力量宝石。但同时，唯一能打开宝库的，又只有她的生物信息。”  
　　  
　　“Loki，我被你搞糊涂了。”Thor举起双手作投降状，“你所说的人，到底是谁？”  
　　  
　　“Thor，好好回想一下宇宙种族学的课程，那堂课上你可没有睡觉。”Loki的声音中有一丝笑意，“因为你那时还跟我说，那个种族的能力跟我的幻形术很像，但是更强，因为他们不但可以模仿外形，甚至连行为举止、记忆、基因都可以模仿，而且还尤其擅长潜伏。”  
　　  
　　“宇宙种族？”Thor吃惊地瞪大了双眼，脑海中瞬间闪过了某个名字。  
　　  
　　与此同时，卡萝尔似乎也想起了什么。她虽然听不到Loki的分析，但从Thor的话和他的反应来看，这件事恐怕牵扯到了某个她很熟悉的人种。  
　　  
　　“Thor，如果我猜得没错的话，你弟弟所说的，应该和我现在所想的是同一回事。”她表情严肃地说道，“杀手……是斯克鲁人！”  
　　  
　　


	25. 凶手的行动

　　作为宇宙中非常特殊的一个种族，斯克鲁人具备高超的智商、永不满足的野心，以及一种极为强悍的能力——变形。虽然他们本体丑陋，但却能随意变换成他们所见的任何人的模样，甚至还可以复制对方的基因以及记忆，即便是用最先进的检测设备也无法分辨出真假。  
　　  
　　他们曾是宇宙里最骄傲的殖民者，但后来却因为某些原因遭受了灭顶之灾。自那之后，他们中的幸存者便利用自己的能力长期潜伏在各个星球，窃取掠夺其资源，来使自己的种族得以延续。  
　　  
　　在Thor他们原本的宇宙中，山达尔星并没有被斯克鲁人入侵的迹象，至少在它被毁灭之前是没有的。然而在现在的这个平行宇宙中，某个潜在的斯克鲁人却让一行人措手不及。  
　　  
　　“如果那个斯克鲁人假扮成了‘诺瓦至尊’，那会是什么时候的事？”Thor问道。  
　　  
　　“如果他从很久之前开始就假扮成了雷尔指挥官，那他根本没必要跟克里帝国签订和平协议，要知道斯克鲁人和克里人可是死对头，若是后者能与山达尔星和平共处，对斯克鲁人来说没有任何好处。”卡萝尔说出自己的看法，“所以我想，那很可能只是最近的事。”  
　　  
　　“别忘了这两具尸体，哥哥。”Loki也在一旁说道，“那个斯克鲁人在杀死他们时应该不会是‘诺瓦至尊’的形象，所以我想，在那之前，他应该是假扮成了其他人潜伏在这里。而他临时决定变化成雷尔指挥官的原因只有一个。”  
　　  
　　“……力量宝石。”Thor深吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　力量宝石所包含的能量足以让宇宙中所有的野心家们觊觎。更不用说以斯克鲁人目前的处境，力量宝石会对他们产生多大的吸引力。因此，当银河护卫队把宝石交给山达尔星并离开后，潜伏在此地的斯克鲁人会开始蠢蠢欲动是再正常不过的事。  
　　  
　　“我想，他很可能是先以平时的姿态进入到这个监控室，杀死两名监控人员，以防自己的行踪引起他们的警觉。然后再变成了雷尔指挥官的形象，通过她的生物信息解锁了宝库，堂而皇之地盗走了力量宝石。”卡萝尔分析道。  
　　  
　　Thor有些不解：“可是这样做不是会冒很大风险吗？如果中途真正的雷尔指挥官出现了怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“你说得对。所以我想他很有可能已经通过某种方式将真正的雷尔指挥官控制起来了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么个控制法？”火箭吃惊道，“该……该不会像这两个一样，已经惨遭毒手了吧？！”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔沉默了半晌，脑海中不由浮现出那个精明干练的女指挥官形象，随即摇摇头：“我想雷尔指挥官不是那么不堪一击的人。”  
　　  
　　她不愿意相信那个举手投足都带有领袖风范的女子会死在那种宵小之徒的手里，但她现在也没有任何佐证。  
　　  
　　“与其在这里瞎猜，倒不如亲自去求证下。”Loki忽然插嘴道。当然，只有Thor一个人听得见。  
　　  
　　“你想怎么求证？”Thor问，“我们现在还不知道真正的‘诺瓦至尊’在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“这很简单，大致的时间脉络我们已经厘清了，那么现在我们可以反向推测一下，那个斯克鲁人是在哪里袭击了真正的‘诺瓦至尊’。”  
　　  
　　“唔……”  
　　  
　　“我已经看过了这里的监控屏幕，虽然一大部分已经被关闭了，但是每个监控屏下面都有清楚地标明其所监视的地点。对于这幢大楼来说，这监控范围确实算是够全面——除了三个地方。”  
　　  
　　“呃……洗手间？”  
　　  
　　“那确实是其中之一。”Loki笑道，“另外还有两个地方。一个就是这个监控室，毕竟目光所及的地方，再装个监控器很没必要。”  
　　  
　　“确实如此。”  
　　  
　　“另外一个，就是最高指挥官的办公室。”  
　　  
　　对于任何具备权力机构的星球而言，其最高首脑的办公室一直都是最为机密的地方，通常不可能会在里面安装任何监控设备，以防泄露机密。显然山达尔星也是如此。  
　　  
　　“所以你的意思是，那个斯克鲁人是在指挥官办公室控制住了‘诺瓦至尊’？”  
　　  
　　“不错，如果是在洗手间一类的地方，被人看到的几率太高，而且也不方便把人藏匿起来，更不可能将人拖到人来人往的走廊上。但在非准勿入的指挥官办公室，行凶起来就方便多了，也没有那样的后顾之忧。”  
　　  
　　“有道理。”  
　　  
　　“我想他应该是在指挥官办公室袭击了‘诺瓦至尊’，然后变成她的样子偷走了力量宝石。但后来不知道因为什么原因又回到了那里，并且从监控画面上看到了你们，于是索性装作被袭击的样子，将矛头指向我们，再删除了相关的监控数据。毕竟，他没法伪造出一段你们袭击了雷尔指挥官的录像。”  
　　  
　　“这样说来，无论雷尔指挥官现在是死是活，她都应该还在自己的办公室里。”Thor严肃道，“可是那个斯克鲁人又去了哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“那个斯克鲁人之所以要嫁祸给我们，应该在很大程度上是为了争取时间，方便自己带着力量宝石逃出这里。不过，他应该没想到你们会这么快逃出包围，启动了防御机制。所以我猜，他很有可能还在这幢大楼里。”  
　　  
　　Loki刚说完自己的推测，众人就听到电梯口那边传来动静，一队人端着粒子枪迅速地从中冲出，四处张望，看来是搜捕他们的人终于追到这儿来了。  
　　  
　　那些人很快就来到了监控室，并且看到了其中的光景。  
　　  
　　“天啊！该死的！”一个士兵又惊又怒，随即朝着自己的通讯器吼道：“侵入者闯入过监控室！两名监控人员遭到杀害！我再重复一遍！侵入者杀害了监控人员！”  
　　  
　　见此情形的新星军团士兵们均是愤慨不已，一个个红着眼誓要跟凶手拼命。  
　　  
　　“看来我们必须得快点找到‘诺瓦至尊’。”星云说道，“不然我们身上这黑锅怕是要越来越大了。”  
　　  
　　火箭却有些迟疑：“万一，我是说万一我们找到的是‘诺瓦至尊’的尸体，那事情岂不是会变得更糟？”  
　　  
　　“就算是那样，也必须先确认过再说。而且现在力量宝石在那个斯克鲁人手里，如果不把他揪出来，我们就无法完成任务。”  
　　  
　　“说的不错，哥哥。若是她还活着，那么她将会是洗刷你们罪名、以及找出真凶的关键。”Loki说道，“所以无论如何，我们现在得立刻赶到‘诺瓦至尊’的办公室去！”  
　　  
　　


	26. 搜捕与搜寻

　　“指挥官办公室在18层，最快的通路就是电梯井。”火箭看了看电梯口的方向，“不过，我们在地下三层，以我们现在的体型，要到18楼也是一段不短的距离。何况我和星云也都不会飞。”  
　　  
　　“这个倒是好办，我和卡萝尔可以带着你们。但那确实会花上不少时间，现在也不知道‘诺瓦至尊’的情况如何了，就没有快一点的办法吗？”Thor皱眉道。  
　　  
　　就在众人焦急思索之时，只听到不远处某个新星军团的士官朝身边的人说道：“这次的事态太严重了，我在这里继续进行搜捕，你快到指挥官办公室向‘诺瓦至尊’汇报一下这里的情况，等待她进一步的指示！”  
　　  
　　“她在办公室？我听雷曼长官说她被袭击了，不该在医务室吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我刚和医务室的人联络过，雷尔指挥官不在他们那儿。现在科德长官也不见踪影，我想很可能和‘诺瓦至尊’一起还在办公室里。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，我去确认一下，然后向他们汇报一下这里的情况。”  
　　  
　　那个士官说完就朝着电梯口走去。  
　　  
　　“嘿，看样子我们可以搭个顺风车。”  
　　  
　　火箭还没来得及高兴完，就看到星云一个人往士官的方向赶了过去。  
　　  
　　“我说，星云，你能不能别老独来独往，有点团队精神好吧？”火箭一边向着同样的方向跑去，一边朝Thor和卡萝尔无奈地做了个快跟上的手势。  
　　  
　　“团队精神？跟你一样废话连篇错过时机吗？”星云竟然意外地回应了火箭的抱怨，“以你的小短腿，不马上跟上去就来不及了。”  
　　  
　　“你说谁是小短腿！”火箭虽然嘴上跟她斗嘴，脚下却没闲着。星云说的是事实，如果不快点，以他们现在这体型，怕是跟不上那士官的步速。  
　　  
　　四个人分成两组，在那士官路过他们面前的那一瞬间，一左一右地跃上了他的裤腿，紧紧拽着上面的布料。  
　　  
　　这位士官本就因为刚才的变故而有些心烦意乱，因此完全没注意到什么异样。他一定做梦也想不到，他们正在全力搜捕的对象竟然会在自己的裤腿上。  
　　  
　　一行人随着他乘电梯来到了18层。作为最高权力者的办公室，这整层楼面也就只有这一个房间。而此刻，办公室门口还有另外两个看上去困惑不已的士兵。  
　　  
　　“我有重要的事情要跟雷尔指挥官汇报，她在里面吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们正觉得奇怪呢。”那两个士兵之一回答，“刚才我们搜捕到这一层，本想问一下雷尔指挥官的情况，可里面没有人应答。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　坐电梯上来的士官看上去有些吃惊。他靠近了办公室的门，按响了门上的通讯设备，然后大声说道：“雷尔指挥官，我是鲁尼中士，刚从地下监控室过来，跟您汇报一下那里的情况，我可以进去吗？”  
　　  
　　果然如那人所言，里面并没有传来任何回答，甚至听不到任何动静。  
　　  
　　“奇怪，难道雷尔指挥官不在里面？”  
　　  
　　“可她好像也不在其他任何地方，我们的人已经抵达所有楼层，但没有任何人看到雷尔指挥官。”  
　　  
　　“科德长官呢？”  
　　  
　　“从刚才开始就没联系上。”  
　　  
　　听到回答，那士官皱了皱眉，似乎是觉得眼前的办公室有什么不妥，但他并没有打开这道门的办法和权限。  
　　  
　　“你们两个继续在这里守着，我马上去找雷曼长官。”  
　　  
　　“是！”  
　　  
　　士官原路朝电梯口走了回去，而Thor等一行人早已跳了下来，看着眼前高耸的大门。  
　　  
　　“雷尔指挥官不在这里面吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果是真的‘诺瓦至尊’，想必现在是处于无法向外传递信息的状况，否则凶手绝不会安心离开。”Loki说道，“而假的那个，应该也早已变幻成别的模样，否则很难在不引人注意的情况下把宝石带出去。”  
　　  
　　“有道理，无论如何，我们进去确认一下就是了。”  
　　  
　　几人将自己的身躯进一步缩小到合适的尺寸，勉强挤入了两扇门中的缝隙。  
　　  
　　“这玩意儿真是太好用了！有了它，以后什么金库都不是问题！”火箭一边蹭着门，一边说道，“不过，老天保佑，一会儿我们看见的可千万别是‘诺瓦至尊’的尸体！”  
　　  
　　他们顺利通过了缝隙，看到了门后此刻显得颇为宽广的空间。整个办公室的布局十分简洁有序，配置也是一应俱全。当然，作为一个星球最高首脑的议事和办公场所，这也没什么可惊讶的。  
　　  
　　万幸的是，他们并没有看到之前所担心的——雷尔指挥官的尸体，但同时，房间里也没有任何人影。  
　　  
　　“难道雷尔指挥官真的不在这儿？”卡萝尔疑惑道，“我以为她至少是被绑架、或是昏迷了。”  
　　  
　　“不，你们看一下办公桌的右前方。”星云冷声提醒。  
　　  
　　众人依言望去，只见那里有一滩暗红色的液体，很明显是血迹，虽然在常人眼里看来也许只是微量，但此刻在卡萝尔等人眼中却异常扎眼。  
　　  
　　“看来她确实在这里遭到了袭击，可她现在到底在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　此时，Loki再次出声提醒：“Thor，看一下你左手边的墙。”  
　　  
　　Thor照着Loki提示的方向看过去，只见办公桌右手边不远处是一堵纯白色的墙面，上面只挂着一幅画。  
　　  
　　虽说是画，但并不是常见的风景或人物，而是一幅充斥着大量黑白色块和线条的抽象画。Thor完全看不出什么名堂。  
　　  
　　“这幅画有什么问题吗，Loki？”  
　　  
　　“如果我猜的没错的话，这应该是著名星际画家凡加罗的作品《禁锢》。”  
　　  
　　“呃，好吧。”Thor挠挠头，“Loki，我知道你一向对这些优雅艺术感兴趣，不过现在还是先找到‘诺瓦至尊’比较要紧。”  
　　  
　　“哥哥……”Thor听到Loki无奈地轻叹了一声，“这幅画的顺序不对。”  
　　  
　　“顺序？”  
　　  
　　“《禁锢》其实是由四幅画拼接成的整体，虽说这四幅画任意排列组合都可以达到视觉上的美感，但只有一种组合能表达出凡加罗创作的真意。我想，会在这里悬挂这幅画的人，应该会知道这点。”  
　　  
　　“所以你的意思是？”  
　　  
　　“这幅画一定被人动过。而碰它的人显然不懂这幅画的奥妙，所以一定不是这里的主人。”Loki沉声道，“我想很可能是凶手。如果是那样的话，也许会跟‘诺瓦至尊’的去向有什么关联。”  
　　  
　　“我明白了。”Thor点点头，“我来调查一下。”  
　　  
　　他向另外三人转达了一下Loki的想法。四个人索性启动了量子设备，将自己的体型恢复到正常状态。  
　　  
　　Thor伸手去挪动墙上的画，为了不惊动门外那两个士兵，他让自己的行动尽量保持安静。  
　　  
　　果然如Loki所言，这幅画其实是由四幅画所组成，可以一块块拆卸下来。等他拆完最后一幅时，画后面所隐藏的东西倒是让他吃了一惊。  
　　  
　　只见墙面上有一个小型的输入式表盘，但此刻已经遭到一定程度的破坏。  
　　  
　　“小兔子，这可能需要你的帮忙。”Thor低声说道。  
　　  
　　“来了，来了。”因为够不着，火箭跳上了Thor的肩膀，仔细端详着表盘，“这是个开启暗门的装置，这种装置正反两面是连通的，反面应该是安装在暗门内，所以我想这堵墙后一定有个隐藏空间。”  
　　  
　　“如果雷尔指挥官在这儿，一定是在里面！”卡萝尔道。  
　　  
　　“可是为什么现在表盘被破坏了？”  
　　  
　　“如果破坏了外部的表盘，暗门里的人就没法出来。不过破坏它的人似乎有些匆忙，并没有损坏当中的核心装置。”  
　　  
　　“有办法恢复吗？”  
　　  
　　“我可以试试。”  
　　  
　　火箭从口袋中掏出一个小型设备，固定在表盘旁边，连上了表盘的通路，设备上的显示屏亮了起来，似乎正在对其进行解析。  
　　  
　　“给我几分钟就好。”火箭用爪子噼里啪啦地按着设备上的按键。  
　　  
　　“可是这个表盘是不是还需要密码？”  
　　  
　　“嘿，别忘了我以前是干什么的。”火箭得意地露出了牙齿，“我当然会顺便破解密码。”  
　　  
　　两分钟后，设备显示屏上的红光变成了绿光。  
　　  
　　“完成了，希望不会闹出太大动静。”火箭跃上地面。  
　　  
　　与此同时，一旁的墙面上，一道暗门自一片纯白中浮现，然后缓缓拉开，展露出其背后的空间。  
　　  
　　这是一个几平米左右的秘密房间，两边分立着两排高科技保险柜，看上去应该是存放秘密文件的场所。  
　　  
　　而此刻，一个身穿长官制服的白发女性正背靠墙壁、以半躺着的姿势倒在房间角落里，额角上还流着鲜血。  
　　  
　　“是雷尔指挥官！”  
　　


	27. 谋杀未遂

　　“天啊，她还活着吗？！”  
　　  
　　还没等火箭说完，星云就已经抢先一步上去试探雷尔指挥官的脉搏。  
　　  
　　“还有气。”她的回答简洁明了，“但是失去了意识。”  
　　  
　　“得赶快把她救醒才行！”  
　　  
　　“哥哥，也许可以用我的治疗魔法……”  
　　  
　　“不行！”虽然Thor平时可以对Loki言听计从，但一涉及到此类问题，态度就意外的强硬，“一般的治疗术我也会，你不许再消耗自己的灵魂力量！”  
　　  
　　“……可是你真的可以吗？如果我没记错的话，你从五百岁开始就再也没用过治疗法术了。”  
　　  
　　Thor打小就不爱学习魔法，对他而言，挥舞着武器和敌人面对面地打架才痛快。在很久之前，他为了战斗需要才从弗丽嘉那里勉强学习了一点治疗类的法术。不过，大部分时候他连这个都用不上，因为Loki一直在他身边，且魔法能力卓越，总是能给他更好的治疗。  
　　  
　　Thor五百岁的时候，战斗力在九届就已经所向披靡，很少会再受伤，因此治疗魔法几乎再没了用武之地。但现在，他却像个笨拙而认真的初学者那样，拼命地回忆着那些快要从记忆中褪色的咒语和法诀，只为了不再给Loki增加负担。  
　　  
　　Loki看着Thor将自己的掌心覆上诺瓦至尊的额头，尽己所能地控制着能量，断断续续地催动着法诀。他知道这些对自己来说轻而易举的步骤，对Thor来说却是个巨大的挑战。而后者此刻全神贯注的模样让他心中百感交集。  
　　  
　　Thor施展法术还是花了一点时间，甚至额上还冒出了冷汗。万幸的是，他的努力没有白费，只见诺瓦至尊头上的伤口逐渐愈合，后者的眼皮颤了颤，然后终于缓缓张开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　恢复意识的她起初有片刻的迷茫，但看到眼前的一干人等，她的眼神便迅速恢复了戒备，厉声喝道：“你们是什么人？！”  
　　  
　　她想要站起身，却不料受了伤的身体仍旧十分虚弱，在她险些又要摔倒之时，旁边一个强有力的胳膊扶住了她。  
　　  
　　“请小心些，雷尔指挥官。”  
　　  
　　“你是？”诺瓦至尊有些疑惑地看着眼前戴着帽子的女孩。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔脱下帽子：“没想到，会在这种情况下与您相见。”  
　　  
　　“卡萝尔·丹弗斯？！”诺瓦至尊不由睁大了双眼，“怎么会是你？你为什么会在这儿？”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔微微笑了一下，没有马上回答，而此刻诺瓦至尊方才开始仔细打量起众人。她的视线转到Thor的身上，但由于后者的发型和装束，她回忆了好一会儿才敢确认：“Thor·Odinson？！你是那个放弃了王位的阿斯加德王子？”  
　　  
　　“呃……是的。”Thor在脑子里飞快地过了一遍，还是决定采用最简短的回答。  
　　  
　　虽然在那之后还发生了好多事，他心想。  
　　  
　　Thor的身后是星云，虽然她进行了变装，但那一向冷酷的面容和眼神还是让诺瓦至尊很快认出了她：“你是星云？！灭霸的养女？！”  
　　  
　　“哼！我只是他的奴隶而已。”  
　　  
　　“呃，嗨，诺瓦至尊，好久不见，不过对于你来说，应该是刚刚才见过我。”站得最远的火箭此时也凑上前，摘掉了自己用于变装的帽子。  
　　  
　　“火箭？！”诺瓦至尊的讶异之情终于达到了顶峰，“这怎么可能？银河护卫队才刚离开……”  
　　  
　　她话还没说完便回过神来，一下子捕捉到了火箭话里的信息：“你说的‘好久不见’是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“不愧是新星军团的总指挥官，敏锐得很。”卡萝尔说道，“实不相瞒，我们几个并不属于这个宇宙，而是来自另一个平行世界数年后的未来。希望这么说没有吓到您。”  
　　  
　　“平行世界？”  
　　  
　　“是的，我们所在的宇宙与您所在的宇宙的参数十分相似，所以我们的身份和立场与您的认知是一致的，这点还请您放心。当然，我知道这可能有点匪夷所思……”  
　　  
　　“不……我相信你。”诺瓦至尊叹了口气，“只有这样才能解释，为什么你们这样四个人物会同时站在我的面前。不过，我需要一个明确的理由。”  
　　  
　　“关于我们为何会在这里的原因，稍后会向您说明。但现在有更紧急的问题需要解决。”卡萝尔郑重地说道，“雷尔指挥官，您能否告诉我们，袭击了您的人，是不是斯克鲁人？”  
　　  
　　“……你们怎么会知道这个？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，我们刚到这里的时候，就已经被误认为是偷走了力量宝石和袭击了您的凶手，而我们之中有人推测出真凶应该是潜伏在此处的斯克鲁人，关于这点，我想您本人应该可以亲自确认。”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊借着卡萝尔的搀扶坐上了办公椅，有些疲惫地闭了闭眼，然后才开口说道：“是吗？力量宝石果然已经被偷走了，真不愧是宇宙中最狡猾的种族，这么久以来，我竟然一直都没有察觉。”  
　　  
　　“雷尔指挥官，到底是怎么一回事？”  
　　  
　　“你们猜得没错，确实有某个斯克鲁人假扮成我的副手，一直潜伏在我身边。”  
　　  
　　时间倒回大约一个多小时前，刚刚送走银河护卫队不久的诺瓦至尊将力量宝石放进了位于20层的宝库，然后回到了自己的办公室。  
　　  
　　就在那时，她一直以来的副官——科德·弗雷诺走了进来，递给了她一叠文件。  
　　  
　　“长官，克里帝国对罗南在山达尔星阵亡一事提出抗议，甚至打算推翻之前的和平协定。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　与克里帝国之间的和平协定是她耗尽心血才争取来的，她决不允许有任何闪失。因此，她不疑有他地接过了文件，打算仔细审阅。  
　　  
　　而就在她打算转过身的那一瞬间，科德忽然从怀中取出武器朝她的头部袭来！  
　　  
　　若不是雷尔的战斗本能让她在千钧一发之际略微偏了偏身子，怕是会被击中要害，命丧当场。然而即便如此，武器还是在她的额角留下了严重的伤口。她重重地倒在地上，额角的鲜血流到了地板上。  
　　  
　　对方根本没打算留活口！  
　　  
　　意识到这一点的她根本没时间去思考为什么科德会忽然背叛她，只能趁对方打算走过来补刀时略微松懈的空档，忽然起身用整个身体的力道撞了过去，将后者直接撞倒在地。  
　　  
　　这个举动几乎耗光了她所有的力气，她感觉到自己的意识开始模糊，而对方此刻已经慢慢支起了身子，显然刚才的冲击并没有对他造成什么太大的影响。  
　　  
　　自己已经失去了和对方战斗的能力，而此刻再赶到门口求救也已经来不及了，雷尔只能用尽最后的力气奔向离她最近的那幅画——《禁锢》，将它们胡乱地打落在地上，启动了背后的机关。  
　　  
　　暗门渐渐打开，雷尔用最快的速度冲了进去，然后在对方彻底站起来之前关上了门。她倚在墙边，跌坐在地上。  
　　  
　　这道暗门是单向透视设计，因此在暗室内还是可以清晰地看到外面发生的事情。  
　　  
　　她看到科德走到暗门机关前，饶有兴味地说道：“没想到你的办公室里还有这种装置，连我都不知道，隐藏得真好。不过，你以为这就安全了吗？”  
　　  
　　他走到刚刚雷尔留下的那滩血迹前，用手指沾了点舔了舔。然后，诡异的一幕便发生了——只见科德的皮肤逐渐变得青绿，五官也开始变形，一时丑陋不堪。  
　　  
　　“斯克鲁人！”暗门后的雷尔一下子认出了科德所属的种族，也瞬间理解了他的举动。对于斯克鲁人来说，要变形成别人的样子就必须先获取对方的DNA。  
　　  
　　果然，门外的科德再次开始变化，容貌、体型、声音都变得跟雷尔别无二致。  
　　  
　　“现在，我有了你的记忆和生物信息。”门外的“雷尔”狞笑着，“你觉得这道暗门还安全吗？”  
　　  
　　她一步步地朝暗门走来，雷尔深知对此刻的对方而言，打开这道门确实已不是什么难事。就在她一筹莫展之时，办公室门口的通讯器忽然响了起来，那头传来罗曼行政官的声音：“雷尔指挥官，巡视的时间到了，我们可以出发了。”  
　　  
　　那是由她主持的、新星军团每天雷打不动的巡视工作，如果不出现的话，会让很多人疑心，而继承了她记忆的斯克鲁人显然也很清楚这一点。  
　　  
　　“看来你很走运。”对方说道，“不过，也就只是让你多活一会儿而已。只要我破坏了这个装置，你就无法从里面出来。”  
　　  
　　她说完便使力将外部的机关打坏，而内部的装置果然也同时失效。  
　　  
　　“等我利用你的生物信息拿到力量宝石，再来解决你也是一样。”  
　　  
　　那个斯克鲁人将散落在地的画随意地拼装回去，然后调整了自己的表情和身姿，看上去就像是个如假包换的诺瓦至尊。她步履稳健地朝门外走去，与罗曼交谈了几句后便和对方一起离开。  
　　  
　　而真正的雷尔却被困在暗室里。虽然些许的通风让她还不至于窒息而死，但额上的伤口却让她感到越来越虚弱。她拼尽全力让自己不要昏过去。  
　　  
　　不知过了多久，她看到那个冒牌货再度出现。  
　　  
　　“‘诺瓦至尊’的身份真是好用。”对方朝暗室的方向说着，似乎知道里面的人能听到她的话，“要是可以一直假扮你，想必能得到不少好处，甚至能掌控整个山达尔星。只可惜，现在没有那个时间了。在那之前，必须把你这个隐患铲除掉。”  
　　  
　　正当她打算从怀中取出什么东西的时候，大楼的广播通讯器忽然响了起来：“有侵入者！”  
　　  
　　那声音似乎属于看守宝库的某个士兵，显然20层楼发生了什么意外。  
　　  
　　斯克鲁人的面色一变，暂时放弃了袭击计划，立刻转身朝办公桌走去，并利用上面的计算机调出了监控。  
　　  
　　雷尔明白，只要这里出现了入侵者，整个大楼便会进入戒严状态，禁止任何人出入，并且士兵们会立刻进行层层搜捕，这显然不是眼前这个斯克鲁人所希望的。而且，想必很快也会有人找到她的办公室来，对方此刻已经没有足够的时间打破暗门来行凶。  
　　  
　　只见那斯克鲁人盯着屏幕思索了一会儿，然后迅速利用‘诺瓦至尊’的权限进行了一番操作。  
　　  
　　“既然有人这么急不可待地想当替罪羊，那就让他们如愿好了。至于你，反正也出不来，就在这里关到死吧！”  
　　  
　　她说完，便装作受了伤的样子，急匆匆地朝门外奔去。  
　　  
　　雷尔不知道对方在谋划什么，长时间的高度紧张和持续恶化的伤势让她再也支持不住。终于，她眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去。  
　　


	28. 诺瓦至尊

　　“这就是你们到来之前的全部经过，得感谢你们救了我。”诺瓦至尊按了按额角，长叹了一口气。经过这片刻的休息，她的脸色看上去已经好多了。“不过，我还是得知道，你们到这里来的目的是什么？”  
　　  
　　Thor和卡萝尔等人互相看了一眼，都在犹疑该如何开口，最后还是卡萝尔说道：“抱歉，雷尔指挥官，实不相瞒，我们来到这里，也是为了力量宝石。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　“正如我之前所说，我们来自另一个宇宙中几年后的未来。而在那个宇宙里……”卡萝尔深吸了一口气，“山达尔星已经被毁灭了。”  
　　  
　　“这不可能！”诺瓦至尊震惊地站起了身，“谁能毁灭山达尔星？！”  
　　  
　　“灭霸。”  
　　  
　　“那个疯狂的泰坦星人？”她难以置信地摇了摇头，“虽然我知道这些年他在别的星球犯下了不少罪行，但要说毁灭山达尔星……”  
　　  
　　“你们都太低估他的实力了！”Thor忍不住上前插话，“灭霸本身的力量就已经强悍到了极其可怕的地步，而且他的手下还有黑曜教团，其中的任何一员都是十分难缠的对手。在我们的宇宙，他们不但屠戮了山达尔星，夺走了力量宝石，连我的阿斯加德飞船也……”  
　　  
　　Thor无法再说下去，那段可怕的记忆再度涌上他心头，让他控制不住地激动起来。  
　　  
　　“冷静点，Thor。”Loki的声音及时响起，这才稍微让他平静了点。  
　　  
　　“灭霸的目的是集齐所有六块无限宝石，再利用在矮人星打造出的无限手套打出响指，毁灭掉宇宙一半的生灵，以此来达到所谓的平衡。”星云补充道。  
　　  
　　此时，火箭也面露哀伤地走上前：“不幸的是，在我们那个宇宙，他成功了。银河护卫队……只剩下我和星云了。奎尔和卡魔拉他们都……”  
　　  
　　几人带来的信息量实在太过惊人，让诺瓦至尊一时难以接受，然而对方脸上的神情实在看不出任何谎言的痕迹。同时，她也不认为这几人会心怀恶意，否则他们刚才也不必救她。  
　　  
　　“也就是说，在你们的宇宙，不但山达尔星被毁，一半的宇宙生灵也都消失了？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　“那你们现在是……？”  
　　  
　　“在灭霸集齐宝石之前，有人利用时间宝石的力量看到了一个未来，那是我们唯一能击败灭霸、带回众人的机会。但前提是，我们必须在平行宇宙中再次集齐宝石。”Thor说道，“这也就是我们会在这里的原因。”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊闻言，不由背过身对着窗外沉默良久。最后，她终于开口道：“那么，在我的宇宙中，如果山达尔星继续持有力量宝石，也有可能发生同样的事吧？”  
　　  
　　“我想是的。甚至，还有可能更糟……”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊闭了闭眼，似乎是在思考着什么。等她张开眼再次转过身的时候，目光中已经再见不到之前的震惊和茫然，取而代之的却是坚定和沉着。  
　　  
　　“好，我可以将力量宝石交给你们。”  
　　  
　　“雷尔指挥官？！”卡萝尔眼睛一亮。  
　　  
　　“力量宝石本就不属于新星军团，我们只是代为保管，如果它能有更好的去处，我决不会吝啬。而且，如果你们所说的是真的，那么这不但可以让山达尔星免去一劫，同时也能阻止这个宇宙的灭霸集齐宝石、避免生灵涂炭！”  
　　  
　　Thor此时才明白为什么卡萝尔会对诺瓦至尊如此敬重。对于宇宙中大多数星球的领袖来说，力量宝石都是让人无法割舍的宝物。原本他还在担心要是对方不愿意交出宝石该如何处理，却没想到她答应得如此干脆。  
　　  
　　这种当机立断的作风和以民为先的胸襟，即便放眼整个宇宙也没多少人可以与之比拟。  
　　  
　　“不过。”诺瓦至尊继续说道，“现在力量宝石已经落入斯克鲁人的手中，恐怕你们得先把他找出来才行。”  
　　  
　　“这也正是我们正在考虑的问题。您有什么好办法吗？”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊遗憾地摇了摇头：“斯克鲁人一旦变化形貌，就会连对方的基因记忆一同复制，就算是最亲近的人也看不出差别。”  
　　  
　　“刚才门口那两个士兵说哪里都没看到你和科德，那他一定又变成了别人的样子。”星云道，“但这样一来就难办了。”  
　　  
　　“那个斯克鲁人应该还没来得及将力量宝石带出去，如果我们对大楼里所有的士官进行搜身呢？”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊再度摇了摇头：“这幢大楼里有近千人，一个个进行搜查要花很久，而且很容易打草惊蛇。万一他将装有力量宝石的灵球藏到别的地方，我们搜身也是白搭。”  
　　  
　　此时，星云向众人晃了晃手上的设备：“我得提醒你们一下，我们已经在这里耽误了不少时间，还剩下40分钟，量子通道就会开启。”  
　　  
　　众人这才纷纷惊觉。时间紧迫，然而他们对力量宝石的去向依然一无所知。  
　　  
　　就在几人心急如焚的时候，Thor忽然听到Loki在他耳旁说道：“哥哥，我有个办法可以找出那个斯克鲁人。不过，我需要你帮我向诺瓦至尊确认一些事情。”  
　　  
　　Thor静心聆听片刻，然后轻轻点了点头，随即转向诺瓦至尊道：“雷尔指挥官，如果你的办公室长时间被封锁，又无法联络上你本人的话，会发生什么事？”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊略显惊讶地睁大了双眼，似乎是不明白Thor问这个问题的目的何在。但她还是如实回答道：“那样的话，我想我的行政官罗曼·戴会先来这里确认我的安危。”  
　　  
　　罗曼·戴就是刚才下令追踪Thor和卡萝尔的人。  
　　  
　　“他有办法进入这间办公室吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，在紧急情况下，他有进入这里的特殊权限。”  
　　  
　　“那么，他知道刚才那个暗门的存在吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，那是只有历代新星军团的最高统领才能知晓的暗阁，是极为机密的地方，我从没告诉过他。”  
　　  
　　“好极了。”Thor笑了笑，“那么，接下来恐怕得委屈您再在那里呆上一会儿。”  
　　  
　　罗曼接到手下士官的报告的时候，眉头拧得几乎能夹死苍蝇。  
　　  
　　原本他就在为追捕那两个不明入侵者的事搞得焦头烂额，到现在对方都不见踪影。而手下的人却跟他说，现在连诺瓦至尊都不见了，同时失联的还有他的同僚科德·弗雷诺。  
　　  
　　这可绝不是什么好现象。作为唯一一个有紧急权限的人，他下令让其他士官继续追捕，自己则打算先去诺瓦至尊的办公室看个究竟。  
　　  
　　他来到门口的时候，其余士兵已经撤走了，而大门确实是紧闭的状态。  
　　  
　　罗曼先用门口的通讯器向里面表明身份和来意，却没得到任何应答。  
　　  
　　这绝对不正常！罗曼打定主意，从怀中取出一张特制卡片，插到门旁的钥匙卡槽中。卡槽表面逐渐移开，露出了底下的密码盘和指纹锁。  
　　  
　　他先是解开了指纹锁，再输入8位密码，一旁的大门终于发出一声轻响。  
　　  
　　罗曼打开大门，却见里面空无一人。  
　　  
　　“长官？雷尔长官？”他进入办公室，一边呼喊着，依然没有得到回应。  
　　  
　　奇怪，难道诺瓦至尊真的不在办公室里？  
　　  
　　罗曼的视线扫过了墙上的那副《禁锢》，却很快挪开了双眼。这幅画在这里挂了很久了，他却从来欣赏不来，而且现在也没那个心情。  
　　  
　　他的目光所及之处，完全看不到诺瓦至尊的身影，也瞧不出任何异常。就在他打算退出办公室时，却不小心瞥见了地毯上那一小块猩红血迹。  
　　  
　　罗曼迅速地冲过去仔细查看。只见那血迹还未干涸，应该是不久前才染上的。  
　　  
　　“该死的！”他低声咒骂了一句。“这里一定发生了什么！”  
　　  
　　正当他打算呼叫支援的时候，却听到背后的门再度被人关上。他转过头，却错愕地发现关门的人正是他在苦苦追捕的犯人。  
　　  
　　“看清楚了吧？”Thor对着卡萝尔说道。  
　　  
　　“嗯，如果是斯克鲁人的话，不会对血迹的反应如此惊讶，也不会对那幅画所在的位置无动于衷。”卡萝尔笑道，“所以，这位罗曼长官不会是那个斯克鲁人变的。”  
　　  
　　“你们两个！竟然敢入侵诺瓦至尊的办公室？！你们对长官做了什么？！”  
　　  
　　罗曼感到怒不可遏。眼前的这两人让整个新星军团总部大楼的兵力集体出动、层层搜捕。而他们竟然堂而皇之地进入了长官办公室，还有可能袭击甚至绑架了他们的最高指挥官。  
　　  
　　非但如此，两人此刻居然还在谈笑风生，简直是在把整个军团当猴耍！  
　　  
　　罗曼拔出自己的光线配枪，一边打算呼叫继续支援。他刚才领教过两人的实力，深知自己其实并不是他们的对手，但即便如此，他也非得将这两个蔑视军团的人逮捕不可。  
　　  
　　然而，他还未来得及打开通讯器，身后就忽然传来了一个威严又熟悉的声音：“且慢，罗曼行政官。”  
　　  
　　“雷尔长官？！”罗曼惊讶地看着对方。他不明白诺瓦至尊是从什么地方出现的，正如那两个入侵者一样。  
　　  
　　而且，眼前这三人好像还互相认识的样子，这让他彻底搞糊涂了。  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊却微笑道：“罗曼，我会告诉你事情的经过。而你要知道的是，我们现在需要你的帮助。”  
　　  
　　


	29. 斯克鲁人

　　偌大的新星军团总部大楼里，士兵们还在持续进行着搜捕。每个人的脸色都谈不上好看。  
　　  
　　他们已经寻遍了所有楼层，依然没有找到那两个神秘人的踪迹。非但如此，现在连“诺瓦至尊”也不知去向。要知道作为山达尔星的中枢机构，这幢大楼是最让人引以为傲、最牢不可摧的建筑，可现在却被两个不明来历的人堂而皇之地闯了进来。这两人甚至还在他们的眼皮子底下杀了他们的同僚。  
　　  
　　这件事要是传扬出去，对一向自诩为星际警察的新星军团来说无疑是奇耻大辱，山达尔星的地位恐怕也会受到影响。  
　　  
　　就在这时，每个人本就不算放松的神经忽然被通讯器中传来的警报声绷到了极致。  
　　  
　　“是罗曼长官的求援信号！”  
　　  
　　“在18楼的总指挥官办公室！快！”  
　　  
　　距离办公室最近的一伙士兵迅速突入到了虚掩着的门内，却见到了一副惊人光景：罗曼·戴行政官正举着枪与两个神秘人艰苦混战。  
　　  
　　他显然不是二人的对手，很快便被那名戴着帽子的女性击倒在地。正当那个武士打扮的男子要朝他劈去一道闪电的时候，罗曼忽然朝着冲进来的士兵大喊：“快用能量手铐！”  
　　  
　　那是新星军团特别研制出来的工具，专门用来对付难缠的犯罪分子。此刻见罗曼情况危急，门口的士兵们便迅速取出了手铐，朝男子疾甩过去。  
　　  
　　Thor还未来得及施招，便被一股强劲的能量束缚住了双手，暴风战斧也随之掉落在地。  
　　  
　　一旁的卡萝尔正想将放出手铐的士兵击飞，却又被另一个方向飞来的手铐限制住行动。  
　　  
　　至此，新星军团追捕了半天的两个犯人终于双双束手就擒。  
　　  
　　罗曼从地上爬起来，朝两人厉声喝道：“你们把‘诺瓦至尊’弄去了哪里？！”  
　　  
　　“我们已经说了，我们到这的时候这里已经没人了，是你不相信而已。”被反绑着的Thor艰难地仰着头回答。  
　　  
　　“你们抢走了力量宝石，还杀了我两个人，还想让我相信你们？！”  
　　  
　　“宝石不在我们这里，人也不是我们杀的！”  
　　  
　　“这话你们到监狱里再慢慢说吧。”罗曼朝身后的士兵们使了个眼色，“将他们押到审讯室，我要亲自审讯他们。”  
　　  
　　“是！”士兵们闻言便走上前，毫不客气地将Thor和卡萝尔架了起来。  
　　  
　　“对了，既然入侵者已经被捕，一级警戒也可以解除了。”罗曼似乎是想起了什么，叫住了众人，“大楼外部的能量防御可以撤销了。不过，现在‘诺瓦至尊’和力量宝石依然下落不明，在找到她们之前，为防还有共犯，出入大楼还是要进行严格的身份管控，明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　“明白了！”士兵们整齐划一地回答着，然后将两位人犯推出了门口。  
　　  
　　一场骚动算是勉强平息了下来。原本动荡不安的大楼内部也很快恢复了秩序。有几队士兵被迅速集结起来，负责进一步的搜查工作。罗曼将两名犯人带入审讯室后便禁止任何人进入，看样子一时半会儿也出不来。  
　　  
　　见此情形，一名并未被分派到任务的勤务兵的嘴角露出了一丝不易被察觉的笑容。他从储物间取出一个长筒型背包，背着它朝着大楼入口处走去。  
　　  
　　“嘿，艾伦，准备换班了吗？”门口负责守卫的士兵朝他打了个招呼。  
　　  
　　“是的，你知道，因为侵入者的关系，我的换班时间本来就有些耽搁了。”  
　　  
　　“可是现在还没有找到诺瓦至尊和力量宝石，也许暂时先别出去比较好。”  
　　  
　　“我明白，但我不在搜查队伍里，帮不上什么忙，何况我答应了我妹妹要早点回去陪她过生日。”  
　　  
　　“哦，原来如此，那确实该早些回去。”守卫士兵瞥了一眼他肩上的包，“既然是这样，那就按照规矩，先检查一下随身行李……”  
　　  
　　“嘿，老兄，我就不必了吧。”对方还没说完，艾伦就打断了他，露出一个笑容打趣道，“你知道的，就是我那些打球用具而已。上周我们还互杀了几轮，记得吗？要是检查会花上不少时间，我担心我的妹妹正在家哭闹呢。”  
　　  
　　守卫士兵朝他的脸看了几眼，最后终于说道：“噢，是的，你说的没错。我想确实没那个必要，那你走吧。替我向你妹妹问声好。”  
　　  
　　艾伦保持着微笑，一步步远离了新星军团的大楼。  
　　  
　　他脸上的笑容逐渐加深。如果说刚才面对守卫时多少有些伪装的成分，那他现在就是发自内心地感到高兴。  
　　  
　　他所属的种族一直以来的宏愿，即将在他的手中完成。  
　　  
　　当然，他此刻的目的地也不是什么艾伦家，而是民用飞船基地。所有往来山达尔星的客用飞船、商船、游船，都会在这里按照排班进行起飞和降落。  
　　  
　　因为之前的罗南事件，基地暂时关闭了一阵子，此刻才刚刚恢复秩序。  
　　  
　　当艾伦赶到那里的时候，有一架商船正在进行起飞前的最后准备。一名身穿棕色西装的商人正在停机坪前焦虑地来回踱步。直到看见艾伦，他的眉头才舒展开来。  
　　  
　　“怎么这么慢！”他边走过来边抱怨道。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，新星军团大楼内部刚才突然出现了两个入侵者，耽搁了一会儿，不过总算解决了。”  
　　  
　　“东西呢？”  
　　  
　　艾伦取下了肩上的长筒背包，朝四周看了一眼，确保没有引起人的注意，才从背包中取出了一个银色球状容器，递给对方。  
　　  
　　“宇宙灵球……不，是力量宝石！”商人用贪婪的眼光看着手中的物件。  
　　  
　　“有了它，克里帝国就再也不是我们的对手！”  
　　  
　　“岂止是克里帝国，整个宇宙都要对我们俯首称臣！我们斯克鲁族，将再度支配宇宙……”  
　　  
　　商人还没发表完他的豪言壮语，就发现四周的建筑内忽然冲出了数以百计的新星军团士兵，涌上来将他们团团围住。  
　　  
　　二人神色一凛，正想将灵球藏起来，就听到一人在不远处对他们喊道：“别藏了，你们已经暴露了。”  
　　  
　　罗曼从士兵群中走了出来：“两位斯克鲁族的间谍，你们的行为已经严重违反了星际法案，我现在要以涉嫌谋杀、监禁和盗窃的罪名将你们逮捕！”  
　　  
　　“罗曼长官，我不明白您在说什么，我想这只是一个误会。”  
　　  
　　艾伦似乎还想做最后的挣扎，直到看到对面的士兵缓缓让出一条通路。  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊——伊拉妮·雷尔指挥官走过通道，出现在众人眼前。她额头上的伤势已经完全好转，彻底恢复成了那个精神奕奕、雷厉风行的女指挥官。此刻她的身后还跟着两个人，正是军团刚才追捕已久的Thor和卡萝尔。  
　　  
　　“原来，你们刚才是联合起来演戏。”见此情形，艾伦明白事情算是已经完全败露，对着诺瓦至尊咬牙切齿道，“你是怎么看出我的伪装的？”  
　　  
　　“斯克鲁一族的伪装确实无懈可击，只是你太着急了。”诺瓦至尊笑道，“银河护卫队一行刚离开，你就迫不及待地要将宝石夺走，并且放弃了伪装成我控制住整个山达尔星的机会，还将所有罪行推到入侵者的头上，只有一个理由——你急于离开总部大楼，将宝石交到某个人手中。”  
　　  
　　“……”艾伦和他身旁的商人皱着眉头，沉默不语，然而这恰恰证明了诺瓦至尊所说的正是事实。  
　　  
　　“斯克鲁族最近在与克里帝国的冲突中一直处于败势，你们急于夺取力量宝石来扭转战局。而刚刚开放的飞行基地中，能最快离开这里的就是这艘商船。所以，我们索性来了招欲擒故纵，故意让你以为新星军团误抓了犯人，解除了防御。但事实上，我们一直在监视着入口，看是谁最急于离开大楼，然后再顺藤摸瓜找到你的接头人。”  
　　  
　　商人一听，不由望向一旁伪装成艾伦的同伴，而后者却平静地答道：“原来如此，看样子我还是太低估你了。”  
　　  
　　他不知道的是，刚才这番推测并不是来自诺瓦至尊本人，而是Loki。他的推理加上飞行基地的排班记录，才让新星军团彻底掌握了这个斯克鲁人的行踪。  
　　  
　　“不过，你们似乎是忘了一件事。”艾伦露出一个狡猾的笑容，“力量宝石，还在我们手上呢！”  
　　  
　　他一把夺过商人手中的灵球，按动了外层容器上的机关。灵球内部骤然亮起紫色的光芒。  
　　  
　　“罗南已经告诫过你们了，要是力量宝石落地，整个山达尔星都会被毁。我想你们一定不希望发生这样的事，对吧？”  
　　


	30. 最好的弟弟

　　眼见斯克鲁人手持力量宝石，新星军团一行看上去果然有些忌惮。  
　　  
　　“别忘了，如果在这里使用宝石，你也会没命。”  
　　  
　　“哦，我当然不希望这样。但这一切都要看你了，诺瓦至尊。”看到对方的态度，斯克鲁人得意地笑了笑，“我们族人可从不会胆小怕死。如果你们真的想让事情发展到那一步，我也不介意来个鱼死网破。山达尔星被毁后，我的族人自然会来回收力量宝石，到时结果也是一样的。”  
　　  
　　“看样子，你是想谈判？”  
　　  
　　“谈判？你想用这个词的话请随意，但事实上你们别无选择。”斯克鲁人再度扬了扬手中的灵球，“是我们两个重要还是你的整个星球重要，我想这笔账你应该会算。”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊沉默了一会儿，闭了闭眼，然后重又直视着他：“说说你的条件。”  
　　  
　　“很简单，让我和我的同伴带着力量宝石离开这里。”  
　　  
　　“你这是强人所难。”  
　　  
　　“我说了，你们别无选择。山达尔星作为克里帝国的盟友，本不该留你们，但如果你们今天乖乖让我带走宝石，也许到时候我可以考虑替你们求求情。”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊不再答话，似乎正在犹豫。对面的斯克鲁人放肆地笑着，他深信只要宝石在手，新星军团就拿他毫无办法，对方妥协只是早晚的事。  
　　  
　　但没想到的是，诺瓦至尊再次开口时却突然改变了态度，用坚定的语气说道：“抱歉，我拒绝。”  
　　  
　　“你说什……”  
　　  
　　他还没来得及说完，忽然感觉到背后被什么人大力踹了一脚，整个人踉跄地往前跌去，同时握着灵球的手臂也被人狠狠敲击，导致灵球脱手直接飞了出去。  
　　  
　　“成功了！”骤然变大的火箭迅速接住了灵球，开心地转身朝同样恢复了原身的星云喊道。  
　　  
　　从这个斯克鲁人踏出新星军团总部的那一刻起，他们就一直藏在他身上，等待着最佳机会，打算来个一击即中。而刚才，他们终于趁其不备，将宝石夺了回来。  
　　  
　　“混账……”斯克鲁人刚爬起身，就发现自己已被新星军团的光线枪束缚住。  
　　  
　　“束手就擒吧。”诺瓦至尊冷眼看着他，“我永不可能向一个斯克鲁人妥协。”  
　　  
　　“那可真是遗憾。”斯克鲁人露出一个有恃无恐的笑容，“不过，你们真以为这么容易就能抓住我吗？”  
　　  
　　他的脸庞再次开始扭曲，全身的肌肉骨骼也开始变形。他的四肢变得更为健壮，下巴和耳朵却逐渐削尖。不止如此，他的头上还长出了类似羽毛的物体，替代了原本的毛发。  
　　  
　　“是希阿人！”卡萝尔深吸了一口气，“而且还是具备超能力的种族！”  
　　  
　　希阿帝国是除开克里帝国和斯克鲁人之外的另一大宇宙势力，这些年崛起速度惊人，但与前两者还没太多往来，却没想到斯克鲁人已经暗中将黑手伸了过去。  
　　  
　　变形成功的斯克鲁人显然拥有了能对抗光线枪的超能力。他不但轻松摆脱了束缚，还在众目睽睽之下隐去了身形。  
　　  
　　“他去哪里了？！”  
　　  
　　新星军团的士兵们正面面相觑，前排的一个士兵却凭空被击飞了出去，摔倒在地受了重伤。  
　　  
　　“糟了！快保护好‘诺瓦至尊’！”  
　　  
　　士兵们大吼着将诺瓦至尊围在中间，但敌人的隐身术让他们完全无法掌握其行踪。一个接一个的士兵被击中后倒地不起。  
　　  
　　Thor紧握着暴风斧，神情紧张地不断关注着周围的情况。  
　　  
　　“别慌，哥哥，普通人的肉眼虽然看不到他，但对我来说，他的一举一动尽在掌握。”Loki在他耳旁说道，“东面。”  
　　  
　　Thor朝着Loki指示的方向掷出了斧子，果然砍到了什么东西，对方一声大叫，短暂地现出了身形，但很快又再度隐身。  
　　  
　　大概是惊讶于Thor攻击的精准，这一次敌人没有继续进攻，四周忽然平静下来。对方似乎是在观察自己怎么会暴露了位置。  
　　  
　　“看来这个斯克鲁人吸取的希阿基因不够完全，所以能力有限。再攻击几次应该就无法变形了。”Loki语气轻松地分析着，“好了，哥哥，西北面。”  
　　  
　　Thor依言再次掷出了斧子，对方果然再次中招。  
　　  
　　再次隐身的斯克鲁人这下彻底确认了Thor有办法掌握他的位置，因此也不再蛰伏，直朝着目标冲去。  
　　  
　　“糟了，哥哥，他往狸猫的方向冲过去了。”  
　　  
　　还在四处张望、找寻斯克鲁人踪迹的火箭万万没想到敌人已经近在身边。当Thor的斧子劈过来的时候已经来不及了，火箭手中拿着的灵球已经被打飞出去，机关也被同时震开。其中包裹着的力量宝石绽放出耀眼光芒，在空中划出一道让所有人胆战心惊的美丽弧线。  
　　  
　　如果让宝石落地，整个山达尔星就会毁于一旦！  
　　  
　　电光火石之间，一道人影飞速朝着宝石落地的方向掠了过去，竟是卡萝尔。  
　　  
　　她伸出手，将即将落地的宝石稳稳地攥在手中。宝石在她掌中迸发出强烈的紫色光芒，将她整个人映照得通体发亮，如同被点燃了一般。  
　　  
　　“卡萝尔！”火箭担心地大喊着。  
　　  
　　扛下力量宝石是什么滋味，他可是再清楚不过了，虽然他知道卡萝尔的能力，但此刻心还是控制不住地提了起来。就连一向冷酷的星云也面带惊讶地望着眼前发生的一切。  
　　  
　　这阵惊心动魄的光芒持续了约有一分多钟，那股强烈的冲击感才渐渐平复下来。与此同时，卡萝尔的身影自强光中缓缓显现。她目透金光，面带威严，宛如从太阳中降临的女神。  
　　  
　　力量宝石引发的波动终于彻底平息，卡萝尔捡起灵球，将其再次放置进去。  
　　  
　　“卡萝尔·丹佛斯！原来是你？！”那个已被击致重伤、彻底失去隐身能力的斯克鲁人倒在地上，忿忿道，“我竟然没认出你？！”  
　　  
　　“你会为你的所作所为付出代价。”卡萝尔冷冷地看了他一眼，随即走向诺瓦至尊，“雷尔指挥官，我想这次的事件总算是平息了。”  
　　  
　　诺瓦至尊露出感激而又赞许的笑容：“是的，这要多谢各位的鼎力协助。依照约定，你们可以带走力量宝石。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢！不过，没想到斯克鲁人竟然已经潜入到了山达尔星内部，甚至还和希阿帝国扯上了关系，我担心这个宇宙的局势未来将会变得更加动荡。”  
　　  
　　“这些事就让我来操心吧。”诺瓦至尊道，“我会通知克里帝国，并和希阿帝国进行交涉，让他们小心防范。另外，你们提供的关于灭霸的情报，我也会传达给相关星球，并对他进行全面缉捕。”  
　　  
　　“不愧是雷尔指挥官。”  
　　  
　　“我既身处这个宇宙，就该担负起我的职责。”诺瓦至尊看了众人一眼，笑道，“我会为了守护未来而战，就像你们一样。我代表整个山达尔星，衷心祝愿你们能获得胜利！”  
　　  
　　守护未来的职责吗？  
　　  
　　灵魂体状态的Loki撇了撇嘴。他从没想过要拯救宇宙，那对诡计之神而言简直是个笑话。他想拯救、想守护、想陪伴的，永远只有那一个人而已。  
　　  
　　而那个人现在正朝着诺瓦至尊走去。  
　　  
　　“呃，雷尔指挥官，我是说，诺瓦至尊阁下，我能拜托你一件事吗？”Thor望着对方，诚恳地问道。  
　　  
　　“当然，请说。”  
　　  
　　“如果你能见到这个宇宙的我，能帮我给他带一句话吗？”Thor深吸了一口气，然后说道，“他的弟弟Loki，是这个宇宙最聪明的傻瓜。”  
　　  
　　“喂！Thor！”  
　　  
　　Loki在Thor的脑海中不满地抗议，但Thor却没有理会，而是继续说出了下半句：“但是，他也是全宇宙最好的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　


	31. 最后的指引

　　当Thor和卡萝尔一行从量子通道中出来的时候，实验室里的众人正围在放有另外三颗宝石的特制容器旁，对他们报以微笑。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔取出刚刚得到的力量宝石，放到容器中。  
　　  
　　“已经有四颗了，也就是说，距离我们最终决战的日子不远了。”  
　　  
　　“下一颗就是时间宝石了。”托尼抱着胸说道，“它之前一直被斯特兰奇保管着，我想我们这次得去见见另一条时间线上过去的他。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫点了点头，随后又皱眉道：“说起来，斯特兰奇让我们集齐宝石，但并没有说过那之后该怎么做，会发生什么。”  
　　  
　　“你们很快就会知道的。”  
　　  
　　众人被冷不丁从身后传来的声音吓了一跳，随后便发现实验室的空地上出现了一个魔法光圈，王再次出现在大家眼前。  
　　  
　　“呃，王，虽然我很高兴见到你，但你下次出现的时候能不能提前通知一声？”  
　　  
　　王直接无视了托尼的抱怨，依旧一脸严肃道：“我是来给各位送一样东西，并且传达至尊法师的交代的最后一句话。”  
　　  
　　他从怀中取出了一块众人都十分眼熟的扁平石头。  
　　  
　　“这不是‘思念之石’吗？你上次就带来给我们看过。”  
　　  
　　“没错，不过这次这块不是给你们的，而是给另一条时间线上的斯特兰奇看的。为避免麻烦，你们见到他的时候不必作过多解释，他看了这个自然就会明白一切前因后果。”王说道，“然后，那个时间线上的他将会给你们最后的指引。”  
　　  
　　托尼接过郑重地接过石头：“最后的指引？”  
　　  
　　“目前为止一切都如斯特兰奇所预见的那样发展着，另一条时间线上的他会告诉你们该如何找到灭霸，以及你们具体该做些什么。”  
　　  
　　“王，你何不跟我们一起去呢？”  
　　  
　　“纽约圣所必须时刻有人看守，所以请恕我无法跟各位一同前往。而且最重要的一点是，连我也没有看过这块‘思念之石’里的内容，我只是遵照至尊法师的指示办事而已，详情无从透露。”  
　　  
　　“既然他有时间做这些东西，为什么不直接一口气把所有事情都交代了？”克林特没见过斯特兰奇，也没参加第一次的会议，因此此刻觉得十分不解。  
　　  
　　“在东方的概念里，世间万物皆有因果。正如你们所看到的平行宇宙那样，都是某一时刻不同的‘因’造成的不同的‘果’。”王解释着，“如果随意更改‘因’的次序，造成的结果也会难以预料。所以，请相信至尊法师，他一定是预见了一切才会这样做。”  
　　  
　　“等等，王，你刚才是不是说斯特兰奇还有最后一句话留给我们？”娜塔莎问道。  
　　  
　　“不错。”王站直了身子，看着众人，“至尊法师让我告诉诸位——‘终结，即是开始’。”  
　　  
　　终结，即是开始。  
　　  
　　每个人都在心里默念着这句话，体会着其中的含义。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你觉得这是什么意思？”Thor低声问道。  
　　  
　　“不知道。也许你之后可以直接问问那个喜欢故弄玄虚的二流法师。”  
　　  
　　Thor无奈地笑笑。Loki对斯特兰奇的态度一直都很不以为然，不知道是出于同为魔法师的竞争意识，还是仍旧记着那自由落体30分钟的仇。  
　　  
　　“时机到了，你们自然会知晓其中的意义。”王一边说着，一边消失在魔法通道，“期待着诸位的胜利。”  
　　  
　　托尼略微掂了掂手里的“思念之石”，分量并不重，但其中所包含的秘密却决定了这整个宇宙的命运。  
　　  
　　他们能否拯救消失的生命，通往所有人都向往的未来，这些问题的答案也尽在其中。  
　　  
　　“托尼。”史蒂夫的声音拉回了托尼的思绪，“如果那真的是最后的指引，也许我们所有人都该去。”  
　　  
　　“可是，必须有人守着量子通道……”  
　　  
　　“让我来吧。”老托尼走到了控制器旁，“这是你们的宇宙，你们责无旁贷。”  
　　  
　　托尼看着实验室中众人坚定的眼神，深吸了一口气：“好，这一次，我们一起去！”  
　　  
　　最终时刻即将来临，所有人都再没了休息的念头，几乎立刻就进行了量子穿越。  
　　  
　　而这一次，每个人的眼中都再没有了初次穿越时的兴奋和刺激，只剩下强烈的期盼和坚定不移的信念。  
　　  
　　当众人从通道中冲出、落地的时候，发现自己正置身于一条热闹的街道。两旁是一些老旧的建筑物和拥挤的小吃摊，招牌上写着中文，而咖喱鱼蛋、萝卜牛杂等食物正在门口支起的锅里来回翻滚，释放出腾腾热气和让人垂涎欲滴的香味。  
　　  
　　不过奇怪的是，虽然街道上的路人熙熙攘攘，但没有任何人对突然出现的这一群人表示惊讶，甚至都没有人看他们一眼。  
　　  
　　“这里是……香港？”托尼一眼就认出了他们的所在地。  
　　  
　　班纳率先找到了他们的目标，立刻兴奋地指了指不远处：“快看，斯特兰奇在那儿！”  
　　  
　　他说的没错，前方大约百米处正站着一个穿着红色斗篷的法师和一个身着布袍的胖汉。他们虽然背对着众人，但从身形判断，是斯特兰奇和王无误。  
　　  
　　此刻他们正望着一个同样穿着布袍、消失在远处的黑人的背影。  
　　  
　　和托尼他们相同，街道上也没有人任何人愿意正眼瞧一瞧这几个奇装异服的家伙，仿佛他们都不存在一样。  
　　  
　　第一个反应过来的是这个时空的王，他回过头，看见了正不断靠近的一行人，立刻毫不犹豫地用双掌施放出了魔法盾：“你们是什么人？！怎么进入镜像空间的？！难道是多玛姆的余党？！”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇也闻声回过头。他的额角和嘴角都淌着血，看上去狼狈不堪，似乎刚刚经历一场大战。听到王的质问，他立刻便警觉起来。  
　　  
　　不过，他还未施法，便认出了领头的几人：“托尼·史塔克……史蒂夫·罗杰斯……雷神Thor……还有其他复仇者联盟的成员？你们怎么会在这儿？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇能认出他们几个并不奇怪，由于之前的几次事件，复仇者联盟里的所有人都变成了家喻户晓的公众人物，是电视新闻和报纸头条轮番追逐的对象。  
　　  
　　“呃，说来话长了……”托尼解释，“我们来自另一个宇宙，而那个宇宙里的你让我们到这里来找你。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇对平行宇宙并不感到惊讶，只是问道：“来找我干什么？”  
　　  
　　“呃……拿走时间宝石。”  
　　  
　　“异想天开！”一旁的王加强了戒备，“时间宝石是卡玛塔奇的法师们誓死守卫的圣物，除非杀了我们，否则不可能让任何人得到它。”  
　　  
　　此刻还未长出胡子的王一脸怒意地瞪着众人。他绝不会想到，指示这几个“不怀好意”的人来到这里取宝石的，正是另一个宇宙的自己。  
　　  
　　“你们看了这个就明白了。”托尼不打算再作无谓纠缠，立刻取出了思念之石，呈现给二人。  
　　  
　　“‘思念之石’？你们居然有这个？”认出托尼手中之物的王讶异地喊出了声，“这上面有法师印记，无法造假，是真的。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇显然也认出了思念之石，但他还是谨慎地问道：“这里面，是什么？”  
　　  
　　“另一个宇宙的你给你的留言。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇沉默了一会儿，从托尼手中接过了石头。  
　　  
　　在他接触到法师印记的一瞬间，整个人便仿佛触电一般抽搐了一下。随后，一道强烈光芒自石头流入他的掌心，直往他的头部窜去。  
　　  
　　他捂着头，有些痛苦地低吼着。  
　　  
　　一旁的王还当众人在石头里动了手脚，刚要进行攻击，却发现斯特兰奇已平静了下来。非但如此，他整个人还闭着眼、以打坐的姿势浮于空中，嘴唇微微颤抖，似乎正在读取什么信息。  
　　  
　　片刻后，他的身躯缓缓落地，然后终于睁开了眼睛。  
　　


	32. 毁灭与重生

　　睁开双眼的斯特兰奇低头轻微地喘息着，似乎是在平复某种复杂的情绪。  
　　  
　　“呃？斯特兰奇？”托尼尝试询问道。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇闻声，逐渐将视线转移至面前的众人。这一次，他的眼神中再没了之前的陌生和戒备，反倒是有一种敬佩和怀念，就和曾经那见识了1400多万种结局后的斯特兰奇一模一样。  
　　  
　　“托尼。”他说道，“我看到了。”  
　　  
　　“你看到了什么？”  
　　  
　　“……一切。”  
　　  
　　“也就是说，你已经清楚我们为什么会来到这儿了？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　他低头看了看自己脖子上的阿戈摩托之眼，然后毫不犹豫地解下来递给托尼。  
　　  
　　“斯特兰奇？！你……”  
　　  
　　“我稍后会向你解释的，王。”斯特兰奇打断了一旁王的质问，“相信我，这是唯一正确的事。”  
　　  
　　托尼小心地接过阿戈摩托之眼，从其造型繁复的外壳纹样中，依稀可以看到时间宝石透出的柔和光芒。  
　　  
　　“第五颗宝石了……”托尼低声道，“这是不是意味着，我们可以去找灭霸了？”  
　　  
　　“不，在那之前，你们先得制造出能够控制无限宝石的装置，就像灭霸的无限手套一样。”斯特兰奇用一种意味深长的语气说着，并看了看托尼身后的Thor和史蒂夫，“然后，你们还得去一个地方。”  
　　  
　　“什么地方？”  
　　  
　　“灵魂宝石的所在地。”斯特兰奇说道，“灵魂宝石是六颗无限宝石之首，没有它，你们无法击败灭霸，更无法消灭‘混沌’，所以你们必须得到它。”  
　　  
　　“可是，我们之中没有人接触过灵魂宝石，也没有人知道它的所在……”  
　　  
　　“它在沃弥尔。”星云从人群中走了出来，“灭霸利用我威胁卡魔拉说出了灵魂宝石的下落，然后他们去了沃弥尔，灭霸得到了灵魂宝石，可卡魔拉却再也没回来。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，可是即便如此，在灭霸打出响指之前，他并没有用过灵魂宝石的力量，我们也不知道沃弥尔的具体方位，这样的话根本无法定位到平行宇宙……”  
　　  
　　“不，不必去平行宇宙了。”斯特兰奇的话让所有人都大吃一惊，“一旦制造出了可以控制宝石力量的装置，空间宝石就会带你们去往你们原本宇宙的沃弥尔。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！可是我们那个宇宙的灵魂宝石已经被灭霸……”  
　　  
　　“灵魂宝石非常特别。只要你们去了沃弥尔，所有疑问都能得到解答。”  
　　  
　　“难道你不能解答我们的问题吗？”  
　　  
　　“关于灵魂宝石，确实不能。因为即便使用了时间宝石，我也无法看到‘我不在场’时所发生的事。”  
　　  
　　托尼只得叹了口气：“好吧，那你能不能告诉我们，得到了宝石之后，会发生什么？我们找到灭霸？打败他？然后把半个宇宙救回来？”  
　　  
　　“不……”斯特兰奇看着众人，沉默了好一会儿，才说出了下半句话，“你们要做的，是毁灭那个宇宙。”  
　　  
　　虽然身处熙熙攘攘的香港夜市，但在镜像空间里的这一群人却变得异常沉默，每个人都像是被雷劈了一样，露出了震惊且无法理解的表情。  
　　  
　　过了半天，班纳才有些磕绊地开口说道：“等……等等，我没听错吧？你……你刚刚是说让我们毁灭我们的宇宙吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，毁灭。”斯特兰奇再次强调了一下这个词。  
　　  
　　“这简直太荒唐了，难道我们的目的不是修复灭霸造成的伤害，把所有人都带回来吗？！”  
　　  
　　“如果只是为了逆转灭霸的响指，当然不用做到这一步。但别忘了，灵魂宝石之中还有‘混沌’的存在，它被放出来只是时间问题。”斯特兰奇道，“而要击败‘混沌’，彻底结束这一切，就非得毁灭宇宙不可。”  
　　  
　　“那之后呢？”娜塔莎皱眉问道，“宇宙毁灭的话，会发生什么？我们都会死吗？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇呼了一口气：“是的。当你们所拥有的六颗宝石与灭霸的宝石相互碰撞，其所激发的能量就会让整个宇宙灰飞烟灭。到那个时候，你们所有人都会去往灵魂之地。”  
　　  
　　“可如果所有人都死了，我们所做的这一切还有什么意义？”  
　　  
　　“当一切都被毁灭时，新的希望才会开始。”  
　　  
　　“新的……希望？”  
　　  
　　“无限宝石的力量将会被彻底释放，它会重塑一个全新的宇宙。”说到这里，斯特兰奇终于露出了一个微笑，“而你们，包括那已经消失掉的一半人，都将会拥有一个全新的未来。”  
　　  
　　未来？  
　　  
　　众人互相看了看，似乎仍是不敢相信斯特兰奇所说的一切。  
　　  
　　“所以这就是你所说的——‘终结，即是开始’？”史蒂夫问道。  
　　  
　　“不错。”斯特兰奇点点头。  
　　  
　　托尼握着阿戈摩托之眼，仍是不敢置信：“斯特兰奇，你要知道，你所说的一切实在是太过匪夷所思了。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，托尼。不过，你还记得那个宇宙的我消失前对你说的话吗？我们现在已经进入‘终局之战’，这是唯一的方法。”  
　　  
　　“终局之战……”托尼闭了闭眼，“是的，我们……别无选择。”  
　　  
　　“还有一件事要提醒你们。在毁灭宇宙之前，灵魂宝石中的人必须先将‘混沌’的分身们消灭掉，确保它不会再度投射到别的宇宙。而当‘混沌’成为一个整体时，宝石会给你们提示，那就是你们行动的时刻。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，明白了。”  
　　  
　　“等等，我还有一个问题。”  
　　  
　　人群中，Thor低沉而略带沙哑的嗓音传了出来。他走到斯特兰奇面前，异常严肃地问道：“因为响指而消失掉的宇宙生命可以拥有未来，那死于响指之前的人呢？他们可以吗？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇并没有马上回答，他看着Thor认真而执着的眼神，半晌后才开口道：“我无法预见到宝石毁灭之后的未来，但……无限宝石具备无限的可能性。”  
　　  
　　Thor愣了愣，随后抿嘴点了点头，退到了一边。  
　　  
　　“哥哥……”Loki低声呼唤着。他当然知道Thor的那个问题是为了自己问的，此刻心中百感交集。  
　　  
　　“Loki，我早就说过。我唯一的心愿，就是希望你能切切实实地回到我身边。所以，哪怕有任何一丝可能性，我都会去赌赌看。”  
　　


	33. 史蒂夫的决定

　　取回时间宝石的过程比之前任何一次都要顺利，但得到的信息却也比任何一次都来得震撼。  
　　  
　　从平行宇宙回归后，众人就围坐在复仇者大厦的会议室里，争论不休。  
　　  
　　“我们真的要像那个斯特兰奇说的那样……要毁灭这个宇宙？”克林特的语气依旧充满着不可置信，“我们为了这个宇宙忙活了这么久，到头来竟是为了毁掉它？”  
　　  
　　“用斯特兰奇的话来说，这不是毁灭，而是重塑。”娜塔莎沉声回应。  
　　  
　　“重塑世界只有上帝才能办到，我们可不是上帝，没有权力做这种事！”  
　　  
　　“我理解你的顾虑，克林特。但要是我们不这么做，消失的宇宙生命就再也无法回来了……”  
　　  
　　克林特一时语塞，咬咬牙别过脸去。他的妻儿也在灭霸的响指中丧生，正是为了她们，他才努力奋斗到现在，不可能就此止步。可同时，逆转这一切的手段又实在太过离谱，让他难以接受。  
　　  
　　“我们当然希望能把失去的那一半宇宙生命救回来，但毁灭宇宙也会有风险吧。”火箭颇有些担忧地说着，“如果行动没有成功，宇宙重塑失败，那岂不是要把现有的一半生命也赔进去？那样不就等于我们亲手杀了他们？那我们和灭霸又有什么区别？”  
　　  
　　“这次的赌注太过庞大了，而且并不属于我们。”班纳道，“另外，虽然斯特兰奇说这是唯一的方法，但他并没有保证百分之百的成功率，我们赌上的这一切，究竟能不能达成我们想要的结果，依然是个未知数。”  
　　  
　　每个人七嘴八舌地议论着，只有Thor沉默地坐在一边。他早已做出了决定，此刻只是在等待一个争论的结果。  
　　  
　　此时，一个人影从会议桌前站了起来，是老托尼。  
　　  
　　“我知道我没有立场替这个宇宙的你们做决定，所以我只是想分享一下我的感受。”他一字一句地说着，“作为一个来自于已经被毁灭的宇宙的人。”  
　　  
　　所有人都安静了下来，不约而同地看着眼前这个苍老的托尼。确实，被毁灭的宇宙是什么样，没有人比他更清楚了。  
　　  
　　“在我的宇宙，我们也曾想过同样的事——利用量子领域穿越到其它宇宙，重新集齐宝石，以此对抗‘混沌’的侵袭，因此我和皮姆博士才会进行合作。只可惜……我们终究是晚了一步。”老托尼再次陷入令他痛苦的回忆，“对我来说，宇宙真正湮灭的时刻不是被‘混沌’彻底吞噬的时候，而是看着曾经的战友、家人、爱人一个个消失在你的眼前，只留下你一个人……孤立无援。”  
　　  
　　“我花了五年时间，终于完成了这套量子穿越装置，可是……”老托尼的声音哽咽了一下，“我的宇宙中已经没有人能用到它了。到现在，我都不知道我究竟算是‘幸存’下来的那一个，还是被抛弃的那一个。”  
　　  
　　会议室里的气氛凝重得让人窒息。老托尼所说的痛苦，在场的每一个人都或多或少地感受过，也许正因为如此，大家才忽视了老托尼内心隐藏的巨大悲伤。他帮了这里的复仇者们很大的忙，但对他而言，他原本想要拯救的东西，其实已经不存在了。  
　　  
　　“别误会，我很高兴见到这里的你们。”老托尼眼含泪花地笑了笑，“是你们让我觉得我的生命还有意义。就算我救不了我的宇宙，至少我还可以拯救你们，为我曾经所热爱的一切……保留另一种可能性。”  
　　  
　　他的情绪感染了每一个人，大家开始真正思考自己究竟是为了什么才奋战到现在。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，我想听听你的决定。”年轻的托尼忽然转向了一旁的史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　在瓦坎达见面之后，他们俩并没再为之前的事情吵架，但同样的，也没有开诚布公地谈过心。史蒂夫依然可以明显地感觉出两人之间那一层若有似无的隔阂，因此，此刻他看着直视着自己、且双目中充满着信赖的托尼，有些受宠若惊。  
　　  
　　“托尼？”  
　　  
　　“我知道，我们俩之前为很多事情起过争执，甚至还大打出手，但……这次这件事，我们所有人都必须达成一致。为了不再重蹈以前的覆辙，我们需要一个领导者。”  
　　  
　　“你……认为我是领导者？”  
　　  
　　“你是复仇者联盟的队长。”托尼顿了顿，“在我、在所有人心目中，一直都是。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫惊讶地望着托尼，然后缓缓回过头，迎上了一屋子期许的眼神。  
　　  
　　终于，他像是下定了什么决心一般，双掌抵住桌子站起了身。  
　　  
　　“伙伴们，自从灭霸来袭后，我们所有人都损失惨重。”他的声音在整个会议室中回响，“我们失去了朋友、失去了家人，甚至一度迷失了自我。”  
　　  
　　“为了寻回失去的一切，我们穿越到别的宇宙，重新集结起可以对抗灭霸和‘混沌’的力量，奋斗至今。”  
　　  
　　“我们要做的，不仅仅是找回‘曾经’，更重要的，是要迎接‘未来’。”他说，“即使我们放弃了之前所做的一切，一旦‘混沌’被释放，这个宇宙也没有任何未来可言。因此，我认为，在我们还有选择的时候，应该主动出击，去争取那个可能性。”  
　　  
　　“可是……我们真的有资格决定这个宇宙的命运吗？”罗德问道。  
　　  
　　“我们没有。”史蒂夫坦然回答，“但是……现在却只有我们才能办到。”  
　　  
　　会议室里鸦雀无声，众人默契地一同看向一旁的监控屏幕——五颗色彩各异的宝石正在实验室的操作台上闪耀着光芒，静静等待着复仇者们的决定。  
　　  
　　“我知道这份责任太过重大，很难作出抉择，所以，让我来起这个头。”史蒂夫走到会议室中央的空地上，轻轻朝前方伸出右手，“如果谁愿意加入的话，我们就握手为誓。成功了，我们就一起分享胜利；失败了……我们就一起下地狱！”  
　　  
　　“不错，这一次，我们共同承担后果。”托尼站起身，第一个上去握住了史蒂夫的手。  
　　  
　　Thor也从角落里站起来，上前覆上了自己的手：“为了找回我们失去的，和未来想要守护的。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎和卡萝尔相互对视了一眼，然后也微笑着参与了进来。  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧，又是这样的场景，我想我也习惯了。”火箭边说边无奈地凑上前，将自己的爪子搭了上去。  
　　  
　　紧接着，斯科特、班纳、克林特、罗德、老托尼等人也纷纷加入。  
　　  
　　星云看着围成一圈的众人，本想鄙夷地说一句“无聊”，但不知为何，她自己竟也像受了什么蛊惑一般，不由自主地将手递了过去。  
　　  
　　偌大的会议室中央，十几只手掌交叠在一起，立下共同的誓言。  
　　  
　　而这个宇宙接下来的命运，也在这一刻被决定。  
　　  
　　“谢谢，伙伴们！”史蒂夫感激地望着面前一张张熟悉的面庞，“我们究竟是能重塑这个宇宙，迎接新的未来，还是毁了它，让一切归于虚无，就在此一举了。这次，将是我们的生死存亡之战！”  
　　


	34. 故友回归

　　“既然已经决定了，那也没什么好犹豫的了。”克林特深吸了一口气，“我想我们该从斯特兰奇所说的那个可以控制无限宝石的装置入手。”  
　　  
　　“关于这个……你们跟我来。”  
　　  
　　托尼将众人引领至实验室，操作起控制台上的全息显示屏。不一会儿，他身后的投影墙上就出现了很多串数字、图形和代码。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　“其实取得最初的两颗宝石之后，我和两个托尼就开始着手这件事了。”班纳一边打开副操作台一边说道，“毕竟我们迟早会用到宝石的力量。”  
　　  
　　“现在关于宝石的能量构成和波动解析我们进行得很顺利，问题在于其承载装置的材质。”老托尼看了Thor一眼，“灭霸的手套应该是外星高等文明的产物。”  
　　  
　　“不错，那是矮人星的巧匠打造的。”Thor点点头，“我以前的锤子，还有现在这把暴风斧，都来自那里。可惜矮人星已经被灭霸屠杀到仅剩一人，而他也已经失去双手，再也打造不出同样的手套了。”  
　　  
　　“我明白，所以这次，我们只能靠自己。”托尼说道，“我们几个之前已经试验过无数材料，但没有一种能承受两颗以上的无限宝石同时释放能量，除了……”  
　　  
　　他从操作台上取出一小块金属状的东西，让众人觉得十分眼熟。  
　　  
　　“这是振金？！”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　“我记得苏睿公主说过，瓦坎达的振金最初也是来自太空。”史蒂夫说道。  
　　  
　　“是的，而且它恰好也能承受无限宝石的力量。”  
　　  
　　“这么说来，装置很快就能完成了？”  
　　  
　　“现有的振金材料还不够，我前些天已经和苏睿公主联系过了，她说很快会派人送足够的振金过来。另外，关于装置的设计也跟她沟通了一下。”托尼说着，不由回想起视频中苏睿那个意味深长的微笑，“只要振金一到，装置就能很快完成……”  
　　  
　　托尼话音未落，复仇者大厦忽然警铃大作，让所有人的神经一下子紧绷起来。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？有人闯进来了吗？！”  
　　  
　　托尼立刻调出所有监控进行查看，找不到任何人的踪影，然而热感应器触发的警报声却清楚地表明有东西正在急速朝实验室靠近。  
　　  
　　“该死，那会是什么？！”  
　　  
　　如今所有幸存下来的复仇者们都已聚集在这里，看情形来者也不可能是王或者苏睿，是敌非友的可能性很大，因此所有人立刻进入了戒备状态。  
　　  
　　警报声越来越近，每个人都紧张地关注着实验室的门口，等待着随时可能发生的战斗，却没想到一旁的墙上缓缓浮现出一个人影。  
　　  
　　对方看到了复仇者们的架势，有一些微微的惊讶，随后很快便了然地点点头，用那一贯平静的语气说道：“看样子是吓到你们了，抱歉，我只是想尽快赶过来。”  
　　  
　　看清楚来者是谁后，所有人都呆滞在原地，甚至忘了放下手中的武器。  
　　  
　　过了很久，托尼和史蒂夫才不可置信地呼喊了一声：“……幻视？！”  
　　  
　　来人正是在无限战争中被灭霸残忍杀害的幻视，相比于之前在苏睿那里看到过的复原机体，现在的幻视的身躯似乎又被进一步修复过，并且多了一丝生命力。而原本额头上装载着心灵宝石的位置，此刻也已被另一颗闪闪发亮的珠子替代。显然，这颗珠子应该就是幻视新的能量源和数据处理中枢。  
　　  
　　“是的，苏睿公主修复了我。”幻视摸了摸额头的宝珠，“并且把心灵宝石中的记忆数据转移到了这颗能源珠中。”  
　　  
　　他放下手，望向众人：“……所以，我回来了。”  
　　  
　　反应过来的众人爆发出一阵狂喜的欢呼。史蒂夫控制不住，上前大力地抱住了幻视。其他人也拥了上去，眼泛泪花。  
　　  
　　他们的战友回来了——众人在无限战争后所受的巨大心理创伤终于因为幻视的“复活”而有所平复，同时也为接下来他们将要进行的事增强了不小的信心。  
　　  
　　幻视和神情激动的众人一一打过招呼，然后将手中提着的一个小箱子递到托尼面前：“苏睿公主让我把这个交给你。”  
　　  
　　托尼接过箱子，放在操作台上打了开来。果然不出所料，里面躺着一整块质地奇特的金属。  
　　  
　　“振金……”托尼喃喃低语，随即转头看向幻视，“苏睿有跟你说那之后发生的事吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，她全都告诉我了。响指的事……还有旺达的事……”幻视的眼神黯淡了一下，其中所包含的感情让人完全无法想象他是个机械合成人，“我不知道该不该把这种感觉称为‘悲伤’，但我想再次见到旺达。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我们也想见到他们，所有人。”史蒂夫诚恳地说道。  
　　  
　　“只是现在看来，过程可能会有点儿复杂……”  
　　  
　　班纳等人将他们目前为止所有的行动和接下来的计划全都说了一遍，以让幻视了解情况。后者听完，也陷入了沉默。  
　　  
　　“幻视，从你的角度来看，我们的决定是否正确？”  
　　  
　　“在不知道结果之前，没人可以判断正确与否。”幻视飘至窗口，凝望着窗外好不容易才恢复平静的世界，“但如果‘混沌’迟早会出现的话，我们其实别无选择。”  
　　  
　　“在灭霸的概念里，他也是别无选择。所以……我们算不算另一种意义上的灭霸？”托尼道出了此刻纠缠在每个人心中的心结，他期望听到“非人类”的幻视对此的评价。正如当年，他面对创造它的奥创时所做的那样。  
　　  
　　“从结果上来看，或许吧。我们和灭霸，都是为了‘拯救’，才要去‘毁灭’。”幻视客观地分析着，“但不同的是，即便宇宙一半生命消失，只要有‘混沌’存在，他所期待的那个未来也迟早会化为乌有。所以，假如斯特兰奇看到的那个方法是我们唯一能存活下去的希望，我们就必须那么做。”  
　　  
　　“多谢你，幻视，我现在觉得好受多了。”托尼感激地点点头。  
　　  
　　当然不只是他，每个人也因此备受鼓舞。  
　　  
　　“那么，托尼，你刚刚说，那个装置的设计图已经完成了是吗？”克林特问道。  
　　  
　　“不错。”托尼再次操作了一下显示屏，一张全息的设计图出现在众人眼前。它的外型仍是个手套，上面有六个宝石槽。但同时，它又更像是个战甲，充满了托尼史塔克的个人风格。  
　　  
　　“各位，这就是我们几个根据无限手套的特性设计出来的全新宝石容器。”托尼清了清嗓子，“我称它为——‘无限手甲’。”  
　　  
　　


	35. 爱人们

　　“无限手甲”的全息图像在众人面前缓慢地转动着，托尼甚至还特地加上了让它镶满宝石的造型，让整个实验室一时间流光溢彩。不知情的人一定想不到，如此华丽而又璀璨夺目的东西竟是能一举毁灭宇宙的终极武器。  
　　  
　　“现在振金也有了，托尼，你造出这个来需要多久？”  
　　  
　　托尼深吸了一口气，然后和老托尼、班纳互相对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　“最多不超过两天。所以，伙伴们，我想到了明天傍晚的时候，我们就可以用它前往沃米尔了。”  
　　  
　　“两天……”火箭喃喃道，“还有两天，这个宇宙就会毁灭了吗……？”  
　　  
　　“乐观点吧。”斯科特拍了拍火箭的肩膀，“还有两天，我们就可以见到那些消失的人了。”  
　　  
　　火箭神情凝重地点了点头，不再说话。  
　　  
　　“如果研究方面帮不上忙的话，也许，我们该趁这两天时间，好好休整一下。”史蒂夫看着众人，意味深长地说道，“我指的不只是装备。”  
　　  
　　入夜的时候，除了两个托尼、班纳、斯科特等人还在实验室奋战，其他复仇者们都四散开来，各自进行最后的整备工作。  
　　  
　　娜塔莎在停机坪的一家昆式飞机内找到了史蒂夫。他正站在驾驶室内，低头看着手上的什么东西。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，你在看什么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫闻声回过头，看了娜塔莎一眼，随即便把手上的东西递过去。  
　　  
　　那是一个怀表式的小型相框，里面有一张女人的照片——一个长发美人正对着镜头露出了妩媚动人的笑容。  
　　  
　　“卡特特工……”娜塔莎认出了照片上的女子，随即合上了盖子，“她的确是个让人难以忘怀的人。从我进行特工训练的第一天起，我就知道，她是所有女性特工的传奇。不过，你对她的感情一定更为特殊。”  
　　  
　　“我永远欠她一支舞。”史蒂夫拿回了相框，用拇指轻抚着盖子。  
　　  
　　“老实说，我没想到这次你会第一个同意这个冒险的计划。”  
　　  
　　“我这辈子，有太多遗憾了。”史蒂夫低头无奈地笑笑，“佩吉、巴基……还有托尼，有些遗憾我一生都无法弥补。正因为如此，我才不想继续制造新的遗憾。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，说道：“我们会成功的，史蒂夫。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”史蒂夫转过头认真地看着她，“因为如果不成功的话，我将束手无策。”  
　　  
　　复仇者大厦的屋顶上，重获新生的幻视飘浮在半空中，俯瞰着城市的夜景。  
　　  
　　车水马龙的街道在他眼中逐渐变成一幅幅记忆中的画面：一个红发女孩或是挽着他的手，将他拉到喜欢的店铺；或是面对着他，露出开心愉快的笑容。  
　　  
　　两人经常在这样的夜晚、这样的街头散步、聊天，甚至嬉闹，和这世间平凡的情侣们没有任何不同。  
　　  
　　“旺达……”幻视低声轻唤。  
　　  
　　与此同时，Thor也正站在自己房间的窗边，对着窗外沉思。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么，哥哥？”Loki的声音在他耳边响起，这让他感到安心。  
　　  
　　“我在想我们小时候，经常在这样的晚上数星星。”  
　　  
　　“那已经是一千多年前的事了。”  
　　  
　　“不知道为什么，我最近总是能想起这些。”Thor在一旁的床上坐下，“Loki，是否从那个时候起，你就很想得到阿斯加德的王位了？”  
　　  
　　“不得不说，我从小就一直很嫉妒你。你总是受到奥丁的偏爱，不管是四勇士还是民众们，他们也都更喜欢你。”Loki说，“不管我怎么努力，总是赶不上你。”  
　　  
　　Thor怀念地扯了扯嘴角：“可是同时，母亲也总是更加宠爱你。我记得每次有什么好吃的，她总是会先想到你，连我都不一定有份。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我那时总是看着自己缺少的，而忽略了自己早就拥有的……”Loki的声音逐渐低了下去，似乎是在自言自语，“我要是能早点发现这一点，也许我们就不会走到这个地步。”  
　　  
　　他从小就生活在Thor的光环之下，如同一个可有可无的影子。奥丁虽曾告诉他们，他们两个都是生而为王，但他其实从未真心对待过这个养子。  
　　  
　　当Loki得知自己身世真相的那一刻，他愤怒，他发狂，他以为自己一直以来嫉妒Thor是为了王位，因此他费尽心机和手段来得到它。  
　　  
　　功败垂成之后，他落到宇宙的荒芜之地流浪，为了生存成为了灭霸的盟友，在他的协助下侵略地球，想再次成为一方主宰。  
　　  
　　他们两兄弟之间的间隙越来越大，他的心中也越来越不安。  
　　  
　　“这不是你想要的！”  
　　  
　　Loki的心中总是有个声音这样呼喊着。但那时的他忽略了这一切，反而用愈发疯狂的行为和想法去掩盖它。  
　　  
　　奥丁离世后，在萨卡星上，Thor终于提出两人分道扬镳。而那一刻他再无法掩饰自己的沮丧和失落。这种感觉让他难以忍受，所以他选择回到Thor身边，和他重归于好，并肩作战，即使毁掉两人千年的家园也在所不惜。  
　　  
　　“这只是为了可怜他，我随时都能离开他。”那时的Loki这样告诉自己。  
　　  
　　当灭霸用力量宝石抵住Thor的太阳穴，强迫Loki交出宝石时，Loki强装镇定地让灭霸动手。他以为自己可以不在乎。  
　　  
　　然而，他错了。  
　　  
　　Thor的哀嚎没花几秒就击溃了他的心理防线。他的眼泪无法自控地汹涌而出，他的身躯不由自主地颤抖不已，他终于忍不住大喊着让灭霸停手。  
　　  
　　那一刻，他就知道，自己输了，输得一败涂地。  
　　  
　　他一直以来想获得的不是王位，不是力量，也不是奥丁的宠爱，而只是Thor的关注和认可。他发现自己根本不嫉恨Thor，相反的，他对Thor的感情已经深厚到可以为之放弃一切。  
　　  
　　因此，他丢掉了得来不易的空间宝石，扑向被控制住的Thor，将他拉出灭霸的攻击范围。  
　　  
　　然后，他舍身赴死，甚至不惜诅咒自己的灵魂。  
　　  
　　所谓命运女神的指引只是个借口，他救Thor只是因为自己想让他活着。  
　　  
　　Loki想让Thor活着，仅此而已。  
　　  
　　Thor不知Loki此刻的所思所想，他在黑夜里沉默了很久，然后问道：“Loki，你觉得未来的宇宙会是什么样。”  
　　  
　　“可以肯定的是，一定会有些‘现实’被改变。至于是好是坏，现在没有人知道。”  
　　  
　　“是么。”Thor不置可否。  
　　  
　　大概是连日来的奔波让Thor有些累了，他在窗边坐了一会儿，便躺到了床上。  
　　  
　　正当Loki以为他要休息时，却听到床上的Thor轻声却坚定地说道：“无论将来的宇宙是什么样，我只希望那里有你，Loki。”  
　　  
　　房间里静默一片。  
　　  
　　那之后，Thor没再继续说话。他确实是累了，不一会儿便沉沉睡去。  
　　  
　　Loki感知到Thor又开始做梦。他犹豫了片刻，终于还是决定再次进入Thor的梦境。  
　　  
　　这是这个宇宙毁灭前的最后一晚，将来也许不会再有这样的机会。而更重要的是，Loki感觉到Thor最近对他的态度和语气越来越古怪，让他有些好奇，甚至……还有些莫名其妙的希冀。  
　　  
　　他利用精神联结，进入了Thor的深层意识。  
　　  
　　然后，他在那里看到了惊人的一幕。  
　　  
　　梦境中，Thor正面对着另一个Loki。他的手轻抚上那一个Loki的脖子，然后深深地吻了下去。  
　　  
　　那个吻所包含的感情，不是玩笑，不是客套，更不是兄弟之情——那是饱含深情的爱人之间才会有的吻。  
　　  
　　这里是Thor的深层次梦境，只受其自身意志的影响。也就是说，这是Thor内心真实想法的投影。  
　　  
　　Loki震惊地面对着这一幕，然后缓缓用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
　　  
　　他忽然很庆幸自己现在是灵魂状态，不会因为胸口汹涌激荡的感情而落泪。但他的唇间却不可避免地发出一声叹息。  
　　  
　　“Thor，我们两个……究竟浪费了多少时间？”  
　　


	36. 灵魂换灵魂

　　Thor醒来的时候，Loki什么都没说。  
　　  
　　他没有忘记，自己的身躯已经死亡，现在的他不过是一方幽魂。况且，这个宇宙也许即将毁灭，两人前路未卜。他无法在这种状态下接受Thor的感情，跨越两人现有的关系。  
　　  
　　或者说，他根本不敢期盼未来。  
　　  
　　而与他相反，Thor此刻正一脸平静地望着窗外冉冉升起的朝阳。他的目光坚定而又执着，充满了对未来的期许。  
　　  
　　“这也许是这个宇宙最后的日出了。”Loki说道。  
　　  
　　“但在那之后，在全新的宇宙，太阳仍会升起。”Thor停顿了一会儿，“然后，一切都会好的。Loki，一切都会好的。”  
　　  
　　“……是的，哥哥。”  
　　  
　　当Thor来到会议室的时候，发现所有人基本都到齐了，甚至连托尼和班纳都在。不过，从他们稍显疲倦的脸上，还是可以看出他们一夜未眠。  
　　  
　　“进展比预估的还要顺利，最复杂的融合和调试部分昨天已经完成了，接下来只是些收尾工作，交给星期五就好。我想，我们应该可以提前完成。”  
　　  
　　“托尼，你还是去休息一下吧。”娜塔莎说道。  
　　  
　　“不用了。”托尼给自己灌了一口咖啡，“那个东西，我是说‘混沌’，不知道什么时候会被放出来，我们不能放松警惕。”  
　　  
　　“可是在去找灭霸之前，我们还必须得到灵魂宝石。”班纳道，“照理说，这个宇宙的灵魂宝石已经被灭霸拿走了，为什么斯特兰奇还要让我们前往沃弥尔？”  
　　  
　　火箭像是想起了什么，对着一旁的人问道：“对了，星云，你说卡魔拉告知了灭霸灵魂宝石所在的地点，那她还有说过别的什么信息吗？比如如何获得宝石之类的？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”星云沉声回答，“卡魔拉也只是知道它的所在地。灭霸知道了灵魂宝石在沃弥尔后，便带着她一起去了。然后……她就再也没回来。”  
　　  
　　“那里……究竟发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　“灭霸一定是在那里杀了她！”  
　　  
　　星云愤恨地说着，心中却也不由感到有一些奇怪。她们姐妹从小就跟着灭霸，虽然后者一向残忍无比，仗着自己的理念四处屠杀，但对卡魔拉却一直有一种有别于他人的偏爱。即便是星云，也无法想象会有什么理由能让灭霸对卡魔拉痛下杀手。  
　　  
　　“反正我们很快就能得知真相，还是先别胡思乱想了。”史蒂夫打断了众人的疑虑，“沃弥尔星在外太空，我们对那儿一无所知，还是先应该做好万全的准备。”  
　　  
　　众人依言进行着最后的装备检查，就在他们即将完成的时候，会议室的扬声器中忽然传来了一阵女声：“史塔克先生，‘无限手甲’的制作已经正式完成，请问您准备好了吗？”  
　　  
　　托尼愣了一下，回头望了一眼众人。大家朝他点了点头。  
　　  
　　“是的，星期五。”  
　　  
　　众人跟着托尼来到实验室。房间中央的操作台上，已经制作完成的成品赫然出现在所有人眼前。五颗无限宝石也已经脱离原有的容器，被镶嵌在手甲中。  
　　  
　　整个实验室大约经历了半分钟的沉默，每个人都心情复杂地看着这个手甲，直到幻视开口问道：“你们决定好了吗？该由谁来穿戴这个手甲？”  
　　  
　　“普通人无法承受五颗无限宝石的能量，贸然戴上它一定会被撕碎。”老托尼说道，“我们之中，恐怕只有一个人有能力戴上它。”  
　　  
　　随后，他转向站在一旁的卡萝尔。  
　　  
　　“卡萝尔，一切都拜托你了。”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔没有说话，只是点点头，站到了手甲旁边，看上去似乎有些犹豫。  
　　  
　　她并不惧怕承受宝石的能量，只不过，戴上这个手甲，就意味着接受了毁灭这个宇宙的职责。  
　　  
　　经过几次深呼吸后，卡萝尔终于下定了决心，将手伸了过去。  
　　  
　　手甲包裹住她手臂的那一刹那，一阵前所未有的强烈冲击瞬间游走遍她的全身。即便她身负异能也控制不住地颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　只见她全身逐渐被光芒覆盖，大吼着浮上半空，然后猛地挥拳击向地面。  
　　  
　　操作台被一下子击了个粉碎。好在众人见情势不对，迅速地躲避开来，才没有人受伤。  
　　  
　　等众人回过神来时，卡萝尔已经恢复了正常。  
　　  
　　她略微地喘着气，看着自己造成的一地狼藉：“抱歉……”  
　　  
　　“没关系，反正也已经用不到了。”托尼平静地说着，“那么，接下来，我就教你如何用手甲激发空间宝石的力量。”  
　　  
　　“只要使用了空间宝石，就能抵达沃弥尔吗？”  
　　  
　　“虽然不太清楚原理，但照斯特兰奇所说，确实如此。”  
　　  
　　“那么，现在我们也许该靠近些，毕竟我不知道宝石的能量范围有多大。”  
　　  
　　众人闻言，纷纷站上前去。  
　　  
　　“各位，准备好了吗？”  
　　  
　　自从他们打算收集宝石以来，这句话仿佛已经听了无数次，但这一次的意义却非同凡响。每个人都做了好几次深呼吸，然后郑重地点了点头。  
　　  
　　一阵幽蓝的光芒自实验室中亮起，包裹住所有人，然后带着他们迅速地消失不见。  
　　  
　　每个人都在那一瞬间感受到一股强大的引力，将他们拉扯进另一个完全不同的空间。当他们从这种感觉中清醒过来的时候，发现自己已经来到了一个完全陌生的地方。  
　　  
　　这里似乎是个人迹罕至的地方，遍布怪石嶙峋的高山和死气沉沉的湖水。昏暗的光线让人感觉仿佛置身黎明，但不远处那日食一般的光晕却似乎在提醒着他们，日出永远不会到来。  
　　  
　　除了他们这些刚刚来到这里的不速之客，这个地方只有充满压抑感的死寂。  
　　  
　　“这里……就是沃弥尔？”火箭颇感惊讶地说着。  
　　  
　　“我们该上哪里去找灵魂宝石？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看了看四周的地形，发现他们被传送到了一座石山的半山腰，而不远处的山顶上，有两个高耸伫立着的石碑，看上去像是什么古代文明的遗迹。  
　　  
　　他指了指山顶：“也许我们该去那儿看看。”  
　　  
　　众人跟着他踏上前往山顶的石阶。除了气氛诡异之外，这里的气候也让人觉得很不舒适，越往山顶前进就越寒冷。寒风夹杂着细微的雪花刮到每个人脸上，好在大家都做好了充足的准备，才不至于耽误了行进速度。  
　　  
　　就在他们刚刚到达山顶的时候，四周的空气流向开始变化，一个黑色的人影在石碑处缓缓显现，在这种氛围下，看上去就像是来自地狱的死神。  
　　  
　　“大家小心！”史蒂夫大吼着，他身后的人也纷纷拿出了武器，做出备战姿势。  
　　  
　　“欢迎来到沃弥尔，复仇者们。”那个飘浮在半空的黑色人影发出沙哑的声音。  
　　  
　　“你是谁？！”  
　　  
　　“灵魂宝石的守护者。”人影低声笑了笑，“好久不见了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫对他能直呼出自己的名字感到十分惊讶，直到对方落了地，让日晕的光线照到自己的脸庞，他才彻底震惊。  
　　  
　　“你是‘红骷髅’？！这不可能……这怎么可能……”  
　　  
　　“你在寒冰中沉睡了70年，我在这里又有什么不可能的。”  
　　  
　　“你当年……不是被宇宙魔方驱逐到太空了吗？怎么可能还活着？”  
　　  
　　“六颗无限宝石之间互相都有联系，而其中，又以灵魂宝石最为尊贵。当我被空间宝石驱逐，我便来到了这里，成为灵魂宝石的守护人，指引着所有前来寻找灵魂宝石的人们。”  
　　  
　　托尼迅速捕捉到了他话里的信息：“等等，你说‘所有’是什么意思？唯一的那颗灵魂宝石不是已经被灭霸拿走了吗？”  
　　  
　　“是谁跟你们说，灵魂宝石只有一颗？”红骷髅笑道，“灵魂宝石是无穷无尽的。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　“这不可能啊，如果灵魂宝石这么容易得到，那怎么会是最尊贵的？而且为什么这么多年来，宇宙中很少有人能得到关于它的消息？”火箭不由自主地问道。  
　　  
　　“虽然灵魂宝石是无限的，但我可没说它容易获得。恰恰相反，相较于其它的宝石来说，灵魂宝石是最难得到的，因为，你必须付出代价。”  
　　  
　　“什么代价？”  
　　  
　　“你最爱的人。”红骷髅冷笑着看了众人一眼，“这就是得到宝石的代价，用灵魂交换灵魂。”  
　　  
　　星云走上前去：“这么说来，灭霸他……”  
　　  
　　“灭霸爱着他的养女卡魔拉，但他为了自己的理想，还是亲手将她从这个山顶上推了下去。”  
　　  
　　星云的眼神一瞬间充满了暴怒，她紧握着自己的短刀，死死控制着自己的情绪。而一旁的火箭早已难过得说不出话来。  
　　  
　　斯科特反应了过来：“等等，难道说，我们也……”  
　　  
　　“不错，任何人都是一样的。”红骷髅仿佛早已猜到他要说什么，“想要得到灵魂宝石，你们之中必须有人牺牲挚爱之人的灵魂。”  
　　  
　　“不可能！我们绝不会那么做！”  
　　  
　　“是么？”红骷髅用古怪的声音笑了起来，“你们为了找到灭霸，击败‘混沌’，重塑宇宙，费尽千辛万苦才找到另外五颗宝石，你们是无法在此时放弃的。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么会知道这些……？”  
　　  
　　“作为灵魂宝石的守护者，我知晓你们的一切。”红骷髅忽然又飘浮起来，俯视着众人，“而且我还知道，你们之中，有人是符合条件的。”  
　　  
　　他的话音一落，Thor身旁就出现了让人惊讶的一幕——原本众人无法看到的、灵魂状态的Loki竟缓缓现出了身形。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你……”  
　　  
　　Thor不敢相信地看着Loki的变化，却见对方眼中同样流露出惊讶之色。  
　　  
　　“这里是灵魂宝石的所在地，让灵魂现身也不是什么难事。”  
　　  
　　Thor愣了片刻，终于反应过来红骷髅话中的含义。他一下挡在Loki的身前，朝着红骷髅怒吼：“我绝不可能交换Loki的灵魂，你休想妖言惑众！”  
　　  
　　“哦，请随意，我只是个守护者，不会强迫任何人进行交换。只不过，别怪我没提醒你们，想要得到灵魂宝石，只有这一个方法。”  
　　  
　　Thor没有半点让步的意思，而他身后的Loki却像是想起了什么，直接朝红骷髅问道：“用来交换宝石的灵魂，是否会进入宝石内的灵魂之境？”  
　　  
　　“是的，卡魔拉就在那里。不止如此，所有因为无限宝石而消失的人的灵魂，此刻也都在那里。”  
　　  
　　“Loki？！”  
　　  
　　“Thor，我想我们该谈谈……”  
　　  
　　“没什么好谈的，我知道你想干什么，我不会答应的！”  
　　  
　　“Thor，现在不是意气用事的时候。不要忘了我们此来的目的，灵魂宝石我们志在必得。”  
　　  
　　“即便如此，我也不会用你来做交换，我不是灭霸！”  
　　  
　　“但是眼下已经没有其它办法了，我是唯一的人选。还是说，你想让你的朋友们做这种牺牲？”  
　　  
　　Thor的双目通红，他咬着牙，死死掐着自己的手臂，几乎要掐出血来。他当然不可能卑鄙到去牺牲别人的所爱，更别说，这里大部分人的挚爱早已牺牲在了灭霸的那个响指中。  
　　  
　　可是，他同样无法忍受牺牲Loki，他已经因为这种事痛彻心扉太多次了，没办法再承受一遍。  
　　  
　　“Thor，不要担心，这只是短暂的离别而已。你也听到了，我只是会提前前往灵魂之境。”Loki柔声安慰着Thor，“我们很快就会在那里再见面的。”  
　　  
　　Loki说的其实没有错，但Thor依然面带痛苦，沉默不言。  
　　  
　　“Thor，你不是灭霸，这也不是牺牲。我们只是为了共同的胜利在努力而已，你不是说过吗？你想要见到新的宇宙，这只是其中的必经之路而已。”  
　　  
　　在Loki不懈努力的劝说下，Thor终于抬起头，深深地注视着他：“Loki，你能保证吗？你能保证我们会再见面吗？”  
　　  
　　Loki看了他一眼，说道：“当然，我说过的，哥哥，阳光将会重新照耀我们。”  
　　  
　　Thor沉默了很长时间，才终于沉声说道：“你曾发过誓，不会再骗我了。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我不会再骗你了，哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“……好，我相信你。”Thor重重地点了点头。  
　　  
　　Loki笑了，他深深地看了Thor一眼，目光中写满了离别的不舍，和某种难以宣之于口的感情。然后，他回过身，穿过两座石碑，纵身跃下山崖。  
　　  
　　“Loki！！！”Thor情不自禁地往Loki坠落的方向冲去，幸亏史蒂夫等人拉住了他。  
　　  
　　他跪坐在崖边，无法自控地流下泪水。  
　　  
　　而与此同时，他身后的复仇者们也意识到一件事——Loki，是Thor的挚爱。  
　　


	37. 灵魂之境

　　Loki的灵魂坠入崖底后便不见踪影，取而代之的是一道缓缓上浮的柔和光芒。它包裹着一颗橙色的宝石悬停在Thor的面前，似乎在催促后者将自己收下。  
　　  
　　Thor愣愣地看着宝石，过了半晌才木然地伸出手。  
　　  
　　宝石落到他手心的时候，并没有像之前其它宝石那样引发冲击，甚至感觉不到什么能量。  
　　  
　　这本应是宇宙中最为珍贵的无限宝石，但Thor此刻却觉得它只是一块通红的烙铁，将自己的心烧灼得皮开肉绽。  
　　  
　　除了火箭之外，这是其他复联成员们第一次看到Thor的眼泪，以至于他们中的很多人都震撼到呆愣在原地。

　　他们没想到这个一向威武不凡、战力逆天的雷神竟然会当众暴露如此脆弱的一面。他们更没想到，那个一向诡计多端的邪神竟然会为了他们的计划，甘愿以自己的灵魂作为交换。  
　　  
　　“Thor……”卡萝尔和娜塔莎走上前去，看着仍沉浸在悲伤中的Thor一脸担忧。  
　　  
　　Thor反应过来，看了看两人，然后将视线转移到卡萝尔手上的装甲上。

　　他明白，他不能辜负Loki的牺牲，即便他痛恨这样的命运。  
　　  
　　因此，他又看了掌中的灵魂宝石一眼，随后便将它放置到装甲的最后一个镶嵌槽中。  
　　  
　　六颗宝石的流光相映成辉，“无限手甲”终于彻底完成。这也意味着他们已经可以正式跟灭霸抗衡。  
　　  
　　“Thor，你没事吧？”娜塔莎关切地问道。  
　　  
　　Thor沉默着摇了摇头，然后抬手擦干了脸上的泪痕站起身。但他那微微颤抖的身躯，以及因为激动而未能平复的、断断续续的喘息将他的无助展露无遗。

　　“失去所爱的滋味如何？”红骷髅再度飘然而至，挑衅般地问道。

　　“他离开过我很多次，但每次都回来了。”Thor瞪着他忿忿地回击，“这次也是一样，我们很快就会再见面的！”

　　“是么。”红骷髅露出诡异的笑容，“但我却看到了，你内心深处的恐惧。”

　　Thor苍白着脸，咬着牙说不出话。

　　“Thor，别受他影响。”史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍他的背。

　　“另外，我可以再告诉你们一件事。”红骷髅继续说道，“灵魂宝石之间，可以相互感应。如果你们想找到灭霸，可以利用灵魂宝石的力量，感知他的所在地。”

　　“你为什么要告诉我们这些？”

　　红骷髅的表情忽然变得神秘，身躯也渐渐隐去：“有一种意志，凌驾于宝石，乃至宇宙之上。他乐于见到这一切。”

　　众人眼见着他消失，心中大惑不解。

　　“他最后那句话是什么意思？”

　　“不管是什么意思，我们要做的事不会变。”Thor的脸上有一种孤注一掷的坚决，“我们……该去找灭霸算账了！”

　　

　　Loki的意识清醒过来的时候，发现自己正躺在一片柔软的草地上。眼前的“天空”明显不同于地球的大气层，看上去只是一片橙红色的混沌。

　　他站起身，发现四周的空间一望无际，更没有半个人影。

　　“看来这里就是灵魂之境。”他自言自语道，“我还以为会很拥挤呢。”

　　他话音刚落，身后的空间就出现了一个魔法光圈，一个穿着红色斗篷的、熟悉的魔法师出现在他眼前。

　　“我就知道会是你。”Loki说道。

　　“我倒是没想到，一个曾经入侵纽约、造成过重大伤亡的魔头，竟然会为了挽救宇宙生命牺牲自己。”斯特兰奇走到Loki面前，目光中流露出些许钦佩。

　　“不用这么抬举我，我没这么伟大。”Loki不以为然道，“我愿意作交换，只是为了Thor。”

　　“不管怎么说，你还是做到了。”

　　“说起来，不是半数宇宙生命都该在这里吗？为什么看不到其他人？”

　　“灵魂之境大得惊人，你坠落的地方恰好是一片荒地。想要到我们最近的据点，用走的会需要很长时间。”

　　“那么，你是来接我的？”Loki笑笑，“怎么？超级英雄们突然想跟我这个大魔头并肩作战了？”

　　“我知道你在收集宝石的过程中所做的一切，外面的‘复仇者联盟’已经接纳了你，我也一样。”

　　还没等Loki从斯特兰奇的这番话中回过神来，他就已经被魔法传送到了一个宽敞的大房子中。

　　“在灵魂之境里，魔法不受限制，也可以随意创造出这样的空间，所以我就……”

　　“斯特兰奇博士，你回来了？！”一个突如其来的少年声音打断了斯特兰奇的话，“巴基和提查拉刚刚传来消息，说他们在巡逻的时候发现了‘混沌’的踪迹，可能有好几个，正在商量怎么增派援手。你看……咦？又有新来的？！”

　　Loki看着眼前这个棕发的活泼少年，认出他正是老托尼记忆中那个叫彼得·帕克的孩子，称号是“蜘蛛侠”。

　　彼得定睛看了看眼前的“新人”，然后猛地睁大了双眼，大喊道：“哇！你……你……你是Loki？！那个险些毁了纽约的……”

　　彼得的反应勾起了Loki久违的恶作剧精神，他故意露出邪魅的笑容，压低了声音道：“哦，可远不止纽约呢。”

　　Loki本以为彼得会变得害怕，或至少有些紧张，没想到对方的反应却完全出乎他的意料：“哇！我居然见到了Loki本人！整个复仇者联盟里，我只剩下Thor没有亲眼见过了，结果先见到了他的弟弟Loki。这真是太酷了！”

　　Loki完全没搞明白这“酷”在哪里，他还没回过神，彼得已经兴奋地冲到另一个房间大喊着：“嘿，旺达！快来看！Loki也在这儿呢！”

　　一个红发的美丽姑娘从隔壁房间走了出来。与彼得不同的是，她的脸上可以看出明显的哀伤，就跟外面那些失去了所爱的复仇者一模一样。

　　她盯着Loki看了一会儿，目光中流露的情绪十分复杂。

　　“Loki……拜你的权杖所赐，才造就了我的能力。”她冷冷地说道，“也造就了……他。不过，这一切已经不重要了。”

　　彼得看上去颇有些无奈：“旺达，你得振作一点，我们还要重塑宇宙，跟其他人会合。”

　　“灵魂之境还是现实，对我来说没什么分别。无论宇宙能不能重塑，我爱的人也不在了。”

　　旺达正打算转身离开，却听到身后的Loki忽然说道：“如果你说的是那个红脸的机器人，他已经回来了。”

　　旺达的呼吸一滞，愣了半晌才缓缓转过身：“你……你说什么？！”

　　“瓦坎达的公主修复了他，还恢复了他的记忆。所以现在，他也在寻找与你相见的办法。”

　　旺达消化了Loki话语中的信息，眼中逐渐有了名为“希望”的神采，情绪也不由自主地激动起来。

　　“你说的是真的？！”

　　“也许你们会觉得‘诡计之神’的话没有信用，不过，我没兴趣在这种事情上撒谎。”

　　旺达的眼中泛起泪花，同时也露出感激的笑容——她的爱人还在外面等着她，这个消息仿佛带给了她无穷的力量，这些日子来的阴郁也一扫而空。

　　“呃，彼得，你刚刚是不是说巴基和提查拉那边需要增援？”斯特兰奇提醒道。

　　“对对！旺达，我们一起去吧？”

　　旺达重重地点点头，带着依旧激动的神情和彼得一起出了门。

　　“看不出，你还挺会鼓舞人的。”斯特兰奇赞许道，“旺达接连失去了亲人和爱人，自从来到这里之后就没笑过。你的消息给她带来了希望。”

　　“我确实曾是阿斯加德的‘银舌头’。不过刚才，我只是把事实告知给她听而已。”

　　Loki对斯特兰奇的表扬不以为然，他此刻想的是另一件事。

　　接连失去了至亲至爱，Thor……不也正是如此吗？他离开之后，Thor还能露出笑容吗？

　　想到此处，Loki不由发出一声叹息。他叫住了一旁的红斗篷法师。

　　“斯特兰奇。”这是他第一次正式叫他的名字，“我有个问题想问你。”

　　似乎是感觉出Loki语气中的严肃，斯特兰奇也站定了身形，正面迎上他的眼神。

　　“我们去取时间宝石的时候，那个时空的你，没有对Thor说实话吧？”

　　“你是指什么？”

　　Loki做了几次深呼吸，似乎是在挣扎着什么，最后还是一字一句地问道：“在你所见到的……那个唯一的结局里，究竟还有没有我的存在？”

　　斯特兰奇望着Loki，沉默了很久，最后终于吐出了那个词：

　　“……没有。”


	38. “混沌”的踪迹

　　没有……  
　　  
　　Loki似乎是被斯特兰奇的答案刺痛了，眼神黯淡了一下，但很快便恢复过来，只露出一个无可奈何却又了然的微笑。  
　　  
　　“你看上去倒并不惊讶。”  
　　  
　　“在我诅咒自己灵魂的时候，就猜到最后会是这样。”Loki感慨道，“阿斯加德的传说中，被诅咒的灵魂从来都只有一种结局。”  
　　  
　　“真是遗憾……”  
　　  
　　“我只想知道一件事。”Loki忽又直视着斯特兰奇，“在那个结局里，Thor……会怎么样？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇轻轻耸了耸肩：“至少在我可预见的未来里，他还活着。”  
　　  
　　“那就够了。”Loki抿嘴点了点头。  
　　  
　　他知道Thor一定会为自己哀悼，也许会又一次痛不欲生。可他毕竟还有3500年的生命，漫长的时间应该足以抚平他失去自己的伤痛。  
　　  
　　另外，Thor仍是阿斯加德的国王，他还有一半的子民，如果此战成功，他就可以带领这些人民开启全新的未来，不必担心无事可做。  
　　  
　　唯一让Loki感到可惜的是，他和Thor临别时的话语注定只能成为诡计之神的又一个谎言。  
　　  
　　Loki忽然希望Thor可以因为这个谎言而怨恨他，这样也许可以减轻一些悲伤。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇看着沉浸在感伤中的Loki，忍不住说道：“你现在的样子看起来，跟我那份黑名单上描述的邪神一点都不一样。”  
　　  
　　Loki笑笑，停止了思绪，望向斯特兰奇的方向。后者现在的样子也和他记忆中的稍有不同——现在的斯特兰奇身上没有阿戈摩托之眼。  
　　  
　　“说起来，‘现在’的你没有时间宝石，那么你当时是如何看到这里所发生的一切的？”  
　　  
　　“我没有看到这里发生的事。”斯特兰奇摇头答道，“但是在‘未来’的某一刻，时间宝石的力量仍在发挥作用，那也就是我看到的‘终局’。它让我明白了此刻的我们该做些什么。”  
　　  
　　“原来如此。”Loki转了转眼眸，似乎是在盘算着什么，嘴上仍继续问道：“那么，现在的我们该做些什么呢？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇微抬手掌，在半空中制造出一个魔法投影。影像中是一片荒芜之地，作为背景的“天空”是一片宛若夕阳的橙红，很明显就是这灵魂宝石内的场景。  
　　  
　　不过，说是完全的荒地也不准确，从影像中可以清楚地看到，地面、岩石、甚至半空之中都存在着大小不一的黑色阴影，有些甚至还在缓缓移动，散发着不详的气息。  
　　  
　　“这些……就是‘混沌’？”Loki不由倒吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　“严格来说，是‘混沌’的分身，这些还算是小的。”斯特兰奇严肃道，“在这个空间里，它们可以说是无处不在。”  
　　  
　　Loki想起曾在老托尼的记忆中看到过的“混沌”肆虐的场景，那是一种能吞噬一切的、无解的力量，但是这个空间里的“混沌”看上去却安分许多。  
　　  
　　“不过，与另一个宇宙中被释放的‘混沌’不同的是，在灵魂宝石里，它是可以被攻击的。”  
　　  
　　“我记得另一条时间线上的你曾说，在使用无限宝石毁掉这个宇宙前，必须先消灭掉‘混沌’的分身？”  
　　  
　　“哦，是的。虽然不知道缘由，但是这片灵魂之境，似乎可以跨越宇宙而存在。因此，如果不能把混沌彻底消灭，它就有可能投射到别的宇宙，继续存在着。”斯特兰奇手掌一转，魔法影像开始变化，“另外，我们还发现，每当一个‘混沌’的分身被消灭掉，它都会朝同一个方向散去。”  
　　  
　　影像中，斯特兰奇利用魔法鞭击碎了一个混沌分身，后者如同地狱中的恶鬼一般发出一声凄厉的尖叫，然后拼命朝某个方向爬去，最后却因为力量不足而消散无踪。  
　　  
　　“它们……是在指向哪里？”  
　　  
　　“根据我们的推断，那很有可能是存在于这个灵魂宝石中的‘混沌’的本体。”斯特兰奇郑重道，“因此这些日子，我和奎尔、提查拉他们一直在轮流进行着扫荡工作，据点也在不断变化。一方面是为了找到‘混沌’本体的踪迹，另一方面，也是想通过消灭分身来削弱本体的力量。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，看起来，这里已经被你安排得井井有条了。”Loki点点头，“既然来到了这里，我当然也会出一份力。”  
　　  
　　“那就多谢了。”  
　　  
　　“虽然我没有和中庭人交朋友的打算，但为了这个暂时性的战略联盟，我想还是值得庆贺一下的。”Loki走向一旁的茶桌，顺手倒了两杯红茶，并把其中一杯端到斯特兰奇面前，“我猜你应该会喜欢红茶吧。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇不疑有他地接过了杯子，谁知刚喝了一口，他就忍不住吐了出来，然后立刻把杯子摔到一边，捂着喉咙不停地咳嗽。  
　　  
　　这杯茶太辣了！这哪是红茶，根本就像是用了一公斤世上最辣的辣椒熬出来的浓缩汤汁！  
　　  
　　然而，斯特兰奇很快就察觉到，这茶里并不是真的被人放了辣椒，而是添加了某种咒术类的魔法攻击，才会对现在是灵魂状态的他产生效果。  
　　  
　　当然，罪魁祸首只可能是一个人。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇瞪向端茶给他的Loki。果然，后者此刻正一脸愉悦地欣赏着他狼狈的样子。  
　　  
　　“这是为了报复让我自由落体的那三十分钟。”Loki悠悠地抿了一口茶，“然后我们就算是扯平了。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇依旧扶墙大咳着，他发现自己没法解除Loki的咒术，甚至就连他刚才做了手脚都没察觉。这个事实让他不得不承认，Loki在魔法上确实拥有非凡的造诣。难怪上次见面时对方就毫不客气地称呼自己为“二流法师”。  
　　  
　　不过，这也说明了自己的那份黑名单果然没有错！这个Loki就是个到处惹是生非的混蛋大魔王！  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇忿忿地想着，咳嗽渐渐停止，大概是Loki终于收了手。  
　　  
　　与此同时，门口处传来了几个人由远及近的说话声。  
　　  
　　“都这么多天了！这太没道理了！”  
　　  
　　“奎尔，你冷静一点。”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”  
　　  
　　很快，一个穿着红色夹克的男子、一个头上有触角的绿衣女性、一个身上有暗色花纹的魁梧大汉，以及一个少年格鲁特人就出现在屋内。  
　　  
　　Loki认出了那个格鲁特人，正是他在矮人星砍断了自己的手臂，为Thor的暴风斧制作了斧柄，救了他一命。而另外的那几人，他也曾在另一个时空的山达尔星远远望过一眼。  
　　  
　　看来，这几人应该就是那只狸猫口中的“银河护卫队”了。  
　　  
　　“我们还是没有找到卡魔拉！”奎尔喊道，“为什么这么多天还是找不到她？！”  
　　  
　　他的神情看上去十分激动，同时眼神中又有些沮丧。  
　　  
　　刚刚从Loki的咒术中回复过来的斯特兰奇不得不挺直了身子，安抚他的情绪：“卡魔拉比我们更早进入这个空间，而且这个地方又过于大了，一时找不到也不奇怪。”  
　　  
　　“可是明明其他人都顺利会合了，为什么只有卡魔拉……”奎尔不安地说着，然后终于发现了站在一旁的Loki，“……这谁？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇挣扎再三，终于还是简略地介绍了一下：“他是Loki，Thor的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　“Thor，那个男神。”德拉克斯慢悠悠地说道。  
　　  
　　“天使海盗！”Mantis愉快地补充了一句。  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”  
　　  
　　“哦，‘那个’Thor的弟弟。”奎尔心情复杂地说着，“他怎么会在这里？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇叹了口气：“和卡魔拉一样，为了交换灵魂宝石。不过，他是自己跳下来的。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”银河护卫队整个吓了一跳，似乎是不敢相信还会有人这么干。  
　　  
　　“我这么做自然有我的理由。”Loki依旧保持着优雅的姿态，“灭霸那个响指之后，外界发生了很多事。”  
　　  
　　格鲁特眨了眨眼睛，忍不住说了一句：“I am Groot.”  
　　  
　　“哦，那只狸猫挺好的。他也正在积极想办法呢。”  
　　  
　　“你懂格鲁特语？”  
　　  
　　“没错，这在阿斯加德是选修课。”Loki颇有些怀念地说着，“何况，Thor能学会的东西，我当然也会。”  
　　  
　　他的思绪不由又飘回到一千多年前。那时，一向对文课不感兴趣的Thor竟然破天荒地拉着Loki一起去学习格鲁特语，理由是觉得格鲁特人长得很特别，想跟他们多点交流。那也是他为数不多的能坚持下来的语言类课程之一，虽然学习过程中偶尔还是会需要Loki的辅导。  
　　  
　　“I am Groot……”  
　　  
　　“别担心。”面对救过Thor性命的格鲁特，Loki的语气意外的温柔，“你们一定会再见面的。”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”  
　　  
　　Loki寂寞地笑了笑，随后别过头去。  
　　  
　　是的，灵魂世界中的人迟早是要和外界的复仇者们团聚的。  
　　  
　　只不过……自己却是回不去了。  
　　  
　　Loki没能感伤太久，因为斯特兰奇忽然收到了一个魔法讯息，似乎是他们在这个空间的通讯手段。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇打开讯息，一个黑人的脸庞出现在众人眼前，正是瓦坎达的国王——“黑豹”提查拉。  
　　  
　　“博士，我想我们需要更多的援手。”  
　　  
　　“刚刚旺达和彼得已经过去，还是不够？”  
　　  
　　“不……”提查拉一脸凝重，“因为这次发现的……实在是太多了！”  
　　


	39. 新泰坦星

　　沃弥尔星上，复仇者们正围在卡萝尔身旁。  
　　  
　　“红骷髅说灵魂宝石持有者之间可以互相感应……”史蒂夫皱眉看着手甲，“卡萝尔，你有什么感应吗？”  
　　  
　　“我试试。”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔闭上双眼，激活了手甲。一股强烈的能量流自她的手臂延伸至全身。她感觉到脑海中有什么画面不停闪过，最后聚焦在一个陌生的场景。  
　　  
　　那是一个风景优美的星球，澄澈平静的湖水分布在连绵起伏的山脉中，与蓝紫色的天空互相辉映。而层峦叠嶂的山谷中，渐渐出现了一片种满了异星植物的农田，农田旁还有一栋小木屋，显然这里有人居住。  
　　  
　　随后，一阵能量流在卡萝尔脑海中涌过，让她不得不从感应中清醒过来，睁开了双眼。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？有感应到什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“我想我看到灭霸的所在地了。”  
　　  
　　她话音刚落，就发现自己的手臂正在不由自主地颤动。众人立刻朝她手上的“无限手甲”看去，只见空间宝石正绽放出幽蓝光芒，而且似乎越来越强烈。  
　　  
　　“我想它是想带我们到灭霸那里去。”卡萝尔抬头看了一眼众人，“各位，准备好了吗？”  
　　  
　　“那还用说嘛，就是为了这一刻我们才奋斗到现在！”火箭咧了咧嘴。  
　　  
　　“一定要让灭霸付出代价！”Thor低吼出了每一个人的心声。  
　　  
　　托尼启动了自己胸口的能源，一套全新的、更为高级的战甲如流水般包裹住他的全身。  
　　  
　　“伙计们，这就是我们的‘终局之战’了。”  
　　  
　　幸存下来的复仇者们纷纷调整好自己的武器和装备，神情严肃地等待着下一个时刻的来临。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔点点头，随后，一阵强烈的蓝光亮起，将空间撕裂出一个缺口，如之前一样将所有人包裹在其中，最后消失不见。  
　　  
　　众人经历了片刻的失重，然后纷纷掉落在了一片柔软的草地上。  
　　  
　　他们的眼前是一片开阔的、呈现梯状的山地，远方的空中布满了彩云。这个地方美丽、安宁、祥和，目光所及之处没有看到半个人影。若不是周围的植物长得太过怪异，他们差点以为是回到了地球上某个尚待开发的草原。  
　　  
　　“就是那里。”卡萝尔指了指前方不远处，“我看到的地方。”  
　　  
　　众人顺着她指的方向望去，只见那里有一大块被人打理得不错的农田，各种针状植物在田地里茁壮成长着；旁边的小木屋看上去颇有些简陋，却也干净。  
　　  
　　但最惹眼的并不是这些，而是在田地中那个被用作稻草人的战甲——属于灭霸的战甲。它此刻静静伫立在那里，仿佛只是个被精心制作出来的道具，完全看不出其曾经见证了多少的鲜血与死亡。  
　　  
　　“看来灭霸真的在这里！”班纳道，“不过，这里到底是哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“是哪里都无所谓！”Thor愤怒地握紧了暴风斧，“我只想知道那个混蛋现在在哪里！”  
　　  
　　“Thor，你能保证一会儿会保持冷静吗？”娜塔莎不由出声相劝，“别忘了我们的最终目的并不只是击败灭霸。”  
　　  
　　她看出自从Loki的灵魂离开后，Thor又开始变得焦躁易怒。她能理解Thor的心情，但他们这次的行动不能失败。  
　　  
　　“别忘了，斯特兰奇曾说过，在使用无限宝石与灭霸同归于尽前，必须确保灵魂宝石里的‘混沌’分身已经被消灭了。”  
　　  
　　Thor也想起了这个叮嘱，变得沉默不言。  
　　  
　　“……你还想再次见到Loki的，是吧？”  
　　  
　　Loki……  
　　  
　　这个名字宛如一柄利剑刺痛了Thor的心脏。  
　　  
　　是的，他当然想再见到他，他所做的一切都是为了这个。  
　　  
　　可正因为如此，他才更无法原谅灭霸。  
　　  
　　他原本可以带着Loki和阿斯加德人民过上新的生活。但因为灭霸的野心，他只能眼睁睁看着半数子民被屠戮，海姆达尔和Loki在他面前惨死，宇宙半数生灵被消除，就连他的战友们也都痛失所爱。  
　　  
　　他与Loki不得不人魂两相隔，甚至被迫再次分离。这一切的一切，都缘起于灭霸那荒唐而又可怕的理想。  
　　  
　　Thor无法不去憎恨，但娜塔莎的话确实点醒了他，什么才是眼下最重要的。  
　　  
　　“我明白了。我不会让复仇的怒火冲昏我的头脑。我……不会再重蹈覆辙了。”  
　　  
　　“那就好。”娜塔莎微微一笑。  
　　  
　　“说起来，灭霸究竟在哪儿？”斯科特好奇地问道，“这附近几乎感觉不到有人存在。”  
　　  
　　“我们去小屋那里看看。但是大家要小心。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫带着众人朝小木屋缓缓靠近，但一直到门前为止，他们都没有感觉出有其他人的气息。  
　　  
　　卡萝尔与众人交换了一个眼神，示意想要破门而入，得到大家的点头首肯后，她便迅速出手推门，所有人也同时做好了预备攻击的姿势。  
　　  
　　但出乎大家意料的是，门并没有关，里面也没有人的踪迹，只有一些简陋的摆设：一张木床、木桌，以及一些简单的农具。  
　　  
　　克林特走了进去，伸手摸了一下桌子，然后说道：“这里很干净，一定是有人居住。”  
　　  
　　“灭霸就住在这样的地方？”火箭有些咋舌，“他可是毁灭了一半宇宙的大魔头……”  
　　  
　　火箭话音未落，卡萝尔忽然大声道：“不对，我感觉到附近有强烈的能量反应，大家小心！”  
　　  
　　众人立刻进入了戒备状态，并纷纷出门查看情况。  
　　  
　　他们前方的农田中，出现了一个同样由空间宝石制造出来的裂缝，一个紫色皮肤、身材魁梧的人影从中显现，背对着众人。  
　　  
　　“很多年前，我的家乡泰坦星就和这里一样，美丽、祥和，每个人都可以生活得很幸福。”那个背影平静地诉说着，似乎完全没意识到身后对着他的众多武器，“在我完成大愿的过程中，我也在不断寻找着能让我回忆过去、获得平静的地方。然后我终于找到了这里。我称呼它为——‘新泰坦星’。”  
　　  
　　“在毁灭了半个宇宙之后，你居然还想获得安宁吗？！”克林特愤然道。  
　　  
　　“资源是有限的，过剩的人口终会招致灭亡，已经有无数星球的覆灭证明了这一点。”  
　　  
　　那个背影缓缓转过身，正是导致宇宙半数生灵消失的罪魁祸首、复仇者们苦苦追寻的目标——灭霸。  
　　  
　　他身上虽没有穿着战甲，但左手上却依然戴着一个已经被烧至焦黑的手套，六颗宝石仍在其中闪烁着光芒。  
　　  
　　“也许你们会因为眼前的悲伤而感到愤怒。但终有一天，你们会明白的。”灭霸说道，“我所做的一切，才是真正的仁慈。而到那时，你们也会获得真正的安宁。”  
　　


	40. 你为毁灭，我为重生

　　“不会有那一天的。”托尼回应道，“我们永远不可能认同你的理念。”  
　　  
　　罗德也在一旁补充：“不错，没人有资格剥夺他人生存的权利。”  
　　  
　　“‘资格’？真是愚蠢的字眼。”灭霸从农田中一步步、慢慢地靠近复仇者们，表情依旧平淡，“当你具备了相应的能力时，你就被赋予了这样的使命。拥有改变一切的力量却不作为，才是一种罪恶。”  
　　  
　　他在众人面前站定：“这一点，我想这里的很多人都清楚。你们都具有超乎凡人的能力，因此才会成为复仇者，承担起沉重的责任，去做一些凡人做不到的事。”  
　　  
　　复仇者们互相看了一眼，没有说话。  
　　  
　　“而我也是一样，当我了解到无限宝石可以解决宇宙失衡问题，我便把它当成了我的使命。”  
　　  
　　“少给自己扯这些冠冕堂皇的借口！”克林特怒道，“你所做的只不过是单纯的杀戮罢了！”  
　　  
　　“呵呵呵呵……”灭霸不怒反笑，朝着复仇者一个个看过来，“那位被注射了特殊血清的战士，你曾在战场上以守卫国家为名，奋勇杀敌；阿斯加德王，你曾以保卫和平为名，征战九界；托尼·史塔克，你也曾为了守护地球而造成伤亡；还有其他人，你们哪个不曾因为各种理由见证过杀戮和鲜血？你们美其名曰是为了正义，而我现在所做的，不过是将其范围拓展得更大些罢了。”  
　　  
　　火箭听不下去了：“真是强词夺理！你根本就是草菅人命好吧！”  
　　  
　　灭霸却摇摇头：“不，我不憎恨生命，相反的，我尊重它们，所以我才想让这个宇宙延续下去，让生命继续存活。无分贵贱、种族。”  
　　  
　　“够了！”Thor怒吼一声，“你不光抹杀了宇宙半数生灵，还杀了我的子民、我最好的朋友、还有Loki！你毁了我的一切！却说是为了生命的延续？！真是荒唐！”  
　　  
　　“Thor说的不错，生命的延续并不只关乎资源。”娜塔莎道，“任何生命都有它的存在价值，爱人、亲人、朋友，简单的抹除并不会达到你想要的结局，只会引发混乱，那样的话还要如何发展、存续？”  
　　  
　　“任何悲伤都只是暂时的。”灭霸沉声道，“等你们的伤痛平复，就会意识到，能活着才是最可贵的。他们的离去是为了让你们更好地活着，你们可以对他们的牺牲心怀感恩。”  
　　  
　　“就像你对卡魔拉那样吗？”星云忽然冷酷地出声。  
　　  
　　灭霸的表情瞬间变了，他带着怒意瞪向星云：“我当初真应该把你拆了的！”  
　　  
　　“真可惜你没有。”  
　　  
　　灭霸还想说些什么，却忽然瞥见了一旁的卡萝尔，或者说，是她手上的“无限手甲”。  
　　  
　　“无限宝石？你们从哪里得来的？！”他立刻抬手看了看自己已经焦黑的手套，“……我明白了，时间分支，平行宇宙……”  
　　  
　　他放下了手，忽然笑了起来：“哈哈哈，说来说去，你们还是做了和我一样的事。”  
　　  
　　“不，不一样！你是为了毁灭，而我们——”史蒂夫亮出了手臂上的盾牌，严肃道，“是为了重生！”  
　　  
　　灭霸面色一沉，缓缓举起了手套，六颗无限宝石逐渐在其中绽放光芒：“虽然我不想杀你们，但我也决不会让你们破坏现有的一切。”  
　　  
　　“我们的决心和你一样，所以，我们必须战斗！”  
　　  
　　灵魂之境内，Loki和斯特兰奇、银河护卫队一起经由魔法通道赶到了提查拉所说的地方。  
　　  
　　这里是一处类似遗迹的庞大建筑，外围还有不少断壁残垣，但几人此刻无暇欣赏，因为这里到处都布满了黑色的“混沌”分身，甚至还在缓缓移动。  
　　  
　　“先去找提查拉他们……”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇话音刚落，就有一团“混沌”忽然朝着他们冲来，他立刻施出魔法剑刃，将之劈成两半。正如他之前所言，那团“混沌”发出一声凄厉的尖叫，然后朝着前方散去。  
　　  
　　附近还有好几团聚集在一起的“混沌”，似乎是感知到了这边的情况，也纷纷骚动起来。  
　　  
　　“好吧，看样子又得开始干活了。”奎尔戴上了面罩，“真可惜没人可以给我酬劳。”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”  
　　  
　　银河护卫队一行朝着“混沌”的方向四散开来，展开了攻击。  
　　  
　　“先前来这里的人呢？”Loki问道。  
　　  
　　“应该已经往遗迹里面去了。外面的这些只是小型‘混沌’，对于主要负责勘探的队伍来说，只要没有警醒它们造成麻烦，就不必那么大费周章地进行清理。”  
　　  
　　“说起来，我一直有个疑问。你之前说过这个灵魂之境大得惊人，那么，你又如何确保这里的‘混沌’分身能够都被消灭呢？”Loki张望了一下，问道，“要知道现在外面的复仇者们很可能已经和灭霸对上了，等不了太久。”  
　　  
　　“这里的‘混沌’分身并不需要在数量上进行完全的消灭。”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我已经和奎尔、提查拉他们试验过，这里的‘混沌’分身应该是呈环状分布在不同区域，同一环状带内‘混沌’的力量都差不多，只要能消灭环状区域内的任一据点，该区域的‘混沌’分身就会全部消失，这就如同一种力量压制。”  
　　  
　　“听上去就跟动物争夺地盘没两样。”Loki皱眉说道。  
　　  
　　“另外，我还发现一个规律，我们每往前递进一个区域，该区域内‘混沌’分身的数量就越多，力量也越强。根据前几次的战斗和这次提查拉的情报来看，我们应该已经非常接近‘混沌’本体所在的区域。而它的本体，很可能就是在这灵魂之境的中央。”  
　　  
　　“有意思。也就是说，这也许是找到‘混沌’本体前的最后一场战斗。”  
　　  
　　“希望如此。”  
　　  
　　“好极了。”Loki说着，便下意识地亮出了自己的匕首。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇看了他一眼，忍不住问道：“说起来，我也有一个问题，你既然是九界第一魔法师，为什么总是这么爱用匕首？”  
　　  
　　Loki一怔，看了看匕首，思绪瞬间又被拉回到过去。  
　　  
　　他从小便展露出了极高的魔法天赋，可惜的是阿斯加德尚武，魔法永远只能排在第二位。那时他为了不输给Thor，总是苦练各种兵器，长刀、斧子、锤子，然而哪一样练得都没有Thor好，甚至也比不上四勇士。  
　　  
　　直到有一次，Thor提点他：“Loki，你的身体素质并不适合力量型的武器，你的优点是魔法和速度，也许你应该尝试短刀匕首这样的轻型武器，那更能发挥你的优势。”  
　　  
　　Thor得到妙尔尼尔的那天，整个阿斯加德为之雀跃，Loki却只能在一旁暗自羡慕。没想到，那天晚上Thor却主动来找他，送了他一双匕首。  
　　  
　　“我委托矮人星的巧匠在打造妙尔尼尔的同时做了这对匕首，虽然不是什么神器，但我觉得挺适合你的。”Thor诚恳地说着。  
　　  
　　那时的Loki还处于对Thor的“嫉妒”中，明意识中认为这只是Thor得了便宜之后的施舍，因此加深了对他的嫉恨；但另一方面，他潜意识中又对这双匕首喜欢得不得了。从那之后它们便成为了Loki的贴身武器。  
　　  
　　在面对灭霸时，他刻意没有使用魔法，而是亮出匕首直逼其咽喉。一来是因为他知道对于已经拥有力量宝石的灭霸来说，任何魔法与诡计都派不上用处；但更重要的是，使用那把匕首昭示了他的忠诚——对Thor的忠诚。  
　　  
　　诡计之神在临死之前终于说了一次实话，只是，并非通过语言。  
　　  
　　“这不关你的事。”  
　　  
　　Loki冷淡地回应了斯特兰奇的疑问，握着匕首朝遗迹走去。  
　　


	41. 联手的魔法师们

　　Loki和斯特兰奇刚赶到遗迹入口，就听到里面传来一连串的枪声。  
　　  
　　只见一个拥有金属机械臂的战士正对着面前的多个黑影进行连续射击，他的枪法精准，几乎每一枪都能消灭一个；而另一边，一个身着黑豹战衣的瘦长人影也迅捷地在各个黑影间移动，以迅雷不及掩耳之势攻击着“混沌”的分身。  
　　  
　　那些黑影被消灭后都如之前一样，发出凄厉的喊声，然后朝某个方向散去。有些尚未被攻击的黑影则迅速地朝自己的同类冲去，然而还未相遇便被子弹或利爪击溃。  
　　  
　　“这是怎么回事？”Loki问道，“这些‘混沌’分身似乎是想融合到一起？”  
　　  
　　“不错。一旦盘踞在同一处的‘混沌’分身产生警觉，便会与周围的同类相融。小型的还好对付，但万一融合成大型的个体，就会十分棘手。”斯特兰奇一边说着一边顺手清理掉了一些小型黑影。  
　　  
　　Loki也用匕首击杀了身边的几只。如斯特兰奇所说，这些小型“混沌”分身的能力充其量也就跟一只外星魔兽差不多，但不同大小的个体之间还是可以明显地感觉出不同。大型个体的能力恐怕会呈几何级数的上涨。  
　　  
　　“看来，还是在它们比较小的时候消灭它们比较好。”  
　　  
　　Loki刚发出感叹，另一边的“混沌”已经被消灭得差不多了，“黑豹”提查拉和“白狼”巴基朝他们走了过来。  
　　  
　　“博士。”提查拉用浓重的瓦坎达口音说着，“你把人都带过来了吗？”  
　　  
　　“差不多吧，‘银河护卫队’他们还在外面进行清理，一会儿就会赶到。另外——”他看了Loki一眼，“这是Loki，Thor的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　提查拉将视线转移到Loki身上，朝他点点头，说了一句：“久闻大名。”  
　　  
　　巴基则只是看了Loki一眼，随后又低下头整理自己的装备。  
　　  
　　Loki从没见过对自己的名字反应如此冷淡的地球人。他并不知道，他在纽约犯下那些“光辉事迹”的时候，瓦坎达尚未开放，巴基也还被“九头蛇”掌控着，因此对他倒没有那么深的印象。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你说这里的‘混沌’数量很多？”他朝提查拉问道。  
　　  
　　“是很多。”提查拉意味深长地看了Loki和斯特兰奇一眼，“这些只是前厅的一小部分，我和巴基只是在这里殿后。真正棘手的地方在遗迹的中段。现在彼得和旺达正在那里想办法，但想要在不惊动大部分个体的情况下消灭它们实在是太难了。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇吸了一口气：“我们现在过去看看吧。”  
　　  
　　众人正准备往前行进的时候，银河护卫队也追了上来，显然已经完成了遗迹外围的清理。一行人会合后便朝着遗迹的中部赶去。  
　　  
　　这个遗迹似乎非常庞大，过了前厅视野便越来越开阔。一路上几乎没有什么“混沌”分身的残余，应该是被提查拉和旺达他们分别清理过。  
　　  
　　“就在前面了。”提查拉边跑边指了指长廊前方的出口。  
　　  
　　众人走出出口的时候，几乎人人都倒吸了一口凉气。奎尔甚至脱口而出一句“Shit!”  
　　  
　　这是一个犹如巨型广场的庞大空间，现在众人所站的平台还算是高处，再往前地势不断倾斜，形成一个大型圆坑。而此刻这个圆坑中，布满了密密麻麻、大小不一的黑影，有几个的直径甚至已经超过了两米，看上去十分可怖。  
　　  
　　“错不了了，这里一定是‘据点’。”斯特兰奇说着，“数量这么庞大，只能试试分身术……”  
　　  
　　“恐怕不行。”一把女声忽然从一旁传来，众人这才看到平台一边的旺达和彼得。  
　　  
　　“我和彼得刚才已经试过了，这里的‘混沌’分身灵敏度很高，而且十分警觉。”旺达说着，彼得便演示般地用蛛丝朝一旁一个较小的黑影射去，然而蛛丝还未到达，那“混沌”便像是有所察觉一般，迅速地朝着一旁的同类靠拢，融合成一个较大的个体。  
　　  
　　“这种速度和感知力，恐怕你一施展出分身术，整个坑里的‘混沌’都会被惊动，到时后果不堪设想。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇点点头，面色却越来越凝重。坑里那几个较大的个体已是极难对付，如果连他的分身术都不行，那么以他们现在的人手数量，怕是会陷入苦战。另外，虽然他在这里依旧可以使用传送魔法，但“混沌”不被击败就不算被消灭，他们也就无法前进，因此即便把这个大坑转移走也不行。  
　　  
　　“我可以用意念控制住几个，但没法同时控制那么多。”旺达说道，“还有没有什么更好的办法？”  
　　  
　　“如果我理解得没错的话，现在最重要的就是控制住它们的速度，没错吧？”  
　　  
　　众人正一筹莫展之时，Loki的声音忽然响了起来。  
　　  
　　“不错，你有什么办法吗？”斯特兰奇望着他。  
　　  
　　“我可以尝试拖住它们，但恐怕持续不了太久，因此需要你们配合。”  
　　  
　　“没问题，可你有多大把握？”  
　　  
　　“别以为我和你一样，二流。”Loki瞥了斯特兰奇一眼，随后收起了匕首，俯下身用双掌紧贴地面，呈现一种半跪的姿态，“看样子，也是时候拿出点真本事给你们看了。”  
　　  
　　他闭起了双眼，维持了这姿势颇长的一段时间。彼得刚好奇地想问，就被斯特兰奇抬手制止了。  
　　  
　　“他……是在感知这里的一切。”斯特兰奇若有所思地说道。  
　　  
　　“这里……似乎越来越冷了，是我的错觉吗？”Mantis抚了抚手臂，有些不安地说道。  
　　  
　　就在此时，Loki猛地睁开了双眼！只见他双目变得一片血红，脸上的皮肤也开始变蓝，甚至还出现了一种特殊的纹路。  
　　  
　　与此同时，整个空间从墙面到地面开始迅速结冰，几乎是刹那之间，这里就变成了冰封世界。原本在坑内蠢蠢欲动的大量“混沌”分身还没来得及反应，就变成了一个个冰雕。  
　　  
　　“就是现在！”Loki似乎有些痛苦地大吼着。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇迅速领会了他的意图，顷刻之间就变化出无数分身，每个分身都手持利刃，朝坑内的“混沌”个体袭去。  
　　  
　　其它人见状也纷纷加入战局。  
　　  
　　“我和巴基负责东面的大型个体，旺达，西面那个就交给你，北面那两个以及南面的交给银河护卫队和彼得，其余的都交给博士。”提查拉边跑边说道。  
　　  
　　“虽然我不太爱听人指挥，不过看在英雄所见略同的份上，这次就算了。”奎尔说着便戴上面罩，直朝目标冲去。  
　　  
　　他拔枪朝其中一个大型个体的脑袋射击，三两下便把对方打成了几块。德拉克斯还冲上去用自己的武器补了几刀，随后哈哈大笑。  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”格鲁特伸长了手臂，直接击碎了另外一个。  
　　  
　　西面，旺达用意念抬起了一个被冰封住的巨大个体，她的双眼迸发出光芒，随后一咬牙，使劲一挥手，那个体便碎裂成了齑粉。  
　　  
　　而东面，巴基几枪便把“混沌”分身打裂，提查拉战服上的利爪则将它们彻底击碎。  
　　  
　　“哇哦！这真是太酷了！”彼得兴奋地说着，随即用蛛丝黏住了一个大型个体，然后直接将之像铅球一样甩了出去。个体撞击到坚硬的墙面，立刻碎裂成好几块。  
　　  
　　原本安静到有些压抑的空间，此刻响起了此起彼伏的惨叫声，大量的“混沌”分身在众人的攻击下化为乌有。  
　　  
　　当然，他们这次能赢得如此轻松，得感谢某个人。  
　　  
　　正当众人打算朝那个人表达一下感谢的时候，极冻空间的温度开始逐渐变高，地面上的冰层也开始出现了裂缝。众人这才发现平台上的Loki已无法再维持原本的姿势，整个人倒在地上不住地喘气。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇迅速赶过去扶起了Loki，很快就发现了后者的异样。  
　　  
　　“……你的灵魂力量怎么会这么弱？”  
　　  
　　Loki缓了缓，自嘲地笑道：“被诅咒的灵魂……力量又消耗过度……当然弱了……”  
　　  
　　其实，为了救Thor而抵御力量宝石的冲击之后，他的灵魂力量本就所剩不多，只是原本在暴风斧内，他还可以借助Thor和斧子的力量缓慢恢复。但进入灵魂之境后，他与Thor的联系彻底切断，此刻又施展大型魔法，灵魂力量流逝得越来越快。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇沉默片刻，取出了一个发光的小石头，递给Loki。  
　　  
　　“这是什么……？”  
　　  
　　“卡玛塔奇的法师用来锻炼精神力的石头，虽然它不能恢复你的力量，但至少能让你好受些。”  
　　  
　　“……我可不需要你的施舍。”  
　　  
　　“你可以把它当成是我的报答。多亏你的援助，我们才能轻松拿下这一战。”  
　　  
　　“呵呵，我没想到……我居然会有一天……和地球人联手……”  
　　  
　　“我也没想到，当初杀了那么多人的邪神，居然会拼命到这种地步。”  
　　  
　　Loki望着前方，似乎陷入了什么思索中，喘息也渐渐平复。  
　　  
　　“即使我已经没有未来了，至少，我也要给他——给Thor创造一个未来。”  
　　  
　　


	42. 神秘碑文

　　Loki休息了一会儿，脸色并没好转多少，然而总算有了站起来的力气。外面的形势随时都有可能发生变化，他明白他不能在此处耽搁。  
　　  
　　好在大量的“混沌”已经被消灭得差不多了，只剩下一些零星残余。  
　　  
　　Loki看了一眼四周，然后转向斯特兰奇道：“你不是说只要占领了这个据点，剩余的‘混沌’就会全部消失？”  
　　  
　　“是这样没错，只不过还差一个步骤。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇让彼得在队伍最后照看着有些虚弱的Loki，然后带领着其余人继续朝遗迹深处走去。  
　　  
　　一路上，彼得一直眨巴着眼睛好奇地看着Loki，见他行走吃力时甚至还想伸手扶他一把，但似乎又怕他不高兴，最终还是缩了回去。  
　　  
　　他的眼神中并没有地球人对邪神应有的厌恶和鄙夷，反倒是多了份兴奋和崇拜。  
　　  
　　“你在看什么？”Loki忽然对这个年轻的中庭人产生了兴趣。  
　　  
　　“你……真的是Loki吗？”  
　　  
　　“如假包换。”  
　　  
　　“可是，别人一直都说Loki是个十恶不赦的大坏蛋，你怎么看都不像啊。而且，刚才那一下，哇哦！实在是太赞了！”彼得发自肺腑地感叹着。  
　　  
　　Loki没有想到自己有一天居然会被地球人称赞，一时哭笑不得。直到彼得再次有些犹豫地开口：  
　　  
　　“呃……其实，Loki先生，我想问你个事？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“斯塔克先生……他还好吗？”  
　　  
　　Loki眯起眼睛，忽然起了玩笑之心：“那个小胡子，他很好，还是‘双倍’的好。”  
　　  
　　彼得没听斯特兰奇说过老托尼的事，此刻被Loki的回答搞得摸不着头脑，挠挠头道：“什么意思？难道这是什么阿斯加德专用语言吗？”  
　　  
　　看着彼得一脸懵懂的模样，Loki的心情意外地好了不少。  
　　  
　　“他一直都很自责，也一直都在找你。”Loki说出实话，“不过我想，你们应该很快就能见面了。”  
　　  
　　彼得的眼睛一下子亮了：“真的？！斯塔克先生在找我？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　彼得露出了高兴的笑容。这个年轻男孩总是用最乐观的态度对待眼前的一切。  
　　  
　　“我听斯特兰奇博士说，我们之后会迎来新的宇宙，不知道那会是什么样。Loki先生，你也会和我们一起去的吧？我会试着跟别人解释，你真的没有那么坏。”  
　　  
　　Loki逐渐收敛起了笑容。他没有接受彼得的好意，而是转向了斯特兰奇的方向，转移话题道：“斯特兰奇究竟要带我们去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“要占领据点的话，除了消灭这里大多数的‘混沌’分身，还要在某种机关处注入自己的力量。之前几次都是这样的，我想这里应该也有那种东西。”  
　　  
　　Loki不屑地撇撇嘴：“还真是跟动物差不多。”  
　　  
　　他说完没多久，就发现前方的视野变得开阔起来。众人似乎是来到了遗迹的后段。不过，这个硕大的空间里什么都没有，只有一个两人多高的石碑立在中央。  
　　  
　　“我想就是这个了。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇一边说着，一边仔细端详着石碑。  
　　  
　　这块巨大的石碑似乎经历了漫长的岁月，看上去十分老旧，表面除了各种斑驳的裂痕和细缝外也空无一物。斯特兰奇从每个角度都查看了一遍，依旧找不到任何有用的信息。  
　　  
　　他叹了一口气道：“那么，我们开始吧。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇轻轻将手按在石碑上，掌心与石碑接触的部分亮起了光芒。随后，提查拉、巴基、旺达、银河护卫队等人也将手放了上去，出现了同样的效果。  
　　  
　　“需要这么多人？”Loki皱着眉头问身边的彼得。  
　　  
　　“是的，占领据点所需的力量越来越强大。一开始只需要一个人，后来随着路程的推进，需要的人手就越来越多。真希望这是最后一次了。”彼得一边抱怨着，一边也将手放了上去。  
　　  
　　被多人注入力量的石碑已经亮了大半，但似乎仍是不够。于是，众人一致望向了还空着手的Loki。后者叹了口气，只得依样照做。  
　　  
　　在Loki将手掌放上石碑的一瞬间，他觉得似乎有什么东西刺激了他的意识，各种纷繁复杂的思绪一下子升腾起来，像一块块破碎的拼图，拼命朝着一处集中。  
　　  
　　这是一种十分古怪的感觉，就好像有某种外力在吸取他的意识。  
　　  
　　这种感觉并没有持续多久，Loki清醒过来的时候，他发现石碑已经整个亮了起来，并从众人的脚底延伸出去。接触到这些光芒的残余“混沌”分身瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
　　  
　　“看样子这边的据点也可以了，那么接下来……嗯？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇还没说完，就被眼前的怪事吸去了注意力。只见原本空无一言的石碑上逐渐浮现出了一行行古怪文字。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”旺达问道。  
　　  
　　一众人面面相觑。这是他们从未见过的文字，自然也无法理解上面的内容。  
　　  
　　“是如尼文！”斯特兰奇略显惊讶地望着碑文，“卡玛塔奇的馆藏里有用如尼文撰写的书籍。”  
　　  
　　奎尔点点头：“好极了，请千万告诉我你学习过这种文字。”  
　　  
　　“我可以试试。”  
　　  
　　众人耐心等待着斯特兰奇解读碑文，只见他的表情从惊讶逐渐变得凝重。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，博士？有什么问题吗？”提查拉问道。  
　　  
　　“这上面说，要击败‘混沌’本体，必须从其内部摧毁三根‘混沌之柱’，否则，它会无限再生，根本无法被消灭。”  
　　  
　　“内部？那岂不是等于要被‘混沌’吞噬？”  
　　  
　　“而且，我们现在连它的本体在哪里都不知道。”  
　　  
　　“打碎那三根破柱子，我们就可以从这里出去了？”  
　　  
　　众人七嘴八舌地议论着，直到斯特兰奇出声制止：“等一下，最后还有一段。”  
　　  
　　他凑近了石碑，仔细辨认着文字的最后一段。那段文字相较之前的文字小了不少，而且那处的石碑损毁严重，表面斑驳不堪。  
　　  
　　“这最后一段……似乎不是如尼文，很遗憾，我也从未见过。”  
　　  
　　大家还来不及叹气，一旁的Loki就已出声道：“最后一段文字的意思是——‘只有拥有灵魂的勇者，才能渡过承载无限可能的河流，抵达现实的彼岸’。”  
　　  
　　看着众人略带惊讶的目光，Loki挑了挑眉：“怎么？我毕竟是个活了一千多年的神，而且这是一种古老的星际文字，你们没见过也很正常。”  
　　  
　　“可是这句话到底是什么意思？谜语吗？”  
　　  
　　“我倒觉得，这是在指示着我们离开这里的方法。”旺达看着文字说道，“如果‘拥有灵魂的勇者’指的是我们，那么‘承载无限可能的河流’又是什么？”  
　　  
　　“也许是某种比喻？”  
　　  
　　“等一等，Loki。”斯特兰奇指着文字的最后一行，上面只剩下两个依稀可供辨认的词语，“这两个词不在你所说的那句话里，它们又是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“那两个词的意思是‘石碑’，还有‘火种’。”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇抬头看了看眼前的石碑：“‘石碑’很可能就是指这个，可‘火种’又是指什么？”  
　　  
　　“很遗憾，仅凭这两个词，我也无法推断出整句话的意思……”  
　　  
　　Loki话音未落，地面忽然剧烈地震动起来，好像有什么强大的外力在撕扯着这个空间。  
　　


	43. 激战

　　“新泰坦星”的农田里，一场大战一触即发。  
　　  
　　“我得承认，你们这次确实是有备而来。”灭霸冷笑着望着眼前的复仇者们，将视线移到卡萝尔身上，“能戴上‘无限手套’的女人，确实很了不起，但如果不懂得如何使用宝石，也是无法击败我的。”  
　　  
　　“试试看就知道了。”卡萝尔自信地笑道，手上的宝石似乎也像在应和般微微亮着光芒。  
　　  
　　“还有我！”Thor握紧了暴风斧，“灭霸，我们的账还没有算完呢！”  
　　  
　　灭霸垂眼看了看Thor，轻蔑地说道：“真可惜，那次你差一点就成功了。”  
　　  
　　Thor怒不可遏，但他想起了娜塔莎的叮嘱，无论自己如何愤怒，也不能再次因为自己的怒火而坏了大事。Loki还在另一边等着他，他不能在这个时候功亏一篑。  
　　  
　　想到这里，Thor忽然冷静了下来。  
　　  
　　灭霸看到眼前的阿斯加德人居然没有被激怒，略微有些诧异。眼前的这堆人中，最让他忌惮的便是卡萝尔和Thor。一个拥有着和他一样可以操纵无限手套的力量，而另一个，甚至曾经直接与六颗宝石对抗，差点儿取了他的性命。  
　　  
　　他并不惧怕死亡，但是他不能看着自己耗费毕生心血得来的成果被破坏。他为此已经牺牲了一切。  
　　  
　　复仇者们已经掌握了六颗无限宝石，若是再将他击败，也许就可以复原整个宇宙而不受到任何阻力，恐怕这也是他们来此的目的。因此，灭霸必须再次击败他们。  
　　  
　　他本想将最麻烦的两个家伙先解决掉，可惜对方并没有中他的计。这样一来，一场苦战恐怕无可避免。  
　　  
　　灭霸瞥了一眼自己的手套，虽然已经有所损毁，但只要消耗自身力量，还是可以动用宝石的能力。  
　　  
　　想到此处，再次望向复仇者时，灭霸的眼神已经产生了变化。  
　　  
　　所有人都明白，决战的时刻已经到来！  
　　  
　　史蒂夫回头看了一眼众人，随后摆出作战姿势，大声喝道：“复仇者们，集结！”  
　　  
　　两个托尼同时启动了身上的纳米装置，流水般的战甲包裹住他们的全身，与之前相比更为高级、夺目。这是他们两个共同研究了数个日夜的结果，其中还加入了振金科技，是托尼·史塔克们迄今为止最为得意的杰作。  
　　  
　　娜塔莎取出自己的双棍，班纳凭借自己的意志变成了浩克，而罗德也早已换上了战争机器的装甲。  
　　  
　　火箭掏出了经过自己改良的火箭炮，对着灭霸得意地大吼着：“嘿，混蛋！我会让你知道得罪宇宙第一大盗是什么下场！”  
　　  
　　一旁的星云大吼一声，举着自己的武器就朝灭霸冲了过去。史蒂夫和娜塔莎也紧随其后。  
　　  
　　灭霸本没有将他们几个放在眼里，但眼前Thor和卡萝尔蓄势待发，两个托尼又在旁边随时候命，若是此刻被缠上，也会产生不小的麻烦。因此，他想立刻用宝石将这几个看似比较弱小的复仇者解决掉。  
　　  
　　岂料，他刚开始动用宝石的力量，对面就迅速打过来一道同样的光束，瞬间将自己的攻击消解于无形。  
　　  
　　他抬头一看，是举着“无限手甲”的卡萝尔。  
　　  
　　“现在你觉得我还会不会使用‘无限宝石’的力量？”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔一边说着，一边又用右手打出一道能量光束。灭霸虽然用无限手套抵御住了，但还是被逼退了几步。  
　　  
　　他怒吼一声，直接挥拳朝已冲到他面前的娜塔莎袭去。娜塔莎闪转腾挪，避开了攻击，反而用电棍打到了他的腿。尽管伤害不大，还是让灭霸行动受到了一些限制。  
　　  
　　灭霸刚想继续攻击史蒂夫，就被一股巨大的力量拉住了手臂。他转头一看，是浩克。  
　　  
　　“你看上去倒比那会儿聪明了不少。”灭霸嘲讽道。  
　　  
　　“拜你所赐。”  
　　  
　　已与班纳意识融合的“绿殇”浩克力气大了许多，他甩开灭霸的手臂，直接挥拳打来，灭霸不得不全力抵御，同时又要分神避开星云、史蒂夫和娜塔莎的攻击。  
　　  
　　此时，Thor自云层中降下一道雷电，直接朝灭霸的身躯劈去，幸亏后者在千钧一发之际利用空间宝石的力量避开了。但灭霸还来不及喘息，两个托尼就已欺身上前，同时轰出了掌心炮。  
　　  
　　灭霸心中烦躁不堪，不得不再次动用宝石的力量才将众人逼退，但这对他的体能消耗也十分巨大。  
　　  
　　不消片刻，复仇者们的攻击再次逼近。  
　　  
　　灭霸知道自己不能久战下去，但他同时也发现，复仇者们似乎并没有着急要取他性命，相反的，他们似乎只是在消磨时间。明明自己已经落入下风，但他们却没有趁机攻击他的要害，更没有打算毁掉他手上的无限手套。  
　　  
　　“你们……在等什么？！”灭霸大吼着。  
　　  
　　众人没有回答。灭霸显然还不知道关于“混沌”和灵魂宝石的秘密，而这正是他们的机会。当“混沌”的分身被消灭时，才是真正的决定性时刻。  
　　  
　　火箭和罗德用火炮搅乱着灭霸的视线，灭霸大怒之下，一拳击飞了罗德，而后者很快被老托尼接住。  
　　  
　　与此同时，又有一道光束自空中打来。灭霸抬眼望去，竟是应该早已被自己杀掉的幻视。  
　　  
　　“你们还真是有制造机器人的爱好。”  
　　  
　　“幻视是我们的伙伴。”娜塔莎笑道，“拥有灵魂的、活生生的伙伴。”  
　　  
　　“笑话，机器人怎么可能拥有灵魂！”  
　　  
　　灭霸的话被一旁托尼的攻击打断。接二连三的能量光束、火箭炮、雷电和刀盾攻击渐渐让灭霸有些力不从心。他知道再这么下去，他就输定了。  
　　  
　　他决心不再与复仇者缠斗下去，最后一次使用空间宝石的力量将自己传到一个较远的位置，然后举起了手套。  
　　  
　　“你们或许可以杀了我，但你们绝对毁不掉我的心血！”  
　　  
　　手套上的宝石已全部绽放光芒。灭霸竟是打算用尽宝石之力，与复仇者们来个同归于尽。  
　　  
　　就在此时，无限手套与无限手甲竟同时产生了共鸣，震颤着两人的手臂。  
　　  
　　只见两人的灵魂宝石忽然绽放出一道亮眼光芒，随后一道黑影自其中显现。  
　　  
　　时机已到！  
　　  
　　“什么？！这是怎么回事？！”  
　　  
　　“灭霸，你不是想跟我们同归于尽吗？”史蒂夫正色道，“那么，就如你所愿！”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔闻声，忽然使尽全身力量，挥舞着戴着“无限手甲”的拳头，朝灭霸袭去。而手甲上的宝石亦已全部亮起，显然，她也动用了所有宝石的力量！  
　　  
　　灭霸来不及思考缘由，只得本能地将无限手套迎了上去。  
　　  
　　两副手套，十二颗无限宝石。这两个宇宙中的终极杀器陡然碰撞到一起，激发出足以撕裂空间的强大能量。  
　　  
　　众人只觉得眼前一阵发白，自己的身躯似乎在慢慢消失。随之而来的便是一阵强烈的眩晕。  
　　  
　　老托尼勉力使自己保持着清醒，很快便发现强烈刺眼的白光中出现了一道不详的黑影，而已昏迷过去的娜塔莎正朝着那处黑影坠落。  
　　  
　　老托尼立刻朝娜塔莎飞去，拼命将她推走，自己却很快被黑影包裹进其中，不见踪影。  
　　


	44. 混沌之柱

　　灵魂之境内，围绕在石碑旁的众人因为强烈的空间震动而站立不稳。这是他们来到这里后从未经历过的现象。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？发生什么了？！”  
　　  
　　“我想，复仇者们可能已经和灭霸打起来了。”Loki扶着石碑说道，“也就是说……外界的宇宙应该很快就要被毁灭了。”  
　　  
　　听到这话的众人有一瞬的愣神，但如同大爆炸一般的强烈晃动很快就打断了他们的思考。  
　　  
　　与此同时，他们所处的空间忽然翻腾起一股强大气浪，将众人冲散。一阵刺眼的白光撕裂了原本橙红色的天空，逐渐蔓延至整个空间。  
　　  
　　Loki、彼得、斯特兰奇以及银河护卫队被气浪冲到了一处，已然失去了意识。他们的身后，一道黑影缓缓浮现。  
　　  
　　在他们对面的旺达看到了这一切，然而她还来不及发出声音便昏了过去。  
　　  
　　黑影将几人迅速吞噬。然后，整个空间的白光便如同毁天灭地一般彻底炸裂。  
　　  
　　所有人都陷入了长久的昏迷。  
　　  
　　彼得醒过来的时候，发现自己身处于一片漆黑中。不过，这并不是处于夜晚的那种伸手不见五指的黑，他依然可以看清周围几米内的情况，即便没有任何光源。  
　　  
　　他站起身，正想要进一步进行探索，却发现不远处的地面上躺着一个人——而那人身上的装甲他再熟悉不过了。  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生！”彼得惊呼着冲了过去。  
　　  
　　他扶起了那人的身体，按着以前史塔克教过的方法，解下了他的面罩：“史塔克先生，你没事吧？！”  
　　  
　　面罩下，是老托尼紧闭的双眼，以及那苍白而又疲惫的脸。  
　　  
　　彼得一下子就看出，眼前的托尼·史塔克和他所认识的那位不同。他不知道是什么造成了这样的情况，只能通过一遍遍地呼唤来恢复对方的意识。  
　　  
　　经过他一番努力，老托尼终于缓缓睁开了双眼。  
　　  
　　他看到彼得时，眼神有一瞬的恍惚，随即转变成一种惊喜和怀念，但很快，又融进一丝落寞和无奈。  
　　  
　　“孩子……”老托尼喃喃呼唤。  
　　  
　　彼得扶起了他的身子。这里没有任何可以依靠的地方，彼得就用自己的手臂托着他，让他好受些。  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生，你……你这是……”他略带犹疑地看着老托尼的白发。  
　　  
　　“孩子，我不是这个宇宙的托尼·史塔克。”老托尼笑笑，“我是来自另一个宇宙的、五年后的史塔克。”  
　　  
　　“五年后……”彼得惊讶地喊道，“斯特兰奇博士曾跟我说过一些平行宇宙的事，但我没想到，我真的能见到平行宇宙的人。”  
　　  
　　“放心，除了年龄，我与他没什么太多不同。”  
　　  
　　老托尼说完这句话，便用自己的力量支起身子，略微休息了一会儿。  
　　  
　　彼得仍是少年心性，此刻见到平行宇宙的托尼，兴奋大过了疑惑，不由开口问道：“那……史塔克先生，五年后的我是什么样？”  
　　  
　　老托尼转头注视着他，沉默了很久，然后说道：“你一直都很优秀。高中毕业后，你进入了一流学府，同时以助理研究员的身份在史塔克工业的研究所实习。当然，你也一直维持着蜘蛛侠的身份，在城市中守护着正义，击退了很多恶徒。你一直都是我最好的助手，市民们最好的邻家英雄，最好的孩子……”  
　　  
　　彼得听得笑容满面，能得到托尼的夸赞一直是最让他开心的事。  
　　  
　　“那么，史塔克先生，那个宇宙的我也跟你一起到这儿来了吗？”  
　　  
　　老托尼的眼神中闪过一抹痛色：“……我的宇宙……已经湮灭了，孩子。除了我没有一个人活下来……没有别人了……”  
　　  
　　彼得这才注意到老托尼眉眼间的悲痛，他不知道眼前的这个史塔克先生居然背负着这样的残酷的回忆。惊讶之余，彼得什么话都说不出来。  
　　  
　　“‘混沌’吞噬了我的宇宙，为了避免让你们的宇宙发生同样的惨剧，我才来到了这里。”老托尼看着仍沉浸在惊讶中的彼得，不由出声提点，“所以我想，当务之急，我们是要搞清楚眼下的状况。”  
　　  
　　“哦，是，是的，当然。”彼得忙不迭回答道。  
　　  
　　老托尼确实提醒了他，如果说老托尼之前一直都在外界，那么此刻他出现在这里，就说明——  
　　  
　　“我想我应该已经和你一样，成为灵魂了。”老托尼说出了彼得的想法，“不过我倒是没想到，灵魂状态下，竟然还能穿戴装备。”  
　　  
　　“是的，在灵魂之境里，我们仍可以使用之前的武器和能力,还能互相触碰到对方，甚至还能哭、还能流血。与其说是死了，不如说更像是被困在另一个维度。”  
　　  
　　老托尼看了看四周，想起了自己被卷入这个空间前的景象：“你说的灵魂之境，一直都是像这样漆黑一片的吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，灵魂之境是个很大的空间，也不这种黑色的……”话到此处，彼得忽然灵光一闪，想起了什么似地喊道，“等……等等，莫非这里就是‘混沌’的内部？”  
　　  
　　“你是说，我们已经被‘混沌’吞噬了？”  
　　  
　　彼得点点头：“被卷入这里前，我们刚清除掉‘混沌’分身的最后一个据点，然后发现了一个石碑，上面说如果要彻底消灭混沌，就必须从其内部破坏掉三根‘混沌之柱’。”  
　　  
　　“这么说来……”老托尼在彼得的搀扶下站起了身子，“我们很可能是因为无限宝石碰撞引起的空间混乱而卷入到这里。”  
　　  
　　“我想我们该去找找‘混沌之柱’在哪里，这地方看上去很大，不知道会找上多久。”  
　　  
　　彼得环顾四周，只看见让人压抑而不快的黑暗。他无奈地撇撇嘴，正打算叫上老托尼一起前进，却听到后者略显平静的声音。  
　　  
　　“我想大概不用找了。”老托尼早已重新戴上面罩，启动了检测系统，“距离我们前方500米左右，有强烈的能量反应，从形状上来看，应该就是你说的——‘混沌之柱’之一。”  
　　  
　　一望无际的黑暗中，银河护卫队一行人已经探索了数分钟，但一无所获。  
　　  
　　他们还算幸运，被“混沌”卷进来的时候被冲到了一起。但这似乎并没有让他们的处境变好一点。  
　　  
　　“要命，我们还要在这个地方呆多久？”奎尔不满道。  
　　  
　　Mantis的触角耷拉了下来：“我想，大概是要到找到那个‘混沌之柱’为止。”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot.”  
　　  
　　“问题是我们根本不知道‘混沌’的本体有多大，那劳什子‘混沌之柱’可能在极其遥远的地方，这要找到什么时候去？！而且，我们现在什么都用不了。”  
　　  
　　奎尔再次晃了晃手里的通讯器，还有斯特兰奇给的魔法装置，但无一例外，全都没有反应。  
　　  
　　“I am Groot!”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我也知道火箭鬼点子多，但是他现在根本不在这儿，你说这个又有什么用？”奎尔有些颓丧地坐到地上，“而且，我们至今都不知道卡魔拉在哪里……”  
　　  
　　奎尔心情烦闷，喋喋不休地抱怨着，直到被星云吼了一句：“闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　星云没有理会奎尔的不满，盯着黑暗中的某个方向说道：“那里有声音，好像是卡魔拉的声音！”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　一行人照着星云指示的方向前进了一会儿。随着视线逐渐明朗，黑暗中渐渐浮现出一个巨大的棱柱状物体。  
　　  
　　众人清楚地看到棱柱前有一个拥有着绿色皮肤和暗红色头发的瘦长身影，此刻正举着匕首状的武器朝柱子不停进行攻击，身手极为敏捷。  
　　  
　　“卡魔拉？！”奎尔用发颤的声音呼唤着。  
　　  
　　那个身影听到声音顿住了身形，然后缓缓转过头，用不可置信的语气喊道：“奎尔？”  
　　  
　　果然是卡魔拉！  
　　  
　　奎尔控制不住，冲上前抱住了她。  
　　  
　　“你们怎么会在这儿？”卡魔拉看着一行人，既惊喜又惊讶，“还有刚才的空间震动是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“别急，我们会解释给你听。”奎尔柔声道，“另外，我们也有很多问题要问你。”  
　　  
　　Loki睁开眼的时候，差点以为自己到了冥界，直到看见斯特兰奇突然凑上来的脸：“你醒了？”  
　　  
　　“噢！”他不满地吼了一声，然后挣扎着爬起了身，“为什么又是你？”  
　　  
　　“真抱歉我的脸让你不愉快。”斯特兰奇用让人恼火的平静语气回答着，“不过，你的灵魂状态看上去很糟糕，我只想问问你是否还好。”  
　　  
　　Loki这才发现，经历了强烈的空间震荡，自己的状态确实比之前更差了，灵魂力量已经所剩无几。  
　　  
　　他自嘲般地笑了笑，没有回答斯特兰奇的问候，反而问道：“这里是哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“我想，这应该是‘混沌’本体的内部，刚才的震动，应该是复仇者和灭霸的无限宝石碰撞所致，而那股冲击也影响到了‘混沌’，我们应该是在混乱中被卷了进来。”  
　　  
　　“这么说来，我们倒是可以直接去找‘混沌之柱’了？”  
　　  
　　“不必了。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇叹了口气，催动了魔法。前方的暗影被缓缓移开，一个巨大的柱状物体出现在二人眼前。  
　　  
　　“它就在这里。”  
　　


	45. 破柱之法

　　一阵强烈的头晕目眩过后，复仇者联盟的众人总算清醒了过来。  
　　  
　　眼前的世界已与他们熟知的大不相同。天空犹如被晚霞覆盖，渲染出一片似真似幻的橙红。四周也不再是青山环绕，而是一片平地。显然，他们已不在原本的空间。  
　　  
　　“这里，就是灵魂之境？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫站起身，发现身边躺倒了不少人，正在陆续恢复意识。  
　　  
　　最先站起来的是Thor，然后是托尼、班纳、娜塔莎……  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　  
　　一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音自他身后传来，让史蒂夫的心猛地跳了跳。  
　　  
　　“巴基？！”他惊喜地回过头，果然见到好友用略带惊讶地表情望着他。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫快速上前，给了巴基一个大力的拥抱。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，史蒂夫？”巴基回应了他的拥抱，并神情轻松地笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“不得不说，现在好极了。”  
　　  
　　天空中，一个人影飘然而至，是幻视。他正难以置信地看着自己的手掌：“没想到，我竟然也能进入这个空间。”  
　　  
　　“我早说过，你是我们拥有灵魂的伙伴。”娜塔莎笑道。  
　　  
　　“小幻……？”  
　　  
　　不远处，一个惊喜至哽咽的女孩的声音吸引了大家的注意力——旺达正望着半空中的幻视，激动地捂着嘴。  
　　  
　　幻视在空中与她对视了片刻，然后一个闪现出现在旺达面前，将她搂进怀里。  
　　  
　　“小幻，真的是你？”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，让你等了这么久。”  
　　  
　　旺达双目含泪，幸福地摇摇头。  
　　  
　　众人还来不及为这对有情人的重逢动容，就听到一个气急败坏的声音大吼着：“你们……都干了些什么？！”  
　　  
　　同样被带入灵魂之境的灭霸站起身，晃动着手上的无限手套。与之前不同的是，此刻的无限手套空空如也，所有宝石都已消失不见。  
　　  
　　众人连忙望向卡萝尔，只见她手上的“无限手甲”也是同样的情况。  
　　  
　　同时，众人也发现，四周的地面开始飘浮起一些色彩各异的星尘细屑，看上去竟与无限宝石的颜色有几分相似。  
　　  
　　“你们毁了无限宝石！毁了整个宇宙！毁了我的一切！”  
　　  
　　眼见毕生心血付诸东流，灭霸再也无法处之泰然。他原本以为复仇者们只是想将宇宙恢复原样，却没料到他们竟然将整个宇宙——这个他费尽心机要维护其平衡的宇宙，化为了乌有。  
　　  
　　而且，现在连无限宝石也被他们一并毁去，灭霸再也无法实现他的理想。此刻的他简直恨不得将眼前的复仇者们一个个撕碎！  
　　  
　　“如果我们不这么做，宇宙才会真的毁灭。”卡萝尔盯着灭霸，冷静地说道。  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　卡萝尔指了指灭霸身后：“不信的话，你看看那个。”  
　　  
　　众人顺着她指的方向看去，只见一个庞大的黑影正静默地伫立在那里，几乎贯通了天地。在橙红色天空的映衬下，它好似抖落在画作上的一个墨点，又仿若一个黑洞，让人觉得不快而又压抑。  
　　  
　　“这是……什么？”  
　　  
　　“‘混沌’，位于灵魂宝石之内的古老存在，拥有吞噬一切的力量。如果放任灵魂宝石不管，它迟早有一天会冲破这里的禁锢，殃及整个宇宙。”  
　　  
　　托尼也接话道：“没错，有它的存在，你所说的那个平衡宇宙根本不可能长久下去。倒不如说，正是因为你的一意孤行，才加速了这个宇宙的毁灭。”  
　　  
　　“不……不可能。”灭霸摇摇头，难以置信地后退了几步，“传授给我知识的人并没说过这个。”  
　　  
　　他的嘴唇抖动着，却发不出一丝声音，似乎陷入了巨大的迷茫和混乱。  
　　  
　　Thor顾不上灭霸，他急切地观察着四周，直到确认了这里确实没有他要找的人。  
　　  
　　“……Loki在哪里？”他语气迫切地询问着原本就位于灵魂之境的提查拉等人，“你们有没有见过他？”  
　　  
　　“对了，还有奎尔他们。”火箭也凑上前来，“为什么一个都没见到？”  
　　  
　　“他们……不在这儿。”旺达离开幻视的怀抱，有些迟疑地说着。  
　　  
　　“不在这儿？那他们在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　旺达指了指远处的那团黑影：“他们……被卷入‘混沌’中去了。”  
　　  
　　“混沌之柱”旁，奎尔等人刚与卡魔拉讲述完事情经过——从他们分离开始，到后来的宇宙半数生灵消失，再到众人集结，打算消灭“混沌”，又因为无限宝石碰撞引发的空间震荡而失散。  
　　  
　　卡魔拉听着心疼地抚了抚他的脸：“奎尔……”  
　　  
　　“你呢？”奎尔注视着她，“我们到这里来后，就一直没有找到你。你又经历了些什么？”  
　　  
　　卡魔拉沉默了一会儿，说道：“……被灭霸推下悬崖后，我就来到了这里。和你们一样，一开始我对‘混沌’也一无所知。”  
　　  
　　“可你还是来到了这里，就证明你得到了关于它的信息。”奎尔讶异地说着，“我们是听斯特兰奇说的，你又是从哪里听来的？”  
　　  
　　“这个‘灵魂之境’所蕴藏的秘密，恐怕是我们任何人都无法想象的。”卡魔拉苦笑着，“那个灵魂宝石的守护人曾说，灵魂宝石具有智慧，我想是真的，至少，它包含了某种意志。”  
　　  
　　奎尔皱眉表示不解。  
　　  
　　卡魔拉指了指自己的太阳穴：“自从我来到灵魂之境，脑海中就一直源源不绝地被注入一些知识，关于无限宝石，关于这个空间，关于‘混沌’。它们一直指引我来到这里。”  
　　  
　　“你是说……是灵魂宝石本身在引导你？”  
　　  
　　“我想是的。迄今为止所发生的一切，似乎都被冥冥之中的某种力量所牵引。我想我们之所以会在这里，也是因为‘它’希望这样的事发生。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，听上去我们大概正被某个混蛋掌控着。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道它会引领我们走向怎样的结局。”卡魔拉说道，“但我能肯定一件事，如果不破坏掉‘混沌之柱’，彻底消灭‘混沌’，宇宙的生灵一定会迎来一场浩劫。”  
　　  
　　银河护卫队一行人不由一齐望向了那根巨大的黑色棱柱，后者此刻正牢固地扎根在地面上，给人一种强大的压迫感。  
　　  
　　“我们也正是为此而来的。”奎尔掏出武器，忿忿道，“那么，卡魔拉，那个‘意志’有没有告诉你打破它的方法？”  
　　  
　　“力量，足够强大的力量。”卡魔拉说着又用手中的锥刺狠狠攻击柱面，但只能在上面造成一些轻微的划痕，“我刚才已经攻击了它好几次，可惜都没什么作用。我想也许是我的力量还不够。”  
　　  
　　奎尔回头看了看德拉克斯、Mantis，和格鲁特：“伙计们，该我们上了。”  
　　  
　　他戴上面罩，用激光手枪对着“混沌之柱”不停射击；德拉克斯则大吼一声，用双刃戳刺着柱体；而格鲁特则挥舞着双臂击打柱面。然而，尽管几人拼尽全力打得激光四射，还是无法对“混沌之柱”造成根本性的伤害。  
　　  
　　“该死，这可比外面那些分身难对付多了！”奎尔停下了攻击，收起手枪不满道。  
　　  
　　“I am Groot！”  
　　  
　　“看这情况，如果不是毁灭性的武器，根本伤不了它分毫。”  
　　  
　　“可是我们现在上哪儿找毁灭性的武器？要是火箭在的话也许还有些办法……”  
　　  
　　“呀！”  
　　  
　　奎尔的话忽然被Mantis的一声惊呼打断。众人循声望去，发现Mantis正惊恐地将手抽离柱面，而她刚才触碰到的地方竟被损坏了一小部分。  
　　  
　　“Mantis，你怎么办到的？！”  
　　  
　　“我……我也不清楚。”Mantis怯生生地回答，“我刚才只是拼命想着怎么才能毁掉这根柱子。”  
　　  
　　卡魔拉轻抚着被损坏的柱面，虽然面积不大，但凹陷的部分竟比他们刚才全力攻击的地方都更深。  
　　  
　　“我明白了，这里是灵魂世界，所有的力量都源自自己的灵魂。”她忽然了然地说道，“除了原本的武力之外，自身的意志也可以成为力量的一部分。”  
　　  
　　“意志？”  
　　  
　　“我想我们可以试着将最强烈的意志注入武器里，也许可以对‘混沌之柱’造成损害。”卡魔拉对着奎尔笑笑，“另外，我们可以把攻击汇集到一处，将力量集中起来。”  
　　  
　　奎尔愣了愣，然后点点头：“那……就照你说的办。”  
　　  
　　他闭眼调整了一下呼吸，将自己的意识与手中的武器融为一体，随后对着柱体上的某一个部位发动攻击。  
　　  
　　其他人也纷纷依样照做。  
　　  
　　贯注了灵魂力量的攻击被汇集到一处，与“混沌之柱”发生了强烈碰撞。  
　　  
　　柱体终于应声碎裂！  
　　  
　　在第无数次尝试对“混沌之柱”进行攻击后，彼得终于气喘吁吁地躺倒在地面上。  
　　  
　　尽管他的战衣已经经过托尼的强化，出拳力量可以吨计，但也只能对柱体造成小范围的损伤。  
　　  
　　在老托尼的协助下，两人已经将“混沌之柱”表面打得斑驳不堪，但并不能撼动其根基，更不用说摧毁了。  
　　  
　　“这样打也太慢了。”彼得抱怨道，“不知道时间拖久了会有什么坏处。”  
　　  
　　“可以肯定的是，那绝对不会是什么好事。”  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生，你有什么好办法吗？”  
　　  
　　老托尼没有马上回答他的话，只是盯着眼前的黑色柱子。他依然戴着头盔，这让彼得看不清他脸上的表情。  
　　  
　　此刻，老托尼眼前的指示面板上正不停跳动着一些数字。这是他们刚才对“混沌之柱”进行攻击时，战甲对攻击能量和柱体反应进行的数据记录。它们清楚地标明了老托尼和彼得攻击力度的阈值和相应的柱体的损害情况，同时也给出了对摧毁整个柱体所需能量的预估。  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生？”  
　　  
　　“我的战甲给了我一个数字。”老托尼的声音忽然变得深沉，“它告诉了我要摧毁这柱子需要多少能量。”  
　　  
　　“真的？”彼得兴奋地坐了起来，“那我们大概还要打多久？”  
　　  
　　戴着头盔的老托尼转头看着彼得，沉默不言。  
　　  
　　彼得还没来得及觉得奇怪，就忽然感到身上的蜘蛛战衣似乎一下子变得有千斤重，将他的身躯牢牢禁锢在其中，动弹不得。同时，他也失去了对战衣的控制权，无论他如何挣扎都没有用。  
　　  
　　当然，这世上能控制这战衣的，除了他之外还有一个人。  
　　  
　　“……史塔克先生？你要干什么？”  
　　  
　　“不行，我们的力量恐怕不够……”斯特兰奇额角淌着冷汗，脸色已经有些发白。而一旁Loki的状态只比他更糟。  
　　  
　　两人眼前的“混沌之柱”已经被轰开了一个缺口。  
　　  
　　身为宇宙中最为顶级的魔法师，他们很快便掌握了摧毁“混沌之柱”的要诀，但无奈心有余而力不足。  
　　  
　　要摧毁柱体，需要的力量恐怕不亚于核武。斯特兰奇的魔法技能就算再怎么精湛，毕竟只是凡人之躯。此刻他已尽了全力。  
　　  
　　而对于Loki来说，如果他的灵魂力量还在全盛时期，也许可以办到。但现在他的灵魂早已是强弩之末，能发挥的力量不足以前的百分之一，根本无法对“混沌之柱”造成太大的伤害。  
　　  
　　“我们需要一个强大的灵魂，更强大的力量……”  
　　  
　　“这里只有我们两个，又要上哪里去找人？”  
　　  
　　Loki闭上眼睛沉默不语。  
　　  
　　忽然，他感知到自己的脑海中涌过一阵暖流，就像是长久的苦寒之地被照射进了一缕温暖的阳光。竟然是快要被他遗忘的那个精神联结开始发挥作用。  
　　  
　　也对，既然外界的宇宙已经毁灭，Thor的灵魂必定也已经到达灵魂之境，所以精神联结也再度生效。  
　　  
　　这个他与Thor灵魂相见时缔造的联结，原本只是为了沟通方便之用，此刻竟成了意外的救星。  
　　  
　　Loki计上心头，睁开双眼：“我有办法了。”  
　　


	46. 灵魂散尽

　　“史塔克先生！”彼得拼命尝试着从蜘蛛战衣中挣脱出来，但无济于事。灵魂之境中，所有人的武器装备都延续了原本世界的“现实”，并不能轻易与灵魂分离。  
　　  
　　穿着战甲的老托尼降落到地面，走近了彼得，并解开了面罩。他的双眸里蕴藏着深沉的痛苦：“抱歉，孩子，我必须这么做，请你稍微忍耐一会儿。”  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生，你究竟要干什么？”  
　　  
　　老托尼轻叹了一声，他回头望向“混沌之柱”：“要达到摧毁这根柱子所需的能量等级，确实有一个快速且直接的办法，就是——引爆我的反应炉和战甲。”  
　　  
　　他又看向彼得，嘴角露出一抹无奈的微笑：“也就是说……我要和‘混沌之柱’同归于尽。”  
　　  
　　“不……不！”彼得瞪大了双眼，一阵恐惧袭遍全身，“史塔克先生……你一定是在骗我，是吧？”  
　　  
　　老托尼摇摇头，用略带沙哑的声音说道：“我早该这么做了。在目睹我的家人、挚友们一个个被‘混沌’吞噬，我生命中最重要的一切都离我而去之后，我没有一天不在绝望中度过。我始终未曾明白我的生命被留下来的意义，不过，现在我明白了——我是那个宇宙最后的‘复仇者’，而现在，我终于有了替他们复仇的机会。”  
　　  
　　“不，不会的！一定还有其它办法的！”  
　　  
　　“放心吧，孩子。之后你还是能与这个宇宙的托尼·史塔克重聚。我对于你们的宇宙而言，不过就是个多余的存在，有没有都没什么关系。”  
　　  
　　“不！你也是史塔克先生！”彼得急红了双眼，声音已带上了哭腔，“生命就是生命，才没有什么多余不多余的！”  
　　  
　　“谢谢了，孩子。”老托尼微笑着直视着彼得，“果然无论哪个宇宙的你都一样，善良、热情、勇敢。你不知道，当我看到这样的你在眼前消失是一种什么感觉……”  
　　  
　　老托尼眼角含泪，嘴边笑意却不断：“其实，这对我来说未尝不是一种解脱。也许，我会在另一个世界与我曾经最重要的人们重聚……”  
　　  
　　他站起身，重又戴上面罩。最后，他再度望向彼得。  
　　  
　　“无论如何，我很高兴见到你，孩子。”  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生！！！”  
　　  
　　彼得的呼喊再也没能阻止老托尼。后者已经升至半空，启动了自毁装置。  
　　  
　　倒计时的读数在他眼前闪现，但老托尼看到的却是记忆中那一张张熟悉的脸——小辣椒、彼得、史蒂夫、班纳、皮姆博士、娜塔莎……  
　　  
　　他不知道自己能否再与他们团聚，但至少，这次他终于可以完成他的使命，不再有任何遗憾了。  
　　  
　　倒计时到最后一秒的时候，鲜红的战甲忽然猛地冲向黑色长柱，刺眼的白光伴随着爆炸的巨响在空间中炸裂开来，彼得的哭喊也被彻底淹没。  
　　  
　　当彼得能再度看清时，他战衣上的禁锢已被解除，行动也不再受到限制，但他的眼前却只剩下彻底碎裂了的“混沌之柱”，以及掉落在其中的——破损了的“钢铁侠”头盔。  
　　  
　　“这可不是什么好主意。”斯特兰奇讶异地听完了Loki的计划。  
　　  
　　“为什么？我有十足的把握可以毁掉这根‘混沌之柱’。”  
　　  
　　“但是……”斯特兰奇盯着他，“你会死。”  
　　  
　　“我本来就已经死了。”  
　　  
　　“你知道我什么意思。”  
　　  
　　Loki自嘲地笑了笑：“如果是那样的话，不正好印证了你所预见的未来？也就是说，这才是正确的道路，对吧？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇无法反驳他的话。确实，照目前的情况看来，这才是导向他所预见未来的唯一办法。但他又不得不承认，他不忍心看着眼前的邪神就这样死去。  
　　  
　　“你会让他陷入永无止尽的痛苦。”  
　　  
　　Loki的眼神黯淡了下去，他知道斯特兰奇所说的“他”是谁。  
　　  
　　“那就让他恨我吧。至少，他能活着。”Loki发出一声微不可闻的叹息，“悲伤只是暂时的。阿斯加德人的寿命很长，他总有一天会走出来的。”  
　　  
　　“是么？可是在我看来，Thor是个很重感情的家伙，你应该比我更了解他。”  
　　  
　　Loki沉默不语。斯特兰奇说中了他的心事。  
　　  
　　他当然知道Thor这个傻瓜有多重情义。过去无论自己如何伤他的心，如何欺骗他，Thor也总是会一遍遍不厌其烦地劝他回头、带他回家。  
　　  
　　他为了自己的假死放弃王位，又为了自己真正的死亡而陷入癫狂，甚至为了复仇不惜舍弃性命去锻造暴风斧。  
　　  
　　几番离合让他们终于认清了自己的内心，也让他们意识到千年以来的羁绊原来早已深入彼此的骨髓。  
　　  
　　就算Loki曾数次见证过Thor的悲伤，但这次Thor会怎样面对他的离去，Loki实在没有把握。  
　　  
　　他不怕死，但他怕Thor因此一蹶不振，甚至失去求生的意志。  
　　  
　　“斯特兰奇。”Loki格外认真地看着身旁的至尊法师，“如果你对我的所作所为有哪怕那么一丁点感激的话，我能不能拜托你一件事？”  
　　  
　　“……你说吧。”  
　　  
　　“我要确保Thor能够活下去。所以，你能不能帮我带一句话给他？”  
　　  
　　灵魂之境的土地上，Thor因为旺达带来的消息而双目充血，几乎要失去理智。  
　　  
　　他曾在老托尼的回忆中见过被“混沌”吞噬是个什么光景，而此刻Loki却在那里面。他无法想象也不敢想象那意味着什么。  
　　  
　　就在他恨不得用暴风斧将混沌劈成两半的时候，脑海中忽然响起了那个他心心念念的声音：“哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“Loki！”  
　　  
　　突如其来的联系让Thor一下子慌了神，他就像一个捡到了绝世宝贝的穷光蛋，惊喜而又不知所措。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你、你还好吗？！你怎么样？你在哪儿？！”  
　　  
　　“我在‘混沌’内部。不过还好，看来这不会影响我们的精神联结。”  
　　  
　　“告诉我，你有没有危险？！”  
　　  
　　Loki沉默了半晌，答道：“我想目前是没有的，斯特兰奇也和我在一起。”  
　　  
　　听到Loki的回话，Thor稍微放宽了心：“Loki，我现在该做什么？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，现在确实有件事需要你的帮忙。”Loki尽力让自己的声音和情绪不露出破绽，“要消灭‘混沌’，必须打破我们身旁的这根‘混沌之柱’。光靠我和斯特兰奇不太够……所以需要借助你的力量。”  
　　  
　　“打破‘混沌之柱’？”  
　　  
　　Thor疑惑地看了看身边的人，提查拉和旺达肯定了Loki的说法：“没错，我们找到过一块预言碑，上面确实是这么说的。”  
　　  
　　Thor点点头，但很快发现了新的问题。  
　　  
　　“可是Loki，我现在无法看清‘混沌’内部的情况。”Thor焦急地望着眼前那团巨大的黑影，“我该怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“别担心，哥哥。你还记得我们小时候‘找礼物’的游戏吗？”  
　　  
　　当Thor和Loki仍是孩童时，弗丽嘉有时会将其它星球送来的礼物藏到仙宫的各个角落，谁先找到它们，礼物就归谁所有。  
　　  
　　每到这种时候，Thor就会拉上Loki，在布置礼物的前一天偷偷溜进存放礼物的房间，利用Loki的魔法预先在自己最想要的东西上面施下咒语。无论第二天它被藏在什么地方，他们两个总是能最先找到。  
　　  
　　这是只有他们兄弟俩才知道的童年小秘密，但现在，他们却要用它来毁灭“混沌之柱”，拯救整个宇宙。  
　　  
　　“你是说，你会用你的魔法对‘混沌之柱’进行标记？”  
　　  
　　“没错，我会利用精神联结告诉你‘混沌之柱’的位置，当你能看清它的时候，就用你的力量朝它攻击。”Loki深吸了一口气，“记着，Thor，摧毁‘混沌之柱’所需的力量非常强大，所以……你必须倾尽全力！”  
　　  
　　“我明白了。”Thor嘴上这么说着，心中却依然有些迟疑，“Loki，你真的没事吗？”  
　　  
　　“……为什么这么问？”  
　　  
　　“我只是忽然有些不安……”  
　　  
　　“哥哥，还记得我们的约定吗？”Loki打断了他，柔声说道，“我们要塑造全新的宇宙，开创共同的未来。我们要重建阿斯加德，让阳光重临九届最荣耀的土地。这不光是为了我们，也是为了宇宙所有的生灵。”  
　　  
　　任Thor再怎么疑虑，也不由为Loki的这番话动容。他握紧了手中的暴风斧：“好！为了……共同的未来！”  
　　  
　　Thor听到Loki似乎发出了一声隐含着叹息的轻笑，随后说道：“那么，哥哥，现在请你闭上眼睛。”  
　　  
　　Thor依言闭上了双眼，等待着精神联结给他指引。  
　　  
　　另一头，Loki的眼中却泛着泪光，轻轻将手覆到黑色的柱面上。  
　　  
　　简单的咒语根本不可能标记“混沌之柱”这样的庞然大物。要办到这件事，唯一的办法就是将自己仅剩的灵魂力量全部灌注其中，以自己的灵魂作为标记。  
　　  
　　当然，这样做的结局只有一个——他将像过去所有被诅咒的灵魂那样，耗尽灵魂力量，最终灰飞烟灭，再不存在于这世间。  
　　  
　　当掌心接触到柱面的部分逐渐蔓延出蓝色的幽光，Loki不由开始回想起他这一生。  
　　  
　　他被劳菲抛弃，又被奥丁收养。  
　　  
　　他在虚假的谎言中长大，却也感受过最真挚的温情。  
　　  
　　他曾慨叹命运的不公，亦不甘心受人摆布，因而他费尽心机，用尽谎言、背叛和手段来与命运抗争，结果却在歧途上越走越远。  
　　  
　　他的一生充满了荒唐、混乱与矛盾，但最终还是收获了Thor的信任与爱。  
　　  
　　Loki觉得自己此刻的心情意外地轻松。  
　　  
　　无论当初奥丁抱他回来的目的是什么，无论命运如何愚弄，他最后总算可以遵从内心真实的意愿，选择为谁奉献自己的生命，还有灵魂！  
　　  
　　精神联结处能量涌动，Thor睁开双眼，果然看到“混沌”之中有一根隐隐发亮的柱子。  
　　  
　　他怒吼一声，将雷神之力灌注入暴风斧，然后腾空而起，直朝着目标冲去。  
　　  
　　强烈的电光伴随着火花及雷鸣声呼啸而至，自暴风斧中涌出的雷电劈开了“混沌”的外壳，以破竹之势击向“混沌之柱”。  
　　  
　　Loki看到眼前越来越强烈的光芒，心中的感情前所未有的激荡。  
　　  
　　很抱歉，最后用这样的谎言欺骗了你，哥哥。  
　　  
　　请再为我哀悼一次吧。  
　　  
　　不过，也请不要悲伤太久。  
　　  
　　只要偶尔能想起你曾有过这么一个不省心的弟弟，亦或是一个未能宣之于口的、无缘的爱人，也就够了。  
　　  
　　刺眼的光线照亮了原本黑暗的空间，巨大的“混沌之柱”在堪比无限宝石的力量下终于轰然倒塌！  
　　  
　　Loki感觉到自己的意识和身躯正在逐渐飘散。  
　　  
　　他本以为自己可以悄无声息地消失，却没想到“混沌”退却的速度比预想得更快。  
　　  
　　所有“混沌之柱”都被击倒后，笼罩着这片空间的暗影就如同遇到高温的水蒸气，迅速蒸发殆尽。  
　　  
　　于是，Thor还是看到了Loki，很快明白了一切。  
　　  
　　Loki眼睁睁地看着Thor的眼神由惊到痛到疯狂。他看到Thor不顾一切地朝自己冲来，伸手试图挽留住他。  
　　  
　　然而，一切都已经来不及了。  
　　  
　　Loki的灵魂已经犹如金色烟尘般四散。他们甚至连告别的时间都没有。  
　　  
　　在意识彻底消失前，Loki只能饱含着深情和遗憾地说了一句：“对不起……Thor……”  
　　  
　　对不起。  
　　  
　　最后，请让我用爱人的身份称呼你。  
　　  
　　Thor疯了一般地冲向眼前的人，然而伸手触及到的只剩一片虚无。  
　　  
　　来不及收势的他跪倒在地面上，拼命想抓住那些正随风四散的金色灰烬，却发现一切只是徒劳。  
　　  
　　到了最后，他还是没能抓住Loki。  
　　  
　　这个小骗子终究还是用最残忍的谎言欺骗了他。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我们要重塑宇宙，开创共同的未来。”  
　　  
　　“我们要重建阿斯加德，带领人民开始全新的生活。”  
　　  
　　“我向你保证，阳光将会重新照耀我们。”  
　　  
　　骗子！  
　　  
　　他向Thor许诺了一个充满希望的未来，却又在最后让他坠入绝望的深渊。  
　　  
　　对于阿斯加德人来说，死亡本不可怕。因为他们还有英灵殿。分离的人们总有一天能在那里重聚，然后获得永恒。  
　　  
　　但是，被神所诅咒的灵魂却永远无法前往那里，他们只能在这世间徘徊，直到灵魂力量耗尽，烟消云散……  
　　  
　　从此以后，他与Loki生不能再见，死不能重逢。  
　　  
　　无论Thor再如何努力，无论他是生是死，无论是否还会有新的宇宙——  
　　  
　　他再也找不到Loki了。  
　　


	47. 生命法庭

　　有很长的一段时间，Thor就那样跪坐在那里，一动也不动，仿佛成了一具没有生气的雕像。  
　　  
　　他的眼神不再有焦距，徒留空洞与麻木。  
　　  
　　原本围绕在他身边的那些金色光点也已经消失殆尽，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
　　  
　　这一次，Thor甚至连哭喊都无法做到。他的灵魂仿佛已经跟着Loki一起逝去，化为了烟尘。  
　　  
　　望着他的背影，复仇者联盟的英雄们集体陷入了沉默。  
　　  
　　虽然Thor从没有跟他们解释过Loki的灵魂是怎么一回事，但看到刚才的景象，众人心里也能猜到个大概。  
　　  
　　他们知道，对此时此刻的Thor而言，任何言语上的安慰都是苍白无力的。  
　　  
　　雷神彻底失去了他的所爱，再次变得一无所有。  
　　  
　　“混沌”消失的土地上，逐渐出现了几个人影。他们似乎刚刚经历过一场大战，互相搀扶着走在一起，脸上却满是劫后余生的轻松。  
　　  
　　“格鲁特！奎尔！卡魔拉！”火箭看清了那几个人的脸庞，激动地喊出了声。  
　　  
　　“嘿，火箭！”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot!”  
　　  
　　火箭迅速地赶了过去，与许久未见的家人们一一拥抱。一向贫嘴的他此刻也不由湿了眼眶。  
　　  
　　“格鲁特，你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“I am Groot!”  
　　  
　　星云慢慢走到卡魔拉跟前。她的眼神再没有一贯的冰冷，反而充满了思念和动容。  
　　  
　　“星云……”  
　　  
　　“卡魔拉，我的姐姐……”她不由伸出双臂抱住了卡魔拉，而后者也很快回应了这个拥抱。  
　　  
　　Mantis和德拉克斯则站在一旁，微笑着看着眼前的动人场景。  
　　  
　　银河护卫队的成员们终于再次全员集合。  
　　  
　　“卡魔拉……”一个低沉的声音从众人身后传来。灭霸正缓缓地走近卡魔拉，他的脸上充满了歉意和悔恨，仿佛一下子苍老了不少。  
　　  
　　卡魔拉眼神暗了暗，别过脸去没有看他。  
　　  
　　“你个混蛋！离她远点儿！”奎尔愤怒地挡在卡魔拉身前，“你杀了她一次还不够吗？！”  
　　  
　　灭霸被奎尔的质问刺痛了，他痛苦地睁大了双眼，伸出手想要说些什么，但看到对面众人的反应，最终还是无力地垂了下去。  
　　  
　　他为了自己的理想，亲手结束了卡魔拉的性命来换取灵魂宝石是事实，卡魔拉不原谅他也是理所当然。更何况，她本来就恨他。这里的每一个人都恨他。  
　　  
　　灭霸看了看自己的手掌，又看了看已经没有了无限宝石的手套，第一次对自己的理想产生了质疑。  
　　  
　　在宇宙一半生命消失后的那些日夜里，他曾不止一次地为牺牲了卡魔拉而感到无比痛苦，但他最后都会用终极理想的实现来安慰自己。他认为宇宙从此可以获得长久的平衡和安乐。  
　　  
　　然而，事实却并非如此。“混沌”的存在说明了他的理想不过是一场虚妄，而卡魔拉对他的冷淡却真实地刺痛着他的内心。  
　　  
　　对他而言，究竟什么才是真正重要的？  
　　  
　　灭霸不由重新开始思考这个问题。  
　　  
　　在银河护卫队之后，另一个年轻的身影出现在那片土地上。他走得很慢，手中似乎还抱着什么东西。  
　　  
　　“彼得！”托尼第一个认出了他。  
　　  
　　彼得听到了熟悉的声音，不由抬起了头：“史塔克先生……”  
　　  
　　托尼操控着战甲飞快地来到彼得面前，用双手握住了他的肩膀：“彼得，孩子，你还好吗？你……怎么了……？”  
　　  
　　他这才发现，眼前的彼得眼眶红红的，没有了往日的天真活泼。而他手里，正抱着一个被严重损毁的、和自己的战甲一模一样的头盔。  
　　  
　　“史塔克先生……”彼得再也控制不住，扑到托尼怀里，眼泪止不住地往下掉，“另一个史塔克先生他……”  
　　  
　　就算他没有说出那个字，众人也明白了是怎么回事。他们又望向依然跪在那里一动不动的Thor，心中充满了感伤和酸涩。  
　　  
　　这一场胜利，终究还是伴随着悲壮的牺牲。即便他们已经完成了计划，有些人却再也无法到达新的宇宙了。  
　　  
　　“只有拥有灵魂的勇者，才能渡过承载无限可能的河流，抵达现实的彼岸。”旺达轻声念出了那块石碑上的句子，“现在，全宇宙的灵魂应该都在这里，‘承载无限可能的河流’究竟是什么呢？”  
　　  
　　众人不由齐齐望向斯特兰奇——这个从一开始就指引他们至此的魔法师。  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇并没有直接回答旺达的问题，反而看向了一旁的地面。  
　　  
　　让人惊讶的一幕发生了——只见原本散落于地的那些属于无限宝石的碎屑，开始纷纷飘扬起来，而后逐渐汇集到一起，形成一条五彩斑斓的光带。  
　　  
　　在无限宝石力量的作用下，那条彩色光带变得越来越长、越来越宽，最后仿佛成了一条幽光浮动的河流，朝着空间的边际延伸出去，再也望不到尽头。  
　　  
　　“这就是，我所看到的最后的景象。”斯特兰奇喃喃道，“‘承载无限可能的河流’，应该就是指这条由无限宝石组成的光带。而这个空间中的灵魂，会借由它的力量，抵达由它组成的、全新的宇宙。”  
　　  
　　除了Thor之外，所有人都看着眼前这条壮丽卓绝的彩色光带，一时失语。但斯特兰奇却仍紧皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　这确实是他借用时间宝石力量看到的最终场景。他原本以为，时间宝石会在这里失去效用，可现在看来，宝石明明仍存在着力量。  
　　  
　　那么，他当时看到的画面为何会在这里戛然而止？莫非在宝石之外，还存在着什么未知的力量？  
　　  
　　然后，仿佛是要回应他的疑惑一般，彩色光带一旁的空间忽然割裂出一个缺口，一个庞大的身影自其中缓缓显现。  
　　  
　　那是一个全身犹如被黄金包裹的三头巨人，他眼中的光芒宛若闪电，此刻正犹如看虫子一般俯视着众人。其周身散发的金光和眼神中透出的冷漠让众人感觉到一阵强烈的压迫感，甚至恐惧。  
　　  
　　这是一种前所未有的感觉。要知道，在这里的英雄们无不是数次出生入死，即便是在面对灭霸的时候也未曾流露出怯意，但现在，他们却真实地感受到了一种威胁，远超于以往任何一次危机。  
　　  
　　众人不由纷纷摆出防御架势，神情严肃地面对着这个突然出现的金色巨人。  
　　  
　　“终于还是有人办到了。”巨人开口说话，他的语调波澜不惊，但声音却如同洪钟一般在整个空间回荡，其中所包含的威严更是让人不寒而栗，“消灭了‘混沌’，重塑全新宇宙。”  
　　  
　　“你……究竟是什么人？！”  
　　  
　　金色巨人垂眼看了看严阵以待的英雄们，眼中的冷漠没有丝毫变化。  
　　  
　　“吾名——‘生命法庭’。”  
　　


	48. 众神的游戏

　　“生命法庭？！”斯特兰奇对这个名字表现出了强烈的惊讶，“卡玛塔奇古书上记载的那位宇宙神明？！”  
　　  
　　生命法庭垂眼看了看他：“这一届的至尊法师，天赋不错，不过经验尚浅。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎看着眼前堪称庞然大物的家伙，发现了不对劲：“等等，外面的宇宙不是已经毁灭了吗？他是从哪里出现？又是怎么进入到这个空间的？”  
　　  
　　斯特兰奇唇色略微有些发白：“根据古籍记载，‘生命法庭’是超越多元宇宙的存在，我们认知中的时间、空间、甚至‘存在’这件事本身对他而言都没有意义。他要进入这里简直易如反掌。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，听上去是个不得了的家伙。”托尼戒备地穿戴好装甲，“那么，斯特兰奇，你知不知道这位‘大人物’为什么会出现在这里？”  
　　  
　　“……根据记载，‘生命法庭’是宇宙争端的裁决者。每当多元宇宙失衡、陷入无序状态，他就会出现，对相关人等进行最终审判。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫轻呼道：“红骷髅所说的‘凌驾于宇宙之上的意志’，莫非就是指这个？”  
　　  
　　“审判？他要审判谁？”班纳也有些不知所措地惊叹，“我们吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果是那样的话，就免了吧。”托尼强迫自己压下心中的震撼，朝着生命法庭喊道，“我们宇宙的事，我们自己可以解决，就不劳尊驾了。”  
　　  
　　“就凭你们？”生命法庭冷漠地看着托尼，“你们真的以为，由争夺无限宝石而引发的这一系列纷争，只是偶然？”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“对你们来说，或许那几颗蕴含着庞大能量的无限宝石就是认知的极限。但在无限宝石和多元宇宙诞生之前，宇宙中便已经有了其它存在。”  
　　  
　　“宇宙神明们……”斯特兰奇低声说道。  
　　  
　　托尼看了看斯特兰奇：“我记得另一个我曾经说过，‘混沌’原本是宇宙神明‘湮灭’的分身？”  
　　  
　　“没错，‘湮灭’、‘无限’、‘死亡’、‘永恒’、‘行星吞噬者’，是传说中的五大宇宙神明，每一个都拥有超越无限宝石的力量。而‘生命法庭’更是凌驾于他们之上！”  
　　  
　　这下众人才明白过来，一向冷静的斯特兰奇表情为何会如此凝重。如果他所言属实，那么眼前这个生命法庭所拥有的力量，恐怕是他们无法想象的。  
　　  
　　生命法庭看着愈发戒备的复仇者们，表情没有丝毫变化，继续说道：“在无限宝石出现之后过了很久，宇宙中才有了其它生命的存在。而当这些生命开始拥有智慧，就对力量产生了欲望，围绕无限宝石进行的争夺也就此展开。为了测试这些宇宙生命能达到什么的程度，‘永恒’和‘死亡’打了一个赌。”  
　　  
　　“打赌？”  
　　  
　　“赌这些生命会如何利用无限宝石的力量。”生命法庭说道，“在无限多个多元宇宙中，只要有一个宇宙中的生命可以凭借宝石的力量开创出一个全新宇宙，那就是‘永恒’赢；反之，如果所有宇宙都因为‘混沌’而导致湮灭，那就是‘死亡’胜。”  
　　  
　　“所以，这一切……不过就是个赌局？”  
　　  
　　一个带着些许颤抖的声音在众人身后响起——是灭霸。他长久以来固守的观念此刻正经受着巨大的挑战，语气中充满了不可置信。  
　　  
　　生命法庭略微转过头看着他：“当然，要完成这个赌局，必须得有人尝试把宝石聚集到一起。一个具备足够强大的力量、又拥有拯救宇宙的野心的泰坦星人正合适。”  
　　  
　　“不……”灭霸无法自控地低吼，“这么说来，那个传授给我知识、教我收集宝石的人……”  
　　  
　　他回想起多年之前，当自己的家乡泰坦星毁灭之后，那个出现在自己面前的黑衣女子。她告诉他过多的生命是造成资源短缺的罪魁祸首，而要让宇宙获得长久的平静与安乐，必须集齐六颗无限宝石，把多余的生命抹除掉，来实现必要的均衡。  
　　  
　　从那之后，寻找并集齐无限宝石就成了灭霸唯一的人生目标，这个观念几乎融在了他的血液中。尤其是在目睹众多星球因为同样的理由而灭亡后，灭霸更是对她深信不疑。  
　　  
　　但现在，生命法庭揭露的真相却是如此的残酷——  
　　  
　　“没错，那是‘死亡’的分身。她教唆你收集宝石，不过是想完成这个赌局。而你，疯狂的泰坦星人，是这个赌局中最重要的一颗棋子。”  
　　  
　　“不……”灭霸摇摇头，似乎是想进行最后的挣扎，“可是确实有很多宇宙生命因此毁灭了……”  
　　  
　　“那不过就是一种自然法则，当宇宙生命数量过多，必会有一部分生命因之消亡。同时，新的资源也会源源不断地产生，宇宙本就有办法自己来实现资源与生命的平衡。而你所做的一切，不过就是为了完成‘永恒’与‘死亡’的游戏罢了。”  
　　  
　　灭霸不由自主地后退了几步，嘴唇微微颤抖，再也说不出一句话。他长久以来固守的信仰正在迅速崩塌，他为之付出了一切的理想原来不过是别人设计好的一场赌局。  
　　  
　　他望向四周，只见复仇者们正用一种复杂的神色看着他。  
　　  
　　此刻已经没有人想找灭霸复仇，因为他们知道，对于他这样的人而言，理想的毁灭远比肉体的消亡残酷得多。  
　　  
　　“游戏……？对于你们来说，生命不过是一场游戏吗？！”  
　　  
　　另一个低沉的声音自一旁响起，竟是从刚才开始就一言不发的Thor。他此刻已经站了起来，但周身却遍布着绝望而危险的气息。他的眼中只剩下一种孤注一掷的凛然，仿佛一头遍体鳞伤的野兽，正打算与敌人同归于尽。  
　　  
　　“因为无限宝石，因为‘混沌’，造成了那么多宇宙的牺牲，现在却说不过是一场游戏，你们这也算是宇宙的神明？！”  
　　  
　　面对Thor的质问，生命法庭的声音依旧波澜不惊：“我们可不是为了宇宙中的生命而存在。”  
　　  
　　“所以你们就把生命当成玩物？！”Thor的目光中隐含着暴怒，“如果你们取乐的方式就是草菅人命的话，这样的神明不要也罢！”  
　　  
　　Thor整个人凭借着暴风斧腾空跃起，自周身散发出源源不断的闪电，连周围的空间都因为闪电爆发出的亮光而被映照得如同白昼。Thor几乎把自己的力量运用到了顶峰，不要命地朝着生命法庭袭去。  
　　  
　　然而，他还未能靠近生命法庭，刚刚才汇聚起来的闪电攻击便戛然而止。众人眼见Thor从半空跌落，然后好似被什么无形的力量按到在地，再也动弹不得。  
　　  
　　“真是愚蠢。”生命法庭轻蔑地看着Thor，“不过就是高级点的宇宙生命罢了，竟也以神明自居，还妄想挑战我。”  
　　  
　　Thor感觉到此刻自己一点神力都用不出来，但他没有一丝恐惧，反而笑道：“既然如此，那你索性杀了我啊！杀了我啊！”  
　　  
　　“Thor！”娜塔莎不由出声阻止，她怕Thor真的激怒了生命法庭而招致可怕的后果，而后者显然也真的具备那样的能力。  
　　  
　　然而，Thor并没有停止他的挑衅，竟似存了死志。在旁人看来，他大概已经趋于疯狂，但他却觉得自己比任何时候都更清醒。  
　　  
　　反正，他现在是真真正正的一无所有了。他的希望、他的牵挂、他的爱、他所有的一切，都已经和Loki的灵魂一起化为了泡影。  
　　  
　　他再也没有什么好在乎的了。  
　　  
　　Thor甚至希望生命法庭能将他的存在彻底抹除，总好过让他留下来面对那望不到尽头的绝望。  
　　  
　　生命法庭看着Thor，刚一抬手，就发现有几十道人影飞快赶至——竟是复仇者们。他们一个个都挡在Thor的身前，摆出防御阵势。  
　　  
　　“就算我们不是你的对手，也决不会让你伤害我们的同伴！”史蒂夫坚定地说道。  
　　  
　　“你们该知道，这是以卵击石。”  
　　  
　　“随你怎么说吧。”托尼用掌心炮对准生命法庭，“这就是我们这些渺小的宇宙生命的意志。”  
　　  
　　“你们让开！”Thor大声吼道，“你们根本不用这样做！”  
　　  
　　“Thor，听着，他希望你活着。”斯特兰奇祭出魔法盾，然后转过头，意味深长地看着Thor，“Loki还有一句话留给你。”  
　　  
　　Thor忽然不再说话，只是用那已经因为激动而充血的双眼死死盯着斯特兰奇。  
　　  
　　“他说，如果你活着，他至少还能活在你的思念里；但如果你死了，他就真正彻底消失了。”  
　　  
　　Thor沉默了很长一段时间。然后，这个曾经征战九届、强悍无比的雷霆之神，逐渐发出了一声又一声来自灵魂深处的痛苦悲鸣。热泪自他通红的双目中夺眶而出，染湿了地面。  
　　  
　　这大概是他这一生最脆弱凄惨的模样，连曾经的同伴们都不忍再看下去。  
　　  
　　然而，生命法庭对此却依然无动于衷。他冷淡地看了看众人，随后用那个洪钟般的声音宣布道：  
　　  
　　“那么，现在对这个宇宙进行最终裁决和审判。”  
　　


	49. 全新宇宙

　　“你们原本所存在的宇宙，已经因为两副无限手套产生的冲撞而消失。”生命法庭说道，“不过，十二颗无限宝石的力量也被同时激发，一个全新的宇宙即将由此形成。它与你们原本认知中的宇宙大体相同，但会出现一些新的‘现实’。在那里，光明与黑暗将会重新达到平衡。”  
　　  
　　“另外，你们还消灭了盘踞在‘灵魂之境’的‘混沌’之体，使得其它多元宇宙也避免了湮灭的命运。因此，留存于此境的灵魂们将有机会去往新的宇宙。”  
　　  
　　伴随着生命法庭威严的声音，众人发现天空中开始出现无数星星点点的光芒，犹如夜空中的繁星一般。这些光芒逐渐向着那条由无限宝石构成的河流涌去，然后沉入其中，若隐若现。  
　　  
　　“这是……”  
　　  
　　“这就是原本这个宇宙中所有生命的灵魂。”生命法庭继续解释道，“进入新宇宙后，他们不会记得自己曾被抹杀，也不会记得曾经来到过这个空间。”  
　　  
　　“那我们呢？”  
　　  
　　“你们也即将以相同的形态进入‘无限洪流’，但是，作为无限宝石的相关人，你们将被允许保留这段记忆。”生命法庭的语气变得愈发严肃起来，“只是，要打开前往新宇宙的通路，还有一个前提条件。”  
　　  
　　他垂眸看向复仇者，最后将视线定格在卡魔拉身上：“那就是，你——灭霸的养女卡魔拉，必须作为这里的守护者，永远驻留在‘灵魂之境’。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”奎尔闻言激动地大喊，“为什么是卡魔拉？！”  
　　  
　　“她作为你们之中最早进入这个空间的人，接受了灵魂宝石传授给她的知识，就是她即将成为守护者的证明。”生命法庭看着卡魔拉，“你脑海中会接收到的那些讯息，可不是没有理由的。”  
　　  
　　卡魔拉完全陷入了震惊之中，她微微地摇了摇头：“不……”  
　　  
　　“我们凭什么要接受这种混蛋规则？！”奎尔怒吼。  
　　  
　　“如果她不成为守护者，那么所有的灵魂都会被困在此处，你们迄今为止所做的一切，也都会是白费。”  
　　  
　　“奎尔，听我说。”卡魔拉双目含泪，“这事关全宇宙，我们不能……”  
　　  
　　“我不允许！”奎尔几乎红了眼，他才刚刚跟卡魔拉相聚，怎能接受这种永恒的分离？  
　　  
　　“难道就没有其它办法了吗？”火箭忍不住问道。  
　　  
　　“如果不是她，那也得是别人。”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“别忘了灵魂宝石的规则。”生命法庭淡淡道，“灵魂换灵魂。如果有人自愿代替她成为守护者，那么她就可以离开这里。”  
　　  
　　“好，那就让我……”  
　　  
　　“不！奎尔！”卡魔拉哭着喊道，“这样做根本没有意义，我们还是会失去彼此不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“可是卡魔拉……”  
　　  
　　“让我来换吧。”  
　　  
　　就在两人争执不下的时候，灭霸低沉的声音忽然自一旁传来。众人循声望去，只见他的眼神中再没有了往日的执着与霸气，只剩下一丝感伤和疲惫。  
　　  
　　“为了一个虚无的理想，我犯下了无数杀孽，也失去了一切。”他一边缓缓地朝着卡魔拉走去，一边说道，“但在我所做的所有事中，最让我后悔的，就是舍弃了你来换取灵魂宝石，卡魔拉。”  
　　  
　　他的眼神中充满了悔恨和悲苦：“所以，现在该是我赎罪的时候了。我的女儿，你该和其它的生命一样，拥有全新的人生和未来。”  
　　  
　　卡魔拉神情复杂地盯着灭霸，一时不知该说些什么。就连其他人也惊讶地盯着这个曾经亲手毁灭了半个宇宙的魔头，似乎完全没想到他会有如此温情的一面。  
　　  
　　“看来，你们已经有答案了。”生命法庭道，“那么，现在开始交换仪式。”  
　　  
　　只见他蓝色的双眸微亮，自卡魔拉身上就源源不断地涌出一些流光，朝着灭霸转移过去。卡魔拉有些惊慌，但灭霸却只在对面微笑着看着她。  
　　  
　　当交换仪式停止的那一刹那，距离灭霸不远处的空间忽然开启了一道传送门。  
　　  
　　“这就是守护者该去的地方。”  
　　  
　　灭霸点点头，随即便慢慢向着传送门走去。  
　　  
　　卡魔拉望着他远去的背影，死死咬着嘴唇，终于还是忍不住喊了一句：“父亲……”  
　　  
　　灭霸微微怔了怔，随后回过头，看到了卡魔拉含着泪的双眸。  
　　  
　　他忽然轻松地笑了。原来，自己内心真正渴望的东西，不过是如此简单的一个称呼而已。  
　　  
　　灭霸欣慰地朝卡魔拉点了点头，然后回身继续朝传送门走去，直到身影彻底消失在其中。  
　　  
　　与此同时，在无限洪流的尽头处，一道光芒骤然亮起，仿佛打开了一个通往外界的出口。天空中仍有源源不断的光点朝着“无限洪流”涌来，而原本飘浮在河面上那些星星点点的灵魂，也迅速地朝着出口奔腾而去。  
　　  
　　所有人都沉迷于这个壮观的场景，只有Thor的双眸仍是一片晦暗。  
　　  
　　无论全新的宇宙是什么样，他的Loki都再也不会回来了……  
　　  
　　生命法庭转头看了看已经心如死灰的Thor，忽然开口说道：“阿斯加德人，我知道你的所思所想，你的弟弟，其实并非完全消失，他也仍有机会去往新的宇宙。  
　　  
　　Thor愣了好一会儿，才用颤抖的声音问道：“你……你说什么……？”  
　　  
　　生命法庭双手微抬，一个石碑在众人眼前缓缓显现。  
　　  
　　“这不是那块刻有预言的石碑吗？”旺达惊呼。  
　　  
　　彼得也点点头：“没错，我们最后就是把力量注入到这块石碑里。”  
　　  
　　他们话音刚落，只见石碑的底座处逐渐升起一缕微弱的光芒，看上去和那些灵魂光点很像，只是明显微弱得多，仿佛夏夜里的萤火虫。  
　　  
　　这个小小的光点也和其它灵魂一起，缓缓地飘向了无限洪流。  
　　  
　　不知为何，Thor对这个光点有一种异常熟悉之感。  
　　  
　　“那就是你弟弟最后的‘灵魂火种’。”生命法庭冷峻的声音在他头顶响起。  
　　  
　　“‘灵魂火种’？”斯特兰奇像是想起了什么，“莫非，这就是那块石碑上提到的‘火种’的真意？”  
　　  
　　“不错，那一段碑文是‘永恒’所著，作为给到达这里的勇者们的奖励。当你们在其中注入自己的力量，就能保存下自己的灵魂火种。即便在此处死亡，其‘灵魂火种’也能前往全新宇宙，重塑现实躯体。”  
　　  
　　“Loki……”Thor盯着那枚小小的火种，眼中重又亮起神采。  
　　  
　　“不过，也别高兴得太早。他可能会降落到新宇宙的任何一个角落，你也许再也无法找到他。更何况，他的灵魂火种的力量十分微弱，几乎无法抵挡无限洪流的冲击。因此——”生命法庭冷冷地看着Thor，“他能存活下来的概率，只有千万分之一。”  
　　  
　　千万分之一……竟然只有千万分之一？！这几率也太小了！  
　　  
　　所有人都抱着这样的想法，然后不约而同地望向了Thor。后者此刻只是死死盯着那枚火种消失的方向，不知在想些什么。  
　　  
　　众人还来不及细说，就觉得自己似乎已经离地而起，意识越来越模糊，身体也变得越来越轻，并且朝着同一个方向飘去。  
　　  
　　在他们的意识陷入沉睡前，他们只听到生命法庭的最后一句话——  
　　  
　　“吾之裁决，不可更改。”  
　　  
　　


	50. 英雄之名

　　距离地球再一次恢复平静已过去了两个月。  
　　  
　　大多数人都记得，两个月前的某天，纽约上空忽然出现了巨大的环状飞船，并从中降下了几个容貌古怪、心怀叵测的外星来客。他们不但将整个纽约破坏得乱七八糟，还在爱尔兰、瓦坎达等地肆虐，犯下累累罪行。  
　　  
　　万幸的是，“复仇者联盟”和一些其他超级英雄及时出手，成功地击退了这些天外来客，让人们的生活重又回到了正轨。这其中甚至还包括被政府通缉已久的“美国队长”史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　  
　　大战过后，政府感念他的功勋，取消了对他的通缉，并且恢复了他的名誉。但却再也没有人见过他。  
　　  
　　有人说他失踪了，甚至可能已经在战场上牺牲了。对于这种说法，复联的众人一直保持着沉默。一阵众说纷纭之后，大家也只能不了了之。  
　　  
　　并且，纽约很快迎来了另一个巨大的舆论焦点——“钢铁侠”托尼·史塔克的婚礼。  
　　  
　　这场本该在八月举行的婚礼忽然被提前到了六月。在婚礼前举行的记者发布会上，托尼·史塔克本人称他经历了一些难以忘怀的事，深刻体会到了与所爱之人相伴的重要性，因此，他希望婚礼尽可能地提前。  
　　  
　　另外，他还在发布会上宣布了一个重磅消息——为了能更好地陪伴妻子，他今后会将更多的时间投入到家庭和科技研发工作上。也就是说，如无特殊情况，他将不会再以“钢铁侠”的身份出现在世人眼前。  
　　  
　　但同时，他也宣称，“复仇者大厦”将会继续运行下去，甚至可能会不断添加更多成员。他也依然会以其它形式参与到复联的工作中。  
　　  
　　与这个消息同样惊人的，是参加婚礼的宾客名单。除了各界的名流政要，还包括了复仇者联盟的多名成员——“雷神”、“绿巨人”、“黑寡妇”、“鹰眼”、“蜘蛛侠”、“绯红女巫”、“幻视”、“猎鹰”、“蚁人”，等等。还有人看到复仇者大厦附近经常有一队长得奇形怪状、带着浣熊的人物出没。  
　　  
　　甚至连刚刚开放的瓦坎达的国王提查拉都在宾客名单上。  
　　  
　　这不光是一场婚礼，更是一场举世瞩目的盛大宴会，让整个纽约城都为之癫狂。街道上亮起了彻夜不眠的彩灯，空气中仿佛都弥漫着鲜花与美酒的芳香。  
　　  
　　无数电视台都对这场婚礼进行了现场直播。在全世界民众的见证下，托尼·史塔克与他心爱的妻子——“小辣椒”佩珀·波兹，在礼堂中许下了爱的誓言。  
　　  
　　在他们为彼此戴上戒指的那一刻，礼堂中爆发出了热烈的欢呼和掌声。所有人看着这对新人亲吻相拥，并为他们投去最真挚的祝福。  
　　  
　　这其中当然也包括了Thor。只是，在他衷心的掌声和微笑背后，是时不时透出落寞和哀伤的眼神，这与人们记忆中那个粗犷豪迈的雷神形象大相径庭。  
　　  
　　好在，镜头只是扫过那么一瞬，在热烈的气氛的烘托下，并没有引起多少人的注意。

　　  
　　  
　　仪式结束后的准备室中，托尼和小辣椒终于有了些许独处的时间。他们再次交换了一个亲吻。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗？虽然我很高兴你不必再参与那些危险的任务，但当你宣布你不再是‘钢铁侠’的那一瞬间，我竟然有些失落。”小辣椒替他正了正脖子上的领结，“要知道，就算你不再穿那身装甲，你也会是人们心中永远的‘钢铁侠’。”  
　　  
　　托尼微微笑了笑：“有没有那身装甲并不重要，我依然会用别的方式保护这个地球，还有你。”  
　　  
　　他望着小辣椒动情的双眼：“你知道吗？当我被困在太空、几乎弹尽粮绝的时候，我满脑子想的只有你。能与你长相厮守是我一直以来的愿望，只是那时——”  
　　  
　　“只是那时，你还有责任在身。”小辣椒迅速接话，“在你花花公子的外表下，其实拥有着一颗极富责任感的心，我比谁都清楚这一点。”  
　　  
　　“所以你才成了我妻子。”  
　　  
　　小辣椒目光流转，忽然意味深长地说道：“也许，等你当上父亲之后，还会体验到另一种责任感。”  
　　  
　　托尼闻言愣住了，半天才回过味来。然后，一向伶牙俐齿的他突然变得结巴起来：“不是……这……等等，小辣椒，你你……什么意思？！”  
　　  
　　小辣椒开心地大笑着，并不回答托尼的话，只是飞快地走向门边。  
　　  
　　“你去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　“我得去应酬外面那些宾客了，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　“也不用急在这一时吧？！你刚刚说的……”  
　　  
　　“拜托，托尼，外面还有那么多重要人物，当主人的可不能怠慢太久。”  
　　  
　　“等等，小辣椒……”  
　　  
　　托尼没来得及抓住自己的新婚妻子，却在门边撞上了一个熟悉的年轻身影。对方手中端着的果汁差点洒到他身上，好在对方身手极为敏捷，及时调整姿势收住了酒杯，避免了一场尴尬。  
　　  
　　“哇，史塔克先生！你还好吧？”  
　　  
　　“彼得？”  
　　  
　　“嗯！我来当面跟你说声恭喜。”彼得的眼中闪着兴奋的光芒，“还有，我想告诉您一声，暑假马上要到了，我和同学打算去欧洲玩一圈。”  
　　  
　　“听上去不错。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，罗马、威尼斯、伦敦……那么多地方，我还是第一次去呢！”  
　　  
　　“别忘了，你可有过去外太空的经验。”  
　　  
　　“哦对了，说起这个，我发现大家真的都不记得了……半数生灵曾经消失的事。”彼得叹道，“虽然新宇宙各方面的情况都跟我们原来的宇宙差不多，但其他人的记忆都被替换了，大家现在只记得是我们打跑了灭霸一行人。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，毕竟生命法庭说了，只有我们这些参与消灭‘混沌’，与无限宝石相关联的人才能保留记忆。这应该也是这个新宇宙的‘现实’之一。”  
　　  
　　“不过，这对普通人来说是最好的。”  
　　  
　　一个性感的女性声音在两人耳旁响起，是娜塔莎。只见她穿着一身凸显婀娜身段的优雅华服，端着一盘精致的小蛋糕，缓缓朝两人走来。  
　　  
　　“天啊，这不是上城区那家顶级餐馆超有名的蛋糕吗？”彼得看着蛋糕惊呼，“提前三个月都预订不上的那个！”  
　　  
　　“没错，不过，托尼·史塔克婚礼上的东西当然得是最好的。”娜塔莎微笑打趣，“他早就把那家餐厅买下来了，所以今天，这款蛋糕可是无限量供应。”  
　　  
　　在娜塔莎的指引下，彼得欢快地朝着摆放着蛋糕的露天花园跑去。  
　　  
　　“真是个可爱的孩子。”  
　　  
　　“娜塔莎，你有话要跟我说？”  
　　  
　　“不错。”娜塔莎嘴角轻扬，“他来了，要见见他吗？”  
　　  
　　托尼愣了愣，随后重重点了点头：“当然。”  
　　  
　　他跟着娜塔莎来到一个相对安静的房间，只见一个戴着棒球帽、穿着灰色外套的男性身影正背对着他们，眺望着窗外的花园。  
　　  
　　听到开门的动静，那身影回过头来，取下帽子——正是被传失踪已久的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　  
　　他走向托尼，真诚地直视着对方，然后伸出手：“恭喜你结婚，托尼！”  
　　  
　　托尼垂眼看了看，然后同样伸出自己的手，用力地回握：“谢谢，史蒂夫。”  
　　  
　　“除了道喜之外，我也是来向你们辞行的。我和巴基这次会和提查拉一起回去，然后在瓦坎达隐居。”  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，你不必如此……”  
　　  
　　“不，托尼，这本来就是我所希望的。”史蒂夫诚恳地说道，“经过了这么多年的纷纷扰扰，我们也渴望过一些平静安稳的生活。在纽约是无法做到这一点的，瓦坎达很适合我们。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎轻叹：“可是，‘美国队长’好不容易洗刷了污名，你真的舍得放弃这一切？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑：“战时，‘美国队长’是用来凝聚人心的符号；在新世纪，‘美国队长’是抵抗外星侵略的‘复仇者联盟’的一员。相比起某个人的代号，它更是一种精神、一个象征。”  
　　  
　　“更何况——”他再度看了看窗外，“能够传承这种精神的人已经出现了，而且还有很多个。”  
　　  
　　露天花园里，一只不知从哪里窜出来的大金毛正在引发一场小型骚动。它追着火箭一直跑，连带着银河护卫队的众人纷纷在后面追。手忙脚乱之际产生了各种碰撞，又继而引起了连锁反应。  
　　  
　　花园里摆放的香槟塔差点被撞翻，好在旺达及时用意念平息了下来，并朝身后的幻视笑了笑。  
　　  
　　狗狗差点又撞倒了花门，被卡萝尔浮空拉了回来。  
　　  
　　洒落一地的彩球也被斯科特指挥着一群蚂蚁送了回去，但他变回原身大小的时候，为了躲避格鲁特突然伸过来的树枝，忽然脚下一滑，终于还是撞倒了放着点心的桌子，导致正在吃蛋糕的彼得被抹了一脸奶油。  
　　  
　　最后，这只到处闯祸的狗狗终于被斯特兰奇用魔法门送了回去。  
　　  
　　娜塔莎看着眼前的场景，忍俊不禁：“是啊，英雄的精神总会有人传承下去，这是最让人欣慰的事。”  
　　  
　　“所以，这也是我隐退的最好时机。”史蒂夫说道，“毕竟，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，从来只是那个来自布鲁克林的小伙子。”  
　　  
　　托尼的眼中流露出一丝感伤，但最终还是理解地点点头：“我明白，我会选择退隐也是出于同样的理由。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎端起一旁桌上的香槟酒杯，塞到两人手里：“那么，为互相理解的两位男士，干一杯吧。”  
　　  
　　清脆的碰杯声响起，史蒂夫与托尼相视一笑，饮下了杯中酒。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”娜塔莎微笑道，“我想，也许还有一位伙伴要向我们辞行。”

　　  
　　  
　　Thor端着一杯红酒，坐在宴会厅隐蔽的角落里，看着厅中熙熙攘攘的人群。  
　　  
　　宾客们的欢声笑语和觥筹交错的画面与角落的冷清形成了鲜明对比。

　　Thor从来都是个喜欢热闹的人，但此刻他却很庆幸自己能有个可以好好整理思绪的空间。

　　进入新宇宙之后，他很快就找到了被灭霸放走的瓦尔基里一行人。她们的飞船意外降落在一个离太阳系很近的行星上。而幸存的阿斯加德人民们也发现，这里的环境非常适合生存。

　　于是，Thor决定放弃原本前往地球的计划，直接在这个星球定居。

　　重建家园的过程耗费了他极大的精力。Thor不得不依靠暴风斧的力量周转于各个星球之间，寻找必要的物资，并最大程度地调用仅剩的人手，尽快将人民安顿下来。

　　就在这份忙碌终于可以告一段落的时候，他收到了托尼的婚礼邀请。

　　看到昔日的战友能获得幸福，Thor由衷地感到高兴。同时，他也意识到，始终萦绕在自己脑海中的那个念头正像是燎原之火，逐渐占据着他的思绪。

　　是时候向大家道别了。

　　Thor仰起头，将杯中夹杂着一丝苦涩的甘甜液体一饮而尽，然后站起身，将杯子放到了服务生的托盘上。

　　他推开了休息室的大门，却意外发现几乎所有人都在这里。

　　“等你很久了，Thor。”

　　“你们……”

　　“我猜，你要走了吧。”娜塔莎歪了歪头，微笑道，“去寻找那个千万分之一的可能性。”

　　Thor愣了一下，随即了然地笑笑。

　　“这是我余生，唯一想做的事。”

　　“你要知道，这个宇宙很大。”火箭抱着双臂说道。

　　“所以才更有希望。”

　　史蒂夫站起身走向Thor，拍了拍他的肩：“新阿斯加德那边怎么样？”

　　“重建的事情落实得差不多了，接下来没有太多需要我操心的事。另外，我不在的时候，瓦尔基里会暂时代替我成为国王。”

　　“看来你都安排好了。”奎尔说道，“放心吧，如果阿斯加德需要帮助，我们也会去帮忙。”

　　“多谢！”

　　“希望你能找到他。”仍穿着新郎礼服的托尼也走上前拍了拍Thor的手臂，“等你们回来的时候，我会为你们备下地球上最好的酒。”

　　“我也是这么希望的！”彼得活泼的声音突然响起，“我觉得Loki先生不是坏人。”

　　“谢谢你们！谢谢！”Thor的声音有些哽咽。

　　挚友们的支持、以及他们展现出的接纳与包容，让他在绝望中挣扎许久的心感受到了一丝暖意。

　　道别过后，Thor慢慢走到花园中央，最后看了这些曾经同生共死的伙伴们一眼。

　　他即将开始一段漫长的、不知何处才是终点的旅程。

　　他也许很长时间都不会再回到地球。但Thor希望，在有生之年，仍能有机会与眼前的人们再相见。

　　暴风斧的威力被激发，一道虹色光芒将Thor包裹了起来，然后迅速消失无踪，只留下一众人看着草坪上的痕迹出神。

　　婚礼即将接近尾声，宾客也开始纷纷散去。

　　史蒂夫避开了公众视线，与提查拉会合。

　　银河护卫队继续进行着飞船整修，打算重新开始星际旅行。

　　旺达和幻视会找个宜居的地方，开始属于他们的全新生活。

　　卡萝尔也即将回到克里星。

　　……

　　所有人都有了自己的归处。同时，也是新的起点。

　　娜塔莎看着各奔东西的战友们，露出了怀念又欣慰的笑容。

　　他们这些人的故事暂时结束了。

　　但她知道，只要他们所挚爱的这片土地，以及这片土地上的人们遇到危机，那么到时候，他们一定会再度集结。

　　因为，“英雄”，就是他们的名字。

　　


	51. 神迹

　　这家名为“神迹”的酒吧位于托斯塔法星闹市区的正中央。  
　　  
　　店主凯恩正站在吧台后面，一边擦拭着酒杯，一边注视着店内攒动的人群。  
　　  
　　今晚的客人比平时多了三倍不止。原因无他，只因今天是托斯塔法星的狂欢节，并且，这片星域最性感美艳的舞娘——塞西莉尔正在这里献艺。  
　　  
　　酒吧中央的舞台旁挤满了慕名而来的客人。他们中甚至有人是特地乘坐星际飞船、跨越虫洞来到这里，只为一睹佳人倩影。  
　　  
　　塞西莉尔果然不负盛名。她用近乎完美的胴体在舞台上尽情地扭动着腰肢，举手投足、一颦一笑之间都散发着致命的诱惑，宛如传说中的魔女，直看得宾客们如痴如醉。  
　　  
　　凯恩注意到，整个酒吧内几乎所有的客人都在用充满欲望的眼神注视着艳光四射的塞西莉尔——只有一个人除外。  
　　  
　　那是一个穿着墨色铠甲和红色披风、看上去颇为英俊的金发男子。高大强壮的外形、充满异域风格的装束，以及被放置在一边的武器都表明，他的身份应该是个来自异星的战士。  
　　  
　　他的外表看上去还很年轻，但浑身却散发着一种饱经世事的沧桑感。  
　　  
　　此刻，他对酒吧中央的喧闹置若罔闻，只是在吧台最深处的角落里自顾自地喝着酒。  
　　  
　　对于已经经营酒吧多年的凯恩来说，这种闷头借酒浇愁的客人并不少见。但这名男子会引起他的注意，还有另外一个重要的缘由——他的装扮跟传说中的那个男子实在是太像了。  
　　  
　　作为通往宇宙其它星域的中转站，托斯塔法星本就游人如织，而酒吧更是各种小道消息最为集中的地方。  
　　  
　　凯恩已经听很多人提起过，最近几年，附近的星域出现了一位十分特别的旅者。  
　　  
　　他手持利斧，强大异常，尤其擅于操控雷电。在他所经之处，邪恶必定会被驱逐，甚至连那些星际军队都头疼不已的怪物们，也接二连三地败在他的手下。  
　　  
　　而那位传说中的旅者的装束，正与眼前这名男子一模一样。  
　　  
　　但凯恩却不敢确认。在他的认知里，像那样的英雄，应该在华美的宫殿中拥抱着最美丽的姑娘；又或者是在万众瞩目的广场上，享受着众人的顶礼膜拜；而绝不是像个落魄的武者那样，在他酒馆的角落里喝着闷酒。  
　　  
　　不过，也有人说，功名利禄并不是这位勇者旅行的目的。他的脚步几乎踏遍了每一颗存在生命的星球，并且似乎总是在打探着什么人的消息。  
　　  
　　正当凯恩打算进一步确认时，舞台那里忽然传来一阵骚动。一个喝得醉醺醺的客人正冲向舞台上的塞西莉尔，似乎是打算借酒行凶。旁边有不少客人想要阻止，却被他的拳头一个接一个地打翻在地，甚至连保安都不是他的对手。  
　　  
　　“天啊，是凡亚戈！”有人认出这个醉汉正是那个出了名的星际恶霸。  
　　  
　　凡亚戈力大无穷，又十分彪悍，仗着自己的实力，连星际警察都不放在眼里。凯恩听说他最近曾在托斯塔法星出没，却没想到对方居然来到了自己的店里。  
　　  
　　正当凯恩打算联络警方的时候，他忽然看见那个原本在角落里喝酒的男人走向了凡亚戈，轻松地接住了他挥过来的拳头，然后将他的手臂反手一扭，没花什么力气便将他按倒在了地上。  
　　  
　　“你太吵了。”那男人的语气平淡得仿佛像是在谈论天气。然后，他用小臂在凡亚戈颈部轻轻一击，便将对方打晕了过去。  
　　  
　　包括保安在内的客人们都被眼前的景象惊呆了，半天才想起来要把凡亚戈拖出去。  
　　  
　　塞西莉尔显然也对这个解救了自己的英俊男人青眼有加，一边说着感谢的话语，一边频送秋波。但那男子却只是点了点头，又回到自己的座位上喝酒去了，连正眼都没瞧过她。  
　　  
　　塞西莉尔从未在异性那里受过这样的冷遇，对方冷淡的态度让她觉得有些面上无光。她恼怒地撇撇嘴，很快对他失去了兴趣，再次在舞池中活跃起来。而宾客们的目光也立刻又转移到那迷人性感的躯体上。  
　　  
　　凯恩此刻却已完全确认了男人的身份。在对方酒杯即将见底的时候，他将另一杯满杯的美酒递了过去。  
　　  
　　“这杯算是我请你的。”  
　　  
　　男人抬眼看了看他：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　凯恩这才发现他两只眼睛的瞳色不太一样。左眼是海蓝色，右眼却是浅褐色。但无论是哪只眼睛，都似乎蕴藏着一种深刻的悲伤。  
　　  
　　“如果我没猜错的话，你的名字应该是Thor？”  
　　  
　　对方一愣，随后坦然地点了点头：“是的，Thor·Ordinson。”  
　　  
　　“你在这附近很有名。我听说你到过不少地方。”  
　　  
　　“算上这里的话，532颗星球。”  
　　  
　　“天啊！”连见多识广的凯恩都忍不住惊呼了一声，“这么多星球，你花了多长时间？”  
　　  
　　Thor给自己灌了一口酒：“用地球历算的话，十年吧。”  
　　  
　　“地球？我听过那个地方，那里离这里可不近，你是从那儿出发的？”  
　　  
　　“算是吧。”  
　　  
　　凯恩倒吸了一口气：“我想一定是有什么很重要的理由，才能支撑你完成这么漫长的旅程。”  
　　  
　　Thor露出一抹苦笑：“我在找人。”  
　　  
　　“很重要的人吧？”  
　　  
　　“是的，很重要。”Thor的眼神有些发直，似乎是将自己沉浸到了回忆里，“他是我弟弟，可我把他弄丢了。”  
　　  
　　“真是遗憾。”凯恩发现Thor并不反感他的问话，于是索性跟他攀谈起来，“你们的感情一定很好。”  
　　  
　　“虽然他不是我亲弟弟，但我们从小一起长大、玩耍、并肩作战。他从小就很调皮，总是恶作剧，变成各种样子作弄人。并且还喜欢拿小刀捅我。”  
　　  
　　“呃……”凯恩听得皱起了眉头。  
　　  
　　“别误会，他用来捅我的那种刀连指甲刀都算不上，大部分时候连皮都破不了。”  
　　  
　　“哦，那听上去倒是不会造成什么伤害。”  
　　  
　　“是的，大部分时候，但最后一次，他成功了。”Thor露出了一个仿佛哭一般的笑容，用拳头指了指自己的心口，“最后，他在这里捅了一刀，一直流血到现在……很疼，太疼了。”  
　　  
　　凯恩看了看他的胸口，分明完好无损。他不由怀疑Thor是否喝醉了。  
　　  
　　“那你们是怎么失散的？”  
　　  
　　Thor放下了酒杯，陷入了长时间的沉默，然后缓缓开口道：“为了拯救很多人，为了……弥补我们曾经的过错。”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”凯恩似懂非懂地挑挑眉，“那你有方向吗？比如说，他可能会在哪儿？”  
　　  
　　Thor摇摇头：“不，我不知道。这些年来我踏遍了500多颗存在生命迹象的星球，找遍了所有可能的地方，但我仍找不到他的下落。我甚至不知道……他是否还活着。”  
　　  
　　凯恩被Thor低沉却略带颤抖的声音震撼，不再说话。  
　　  
　　他从没有见过这样的客人，在如此绝望的情况下还能保持这样坚定的意志，一时竟不知道是该同情他的处境，还是敬佩他的执着。  
　　  
　　所幸，Thor很快就自己转移了话题：“说起来，你的店为什么叫‘神迹’？这里的人信仰神明吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，不，在托斯塔法星，没人会信仰神明。就像你所看到的，每个人都只想醉生梦死、及时行乐。”  
　　  
　　Thor转头看了一眼舞池，那些宾客们的目光仍在追逐着塞西莉尔妖娆妩媚的身姿。  
　　  
　　“但是，我见识过一次真正的‘神迹’。”凯恩继续说道，“只不过不是在托斯塔法星，而是在我的家乡——距离这里5个跳跃点外的‘白焰星’。”  
　　  
　　“哦？”Thor似乎有了些兴趣，“原来你不是本地人？”  
　　  
　　“没错，我出生的时候，‘白焰星’的资源就已经日渐枯竭，气候也变得越来越恶劣，大量居民不得不向外迁移。用地球历来算的话，我是7年前来到了托斯塔法，而‘白焰星’……”凯恩叹了一口气，“现在应该已经是一颗荒星了。”  
　　  
　　Thor点点头。“白焰星”的遭遇让他想起了曾经的灭霸，以及灵魂之境中生命法庭的话。  
　　  
　　“那你说的‘神迹’又是怎么回事？”Thor问道。  
　　  
　　“那是在我迁出‘白焰星’前的没多久，我的妻子生了一场重病，只有长在星球中央那座雪山上的某种草药才能治好。”  
　　  
　　“看来那草药很稀有？”  
　　  
　　“非常稀有。当时购买那种草药的价格足以买下一座小镇，我们根本负担不起，所以……我只能冒险亲自去山上采摘。”  
　　  
　　“冒险？”  
　　  
　　“是的，那是‘白焰星’唯一的一座山，海拔很高，而且它的半山腰处有一个极其强大危险的暴风圈，据说其中蕴含的能量足以把普通生物撕成碎片。”  
　　  
　　“那样的话，你根本上不了山。”  
　　  
　　“是的，本来任何人都上不了山。但那暴风圈每隔7年就会减弱一次，并且山背面会出现一条通往山顶的小径，持续的时间很短，那是我唯一可以上山的机会。”凯恩苦笑着，“我妻子重病的那几天，恰逢暴风圈减弱的日子，就算再危险，我也必须抓住那个机会。”  
　　  
　　Thor赞同地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“那天我带足了装备，静候时机上山。但对于常年居住于平原地区的我来说，依然缺乏攀爬雪山的经验。在我登山到一半的时候，暴风圈又逐渐开始增强，但我连草药的影子都还没见到。”凯恩说，“当时我的体力渐渐不支，我怕我无法完成任务。要知道，当人处于绝望境地的时候，总会希望冥冥中有更为强大的力量来帮助他。于是，我开始大声地朝山上祷告。我说‘我是为了挚爱之人的性命才来这里求药，如果这里存在神明，请您帮助我，请您护佑我，让我救救她！’”  
　　  
　　“然后呢？”Thor似乎是被凯恩的故事吸引住了，不由追问道，“你就成功了？”  
　　  
　　“一开始并没有。暴风圈增强的时候，我的手已经抓不住岩石，坚持了没多久就掉了下去。那下面可是悬崖，当时我以为我自己死定了。”凯恩努了努嘴，“但我很快就摔到了一个冰层上，然后晕了过去。当我醒来的时候，我已经来到了地面。并且，身边还散落着很多我需要的那种草药。”  
　　  
　　Thor直勾勾地盯着他：“这可真是奇迹。”  
　　  
　　“我根本无法解释这种事是如何发生的，所以只能将其称之为‘神迹’。它确实救了我和我妻子的性命。所以来到托斯塔法星后，我开了这间酒吧，并以‘神迹’命名。”  
　　  
　　“你真幸运。”Thor微微笑了笑，随后盯着眼前的酒杯低声道，“真希望我有一天也能遇到这样的‘神迹’。”  
　　  
　　“其实……”凯恩犹豫着开口，“你为什么如此执着地要找回你弟弟呢？你可以当他还活在这宇宙的某个角落，然后开始过自己的生活。”  
　　  
　　“我做不到。”Thor摇了摇头，“他确实有那样的本事，我是说，如果他还活着，他在哪里都能活得很好。但是……”  
　　  
　　Thor停顿了一会儿：“他的最终归宿，只能是我身边。”  
　　  
　　“那，如果你一直都找不到他呢？”  
　　  
　　Thor再次陷入了沉默。就在凯恩以为他不打算回答的时候，Thor慢慢站起了身，掏出几枚托斯塔法星的金币摆在桌上，然后一字一句地说道：  
　　  
　　“那么，我就这样过完我的下半辈子，也不错。”  
　　


	52. 阳光再临（大结局）

　　Thor是被落到脸上的水珠弄醒的。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，只见岩洞顶部因为气温的下降，正在凝结出一颗颗不断下坠的水滴。  
　　  
　　Thor没有立刻起身，而是躺在洞穴的石板上，继续回味着刚才的梦境。  
　　  
　　在梦里，他和Loki仍是一身鲜衣怒马的少年，在阿斯加德的彩虹桥上飞快地驰骋。他们相视而笑，无忧无虑。  
　　  
　　那是他梦里才能回去的故乡，梦里才能见到的爱人。  
　　  
　　Loki，你说你不会再让我孤身一人，但我现在却形单影只。  
　　  
　　你说你不会再让我一无所有，但我现在却孑然一身。  
　　  
　　你说阳光会重新照耀我们，但我的世界却已坠入永夜。  
　　  
　　这一次，你打算怎么弥补你的谎言？  
　　  
　　岩洞上又坠下一滴水珠，与Thor眼角流出的温暖液体汇集成一股，滑落下来。  
　　  
　　Thor爬起身，然后抬手擦了擦脸。  
　　  
　　从托斯塔法星离开后，那位酒吧店主的话一直萦绕在他心头，挥之不去。他忽然很想看看那位店主口中曾出现神迹的雪山。于是，他取消了原本打算前往其它星域的计划，反而转往“白焰星”。  
　　  
　　正如那位店主所说，“白焰星”已经成为一颗荒星，连通往这里的宇宙客船都没有。Thor是借着暴风斧的力量才来到这里。到达的时候已至傍晚，并且起了沙尘暴，Thor不得不临时找了这个洞穴休息。  
　　  
　　而现在沙尘暴已经停了，Thor也才终于看清楚这里的环境。  
　　  
　　“白焰星”的地表已经因为长期的水土流失而荒芜一片。干涸的河道旁只剩下一些破败的建筑来证明这里曾有人居住过。同时，天空也因为阴云密布而显得无比压抑。  
　　  
　　这种环境下，不可能有生命存在。Thor很清楚这一点，他的目光所及之处，也的确看不到任何植被或生物的迹象。  
　　  
　　然而，他的心中总有些无法释怀。Thor抬起头，一眼就看见了那座高耸入云的雪山，以及半山腰那呈环状的暴风圈。它就像一条巨大的灰色蟒蛇，缠绕在雪山上，阻挠着那些妄图上山的不速之客。  
　　  
　　地面的干枯龟裂已经蔓延至山脚，但在暴风圈之上，山顶厚厚的冰雪层依然清晰可见。  
　　  
　　如果这里还有生命存在，那只可能是在山顶。Thor的脑海中升起了这样的念头。  
　　  
　　这十年来，他一直都像是一个行走在黑暗中的孤独旅者，拼尽全力地在寻找那一点点微弱光芒。  
　　  
　　最初的那几年，他踏遍了上百颗星球。有些星球很小，搜索起来花不了半天功夫；有些星球又很大，可能要花上数个月。  
　　  
　　他翻山越岭，越过无数河流，在极炎与极寒之地穿梭，甚至曾与不计其数的敌人们交战，但仍然得不到关于Loki的任何消息。  
　　  
　　那千万分之一的概率始终如同一块巨石一般，沉甸甸地压在Thor的胸口。  
　　  
　　他担心自己的余生太短，在还没有找到Loki前就走到了尽头。  
　　  
　　他又担心自己的余生太长，只能日复一日地在失望中度过。  
　　  
　　他害怕绝望终有一天会侵蚀掉他的意志，但他同时又庆幸，自己至少还拥有那一千多年的记忆，以陪伴他渡过这漫漫时光。  
　　  
　　在这种冰与火的洗礼中，Thor逐渐磨炼出了惊人的意志。他想起了自己曾对Loki的承诺：“哪怕只有一丝一毫的可能性，我也会赌赌看！”  
　　  
　　他遵守了自己的诺言。  
　　  
　　寻找Loki，也成了他生存的意义。  
　　  
　　Thor行至山脚，又抬头看了看。从这个角度望过去，暴风圈显得愈发的强大与诡异。尤其是那种仿佛能撕裂一切的压迫感，即便在山脚都能感受到。  
　　  
　　Thor绕着暴风圈附近飞行了一阵，感觉到一股股汹涌而出的能量，只有一个地方稍显薄弱。他在那里停下身形，发现那里的暴风圈竟好似被打开了一个若隐若现的缺口。  
　　  
　　根据托斯塔法星那位店主的说法，这个暴风圈每隔7年，能量就会减弱一次，并且会出现一条通往山顶的通道。从时间上来算，现在差不多正能赶上。  
　　  
　　不过，Thor并不满足于等待。他运起暴风斧，将自身的神力贯注进去，然后全力掷向了那个缺口。雷电能量与暴风圈的能量相互碰撞，经过一阵剧烈的摩擦和角力，斧刃处爆发出一阵白光，伴随着轰隆的爆炸声，将缺口整个炸开，而上山的通道也因此变得清晰可见。  
　　  
　　Thor取回了暴风斧，直接从通道冲上了山。  
　　  
　　他立定之后，发现眼前是一个天然形成的狭长甬道，似乎是通往山上地势较低的地方。  
　　  
　　Thor从甬道走了出去，原以为自己看见的会是大块的岩石和冰雪，却没想到面前是一个面积颇大的湖泊，上面甚至还漂浮着一些流冰。  
　　  
　　现在应该是“白焰星”的夏季，从浅层积雪融化而成的冰水汇集至此，形成了这个雪山湖。湖水四周的地面和树木已是一片青绿色，呈现出旺盛生机。  
　　  
　　然而，这里还是看不到任何人影。  
　　  
　　Thor轻叹了一口气，随即露出一丝苦笑。不过，他并不急于离开这个地方。经过了长时间的奔波，这片土地的美丽静谧简直是可遇而不可求的。  
　　  
　　他朝湖泊的方向走去，发现湖边有一座用石块和冰雪堆砌起来的雕像。  
　　  
　　因为冰雪融化的缘故，这座雕像已看不出本来面貌。只能看出头部有两个突起的石块，就好像两个角。  
　　  
　　这形状不由让Thor想起了Loki。  
　　  
　　“嘿，你好。”Thor情不自禁地朝雕像打了个招呼，“你就是这里的神明吗？”  
　　  
　　石头雕像当然不会给他任何回答。Thor随便找了块干净的地方，面朝着湖泊坐到了雕像旁。  
　　  
　　他想起千百年前，他和Loki也总是这样相伴着在阿斯加德的湖水旁谈心。  
　　  
　　这份久违的熟悉感给Thor带来了一种不可思议的平静。他忽然产生了一种倾诉欲，就像他过去曾做过的那样。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗？我一直在找一个人。”Thor喃喃说着，“他叫Loki，是我弟弟。不过，也不止是我弟弟……”  
　　  
　　“我们从小一起长大，相伴了一千多年。”  
　　  
　　“我们虽然也吵过架，甚至动过手，但最终总是和好如初。因为……他比任何人都爱我，最后甚至为了我而牺牲性命。”  
　　  
　　“他是阿斯加德的王子、诡计之神、奥丁之子、约顿海姆之王……”  
　　  
　　“我很想念他……”Thor的声音已经哽咽，“他也是我的骄傲，我的……挚爱……”  
　　  
　　“他……”  
　　  
　　Thor还想说下去，却发现眼前已经模糊一片，他不得不停下来，用手背拭去泪水。  
　　  
　　就在这时，他的身后却忽然传来了一个已经被他埋藏在记忆深处的、熟悉无比的声音——  
　　  
　　“他，还曾向你献上了永恒的忠诚。”  
　　  
　　Thor感觉自己的心脏开始猛烈地跳动，让他几至晕眩。  
　　  
　　他缓缓回过头，发现身后不远处站着的，正是那个让他魂牵梦萦的身影。  
　　  
　　乌黑而捎带卷曲的及肩长发，白皙英俊的面容，和一身墨绿色的衣衫。Loki此刻正微笑着看着他，在冰雪和湖面的映衬下，显得似真似幻。  
　　  
　　这场景在Thor的梦里曾出现过千百次，以至于他不敢马上确认。  
　　  
　　他担心这是自己的又一场梦境，或者，是什么临死前的幻象。  
　　  
　　这幻象实在是太美好了，如果只是一场虚妄，那么Thor情愿死在这一刻。  
　　  
　　“Loki……？”Thor小心翼翼地询问着，伸出手却不敢往前，似乎怕会碰碎了这个幻境。  
　　  
　　Loki见状微微笑了笑，主动走上前来，握住了Thor的手：“我是真的，Thor。”  
　　  
　　熟悉而真实的触感让Thor的大脑起初有些空白，等他反应过来的时候，他的身体开始控制不住地剧烈颤抖。  
　　  
　　他揽住Loki，将对方死死抱进自己的怀里。汹涌的热泪自他的眼眶奔腾而出。  
　　  
　　Thor知道自己此刻一定哭得很难看，但他一点都不介意。失而复得的喜悦已经填满了他的胸腔，让他有一种想要大吼的冲动。  
　　  
　　Loki抱着他的背，本想继续维持优雅，却发现自己早已泪流不止。  
　　  
　　他们总是在错过、别离，而这一次，经过了漫长的离别，他们终于可以牢牢地抓住对方。  
　　  
　　过了好久，Thor才终于松开了怀抱，他看了Loki一眼，然后凶狠地吻了上去。  
　　  
　　这同样是在Thor的梦境中出现了千百次的场景，只是这一次要真实得多。  
　　  
　　他将自己的千言万语都包含在了这个吻里。同时，他也感受到Loki从一开始的惊讶，到最后的喜悦与迎合。  
　　  
　　两人激烈地唇舌交缠，直到快要窒息了才舍得放开。  
　　  
　　“Loki，我找了你很久。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，Thor，我也等了很久。”  
　　  
　　“告诉我，这些年，你都发生了些什么？”  
　　  
　　“我一直都在这里，从新宇宙形成开始。”  
　　  
　　Loki开始讲述这些年的经历。  
　　  
　　十年前，新宇宙形成之初，原本以为自己灵魂散尽的他醒来时，发现自己忽然来到了这个陌生的雪山山顶。  
　　  
　　他很意外自己活了下来，但这份重获新生的喜悦并没能持续太久。Loki很快发现由于那个巨大暴风圈的缘故，雪山顶上没有其它的智慧生命，而他也同样无法下山。  
　　  
　　好在约顿海姆的体质让他对这里的气候适应良好。而这里独特的地势也让此处并不缺乏水源。夏季冰湖融化后，湖旁的果树会结出丰盛的果实，只要适时地采集，生存下去并没有问题。  
　　  
　　但Loki并不甘心困于此处。他不知道当时灵魂之境内其他人的去向，他迫切地想要去寻找Thor。  
　　  
　　可惜，Loki的企图被暴风圈一次又一次地阻止。他的力量没有恢复到足以抗衡它的地步。  
　　  
　　于是，他只能继续呆在这个山顶，慢慢恢复力量。  
　　  
　　七年前，他意外发现暴风圈的力量竟然开始慢慢减弱，并且山背处豁开了一道口子，出现了一条通往山下的小径。  
　　  
　　Loki自然不愿意放过这个天赐良机。正当他打算下山时，却看到半山腰处有一个正在奋力向上的人影。  
　　  
　　那人费劲地抓着岩石，身躯因为强风的吹打而显得摇摇晃晃。但此人却无惧险境，大声地向山上的神明祷告，他说自己是在为挚爱之人求药。  
　　  
　　他刚刚完成祷告，就因为体力不支而差点坠下山崖。Loki立刻用刚刚恢复好的一点力量为其结出一个魔法冰层，并且连带着对方需要的那些草药一起送下了山。  
　　  
　　可惜那时对方已经昏了过去，并没有看到他的所为。同时，在Loki完成这一切后，暴风圈的力量又再度增强。  
　　  
　　他错失了唯一一次下山的机会。  
　　  
　　Loki也不明白，自己身为一介邪神，什么时候开始变得如此悲天悯人。  
　　  
　　也许是因为“神明”一词让他想起了往日的荣光；又或者，是“挚爱之人”一说让他动了恻隐之心。总之，后果就是他必须在这个山顶上继续呆下去。  
　　  
　　他在孤单寂寞中又渡过了漫长的七年，直到暴风圈的力量再度减弱。  
　　  
　　可是这次，正当他打算下山的时候，暴风圈中忽然爆发出一股他无比熟悉的力量。  
　　  
　　之后，他就看到那个心心念念的身影走向了刚刚融化的雪山冰湖，并在湖边倾诉着对自己的思念。  
　　  
　　“正是那个被你救了的人指引我来到这里，Loki。”Thor动情地说着，“否则，不知道我们两个还会错过多久。”  
　　  
　　“你说得对，也许偶尔帮一下人也没什么不好。”  
　　  
　　Thor凝望着Loki，沉默良久，才说道：“我终于可以带你回家了，Loki。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“然后，我们再不分开了。”  
　　  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　  
　　Thor托住Loki的后颈，再次覆上了深情的一吻。这次的吻温柔而又绵长，让两人都沉醉其中。  
　　  
　　原本阴云密布的天空忽然裂开了一道缝隙，恒星的光芒自缝隙中透出，照射着正在拥吻的二人。  
　　  
　　The sun is shinning on them again.  
　　  
　　（全文完）  
　　


End file.
